The Tale of the Narcissistic Dance
by Offwithyourhead00
Summary: L'une était déja reine et ne voyait que la gloire. L'autre se sentait différente. La dernière était romantique. Il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'avidité de la première détruise le faible équilibre qui s'était créé. LuciusxNarcissa; NarcissaxBellatrix; VoldemortxBellatrix.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fic est une très, très ancienne fic que j'ai miraculeusement retrouvée dans un dossier perdu de mon ordinateur il y a quelques jours, et que j'ai décidé de vous faire partager. Elle suit les années Poudlard des sœurs Black, avec pour personnage principal Narcissa, qui est l'un de mes persos préférés dans Harry Potter.  
**

**Cette fic est finie depuis longtemps et vraiment longue, attendez vous donc à une publication assez rapide.  
**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)  
**

**xx Sarah  
**

* * *

**Septembre 1966**

La première fois qu'Andromeda Black entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, elle se sentit comme attaquée par l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Le dortoir était situé juste en dessous du lac, ce qui expliquait l'humidité ambiante, l'obscurité et la lumière verte. Le hall était meublé d'une bonne vingtaine de canapés d'un vert foncé, et plusieurs tables et chaises en bois sombre se dressaient ici et là. Dans l'angle gauche de la pièce, une énorme cheminée qui montait le long du mur tel un serpent, abritait un feu qui commençait à s'étouffer. La jeune fille fit la grimace et regarda un blondinet passer en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est...comment dire...

- Ne dis rien, alors.

Andromeda jeta un regard sombre à sa sœur aînée, Bellatrix, qui, nonchalamment, venait de se laisser tomber sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Disons juste que je préfère ma maison, souffla Andromeda.

Sa sœur ricana.

- Ouais. Gryffondor. Elle tira la langue, comme si elle venait d'avaler un médicament au goût amer. La maison des sangs-mêlés. Et des Sang-de-Bourbe. Ses yeux perçants brillaient dans l'obscurité. Comme tu dois être fière.

Andromeda l'ignora.

- Notre chambre commune est beaucoup plus agréable. Plus accueillante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et l'air n'est pas aussi humide.

- C'est à cause du lac, précisa Bellatrix en levant un doigt vers le plafond. Parfois, lorsque tu colles ton oreille contre la parois, tu peux entendre les sirènes hurler.

Andromeda frissonna. Encore une fois Bellatrix ricana, sa voix devenant désagréablement aiguë. Elle contempla sa sœur avec un rictus.

- Je plaisantais, Andromeda. De sa main droite, elle chassa une poussière invisible de sa robe. Que fait Cissy? Tu penses qu'elle s'est déjà perdue?

- Non. Elle doit encore être au banquet. De toute façon, les élèves de première année sont guidés par leur préfet, le premier soir. Pas de risque qu'elle se perde.

- Oh, pouffa Bellatrix. Tu ne connais pas Paves! Ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il les sème dans le château, juste pour s'amuser.

Elle se redressa légèrement, avec un sourire amusé. Pendant un instant, Andromeda resta silencieuse à dévisager sa sœur. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le désirait: les mêmes paupières lourdes, la mâchoire forte, les cheveux longs, bruns, épais et bouclés. La seule différence, comme leur avait répété maintes et maintes fois leur mère, résidait dans leurs yeux. Alors qu'Andromeda les avaient petits et tranquilles, ceux de Bellatrix semblaient s'ouvrir indéfiniment. Il y avait quelque chose de malicieux et de sauvage dans son regard, qui pouvait passer de celui d'une bête au repos à celui d'une lionne prête à charger sa proie. En ce moment, assise sur le canapé, les bras écartés le long du dossier, ses cheveux brillants étalés sur ses épaules, elle arborait la grâce tranquille d'un félin au repos, sous le soleil de la savane.

- Je suis fière de Cissy. déclara Bellatrix, les yeux fixés sur sa sœur. De son admission à Serpentard, je veux dire.

Elle marqua une pause, regardant les ongles de sa main. Andromeda attendit, impassible. Elle était pratiquement sûre du tournant qu'allait prendre cette conversation.

- Tous les membres de la famille Black sont passés par Serpentard. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Narcissa échapperait à la règle. Son regard se fit ardent. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas comment _tu _t'es débrouillée pour échapper à la règle. Elle pencha malicieusement la tête sur le côté. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si tu n'étais pas adoptée, Dora?

- La ferme, Bella.

Nouveau ricanement.

- Ça, c'est de la répartie ! Tu sais quoi, je crois que je préfère aller me coucher que de t'entendre balbutier n'importe quoi. Ravie de t'avoir montré ma maison.

Bellatrix avait commencé à se lever mais Andromeda la bloqua d'un geste.

- Bellatrix, tu était sensée attendre Narcissa.

- Elle arrivera très bien à trouver sa chambre sans moi, râla Bellatrix en se dégageant. Paves lui montrera le chemin.

Andromeda ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- Si tu y tiens tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à rester toi même, lança Bellatrix. Je pense que Narcissa peut se débrouiller toute seule dans sa salle commune, non?

- Très bien. Va te coucher! soupira Andromeda.

Elle fit un pas sur le côté et regarda sa sœur s'éloigner. En la dépassant, Bellatrix prit le soin de planter son épaule dans la sienne, un rire sur les lèvres.

- Bonne nuit, petite sœur, ricana t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Andromeda regarda la jeune fille de quinze ans disparaître dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs de sa démarche royale. Avec un soupir, elle fit demi-tour. Bellatrix avait toujours prit un immense plaisir à la ridiculiser ou à l'humilier, mais les choses avaient empirées lorsque, il y a trois ans de cela, elle avait fait sa première entrée à Poudlard et avait été admise à Gryffondor. Elle avait vu sa sœur, assise à la table ornée de drapeaux verts et argentés, sursauter comme si elle s'était faite violemment électrocutée. Bellatrix était intelligente, et ses capacités dans la pratique de la magie la haussait au rang de future sorcière extrêmement talentueuse, mais jamais, ô grand jamais elle n'aurait pu prévoir, ni même penser une telle chose. Andromeda elle même avait été choqué par la décision du Choixpeau magique: comme l'avait dit sa sœur, toute la famille Black était passée par Serpentard. Sans exception. Jusqu'à maintenant. Ses parents avaient usé de toute leur maîtrise d'eux même pour ne pas afficher leur déception, mais Andromeda pouvait affirmer avec certitude que, comme chez Bellatrix, quelque chose avait changé dans leur comportement avec elle. Sauf que, à l'inverse de sa sœur, ils ne le manifestaient pas.

Andromeda poussa un profond soupir alors qu'elle montait les marches menant à la porte d'entrée de la salle commune. Elle ne s'était, avant, jamais sentie différente de ses sœurs. Bien sûr, elle ne partageait pas ce bonheur qu'avait Bellatrix à faire des blagues sanguinaires, mais c'était tout. Néanmoins, depuis son admission à Gryffondor, de nombreuses différences lui avaient sautées aux yeux: elle n'avait pas en tête, au contraire de Narcissa, de Bellatrix et de ses parents, cette sorte de classification des sorciers par leur sang; la majorité de ses amis étaient de sang-mêlé, une autre partie étaient nés de parents modus. _Toujours pur_ était une formule qui, pour elle, restait obscure et dénuée de sens.

Les yeux baissés, marchant sur les dalles humides, elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui se glissait dans le couloir face à elle, et la percuta de plein de fouet. Avec un grognement, elle recula de quelques pas tout en essayant de conserver son équilibre.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention, espèce de...

La voix, sèche et dure, s'arrêta. En levant les yeux, Andromeda aperçut le visage d'une fille de quatrième année, les traits tirés, les cheveux châtains lui tombant devant les yeux. Son expression passa du mépris à la colère lorsqu'elle vit le blason rouge cousu sur le haut de l'uniforme d'Andromeda.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici? s'écria la nouvelle venue. Comment es-tu entrée?

Elle s'avança, menaçante. Andromeda s'interdit de baisser les yeux. Elle resta totalement immobile.

- Ma sœur m'a fait entrer, répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

- Ta sœur? cracha la rousse. Une Gryffondor qui a une sœur à Serpentard! Et je suis sensée te croire?

Elle avança encore d'un pas, mais Andromeda ne recula pas.

- Qui est ta sœur? Allons, réponds!

- Bellatrix Black.

Quelque chose passa sur le visage de la Serpentard. Elle baissa le menton et plissa les yeux, dévisageant Andromeda d'un air méchant. Elle sembla hésiter, comme si elle se demandait si elle devait la croire ou non. Andromeda décida de pousser un peu plus.

- Je peux aller la chercher, si tu veux.

- C'est bon! râla la rousse. Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Disparais maintenant! Vite! Et que je ne te vois plus ici!

Elle s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Andromeda ne bougea pas immédiatement; visiblement, la fille craignait Bellatrix suffisamment pour laisser sortir un membre de la maison opposée sans lui poser plus de questions. Andromeda le prit comme un avantage.

- Merci, murmura t-elle avec un sourire. S'il y a une prochaine fois, j'espère que Bella sera là pour confirmer mon alibi auprès de toi.

La fille devint incroyablement pâle. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de la salle commune, Andromeda ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire Bellatrix pour s'attribuer une telle réputation, bien que, connaissant sa sœur, elle craignait presque de le découvrir. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir ravie à l'idée qu'elle possédait à présent une arme visiblement efficace contre les Serpentard.

* * *

- Je suis sans espoir.

Narcissa Black, onze ans et demi, jeta un énième regard à l'intérieur de son chaudron. Une potion jaune pâle chauffait tranquillement à l'intérieur, la surface totalement lisse. Avec un soupir, Narcissa se pencha sur le livre posé sur ses genoux.

- La potion, correctement préparée, doit être rouge.

Elle tourna une page de son manuel en plissant les yeux.

- Et doit faire des bulles!

La jeune fille eut un rire nerveux. D'un mouvement sec, elle referma le manuel et se tourna vers sa sœur qui, à demi allongée sur un banc, avait le visage caché par le livre immense qu'elle était en train de lire.

- Dis le, Bella.

Bellatrix releva la tête, visiblement agacée d'avoir été interrompue dans sa lecture.

- Dire quoi ?

- Que je suis fichue.

Bellatrix eut un reniflement déplaisant.

- Tu exagères, Cissy. Ça ne fait qu'un mois que tu es ici. Elle se recala contre le dossier du banc et se remit à lire. Tu t'attendais à un miracle ? La magie est compliquée.

Elle releva le menton pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Narcissa, assise en tailleur à même le sol, sa baguette dans une main, une grande louche dans l'autre, le chaudron juste devant elle.

- Quoique, murmura t-elle d'un air malicieux, je dois avouer que cette potion est d'un niveau tel qu'elle est accessible à tous. Dés les premiers jours, je pense.

Narcissa foudroya sa sœur du regard, les lèvres pincées.

- Merci, Bella.

Bellatrix la gratifia d'un sourire avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Le livre, intitulé _Sortilèges à l'Usage des Ensorcelés_, était si grand que lorsque Bellatrix le tenait posé sur ses genoux, il ne laissait voir que le haut de son crâne. Aujourd'hui, elle avait attaché ses cheveux. Narcissa s'était toujours étonnée de ses propres cheveux ses parents et ses deux sœurs les avait épais, bruns et bouclés, alors que les siens étaient tout l'inverse : elle n'avait pratiquement jamais besoin de les coiffer tellement ils étaient raides et fins. Tout ce que les membres de sa famille avaient en foncé, à savoir les yeux et les cheveux, Narcissa les possédait en clair : ses yeux étaient d'un bleu presque gris, et ses cheveux blonds. C'était comme si, entre elle et les autres Black, tout s'opposait. Elle avait déjà cherché de qui elle tenait ces couleurs, mais n'avait pu mettre le doigt que sur une arrière grand-mère éloignée qui, elle aussi, avait les yeux clairs.

Narcissa secoua la tête. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa potion.

- Bella, murmura t-elle. Cette fois-ci, sa sœur ne bougea pas. Bella, s'il te plaît. Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

Le livre resta immobile.

- McGrindel va me tuer si je ne réussis pas son devoir.

- McGrindel n'a jamais tué personne, Cissy, répondit Bellatrix derrière son livre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il commencerait.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment d'une aide très précieuse, tu sais.

- J'essaye de me concentrer, Narcissa !

Cette fois, Narcissa resta silencieuse. Elle savait trop bien que lorsque la voix de sa sœur devenait sèche et qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom entier, il ne fallait pas la pousser. Elle en avait déjà payer les frais, plusieurs fois.

- Très bien, déclara t-elle en refermant son livre et en rangeant sa baguette. Je vais demander à Dora de m'aider, alors.

Face au silence du livre, Narcissa poussa un dernier soupir en signe de défaite et se leva, attrapant son chaudron à deux mains. Suivant le mouvement, la potion gicla contre l'un des bords, manquant quelque peu de se renverser. Narcissa manqua de faire tomber le chaudron lorsqu'elle le redressa de justesse, le plaquant contre ses genoux. De tout façon, au point où elle en était, elle était bonne pour tout recommencer. Elle s'en alla à petit pas, ruminant intérieurement contre sa sœur, et tourna à droite, se retrouvant dans la petite cour ouverte située au centre du château.

Octobre avait beau être arrivé, le ciel restait d'un bleu clair étonnant pas un seul petit bout de nuage ne pointait à l'horizon. Narcissa sentit sa bonne humeur renaître lorsqu'elle traversa la cour, les rayons du soleil venant agréablement lui chauffer la joue. Comme elle aimait ce temps frais, doux, et avec ce qu'il fallait de chaleur. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait abandonné livre et chaudron et se serait allongée dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés. _Pense à McGrindel, Cissy. Tu n'as pas de temps pour rêvasser. _Elle frissonna à la pensée du vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux yeux injectés de sang. Ce qu'il pouvait l'effrayer !

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour traverser la cour et elle s'arrêta dans un couloir, réfléchissant. Il y avait plusieurs endroits ou Andromeda pouvait se trouver un dimanche après-midi. Le parc. La salle commune de Gryffondor. La bibliothèque. Maudite soit Bellatrix et son sens de la solidarité ! Autant essayer la bibliothèque en premier de toute façon, elle ne pourrait rien faire si Andromeda était dans la salle commune. Elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, et en aucun cas elle ne demanderait de l'aide à un Gryffondor pour aller la chercher. Tout le monde savait que la plupart des Gryffondor étaient des sang-mêlé ou, pire encore, nés de parents moldus. Et puis, Bellatrix lui avait raconté un tas de chose sur les Gryffondor qui la faisait frissonner.

Elle s'engouffra dans un couloir, pinçant les lèvres tandis qu'elle essayait de retrouver le chemin pour aller à la bibliothèque. Poudlard était tellement vaste que parfois, même au bout d'un mois, elle avait du mal à s'y repérer. Elle venait d'opter pour un escalier qui montait vers la partie Nord du château quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler.

- Eh, beauté !

Elle ne se retourna pas immédiatement. Serrant son livre contre sa poitrine, elle baissa la tête et monta quelques marches.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Eh, attends !

Elle sentit une main se refermer sur son épaule et elle se retourna vivement, un air agacé sur le visage. Le jeune garçon blond qui se tenait face à elle la regardait avec un sourire charmeur et suffisant. Un Serpentard, qui devait probablement être en deuxième ou troisième année.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? râla Narcissa en se dégageant. Elle avait parlé d'une voix dure, la même que prenait sa sœur aînée lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée. Le garçon leva ses deux mains comme pour se rendre.

- Eh, ne t'énerves pas ! Je veux juste savoir ce que tu fais.

Son sourire redoubla. Il y avait quelque chose de séduisant dans ses traits qui ne la laissait pas indifférente, mais son visage respirait également la vanité. Il la regardait avec des yeux brillants, comme si elle était, pour lui, une proie facile. Narcissa monta une marche de sorte qu'elle soit plus haute que lui et pinça désagréablement les lèvres.

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Dégage maintenant.

Le garçon fit un pas en avant et se pencha au dessus de son chaudron. Il eut un rire amusé.

- Qu'est ce que cette potion est sensée être ?

Il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle resta silencieuse, le dévisageant avec mépris.

- C'est un devoir pour le professeur McGrindel, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se pencha de nouveau au dessus du chaudron, renifla l'odeur de la potion.

- Un devoir raté, j'imagine.

- Retire ça immédiatement crapule, et dégage !

Il releva les mains une seconde fois, inclinant légèrement la tête comme s'il la saluait. Génial. Elle venait de tomber sur une vraie sangsue.

- Excuse moi, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Je me suis juste demandé ce qu'une aussi jolie fille faisait seule dans les couloirs du château un dimanche après midi.

Il marqua une pause. Comme elle ne dit rien, il continua.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Il désigna le chaudron d'un geste du menton. Sans me vanter, je suis assez bon en Potions.

- Vraiment ? siffla Narcissa entre ses dents. Elle monta encore une marche. C'est vraiment très gentil, monsieur je-suis-bon-en-potions, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Le garçon eut un nouveau sourire amusé.

- T 'es sûre ?

Narcissa considéra sa situation quelques minutes. Elle ne savait pas où pouvait bien être Andromeda et, si elle disait non, elle était partie pour une bonne heure de recherche à travers tout le château. Aucun espoir du côté de Bellatrix. Et si elle ne réussissait pas cette potion, McGrindel pourrait...elle préférait ne pas y penser. Mais en même temps, elle ne connaissait pas ce garçon. Et s'il l'avait juste prise pour une fille facile ? Il avait tout l'air de ce tombeur de dames qui se pavane dans les couloirs...non, elle ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon.

- Je suis sûre oui, répondit-elle finalement, et elle tourna les talons. Il la suivit aussitôt.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question, releva la sangsue. Elle le fusilla du regard. Où vas-tu ?

- A la bibliothèque.

- La bibliothèque ?

- Oui, la bibliothèque, aussi étrange que ça puisse te paraître.

Elle s'empressa de monter l'escalier, courant presque.

- Et, bien évidement, tu sais que la bibliothèque est à l'autre bout du château.

Narcissa s'arrêta net. Maudit soit son sens de l'orientation.

- Laisse moi t'y amener, alors.

Elle pivota sur ses talons. Le garçon se tenait quelques marches en retrait, la dévisageant avec un sourire qui avait quelque peu perdu de sa suffisance. Visiblement, il n'allait pas lâcher prise.

- Très bien, accepta Narcissa.

Elle redescendit lourdement les marches qui les séparaient. Elle n'avait qu'à le faire passer par la cour, et demander à Bellatrix de lui lancer un sortilège ou quelque chose d'autre. Oui, comme ça il la laisserait enfin tranquille.


	2. Chapter 2

- Dora, Dora, Dora, Dora ! S'il te plaît sauve moi !

Andromeda Black faillit perdre l'équilibre lorsque sa jeune sœur se jeta sur elle, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air horrifiée.

- Cissa...

- Dora, ça fait une heure et demie et ils sont trois maintenant !

- Cissy, si tu m'expliquais.

Elle posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Celle-ci se redressa, ne lâchant cependant pas le bras d'Andromeda. Elle se retourna très légèrement et désigna d'un geste du menton le trio de garçons qui rigolait entre eux, faisant mine de l'ignorer.

- Tu les vois ? Le blond, il voulait m'accompagner à la bibliothèque parce que je te cherchais, sauf que tu n'y étais pas, alors il a proposé qu'on fasse le tour du château pour te trouver. Et ses amis sont arrivés un par un et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser !

Narcissa marque une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

- Tu ne connais pas quelque chose ? Apprends moi un sort qui donne des furoncles ou qui fait pousser les poils ou n'importe quoi !

- Eh princesse, qu'est ce que tu fait avec une Gryffondor ? Reviens !

Narcissa ferma les yeux, désespérée.

- Dora...chuchota t-elle.

- Ne bouge pas, j'en ai pour une minute.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Narcissa et elle se retourna pour regarder sa sœur s'avancer vers le trio, enfonçant une main dans la poche de son pantalon. Le garçon blond se détacha du groupe, fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Gryffon...

Andromeda fut tellement rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. D'un geste elle avait sorti sa baguette magique de sa poche et la pointait sur la poitrine du garçon.

_- Craslugs!_

Il y eut un petit _bang_ et le garçon devint complètement pâle, portant ses mains à sa gorge. Une seconde plus tard, il était plié en deux et, avec un soubresaut, une énorme limace sortit de sa gorge et tomba sur le sol.

- Qu'est ce que...

Le jeune garçon se releva, s'essuyant la bouche. Il s'avança en tremblant vers Andromeda.

- Tu vas me le payer, sale...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase de nouveau il vomit une limace qui s'écrasa sur le sol, toute aussi visqueuse que la première. Narcissa fit un pas en avant, enchantée. Le garçon releva la tête en gémissant. Un de ses amis s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Viens, on va à l'infirmerie.

Il eut un mouvement de recul pour éviter une troisième limace.

- Aller, viens.

Le blond, une main devant sa bouche, se redressa juste assez pour foudroyer Andromeda du regard.

- Tu me le payeras, espèce de sale...

Avec un sanglot, il laissa sortir un quatrième animal. Andromeda ricana.

- Attend d'être en état pour proférer des menaces. Si j'étais toi, je n'essayerais pas de m'attirer plus d'ennuis que je n'en ai déjà.

D'un geste menaçant elle pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur lui. Il sembla devenir encore plus pâle, et accepta cette fois-ci le soutien de son ami pour faire demi-tour et déguerpir. Narcissa éclata de rire lorsqu'elle les vit disparaître à l'angle du couloir, mi-courant mi-clopinant. Elle se retourna vers Andromeda qui, satisfaite, regardait le sol en souriant.

- Il va falloir s'en débarrasser, dit-elle en désignant les quatre limaces qui se déplaçaient mollement sur le sol. Je ne souhaite pas particulièrement les retrouver dans mon lit demain matin.

De nouveau elle pointa sa baguette vers le sol

_- Evanesco! _murmura t-elle, et les limaces disparurent l'une après l'autre.

- C'était super Dora, vraiment super ! s'émerveilla Narcissa. Il faudra absolument que tu m'apprennes ce sort !

- Pas de problèmes, Cissy. Qui c'étaient ? ajouta t-elle à l'adresse des trois garçons.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Narcissa. Ils ne se sont pas présentés.

Elle marque une pause puis :

- Oh, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas remettre ça ! Tu imagines, si je leur tombe dessus dans la salle commune ?

- Eh bien, tu n'auras qu'à leur rappeler les limaces. Je pense qu'ils devraient apprécier.

Narcissa ricana.

- Tu as dit que tu me cherchais, fit remarquer Andromeda tout en rangeant sa baguette.

- Oh oui. Narcissa éleva un bras pour lui montrer le chaudron qu'elle tenait. J'ai une potion à faire pour demain tu sais, celle qui permet d'enlever les furoncles. J'ai essayé mais ça...ne fonctionne pas vraiment.

Andromeda se pencha au dessus du chaudron pour voir le liquide à l'intérieur. Elle essaya de rester impassible, mais Narcissa aurait pu jurer avoir vu un sourire amusé tordre ses lèvres pendant une demie seconde.

- Je vois, dit Andromeda. Qu'est ce que tu as fais pour qu'elle devienne jaune ?

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! se défendit Narcissa. J'ai suivit le manuel mots pour mots, et tout d'un coup...elle est devenu jaune.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je pense que tu peux la jeter, mais ne la touche surtout pas, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut causer.

- J'aurais dû la jeter à la figure de ce garçon, l'autre sangsue, ricana Narcissa.

Sa sœur ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, trop concentrée qu'elle était à examiner la potion.

- On va la refaire ensemble, déclara Andromeda. Je verrais où tu fais une erreur, comme ça.

- Tu es la meilleure, Dora ! la remercia Narcissa avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à un de tes amis de t'aider, dis ? Quelqu'un de ta classe qui l'avait déjà préparée ? Ça aurait été plus simple que de me chercher partout dans le château.

Narcissa baissa la tête, soudainement très intéressée par le chaudron. Lorsqu'elle répondit, sa voix était étrangement neutre.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ais juste pas pensé.

Andromeda la regarda quelques minutes, sans rien dire.

- Je vois, répondit-elle finalement. Si ça sœur ne voulait rien ajouter, elle n'allait pas la pousser. Allons dans la Grande Salle, si tu as tout ce qu'il te faut.

Narcissa lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Elle se redressa, attendant que sa sœur avance. Celle-ci pencha légèrement la tête de côté :

- Toi d'abord,_ princesse_.

- Oh, tais toi !

Plus tard cette après midi, alors qu'elle rejoignait la salle commune des Serpentard, une fiole remplie d'une potion rouge vif dans sa main gauche, Narcissa repensa à la remarque d'Andromeda. _Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à un de tes amis de t'aider ? _Elle fut parcourue d'un rire amer. Des amis c'était bien là tout le problème. Elle n'était pas si difficile pourtant : elle n'avait jamais eu de mal à sympathiser avec les gens. Quoique elle n'avait jamais véritablement parlé ou joué aux enfants de son âge si ce n'est que pendant de courts laps de temps : une journée d'école, une soirée organisée dans le maison familiale. Rien de très sérieux. Personne qu'elle pouvait appeler un _ami_. Et ici, le phénomène semblait se répéter. Elle avait tout pour plaire pourtant : elle venait de la grande famille des Black, riche et de sang-pur sa sœur aînée était populaire à l'école pour sa facilitée à manier la magie elle était reconnue comme étant particulièrement belle et intelligente. Alors pourquoi se faire des amis était aussi difficile ? Par moment, elle se demandait si les mots comme « insociable » ou « tarée » étaient écris sur son front ou quelque chose d'autre encore qui faisait fuir les gens de son âge.

Elle n'avait pas ce mal avec les adultes : les amis de ses parents l'avaient toujours trouvé charmante. Quelle magnifique petite fille, disaient-ils en lui caressant les cheveux. Et si bien élevée ! Elle avait souvent été la favorite des professeurs en classe, pour son assiduité et son sérieux.

Elle poussa un léger soupir. Heureusement qu'elle avait Bellatrix et Andromeda. Sans ses sœurs, elle se serait sentie comme un alien débarquant sur une nouvelle planète.

* * *

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Narcissa se laissa tomber sur le canapé près de Bellatrix qui, un livre entre les genoux, releva la tête pour l'accueillir avec un sourire. Par Merlin, Bella n'arrêtait-elle donc jamais de lire? Avant d'arriver à Poudlard et de le constater de ses propres yeux, Narcissa n'aurait jamais crut, ô grand jamais, que sa sœur passait la moitié de son temps libre à _lire_. Elle aurait éclaté de rire à la figure de quiconque le lui aurait dit. Bellatrix Black était une sorcière de quinze ans qui aimait jeter des sorts aux autres, leur faire boire des potions bizarres ou leur tendre des pièges dans les couloirs. Elle n'était pas une sorcière qui aimait _lire_. A moins qu'elle ne lise que pour les apprendre, ces fameux sorts et potions bizarres.

Narcissa fit craquer les os de sa main avant de s'affaler complètement dans le canapé, fermant un instant les yeux. Elle se sentait épuisée. La journée s'était éternisée jusqu'à son dernier cours, et la seule pensée des devoirs qui l'attendaient lui donnait mal à la tête. La matinée avait pourtant bien commencé : le professeur McGrindel l'avait félicitée pour sa potion (_oh Dora, merci, merci beaucoup!_) et elle avait réussit avec succès à maîtriser le nouveau sort du cours de Métamorphose. Mais l'après midi avait doucement glissé vers une descente en enfer comment les autres élèves faisaient-ils pour tenir sur un balais ? Elle n'arrivait à décoller de quelques mètres qu'elle était prise de vertiges, que ses mains devenaient moites et qu'elle était obligée de redescendre. Et comment diable arrivaient-ils à maîtriser toutes ses plantes étranges dans la maudite serre numéro 1 ?

- Fatiguée, Cissy ?

Narcissa rouvrit les yeux. Bellatrix la dévisageait tranquillement. Les flammes qui brûlaient dans la cheminée de la salle commune se reflétaient sur son visage, s'étalant comme des vagues rougeoyantes sur ses joues. Bellatrix aimait cette place, juste à côté de la cheminée c'était toujours là qu'elle s'asseyait le soir, pour lire, étudier ou simplement parler avec ses amis.

- Juste un peu, répondit Narcissa en se frottant les yeux. Elle se redressa, collant son dos au dossier du canapé. La Botanique, ça me tue.

Bellatrix laissa échapper un léger rire.

- Rabastan dit toujours que ces plantes l'assassineront un jour. En cinquième année et toujours incapable de déterrer des Mandragores correctement, ce pauvre chéri.

Elle referma son livre et le posa à côté d'elle, sur le canapé.

- Vous devriez prendre des cours de soutien tout les deux. Quoique, à mon avis, son cas est désespéré. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur, le menton appuyé contre sa main. Il n'est peut être pas encore trop tard pour toi, Cissa.

- Très drôle.

Derrière elles, quelqu'un appela Bellatrix celle-ci se retourna et salua une autre fille, svelte, avec des cheveux blonds mi-longs et bouclés, et une paire de lunette sur le nez. Narcissa la dévisagea, la reconnaissant rapidement comme l'une des camardes de chambre de sa sœur. La fille passa sans s'arrêter, longeant un groupe de garçons et de filles qui s'était déjà débarrassé de leur robe de sorcier, et qui formait un petit cercle. Le regard de Narcissa se posa sur l'un d'entre eux, un blondinet qui leur tournait le dos. Elle pâlit aussitôt.

- Merde ! C'est monsieur je-suis-bon-en-potions !

- Monsieur je-suis-bon-en-potions ? répéta Bellatrix sans comprendre.

Elle se retourna pour voir de qui Narcissa parlait. Quand elle vit le jeune garçon qui leur faisait dos, ses cheveux blonds coupés au dessus des oreilles, elle pouffa.

- Lui ? Tu le connais Cissy ?

Narcissa s'aplatit contre le canapé, essayant de disparaître derrière les coussins.

- Non, je ne le connais pas. On a juste échangé quelques mots, chuchota t-elle comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'entende.

- Et ces mots, c'étaient quoi ? insista Bellatrix.

- Rien, absolument rien.

- Ce rien m'a l'air d'être quand même quelque chose, vu ta réaction.

Le garçon venait de se décaler de quelques centimètres vers la droite, ce qui poussa Narcissa à se terrer un peu plus dans le canapé.

- Dis moi juste qui c'est, Bella, murmura t-elle sans quitter le garçon des yeux.

- Ton monsieur je-suis-bon-en-potions est le tombeur de ces dames, Cissy, expliqua Bellatrix, sa voix moqueuse. Je crois que la moitié des filles de Serpentard sont tomber amoureuses de lui. Mais il n'y en a pas une seule qui a eut sa chance. Monsieur fait le difficile.

Sa voix était désagréablement railleuse, comme si elle méprisait toutes ces filles dont elle parlait.

- Crois-moi Cissy, il n'est là que depuis deux ans mais elles sont toutes à ses pieds.

- Même toi, Bella ? demanda Narcissa avec un sourire, reposant un instant son attention vers sa sœur.

Bellatrix la foudroya du regard.

- Ne sois pas stupide Cissa. Ce gars est un imbécile.

Narcissa enfonça son menton dans le dossier du canapé, regardant le garçon en plissant les yeux.

- Comment il s'appelle ? demanda t-elle.

- Lucius Malefoy. De sang-pur, ajouta Bellatrix comme si, pour une fois, elle en était dégoûtée.

- Qu'est ce que tout le monde lui trouve ? demanda Narcissa en voyant deux sorcières passer devant lui en rougissant. Il est arrogant et vaniteux.

- C'est ce qui plaît, je pense, répondit Bellatrix avec un mouvement d'épaule insouciant. Elle se décala de quelques centimètres pour se rapprocher de Narcissa. A ton tour maintenant. Comment l'as tu rencontré ?

Avec un soupir, Narcissa détourna son regard de Lucius Malefoy pour le poser sur sa sœur. Elle se redressa quelque peu, et commença son récit. Bellatrix l'écouta silencieusement, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Une étincelle s'alluma lorsque Narcissa en vint à parler du sortilège lancé par Andromeda.

- Elle lui a vraiment lancé le sortilège crache limaces ? s'étonna t-elle lorsque Narcissa eut fini. Ah, Andromeda va avoir le gang de Malefoy à ses trousses jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait, soupira Narcissa. Mais pour le moment, c'est moi qu'il a l'air de vouloir coller.

- Malefoy aime draguer tout ce qui bouge, dit Bellatrix en collant son dos contre le dossier. C'est un gros crétin et un lâche, si tu veux mon avis. Il drague tout le monde, tout le monde le drague, mais il n'a jamais osé sortir avec quelqu'un.

Elle se retourna et dévisagea le garçon d'un regard noir. Il s'était assis à présent et, les pieds posés sur la table basse, il faisait tourner sa baguette en l'air en s'assurant que chacun autour de lui le regardait.

- Regarde le, railla Bellatrix. Et c'est un sang-pur !

Elle eut un ricanement bizarre, comme si elle sifflait entre ses dents.

- Tu devrais essayer un sort sur lui la prochaine fois, Cissy. C'est un truc que j'ai lu l'année dernière, qui te fait pousser des tentacules ou des antennes sur la tête et t'oblige à ramper sur le sol. Un sourire tordit ses lèvres. Ce que j'aimerais voir Malefoy se traîner par terre ! Après les limaces, pourquoi pas ? Tu dois juste dire _Areptant!_

_- Areptant _, répéta Narcissa, regardant le jeune Malefoy avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Trois oiseaux gris venaient de jaillir de la baguette de Lucius Malefoy et volaient à présent autour de sa tête, sous les rires de ses compagnons. Une fille aux cheveux bruns se leva et se mit à sauter en l'air, comme si elle essayait de les attraper. Bellatrix eut un rire déplaisant.

- C'est répugnant, marmonna t-elle. Non, Cissy si tu veux me faire plaisir, ne fais pas attention à ce pauvre crétin.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, répondit Narcissa en détournant son regard de la scène en pinçant les lèvres. Je n'en ai pas du tout l'inten...

- Bellatrix, Narcissa, mes deux reines de la nuit, qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Tu prépares un autre mauvais coup, Bellatrix d'amour, et tu essayes d'entraîner la petite Narcissa avec toi ?

Un jeune garçon, grand, brun, les cheveux courts, les pommettes saillantes et les yeux ternes venait d'apparaître devant la cheminée, ses deux mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Il les regardait toutes deux avec un sourire chaleureux, et il évita de justesse le pied gauche que Bellatrix envoya dans sa direction.

- Retire ça tout de suite, Lestrange, lança t-elle, mais sa voix resta amicale.

- Tu vas me mettre des tentacules sur la tête à moi aussi, chère Bellatrix ? avança le garçon d'une voix malicieuse.

Bellatrix eut un air outragé.

- Depuis quand écoutes-tu nos conversations, Rodolphus ?

- Je suis arrivé juste au mot _Areptant_. Tu ne vas pas remettre ça, n'est ce pas ? Je te préviens Narcissa, la dernière fois que Bellatrix a lancé ce sort à quelqu'un, elle a faillit être renvoyée.

- C'est parce que j'ignorais que cette Rosie Caerphi allait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps devant son Dumbledore adoré, rétorqua Bellatrix avec un mouvement de tête dédaigneux.

Elle se décala sur le côté pour laisser de la place à Rodolphus sur le canapé. Narcissa le connaissait à peine lui et son frère Rabastan faisaient partie des plus proches amis de Bellatrix ils étaient dans la même promotion et préparaient chaque coup bas ensemble. Bellatrix avait beau dire que leur relation s'arrêtait strictement aux frontières de l'amitié, Narcissa avait pu se rendre compte à plusieurs reprises que sa sœur tolérait chez Rodolphus des choses qu'elle ne tolérait avec personne d'autre. Comme l'appeler _Bellatrix d'amour,_ par exemple. N'importe qui d'autre se serait retrouvé foudroyé sur le champ.

- C'est qui la victime, si je peux me permettre ? demanda Rodolphus en se grattant la tête.

- Lucius Malefoy, répondit Bellatrix avec un rictus. Elle avait sorti sa baguette magique et la faisait tourner entre ses doigts d'un air absent. Rodolphus eut l'air enchanté.

- Malefoy ! ricana t-il. Ce mec mérite pire que des tentacules, si tu veux mon avis. Il tourna la tête vers Bellatrix et la regarda d'un air amusé. Et de quoi c'est rendu victime ce jeune homme pour s'être attiré votre courroux, chère madame ?

Bellatrix le regarda d'un air dégoûte, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Il fait la cour à Cissa.

- La cour ? hoqueta Narcissa. Ce n'est pas la cour, c'est du harcèlement Bella !

- Il a mis ses griffes sur une autre malheureuse victime, commenta Rodolphus en portant son attention sur la plus jeune des sœurs. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Narcissa, Malefoy n'a jamais osé sortir avec qui que se soit. Il m'épate d'ailleurs avec toutes ces jolies filles qui lui courent après ! Si j'étais lui, je serais déjà...

- Sorti avec la moitié des filles de Serpentard, acheva Bellatrix à sa place.

Elle venait de se lever et se plaça face à Rodolphus, le regardant avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, au fait, dit-elle, et elle tendit sa baguette.

Pendant une seconde, Narcissa crut que sa sœur allait expérimenter un nouveau sort sur son ami, et elle se redressa, curieuse de voir apparaître sur celui-ci toute sorte de choses bizarres. Mais au lieu de cela, Bellatrix orienta sa baguette légèrement au dessus de la tête de Rodolphus et lança d'une voix claire :

_- Spero Patronum!_

Quelque chose d'argenté jaillit alors de sa baguette, tel un tissu de soie transparent, et fila droit devant elle. Bouche bée, Narcissa se retourna pour regarder la lumière se mouvoir et se rassembler sous la forme d'un long serpent qui ouvrit et referma la gueule à plusieurs reprises, ondulant dans les airs. Avec grâce, l'animal fit le tour de la salle commune, éclairant d'une lueur blanchâtre les visages étonnés qui se retournaient pour le contempler, avant de revenir vers la cheminée et s'effacer brusquement aux pieds de Bellatrix.

Pendant un instant, la salle resta silencieuse tous les regards étaient orientés vers la jeune sorcière, les yeux brillants encore devant l'apparition. Puis il y eut une exclamation, suivie de quelques chuchotements. Quelqu'un lança un ''épatant, Bella !'', et l'air de fierté imprimé sur les traits de Bellatrix se mouva en un grand sourire.

- C'était...un Patronus ! Rodolphus s'était à demi levé, fixant son amie la bouche grande ouverte. Un Patronus Corporel, Bella !

- Tu me dois vingt Bierreaubeurres, s'exclama Bellatrix d'un air triomphant. Elle rangea sa baguette et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, tout sourire.

- Magnifique Bella ! s'enthousiasma Rodolphus. Je ne pensais pas que...

- Qu'est ce que c'est, un Patronus ? demanda Narcissa.

Autour d'eux les conversations avaient repris, mais elle n'avait pas manqué la réaction de chacun à la vue du serpent argenté.

- C'est le seul sortilège de défense qui existe contre les Détraqueurs, les gardiens d'Azkaban, répondit Rodolphus sans se défaire de son air béat. Narcissa hocha la tête ça, elle connaissait. Ce sortilège est d'une extrême difficulté même la majorité des élèves de septième année n'arrivent pas à en produire un ! Et encore moins un Patronus Corporel !

- Rodolphus et moi avons parié, il y a deux semaines, continua Bellatrix. Il était persuadé que je n'y arriverais jamais.

- Personne n'y croyait, Bella, marmonna Rodolphus comme s'il cherchait une excuse. Tu le montrera à Rabastan, hein ? Il va en mouiller son pantalon.

- Bien sûr, ricana Bellatrix.

- Tu m'apprendras ? insista Rodolphus, les yeux brillants.

- Seulement si tu me supplies à genoux, en embrassant mes pieds.

Rodolphus fit la grimace.

- Dans tes rêves Bellatrix, fit-il en donnant une tape sur le coussin.

Bellatrix haussa les épaules, l'air navrée.

- Tant pis alors, fit-elle, et elle se pencha pour récupérer le livre qu'elle lisait auparavant. Rodolphus n'abandonna pas pour autant et il se pencha vers la jeune fille, sa tête touchant presque son épaule.

- Quel souvenir as tu choisi ? demanda t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Un souvenir ? répéta Narcissa.

- Pour produire un Patronus, il faut penser à un souvenir heureux, répondit Bellatrix en regardant sa sœur d'un air presque dur. Tu ne lis jamais, Cissy?

Vexée, Narcissa allait lui répondre mais elle fut interrompue par Rodolphus qui répéta sa question.

- Tu ne le sauras jamais, lança Bellatrix en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Elle avait tourné la tête et regardait discrètement quelque chose derrière le canapé. Je crois qu'on a de la visite, murmura t-elle, et elle referma son livre pour la deuxième fois.

Narcissa se retourna ses yeux s'agrandirent avec haine lorsqu'elle vit que Lucius Malefoy, flanqué de deux gars baraqués, s'approchait de leur canapé. Bellatrix eut son reniflement dédaigneux et Narcissa la vit plonger la main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier où était rangée sa baguette magique. Malefoy s'arrêta entre la cheminée et le canapé, et les regarda tous les trois avec une lueur de mépris au fond des yeux. Ses deux ''amis'' se tenaient légèrement en retrait sur sa gauche et sa droite, menaçant. Narcissa s'était redressée, prête, mais le garçon sembla l'ignorer et regarda Bellatrix, ses lèvres serrées formant une ligne presque parfaite. Son visage avait perdu les traits charmeurs qu'il avait la veille il était à présent aussi froid que de la glace.

- Joli petit tour, Black, lança Malefoy d'une voix sifflante. On a toujours quelque chose en magasin pour épater la galerie, n'est ce pas ?

- C'est vrai qu'on peut difficilement faire mieux que toi, _Lucy, _railla Bellatrix. Se pavaner dans le château en faisant briller ses cheveux n'est pas à la portée de tous.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur presque démoniaque elle était penchée vers Malefoy, et souriait. A cet instant, elle avait tout l'air d'un prédateur qui s'amusait à étudier la proie qu'il venait de repérer, jouant de ses crocs et de ses griffes. D'un gracieux mouvement du menton, elle désigna les deux garçons qui montaient la garde.

- Papounet t'a payé deux gardes du corps, Lucy ?

Malefoy ne releva pas au contraire, il s'avança de quelques pas, les yeux brillant de colère.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié le petit tour que m'a joué ta sœur, Black, murmura t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

- Vraiment, ricana Bellatrix. Les limaces, j'imagine que ça te va plutôt bien, pourtant.

Un muscle tressauta quelque part dans la mouchoir du garçon.

- Pourquoi tu viens te plaindre à moi, Lucy ? continua Bellatrix. Sa voix était devenue presque chantante. Elle se leva, dévisageant Malefoy, qu'elle dépassait de quelques centimètres de hauteur à présent, avec un plaisir évident.

- Tu as trop peur d'affronter une élève de Gryffondor, Lucinouchet ?

D'un mouvement, Malefoy brandit sa baguette magique. Narcissa vit Rodolphus se redresser légèrement sur le canapé. Bellatrix, cependant, éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? Un élève de deuxième année qui pense avoir sa chance contre moi ?

- Ne me sous-estime pas, Black, gronda Malefoy, sa baguette tendu à hauteur de ses épaules. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te plais à lancer des sorts de haut niveau que tu es meilleure que tout le monde.

- Tu as du culot Malefoy, je l'avoue, répondit Bellatrix. Son sourire donnait à son visage un air hilare. Elle avança encore d'un pas, de sorte que son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui du garçon, son souffle faisant voleter des mèches de cheveux blonds.

- Tu as encore quelque chose à dire ? Ou tu vas me faire le plaisir de disparaître, crapule ? menaça t-elle, sa voix penchant soudainement vers la colère.

De nouveau, le muscle de Malefoy tressauta, mais il ne broncha pas.

- Tu te crois fort parce que tes gardes du corps sont là, Lucy, murmura Bellatrix d'une voix à peine audible. Narcissa dut se pencher pour pouvoir l'entendre. Mais en réalité tu n'es rien, et tu le sais. Tu es mort de trouille à l'intérieur, Lucy. On peut en rester là, si tu veux t'éviter un nouveau passage à l'infirmerie. Et tu reviendras me voir quand tu seras à la hauteur, d'accord ? Disons dans vingt ou trente ans, si tu es encore en vie.

Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur, ses yeux plongés dans les siens et elle vit, peu à peu, la peur s'insinuer dans les iris gris pâle. Satisfaite, elle lui souffla de l'air à la figure et pivota sur ses talons, la tête haute. A coté d'elle, Rodolphus ricana. Narcissa échangea un sourire avec lui avant de reporter son attention sur le garçon juste à temps pour voir que ses lèvres s'étaient ouvertes, sa baguette visant la nuque de Bellatrix, ses yeux injectés de sang. En une seconde, Narcissa était debout, et elle s'écria :

_- Areptant!_

Lucius Malefoy écarquilla les yeux au moment où il fut projeté en l'air, percutant violemment le manteau de la cheminée avant de s'écraser mollement sur le sol. Bellatrix s'était retournée, la baguette pointée, et Rodolphus, l'air menaçant, fit reculer un par un les acolytes de Malefoy qui avaient sorti leur baguette, faisant rouler leurs muscles. Tout deux éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivis par d'autres élèves de Serpentard qui s'étaient rassemblés pour assister à la scène, lorsqu'ils virent les énormes tentacules violettes qui étaient mystérieusement apparues ici et là sur la chevelure dorée de Malefoy. Le garçon essaya de se relever, sa baguette à la main, mais une force invisible le maintenait collé au sol.

- Tu es vraiment charmant, Malefoy, s'exclama Narcissa par dessus les rires. Es-tu toujours accompagné d'animaux répugnants ou t'arrive t-il de rester intact ?

Narcissa sentit un sentiment de victoire s'insinuer en elle lorsque Malefoy se mit à ramper misérablement, ses tentacules le maintenant au sol et laissant des traces gluantes derrière elles. Elle sentit Bellatrix, riant aux éclats, lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Bien joué, Cissy !

Bellatrix parvient à calmer son fou rire et s'agenouilla aux pieds de Malefoy, lui parlant d'une voix cajoleuse.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lucy, susurra t-elle. Tu viens de gagner un aller retour gratuit à l'infirmerie, après, tout sera fini. Ou bien, ajouta t-elle d'une voix malicieuse, peut être que je devrais te laisser te traîner ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un veuille bien venir t'aider. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Sous les rires générales, Malefoy releva la tête comme pour dire quelque chose, mais une tentacule violette vint s'enrouler autour de sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Deux grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles et il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, se débattant pour pouvoir respirer.

- Eh Malefoy, cria quelqu'un, tu prépares un numéro de cirque ?

- Où es passé ton papounet, Malefoy ? Personne pour t'aider ? lança un autre.

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre un sentiment de regret s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle vit le garçon qui continuait à ramper, manipulé par le sortilège. Il avait beau être insupportable, il ne méritait certainement pas un tel traitement. Elle tourna la tête la majorité des personnes présentes dans la salle était à présent regroupée autour du canapé, riant aux éclats en se tapant les cuisses. Oui, pourquoi personne ne venait l'aider ?

- Bella, murmura Narcissa, suppliant sa sœur du regard.

Bellatrix la dévisagea quelques secondes comme si elle était devenue folle.

Bella, insista Narcissa.

Sa sœur resta immobile; finalement, elle se releva, et pointa sa baguette vers Malefoy.

_- Finite!_ lança t-elle.

Aussitôt, les tentacules cessèrent de s'agiter, et elles tombèrent mollement le long de la tête du garçon, dégoulinant à ses pieds. Celui-ci se releva d'un bond, les yeux rouges, la peau si pâle qu'elle paraissait blanche.

- Tu peux remercier ma sœur, Lucy, railla Bellatrix en reculant pour le laisser passer.

Le jeune garçon lui jeta un regard effrayé avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, suivit de près par les deux garçons. Les rires moqueurs fusèrent encore quelques minutes sur son passage.

- Le spectacle est fini, s'exclama Rodolphus en se tournant vers la foule autour du canapé. Retournez jouer maintenant. Aller, déguerpissez !

- Tu es trop gentille Narcissa, grommela Bellatrix en essuyant sa baguette magique avec un bout de sa robe, comme si elle l'avait salit. Malefoy est une crapule, il méritait pire.

- Elle a raison tu sais, approuva Rodolphus en se rasseyant sur le canapé. Dans deux mois, tu seras la première à vouloir le tuer.

- Peut être, répondit Narcissa avec un hochement d'épaules. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver était de la pitié pour ce garçon qui venait de se faire humilier publiquement devant la moitié des Serpentard. Un garçon qui se baladait toujours avec une garde rapprochée mais qui, comme elle, ne semblait pas avoir de véritables amis.

- Au moins, ricana Rodolphus en passant ses bras derrière sa tête, c'est certain qu'on ne s'ennuie pas avec vous, mes Reines de la nuit.

Bellatrix le foudroya du regard alors qu'elle ouvrait son livre et le plaçait devant elle, s'enfonçant confortablement dans les coussins.


	3. Chapter 3

- Elle a vraiment fait ça ? demanda Andromeda pour la centième fois, tout en mordant dans un pan-cake.

Bellatrix faillit lui lancer son jus de citrouille à la figure.

- Oui, Dora, répéta t-elle en détachant bien tous les mots. Oui, elle l'a vraiment fait.

Andromeda releva le menton et éclata d'un rire sonore.

- J'espère pour elle que ses parents ne sont pas sadiques ou un truc dans le genre, s'exclama t-elle en tirant la langue. Ou sinon, elle va avoir de gros ennuis.

_- Vous_ allez avoir de gros ennuis, répliqua Bellatrix en enfonçant son couteau dans un pot de confiture. Tu lui a flanqué des limaces dans la gorge, je te rappelle.

Andromeda se mit à rire une nouvelle fois.

- Ça a fait bonne impression en tout cas, continua Bellatrix. Je ne te raconte pas le nombre de félicitations que Narcissa a reçue depuis hier !

- Pauvre Malefoy, ricana Andromeda d'une voix qui n'était pas du tout désolée. Personne ne veut rejoindre sa cause.

- Bah, je pense que tout le monde veut se tenir à distance des limaces et des tentacules.

- Tu m'étonnes !

Andromeda posa son pan-cake sur la table pour attraper un énorme pichet et en verser le contenu dans son verre. A coté d'elle, Bellatrix agita sa baguette un toast décolla et atterrit avec douceur dans son assiette. Elle entrepris d'étaler la confiture dessus.

- Où est Cissy, au fait ? demanda Andromeda.

- Elle commençait à huit heures ce matin, expliqua Bellatrix. Métamorphose.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en sortait pas mal en Métamorphose, dit Andromeda.

- Cissy est une bonne sorcière, j'en suis sûre, répliqua Bellatrix en avalant un morceau de son toast. Elle manque juste de confiance en elle. Elle a réussi le sortilège des tentacules du premier coup, et de manière assez spectaculaire, je dois l'avouer.

- Ce que j'aurais aimé être là ! ricana Andromeda.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas notre salle commune, fit remarquer Bellatrix d'un ton amer.

- J'aime ce qui s'y passe en tout cas, souligna Andromeda avec un léger sourire.

Bellatrix détacha son attention de sa sœur un instant à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, un garçon de cinquième année lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Elle y répondit en agitant le bras.

- Désolée Andromeda, lança t-elle en enjambant le banc pour se lever. Je dois y aller.

Sa sœur jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Ses yeux se durcirent.

- Encore lui, marmonna t-elle. Je t'ai déjà dis combien je déteste ce gars ?

- Un millier de fois, Dora, fit Bellatrix d'une voix presque désespérée. Elle attrapa son toast et s'éloigna à grands pas. On se retrouve cette après-midi.

En quelques secondes elle avait rejoint le garçon. Rabastan Lestrange ressemblait si peu à son frère que s'en était étonnant. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs qui partaient dans tous les sens et des yeux verts qui s'étiraient légèrement en amande. Son visage était lisse et tiré, et même lorsqu'il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, il n'arrivait pas à dépasser Bellatrix en hauteur.

- Tu sais que les cours ne commencent que dans une demie-heure, lança Bellatrix en guise de salutation.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Bella, répliqua Rabastan avec un sourire amusé. Emma veut nous voir avant le début des cours.

- Nous ?

- Rodolphus, Cherie, Roque, toi et moi, précisa Rabastan. Elle dit que c'est urgent.

- Vraiment urgent ? dit Bellatrix. Je n'ai pas fini de manger, ajouta t-elle en levant son toast.

- Tu connais Emma. Elle risque de te transformer en chauve souris si tu ne viens pas.

- Qu'elle essaye, ricana Bellatrix. Où est-ce qu'elle nous attends ?

- Dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

- Ouh, fit Bellatrix. Ça doit vraiment être très important, alors.

Rabastan approuva d'un signe de tête. Les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage étaient depuis longtemps hantées par le fantôme d'une jeune fille qu'on appelait Mimi Geignarde. Son surnom lui avait été attribué parce qu'elle passait la majorité de son temps à se plaindre ou à pleurer sur son sort. Mimi dépensait son temps dans des activités aussi diverses que boucher les toilettes ou les inonder, ou encore effrayer quiconque entrait dans l'un des cabinets. Pour cette raison, personne n'osait plus y aller. Une fois, en première année, Bellatrix y était entrée pour essayer de percer le mystère qui planait autour de Mimi comment était-elle morte ? Pourquoi restait-elle dans ces toilettes ? La seule chose qu'elle avait apprise était que Mimi était née de parents moldus et que non, les sortilèges n'avaient aucuns effets sur les fantômes. Bellatrix y était retournée une seconde fois après cela, pour y enfermer Rosie Caerphi qui n'en était sortie qu'un jour après, lorsqu'un préfet l'avait finalement retrouvée.

Ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier et montèrent les marches rapidement, Bellatrix s'empressant de finir son toast tout en échangeant quelques commentaires avec Rabastan. Trois minutes plus tard ils entraient dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, manquant de percuter une fille rousse qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Bouge, marmonna Rabastan avec un geste de la main.

- Vous avez les yeux derrière la tête tous les deux, répliqua la sorcière d'une voix grave.

- Tu ne vois pas que tu bouches l'entrée, Cherie ? dit Bellatrix en contournant la rousse pour s'avancer dans les toilettes.

Elle fronça le nez lorsque l'odeur de renfermé la frappa de plein fouet. Elle jeta un rapide regard autour d'elle avant de marcher vers deux silhouettes, une fille rondelette aux cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval, et un garçon au visage rond, assis par terre juste devant les lavabos. Tous deux relevèrent la tête à son arrivée.

- Salut Bella, lança la fille avec un sourire. J'avais peur que Rabastan ne te trouve pas.

- Quel endroit merveilleux, Emma, râla Bellatrix en s'arrêtant devant le garçon, qu'elle salua d'un signe de tête.

- A vrai dire, je ne connais pas d'endroit plus sûr, expliqua Emma en recoiffant ses sourcils.

- De quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ? On a pas beaucoup de temps.

- Relax Bella, ça ne prendra que quelque minutes.

Rabastan et Cherie les avaient rejoins. Cette dernière passa un bras autour des épaules de Bellatrix et appuya son menton sur son épaule avec un sourire.

- Où est le cher Rodolphus ? demanda t-elle. Je croyais qu'il devait venir lui aussi.

- Il va arriver je pense, répondit Emma. Je l'ai mis au courant hier soir il avait Divination, mais il m'a dit qu'il se débrouillerait.

- En parlant des absents, dit Bellatrix en se dégageant de l'emprise de Cherie et en s'asseyant sur le sol, formant un rond imparfait avec les deux autres. Où est l'autre Sang-de-Bourbe de fantôme ?

Le garçon au visage rond, Roque, eut un léger ricanement.

- Emma et moi on s'en est chargé en arrivant, répondit-il d'une voix chantante. Elle est partie piquer une tête dans le toilette, là bas.

Il désigna une cabine sur sa gauche.

- Il va falloir qu'on mette au point un sortilège qui puisse toucher les fantômes un de ces jours, déclara Emma avec un rire.

- Je suis partante, fit Cherie en levant une main comme si elle votait. Au fait Bella, il paraît que ta sœur a mit une sacrée raclé à Malefoy hier !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est au courant ? soupira Bellatrix.

- C'était très drôle apparemment, ajouta Roque. On raconte que le petit Malefoy en pleurait sa mère.

- Ça fait une éternité que j'attendais que quelqu'un remette le cher Malefoy à sa place, s'enthousiasma Cherie.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait toi même alors ? l'interrogea Rabastan.

- Aller, tout le monde sait que Cherie est incapable de lancer un sort correctement !

- La ferme Emma ! Tu répéteras ça lorsque des poireaux te pousseront dans les oreilles !

- Vas-y, j'attends.

Cherie l'ignora et reporta son attention sur Bellatrix.

- Tu me présenteras ta sœur, Bella ?

- Si tu veux, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fout, Rodolphus ? se plaignit Roque. J'ai cours avec McGrindel à 9 heures !

- On a tous cours avec lui à 9 heures, fit remarquer Emma.

- Oui, sauf que vous, il ne vous a pas menacé de vous suspendre au Saul-Cogneur la tête en bas la prochaine fois que vous arrivez en retard !

- Pourquoi on a pas Slughorn en Potions ? soupira Rabastan. Il paraît que c'est le prof le plus cool de toute l'école !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux de ne pas faire partie de son club, ricana Bellatrix en lui pinçant l'épaule.

- Pas du tout !

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais il est 8h40, marmonna Roque. On a qu'à commencer d'accord ? Quelqu'un mettra Rodolphus au courant plus tard.

- Quelle poule mouillée toi alors ! ricana Cherie.

Roque la foudroya du regard.

- Peu importe, Roque a raison, déclara Bellatrix. Vas-y Emma, raconte. Je mettrais Rodolphus au courant.

Ils formaient à présent un rond imparfait sur le sol, les lavabos derrière eux, tous les regards dirigés vers Emma. Un léger sourire remplit d'excitation naquis sur ses lèvres et elle se pencha vers eux, une mèche de ses cheveux glissant le long de sa joue.

- Écoutez moi bien. Ça va vous intéresser.

* * *

- Lord Voldemort ? s'exclama Rodolphus.

- Tu devrais parler encore plus fort, grommela Bellatrix.

Le jeune garçon eut l'air contrit et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il était un peu plus de dix heures du soir, et les deux amis étaient dans la salle commune de Serpentard, assis sur leur canapé préféré, devant la cheminée. Dehors, la pluie commençait à tomber et tapait doucement contre les vitres. Bellatrix avança ses jambes le plus près possible du feu, croisant les pieds. Sur la table derrière eux, Narcissa s'était endormie sur son parchemin, sa tête contre son bras, sa plume toujours à la main, l'encre traçant des traits bizarres sur le papier au rythme de sa respiration. A mi-voix, s'assurant que personne ne les écoutait, Rodolphus se pencha vers Bellatrix.

- Voyez vous ça, un Lord ? dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Bellatrix en haussant les épaules. C'est ce qu'Emma nous a dit.

- C'est qui ce gros nase qui se prend pour un seigneur ? ricana t-il.

- Comme je te l'ai dit. Selon Emma, il cherche à monter une armée pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute des moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe. Pour l'instant, il n'en est qu'au stade du recrutement, murmura Bellatrix en regardant le feu.

Rodolphus la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

- Il est à Pré-au-Lard, en ce moment, précisa t-elle.

- Ce type s'intéresse à des étudiants ? ricana de nouveau Rodolphus.

- Apparemment. Emma a dit qu'il organise une réunion à Pré-au-Lard, dans quinze jours, pendant le match de Quidditch. Comme ça, personne ne se rendra compte de notre absence.

- Notre ? fit Rodolphus en se redressant. Tu comptes y aller ?

Il avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière chose à faire. Bellatrix le regarda sombrement.

- Bien sûr que oui. Elle le dévisagea un instant. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es pris d'affection pour les moldus, Rodolphus ?

- Non, non, se défendit-il en levant les deux mains. C'est juste que...Bella, ça m'a l'air louche, tout ça. Un mec qui se promène en appelant à lui quiconque veut l'aider à massacrer des moldus ? Il la regarda en levant un sourcil. Ça ne te parait pas bizarre ?

- Non.

- On dirait presque un piège tendu par les Gryffondor. Ça se trouve, ils vont nous tomber dessus, nous coincer dans une ruelle et nous...

- Arrête de délirer, Rodolphus, le coupa Bellatrix avec un sourire amusé. Ils ne feraient jamais ça. Elle se pencha vers lui et écarquilla les yeux. Ils ont bien trop peur de nous.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

- D'accord, tu marques un point, avoua Rodolphus en agitant une main. Et qui est entré en contact avec ton Lord ? demanda t-il.

- Paves, répondit Bellatrix en posant de nouveau ses yeux sur le feu. Il était parti à Pré-au-Lard une nuit, et il est tombé sur Lord Voldemort – ricanement de Rodolphus. Ils ont discuté, et le type l'a mis au courant de ses projets. Il lui a dit qu'il n'était intéressé que par des élèves de septième année, mais Paves a trouvé le projet tellement génial qu'il a avertit la moitié des élèves de Serpentard jusqu'aux quatrièmes années.

- Charmant, murmura Rodolphus. Le type va s'énerver.

Bellatrix eut un léger rire.

- On sera une vingtaine contre lui, fit-elle remarquer. Il ne pourra absolument rien nous faire.

Ils s'interrompirent lorsqu'un groupe d'élèves passa juste derrière le canapé en se partageant un paquet de bonbons. Une bûche craqua dans la cheminée.

- Tu as mis Narcissa au courant ? demanda Rodolphus en jetant un coup d'œil à la forme endormie sur la table.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Bellatrix. Elle n'a que onze ans et ne sait même pas encore comment blesser quelqu'un, alors pour ce qui est de tuer...

- Je pensais que ça pourrait l'intéresser, fit Rodolphus avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Ça l'intéressera. Mais plus tard. Elle se retourna vers Rodolphus. Et pas un mot à Andromeda, compris ? menaça t-elle. Je ne veux pas l'entendre prêcher pour le bien être des Sang-de-Bourbe, ou encore pire, avertir les professeurs.

Rodolphus fit « oui » de la tête.

- Tu es de la partie alors ? demanda t-elle en le regardant avidement.

Rodolphus réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

- Oui, dit-il finalement. Je ne sais pas si c'est un canular, mais si ce n'en est pas un, c'est un très bon projet.

Bellatrix lui sourit, satisfaite.

- Tu imagines, murmura t-elle les yeux brillants. Un monde dans lequel il n'y aurait plus que des vrais sorciers, un monde enfin juste...

Pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux se floutèrent, et elle resta immobile, un sourire aux lèvres. Rodolphus attendit patiemment qu'elle sorte de son rêve.

- Bouche cousue par contre, dit-elle soudainement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne faut que personne en dehors des élèves de notre maison ne soit au courant. Et ne pas en parler non plus à ceux qui ne sont – elle ouvrit des guillemets avec ses doigts - pas sûrs.

Rodolphus ricana, sachant exactement de qui elle parlait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bella. Je ne suis pas si bête que ça.

Il la foudroya du regard lorsqu'elle ricana. Ils restèrent assis à se toiser pendant quelques secondes, avant que Rodolphus ne rompe le contact.

- Je vais me coucher, dit-il en se levant. Je suis crevé. On reparlera de Lordy Voldemort demain avec les autres. Bonne nuit, Bella.

Bellatrix se leva aussitôt.

- Attends, cria t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. D'un geste du menton, elle désigna sa sœur. Aide moi à la réveiller.

Rodolphus éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, riposta t-elle en lui serrant le bras. Je ne peux quand même pas la laisser dormir ici toute la nuit ! Imagine si Malefoy passe et lui coupe les cheveux par exemple ?

- Bella, tu veux aller tuer des moldus mais tu es incapable de réveiller ta petite sœur ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'en était incapable, se renfrogna t-elle. C'est juste que...Narcissa se transforme en véritable monstre quand quelqu'un la réveille.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non. Elle fait sa super gentille et tout ça, mais pour ce qui est de la réveiller...

Rodolphus la dévisagea, comme s'il se demandait si elle était sérieuse ou non.

- Un soir, elle s'était endormie sur le canapé, raconta Bellatrix d'une voix basse. Elle avait sept ou huit ans je crois, et Andromeda l'a secoué à l'épaule pour qu'elle se réveille et aille dormir dans son lit. Cissy a mis le feu au canapé, et les cheveux d'Andromeda sont devenus violets. J'espère que tu as pris en compte le fait que Cissy n'avait pas encore de baguette à cette époque.

- Tu plaisantes ? dit Rodolphus en ricanant, mais une certaine appréhension était perceptible dans sa voix.

Bellatrix secoua la tête.

- Alors, tu m'aides ? demanda t-elle en battant des paupières. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir...

- Très bien, s'exclama Rodolphus en dégageant son bras.

Bellatrix eut l'air ravie. Elle s'approcha de la table sur laquelle dormait sa sœur, encourageant son ami du regard. Rodolphus s'approcha de quelques pas, se mettant à droite de Narcissa. Il observa sa chevelure blonde tandis que Bellatrix récupérait précautionneusement la baguette de sa sœur.

- Vas-y, murmura Bellatrix. Dis lui de se réveiller.

- Fais le toi même, se défendit Rodolphus à voix basse. Je la tiens si jamais elle t'attaque.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, Rodolphus ? demanda Bellatrix d'une voix amusée. Touche lui juste l'épaule et appelle la.

Le garçon la foudroya du regard. Il tendit une main tremblante vers l'avant-bras de Narcissa.

- Non ne la touche surtout pas là ! s'exclama Bellatrix, les yeux écarquillés. C'est pire que tout quand on la touche là ! Une fois...

- C'est bon Bella, grommela Rodolphus. Il avait blêmit, et gardait sa main tendue, sans oser aller plus loin. Tu ne veux pas qu'on la laisse dormir ? Ou qu'on la porte jusqu'à son dortoir ?

- Ne sois pas stupide.

- Ou alors, on pourrait s'asseoir et parler fort, pour qu'elle se réveille d'elle même...

- Tu es un homme ou pas ? le coupa Bellatrix. Vas-y !

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Rodolphus à ces paroles, et il sembla retrouver son courage. Délicatement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Narcissa et la secoua doucement, tandis qu'à ses côtés Bellatrix recula d'un pas, un rictus naissant sur ses lèvres. Narcissa ne réagit pas. Rodolphus poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Essaie encore, souffla Bellatrix.

De nouveau il recommença, un peu plus fort cette fois. Narcissa fonça les sourcils et poussa un grognement. Aussitôt, Rodolphus retira sa main et recula d'un pas, le visage pâle.

- Cissy, l'appela gentillement Bellatrix.

Sous le regard stupéfié de Rodolphus, la jeune fille posa ses mains sur l'épaule de sa sœur alors que celle-ci s'étirait en baillant.

- Qu'ech kia ? fit Narcissa en levant les yeux.

- Tu t'étais endormie Cissa, répondu Bellatrix. Tu seras mieux dans ton lit.

Elle s'écarta pour lui permettre de se lever, et lança un sourire victorieux à Rodolphus. Celui-ci, les mains remontées sur ses hanches, la regardait d'un air hébété. Narcissa regroupa ses affaires sur la table et s'en alla avec un autre bâillement, lâchant un « bonne nuit » avant de disparaître dans l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Rodolphus explosa.

- Bellatrix !

- Tu es très drôle, répondit cette dernière avec un grand sourire. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi peureux, Rody d'amour.

- Bellatrix Black ! rugit-il, apparemment incapable de dire autre chose que son nom.

- Bonne nuit !

Elle lui envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres avant d'emprunter le même chemin que sa sœur, riant toujours.

* * *

Il pleuvait encore, le lendemain matin. La pluie avait redoublé en puissance, et le sol détrempé du parc était recouvert ici et là de flaques d'eau.

La grande horloge indiquait 16h30 lorsque Narcissa traversa le hall à grands pas, se dirigeant vers la salle commune. Elle n'était pas sûre que Bellatrix y serait à cette heure, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres endroits où elle pouvait aller. A bien des égards Poudlard lui semblait...étrange. Vide. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait un jour y attribuer le mot _maison. _Son regard fut attiré par un jeune garçon qui marchait devant elle, accompagné d'une fille de son âge aux longs cheveux bruns. Narcissa le reconnut aussitôt sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se mit à marcher dans sa direction.

- Malefoy ! Eh, Malefoy !

Le jeune garçon se retourna lorsqu'il vit qui l'appelait, une lueur de crainte passa dans ses yeux et il s'empressa de reprendre son chemin.

- Malefoy, je te parle ! insista Narcissa.

Elle courut pour le rattraper et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Malefoy s'arrêta, les bras serrés autour de son manuel. La fille s'immobilisa à côté de lui, dévisageant Narcissa sans rien dire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Black ? cracha Malefoy d'une voix qu'il voulait menaçante mais qui trahissait une certaine angoisse. Je n'ai pas de temps à accorder à une première année.

- Si tu ne veux pas que ton petit accident se répète, tu as intérêt à être plus gentil, le menaça Narcissa. Elle désigna la brune d'un signe de tête. Ta petite-amie ?

La concernée eut un léger sourire et se rapprocha du garçon, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Malefoy en resserrant sa prise autour de son manuel. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Narcissa le regarda un instant, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Maudit soit ses bons sentiments ! A présent qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui, elle avait l'impression que s'excuser était la dernière chose à faire. Elle poussa un soupir, levant un sourcil avec arrogance.

- C'est à propos de l'autre soir, dans la salle commune, commença t-elle d'une voix sèche. Malefoy tressaillit légèrement. Je ne dis pas que tu ne l'as pas mérité, mais j'ai peut être été un peu dure.

L'étonnement passa sur le visage de Malefoy aussi rapidement qu'un éclair dans le ciel. A côté de lui, la sorcière eut un hoquet de surprise, et la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Narcissa les regarda tous deux d'un air menaçant elle décida de ne pas dire un mot de plus. Pas de quoi se rabaisser face à eux.

- Tu es malade, Black ? demanda Malefoy en se rapprochant. Il semblait avoir regagné son courage. Ou bien quelqu'un t'as lancé un sort ? Ne me dis pas que la gentillesse est naturelle chez toi !

- Surveille ton langage, Malefoy, répliqua Narcissa d'une voix glaciale. Je ne crois pas avoir dit que je ne recommencerais pas.

Une nouvelle lueur passa sur le visage du garçon, mais ce n'était plus de l'angoisse. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, et Narcissa crut voir un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es venue t'excuser, Black ?

La fille brune ricana.

- Ne me fais pas répéter, répondit Narcissa.

Elle avait l'impression que cette conversation n'allait pas finir comme elle le souhaitait. Lucius Malefoy fit un pas vers elle.

- Tu ne ressembles vraiment pas à tes sœurs, déclara Malefoy avec un sourire. J'ai su dès le début que tu étais différente.

Narcissa pouvait le voir : son masque de séducteur avait reprit le dessus sur son visage. Il avait retrouvé son sourire séduisant et cet air suffisant qu'elle lui avait déjà vu. Et il n'avait fallut que quelques mots pour qu'il retrouve sa composture. Par Merlin, ce gars était étonnant.

- Je croyais qu'elle était ta petite-amie, répliqua Narcissa en serrant les dents. Tu ne devrais pas flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre devant elle.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse elle lui lança un dernier regard noir et tourna brusquement les talons. Elle pouvait sentir quand la situation tournait à son désavantage, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de donner de la satisfaction à Malefoy. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se sentir coupable ce garçon était bien pire que ce qu'elle pensait.

Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends là, Black ? ricana Malefoy dans son dos.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre.

**Bonjour les gens :) Je vais peut être arrêter de publier cette histoire si je vois qu'elle n'interesse personne. Alors s'il vous plait, laissez des reviews ! Critiques ou compliments, laissez moi vos impressions! :)**

**Bsx. Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

Assise dans le coin gauche au fond de la classe, la tête appuyée sur sa main, Bellatrix regardait la pluie tomber à travers la fenêtre d'un air maussade. L'horloge indiquait dix sept heures moins dix. La voix aiguë du professeur Flitwick, un tout petit sorcier qui lui arrivait à peine à la taille, lui avait donné un léger mal de tête, et elle ne désirait qu'une chose : sortir de la salle de cours et aller s'allonger. Assise sur une chaise à côté d'elle, Rita Skeeter abaissait et rabaissait sa baguette sur sa tasse de thé, répétant encore et toujours la même formule. Ses boucles blondes lui tombaient devant le visage et un léger pli de concentration était apparu sur son front. De temps à autre, elle remontait d'un geste machinal ses lunettes sur son nez.

Bellatrix avait dû prendre place au fond de la classe comme punition pour avoir fait exploser le crapaud d'une élève de Gryffondor quelques semaines de cela (''je ne faisais que lui montrer comment lancer un sortilège de démultiplication, Monsieur.''). Rita Skeeter l'avait rejointe quelques jours après parce qu'elle avait délibérément déclaré que le professeur Flitwick devrait marcher avec des échasses s'il voulait au moins s'attirer le respect de ses élèves. Bellatrix n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Rita auparavant, mais la jeune fille s'était révélée être quelqu'un d'agréable; elle n'en ferait pas son amie, mais sa camarade de table, oui.

A trois rangs devant elle, Rodolphus et Rabastan faisaient tourner leur baguette, répétant le sortilège d'une voix claire. A leur droite, Roque et Emma parlaient à voix basse avec Cherie, assise à la table voisine, tout en faisant semblant de lire quelque chose dans leur manuel à chaque fois que le professeur se retournait.

- Comment est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix désespérée de Rita la tira de sa contemplation des filets d 'eau qui coulaient tels des serpents sur la vitre. Elle ricana en voyant que la tasse de la jeune fille n'avait pas bougée d'un centimètre.

- C'est facile, Rita, répondit-elle. Il faut juste que tu dises le sortilège, et que tu pointes ta baguette vers l'objet.

- Ça fait cent fois que j'essaye.

Les doigts parfaitement manucurés de Rita Skeeter parcourent la page du manuel ouvert sur la table.

- Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part, murmura t-elle entre ses dents. Je ne vois pas...au fait Bella, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Bellatrix la regarda, attendant. Elle avait toujours été impressionnée par la faculté qu'avait Rita à changer de sujet de conversation. Délaissant son manuel, Rita se pencha vers elle, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui confier un secret.

- J'ai entendu dire que...

- Black, Skeeter ! Pourquoi ces bavardages ? Je suppose que vous avez terminé ?

La voix aiguë de Flitwick fit sursauter Rita, qui se redressa aussitôt, baissant les yeux sur le petit sorcier.

- Euh, à vrai dire, commença t-elle.

- J'ai réussi professeur, la coupa Bellatrix.

Skeeter la remercia d'un sourire.

- Et bien montrez moi, Mademoiselle Black, s'enthousiasma Flitwick en passant une main sur sa longue barbe blanche.

Bellatrix se redressa sur sa chaise, leva sa baguette et se racla la gorge, consciente des regards tournés vers elle.

_- Accio _tasse_ !_ lança t-elle d'une voix assurée.

Aussitôt la tasse décolla de la table et atterrit dans sa main gauche. Flitwick eut l'air ravi.

- Très bien, très bien Mademoiselle Black, s'exclama t-il en applaudissant. Dix points pour Serpentard ! Quand à vous Skeeter, vous feriez mieux de vous y mettre ! Sans la maîtrise du sortilège d'attraction, je ne peux pas vous assurez une réussite à vos B.U.S.E.

La sonnerie marquant la fin des cours l'interrompit, et Bellatrix poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle rassembla ses affaires tandis que Flitwick donnait ses dernières instructions et que Rita marmonnait deux ou trois jurons, laissant volontairement tomber la tasse de thé qui se fracassa sur le sol.

- Très bien, très bien Mademoiselle Black, s'exclama Cherie en imitant la voix de Flitwick lorsqu'elles eurent quitté la classe. Tu vas lui causer une crise cardiaque avant la fin de l'année, à lui donner autant de joie à chaque cours.

- Non, s'il y a bien un prof que je ne veux pas assassiner, c'est Flitwick, répondit Bellatrix. Il est tellement gentil !

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a envoyé à l'autre bout de la classe !

- Mis à part ça, il est adorable, persista Bellatrix avec un mouvement de la main. Cherie la regarda d'un air étonné.

- Tu es amoureuse ou quoi ? demanda t-elle avec un sourire. C'était une blague, ajouta t-elle lorsque Bellatrix lui envoya un regard noir.

- Bella, eh Bella !

Elles se retournèrent et aperçurent Rita Skeeter qui courait pour les rattraper.

- Tu as oublié Bella, j'ai un truc à te demander, déclara t-elle en rajustant ses mèches blondes. En privé, ajouta t-elle.

Cherie haussa les épaules.

- On se retrouve dans la salle commune, dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Rita la regarda partir avec un air dédaigneux, avant de se concentrer sur Bellatrix.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, assura t-elle à voix basse. Juste une question.

Elle se pencha un peu vers la jeune fille, et un sourire lui tordit les lèvres. Ses yeux verts étaient plongés dans ceux de Bellatrix.

- J'ai entendu Paves parler d'une chose qui m'a paru bizarre, l'autre jour, chuchota t-elle. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut être me la confirmer. J'ai déjà demandé à Pénélope, mais elle n'a pas su me dire. Peu importe, je me suis dit que _toi_, tu serais au courant.

- Laisse moi deviner, l'interrompit Bellatrix. C'est au sujet d'un certain Voldemort rencontré à Pré-au-Lard ?

Le visage de Rita parut s'animer ses joues se teintèrent de rose et elle se pencha un peu plus.

- Oui, oui, j'étais sûre que tu serais au courant ! dit-elle d'une voix si basse à présent que Bellatrix dut se concentrer pour l'entendre. Bien entendu, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Bellatrix haussa les épaules.

- Je veux dire, il y a plein de choses qu'il ne faut pas prendre au sérieux. Ce monsieur, Voldemort comme tu dis, doit un être un peu fou, non ?

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils elle ne voyait pas où Rita voulait en venir. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer que personne ne l'écoutait avant de reprendre.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est louche, tout ça ? Son projet tuer tous les moldus et nés de parents moldus ? C'est juste impossible : il y aura toujours des gens qui s'y opposeront, et on ne peux tout simplement pas tuer tout le monde ! Je veux dire, il y a tellement de moldus !

Elle laissa échapper un petit ricanement nerveux. Bellatrix resta silencieuse.

- Enfin bref, reprit Rita sans la quitter des yeux. On m'a dit que ce Voldemort - elle frissonna- organisait une réunion pendant le prochain match de Quidditch. Tu y seras ?

- Je pense, oui.

- Moi, je ne sais pas encore. C'est...comment dire. Tour ça me paraît...bizarre.

Elle se redressa, remontant ses lunettes d'un doigt.

- Voilà, c'est tout, dit-elle d'une voix qui avait retrouvé son volume normal. Merci Bella.

- Mais de rien.

En rejoignant la salle commune à petits pas, Bellatrix se demanda se que Rita avait cherché à dire. Trop de moldus ? Ce n'était pas un problème pour elle. Dans un futur proche, elle se voyait très bien mener une guerre sans répit jusqu'à l'épuration totale du monde. Peu importe le nombre de personnes qui s'opposeraient à elle, elle serait bien trop puissante pour que quelqu'un puisse lui résister. Et encore moins un sale moldu ou Sang- de-Bourbe. Avec un froncement de sourcils, elle se demanda quelle pouvait bien être l'ascendance de Rita Skeeter : elle ne croyait pas possible qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe soit à Serpentard mais elle se demanda si, comme elle l'avait pensé au début, Skeeter était de sang-pur. Elle avait clairement montré son appréhension envers ce mystérieux Lord Voldemort – _peu importe Bella_, pensa t-elle. Ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Rita Skeeter d'envisager quelque chose d'un tant soit peu dangereux, voilà tout. Elle eut un sourire moqueur en repensant à l'attitude de Rita et, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, la tête haute, repérant Cherie près de l'escalier, elle était plus qu'excitée à l'idée de rencontrer ce Lord Voldemort.

* * *

- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais mourir !

Rodolphus lança un regard de biais à Cherie qui, à demi allongée sur la table, faisait tourner sa baguette d'un air désespéré. Il tourna la tête, cherchant de l'aide : Bellatrix, trop occupée à rédiger son troisième rouleau de parchemin, semblait ne pas avoir entendu. Bien. Il allait devoir s'en charger.

- Pourquoi vas-tu mourir, Cherie ? demanda t-il de la voix la plus neutre possible.

- Parce que, je n'aurai jamais mon B.U.S.E. en Potions. Je suis tellement nulle ! Elle eut une espèce de sanglot étouffé. Et McGrindel me déteste.

- Tout le monde se fiche des Potions, Cherie, fit remarquer Rodolphus en tournant une page de son manuel.

Bellatrix, Cherie et lui étaient assis à la table des Serpentard, dans la Grande Salle, depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Ils avaient choisi d'utiliser leur deux heures de trous à réviser leurs B.U.S.E., à savoir leurs examens de cinquième année, tandis que Bellatrix rédigeait un devoir de Métamorphose qu'ils devaient rendre la semaine prochaine. Elle ne leur avait pas adressé un mot depuis quarante-cinq minutes, et avait déjà fait un rouleau de plus que ce que le professeur McGonagall leur avait demandé pourtant, elle continuait à écrire avec une énergie inépuisable, ses longs cheveux bruns s'étalant sur la table autour d'elle.

- Parle pour toi, répliqua Cherie en faisant faire à sa baguette des petits cercles au dessus de sa tête. Les profs m'ont dit que je devais absolument avoir mon A.S.P.I.C en Potions si je voulais travailler à Ste Mangouste ! Et McGrindel n'accepte en cours de sixième année que les élèves qui ont eu un « Optimal » à leur B.U.S.E. de Potions ! C'est pour ça qu'il a si peu d'élèves !

- Il ne reste plus qu'à prier, dit Rodolphus d'un ton indifférent. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à débattre des problèmes de Cherie : la jeune fille avait la désagréable manie de toujours tout dramatiser.

- J'aurais aimé un peu plus de soutien de ta part, Rodolphus, fit celle-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh, mais c'est de ta faute ! se défendit le garçon. Et puis, travailler à Ste Mangouste ? C'est quoi cette idée stupide ? Personne ne veut travailler à Ste Mangouste !

Cherie le foudroya du regard de petits flocons de neige commençaient à tomber du plafond, atterrissant sur la table autour d'eux. Bellatrix releva la tête, regardant au dessus d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il neige, Cherie, grommela t-elle. La sorcière la regarda sans comprendre. Tu fais tomber de la neige !

- Oh, désolée !

Elle rabaissa sa baguette les flocons disparurent aussitôt.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Bella, ricana Rodolphus en tournant une autre page de son manuel. Tu as fini ?

- Presque, répondit Bellatrix.

Elle s'apprêtait à replonger dans son parchemin lorsque Cherie tendit une main devant ses yeux.

- Attends Bella ! Tu sais quoi ? s'écria t-elle.

- Tu vas mourir, oui je sais.

Cherie et Rodolphus parurent étonnés.

- Tu écoutais ? demanda Cherie.

- Bien sûr que j'écoutais, répondit Bellatrix comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente.

- Eh merde, fit Rodolphus. Moi qui pensait avoir enfin trouvé l'occasion de dire du mal de toi sans que tu ne t'en rende compte.

Bellatrix lui planta sa plume dans le dos de la main. Il y eut un grand bruit de pas, comme si quelqu'un courait, et un garçon au visage rond apparut devant eux, posant violemment ses deux mains sur la surface de la table.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella ! s'écria t-il, sa poitrine montant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Bellatrix releva la tête vers lui, abandonnant sa plume sur la table tandis que Rodolphus se frottait la main.

- Bella, tu as fini la Métamorphose ? demanda Roque, les yeux suppliants.

- Je te vois venir, Corner.

- S'il te plaît, Bella ! supplia Roque en se penchant vers elle. Je n'ai absolument rien compris au cours, et avec toutes les révisions pour les examens je n'aurai jamais le temps !

- Les examens sont dans six mois, Roque, rétorqua Bellatrix.

- Je le sais bien, seulement quand je vois le nombre de sorts qu'il faut que j'apprenne, je me dis que six mois ne suffiront jamais ! Je t'en prie, Bella !

- Va mourir Roque, intervint Rodolphus en passant un bras autour des épaules de Bellatrix. Elle a déjà promis de faire mon introduction, elle n'a pas de temps pour toi.

- J'ai quoi ? gronda Bellatrix, furieuse, se dégageant de l'emprise du garçon.

- Aller Bella, lança Cherie avec un rictus. Je suis sûre que tu aurais le temps de faire tout nos devoirs avant lundi prochain _et_ de réviser.

- N'en rajoute pas, menaça Bellatrix en attrapant sa plume. J'ai dit non, Roque, ajouta t-elle en voyant le regard de chien battu que le sorcier lui jetait. Et toi Rodolphus, tu ferais mieux d'aller te cacher si tu ne veux pas que je te transforme en gros carpeau poilu.

- Ouh, fit Rodolphus en tremblant. Cherie éclata de rire.

Roque se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté d'elle avec un soupir. Il fit glisser deux manuels sur la table, et sortit un encrier, une plume et un rouleau de parchemin.

- Au fait, dit-il avec un sourire, vous savez que quelques élèves de septième année ont prévu de faire une petite fête juste avant la semaine des examens ?

- Une petite fête ? demanda Rodolphus.

- J'ai entendu deux gars dans la salle commune hier, expliqua Roque. Il semblait avoir retrouver sa bonne humeur et parlait d'une voix basse, comme s'il allait leur dire un secret. Apparemment, ils vont acheter pas mal de trucs à Pré-au-Lard ils parlaient de transformer le château en véritable feu d'artifice !

- Génial ! s'écria Cherie. Je veux aider !

- Leur but, c'est d'épuiser les profs en lançant toute sorte de sortilèges dans les couloirs, pour qu'ils soient moins concentrés pendant les évaluations.

- C'est nul comme idée, dit Rodolphus. Il tourna la tête pour chercher encore une fois du soutien, mais Bellatrix était de nouveau plongée dans la rédaction de son devoir.

- C'est toi qui est nul, râla Cherie en pointant sa baguette vers Rodolphus.

- Tu n'étais pas supposée réviser, Cherie ? demanda Rodolphus en lui tirant la lèvre. Je croyais que tu devais bosser pour les Potions.

- Tu te vanteras moins lorsque tu seras amené en petits morceaux à Ste Mangouste et que je te laisserais mourir sur ton brancard !

- Si tes révisions consistent à faire tomber inconsciemment de la neige, je doute que tu franchira un jour les portes de l'hôpital, rétorqua Rodolphus.

Cherie abattit sa baguette sur son manuel, qui alla voler à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Vous avez fini de jouer les gamins ?

- Tais toi, Roque !

Rodolphus se leva pour aller chercher son manuel et Roque déroula son rouleau vierge sur la table. Il ouvrit son encrier, prit sa plume dans sa main droite, la trempa dedans, et resta immobile, la main au dessus du parchemin, les sourcils montant légèrement le long de son front. Lorsque Rodolphus revint s'asseoir, son livre à la main, il poussa un long soupir.

- Même pas la première phrase Bella ? supplia t-il.

Bellatrix releva les yeux juste assez pour le foudroyer du regard.

- Tu n'as qu'à écrire ça, commença Cherie. Elle prit un air intellectuel, fit mine de remonter une paire de lunettes sur son nez. Moi, Roque Corner, déclare solennellement me foutre de ce devoir de Métamorphose comme de ma première chaussette, et ajoute que le seul intérêt qui réside dans ces cours est d'être capable de transformer le professeur McGonagall en verre à pied.

- C'est super Cherie, merci beaucoup, grommela Roque d'un air désespéré.

A ce moment, Bellatrix pressa violemment sa plume sur son parchemin d'un air victorieux.

- Point final ! s'exclama t-elle avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Super ! s'exclama Rodolphus. Tu vas pouvoir commencer le mien.

- Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous, répondit Bellatrix en lui tirant la langue.

Elle rangea sa plume dans son sac et s'empressa de rouler ses parchemins.

- Comment tu fais pour être aussi intelligente ? marmonna Roque.

- Je pense que c'est de nature, répondit Bellatrix avec un soupçon de fierté dans la voix. Elle donna un coup de coude à Rodolphus qui s'était mis à pouffer violemment.

- Tu sais, parfois je t'envie vraiment.

- Tu l'envie tous les jours oui, ricana Cherie. Tu t'en vas ? demanda t-elle à Bellatrix qui, son sac sur l'épaule, s'était levée.

- Ouais. Je dois donner un truc à Paves avant d'aller en cours.

- On ne devais pas réviser les B.U.S.E. ensemble ? demanda Rodolphus en levant la tête.

- Je viens de terminer un devoir de Métamorphose, répliqua Bellatrix en s'éloignant. Excuse moi de vouloir faire une pause.

Elle leur fit un signe de la main et quitta la Grande Salle.

* * *

Narcissa marchait à pas lents vers le château, les yeux plissés à cause du soleil. Devant elle, les autres élèves de première année marchaient en petits groupes, échangeant leurs impressions sur le cours de Botanique auquel ils venaient tout juste d'assister. Narcissa, elle, n'en avait tiré qu'une seule conclusion : qu'elle pouvait définitivement tirer une croix sur cette matière. Entre elle et les plantes, il n'y avait absolument rien de bon.

Elle tourna à droite, s'engageant dans la dernière pente douce : devant elle les portes de Poudlard se dessinaient dans le bleu du ciel. Il faisait extrêmement beau pour cette période de l'année l'hiver s'annonçait plutôt doux. Le chemin tournait légèrement à droite, passant devant un banc en pierre sur lequel deux élèves de Serpentard de sixième année étaient assises; l'esprit ailleurs, Narcissa ne vit pas que la plus grande d'entre elles, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, la désigna d'un geste à son amie, qui éclata de rire. Elles attendirent que Narcissa soit devant elles pour se manifester.

- Eh, regarde qui vient là ! lança la sorcière brune d'une voix enchantée.

- Miss Black, ricana l'autre.

Narcissa resta silencieuse, pressant le pas alors qu'elle passait devant les deux sorcières.

- Je croyais que les membres de la très anciiienne et la très noooble famille Black étaient plus courageux que ça ! ricana la brune d'une voix désagréablement aiguë.

Quelque chose se réveilla dans son esprit au son de ces paroles. Elle était une Black, bon sang ! Une Black ne pressait jamais le pas pour échapper à d'autres sorciers ! Une Black ne fuyait jamais ! Un air de détermination apparut sur son visage et elle s'arrêta, pivotant sur ses talons pour faire face aux deux sorcières. Les rires de celles-ci redoublèrent. La sorcière brune, la plus grande des deux, se leva du banc sur lequel elle était assise et regarda Narcissa avec un sourire arrogant qui découvrait deux rangées de dents blanches. Elle marcha les épaules bien en avant, faisant rouler sa poitrine.

- Alors petite Black, lança t-elle, les yeux rieurs, on se plaît à Poudlard ?

Elle devait bien faire vingt centimètres de plus qu'elle, et Narcissa fut obligée de lever les yeux pour soutenir son regard. Narcissa resta un instant silencieuse, essayant de se rappeler si elle les avait déjà vu quelque part.

- Tu as perdu ta langue, petite Black ? Ou alors quelqu'un te l'a coupée? Dis moi qui a fait ça, que j'aille le féliciter.

La voix était extrêmement désagréable. Assise sur le banc, l'autre fille eut un ricanement amusé.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? murmura Narcissa entre ses dents.

- Oh, mais tu sais parler ! s'enthousiasma la brune. Une lueur sauvage brillait sur son visage et, en l'espace de quelques secondes, Narcissa réalisa que cette fille ne l'avait jamais vu ni ne lui avait adressé la parole auparavant elle n'avait aucun autre objectif que de s'en prendre aux élèves de première année. Elle voyait au fond de ses yeux le même plaisir sadique que celui qui animait les yeux de Bellatrix par moment.

- Vous êtes pathétiques, lança Narcissa d'une voix claire, fixant durement la sorcière dans les yeux. Vous ne valez pas mieux que tous ceux que vous aimez tellement critiquer.

Une lueur amusée passa sur le visage de la brune.

- Fière de ton sang, n'est ce pas Miss Black ? répliqua t-elle d'une voix claquante. Toujours aussi fière lorsque l'on sait que ta sale sœur se pavane dans le château entourée de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Narcissa n'attendit pas de sa main droite, elle pointa sa baguette magique sur la fille et s'écria :

_- Are_...

- Pas de ça, Black !

Elle entendit un _bang_ sonore, puis une douleur sourde qui s'insinua dans son bras droit. Avec un cri de surprise, elle lâcha sa baguette et prit son bras dans sa main gauche, frottant sa peau endolorie. Elle vit du coin de l'œil la sorcière brune lancer un autre sort, et sa baguette voler jusqu'à elle.

- Où est passée ta fierté, Black ? railla la fille, en agitant les deux bouts de bois qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Non. Une Black ne pleurait jamais. Et encore moins en public. Tenant toujours son bras, elle redressa la tête, essayant de regagner ne serait-ce qu'un brin de dignité.

- Oh non, tu ne bouges pas ! s'écria la sorcière. Il y eut un second _bang _et Narcissa manqua de tomber lorsque la douleur apparut dans ses jambes, se rependant se ses orteils à sa cuisse telle une vague de feu.

Quelque chose passa alors sur le visage de la fille brune la peur s'empara de ses yeux et elle recula d'un pas. Son amie se leva brusquement du banc, regardant droit devant elle.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?

La voix, grave, furieuse, sembla surgir de derrière l'épaule de Narcissa. Les deux sorcières étaient devenues extrêmement pâles la brune ouvrit la bouche, et si elle parla d'une voix qu'elle voulait menaçante, elle ne parvint pas à cacher la frayeur qui la faisait trembler.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Dégage.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? rugit la voix.

Bellatrix s'avança, se plaçant devant sa sœur. Sa baguette était tendue droit devant elle, et ses yeux semblaient être possédés par une lueur un peu folle. Dans un dernier acte de courage, la sorcière brune tendit les deux baguettes, sa main tremblant légèrement.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, espèce de sale sang-mêlée, menaça Bellatrix et quelque chose dans sa voix fit perdre le peu de courage qu'il restait à son adversaire.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle jeta la baguette de Narcissa aux pieds de cette dernière et prit ses jambes à son cou. Son amie la suivie sans demander son reste.

- C'est ça, foutez moi le camp ! cria Bellatrix derrière elles. Dégagez !

Narcissa se redressa, essayant tant bien que mal de rester debout. Elle respira longuement, sentant les larmes déborder de ses yeux.

- Ne bouge pas, Cissy, murmura Bellatrix d'une voix douce. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur de l'autre, elle pointa sa baguette sur son bras droit, puis sur ses deux jambes. Narcissa sentit la douleur s'affaiblir jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

- Merci, Bella, murmura t-elle en se dégageant. Elle se pencha pour récupérer sa baguette et marcha droit vers le château.

- Cissy, attends...

- Je vais bien. Juste...laisse moi tranquille.

Narcissa s'essuya les yeux avec rage, reconnaissante envers sa sœur de ne pas la suivre. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas la regarder dans les yeux en ce moment plus tard, lorsqu'elle aurait regagné sa composture, oui. Elle ne voulait pas voir la déception ou le mépris dans les yeux de sa sœur, surtout pas maintenant. Dieu, Bellatrix était tellement parfaite, sur tous les niveaux ! Elle avait tout : le talent, des amis, un avenir. Elle ne méritait certainement pas une petite sœur comme elle.

Elle rejoignit le château en clopinant, la tête baissée. Le hall était miraculeusement désert elle fonça vers les cachots, plaquant une main contre sa bouche pour retenir les sanglots, et percuta de plein fouet l'épaule droite de Lucius Malefoy.

- Tu as appris à regarder devant toi, Black ? fit-il avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

Narcissa ne s'arrêta pas détournant la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage, elle se mit à courir.

- Black ?

Elle dépassa en trombe le couloir qui menait à la salle commune de Serpentard devant l'entrée, un groupe d'élèves de troisième année la regarda passer avec des yeux ronds. Elle pouvait entendre les bruits de pas de Malefoy qui s'était lancé à sa poursuite soudain, elle sentit une main se refermer sur son épaule et l'obliger à se retourner.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend, Black ?

- Laisse moi tranquille ! cria t-elle.

A travers ses larmes elle vit le visage pâle du garçon penché vers elle: ses traits exprimaient la douceur et l'inquiétude.

- Qu'est ce qui...

Elle se mit à se tordre pour se dégager de son étreinte. Pour toute réponse, Malefoy posa sa deuxième main sur son épaule.

- Lâche moi !

Un sanglot lui racla la gorge et elle se plia en deux, les larmes et la colère la rendant presque folle. Elle entendit Malefoy dire quelque chose mais n'en comprit pas le sens sa tête bourdonnait. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était tombée sur lui ? Pourquoi personne ne la laissait-elle seule ?

Elle sentit qu'on la plaquait contre le mur le choc lui coupa le souffle.

- Maintenant, tu vas te calmer, ordonna Malefoy. Tu m'entends, Narcissa ? Calme toi.

Il lui maintenait les poignets appuyés contre la pierre, l'immobilisant complètement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se mordit la langue pour bloquer ses sanglots. Les yeux gris de Malefoy la dévisageaient anxieusement, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Finalement, elle parvint à se calmer, et il la relâcha. Elle resta immobile devant lui, la poitrine secouée de sanglots silencieux, les yeux baissés, bien trop honteuse pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Par Merlin Black, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Il y avait une sorte d'inquiétude dans la voix du garçon, quelque chose qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu auparavant. Inconsciemment elle se mit à frotter son bras droit. Malefoy suivit son regard.

- Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? demanda t-il. Il attrapa son bras entre ses doigts et elle frissonna, mais ne se dégagea pas. Il l'approcha de ses yeux du poignet jusqu'au coude s'étendait une fine tâche foncée, comme de la peau brûlée. Narcissa sentit le regard du garçon remonter vers son visage.

- Qui t'a fait ça, Narcissa ? répéta t-il.

Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans sa voix de la colère ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais cette chose lui donna le courage de relever la tête et de croiser son regard. Elle s'était attendue à voir de la moquerie ou de l'amusement : au contraire, les yeux pâles étaient remplis d'inquiétude. Elle en fut presque touchée.

- Personne, répondit-elle d'une voix basse.

Elle dégagea son bras et fit un pas en avant.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Malefoy en la suivant. Dans la salle commune ? Je t'accompagne.

Non, pas la salle commune elle ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver dans une pièce bondée. Elle ne voulait pas voir les visages se lever vers elle.

- Laisse moi tranquille, Malefoy, répéta Narcissa. Je veux être seule.

De nouveau il la rattrapa en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Bien sûr que tu veux être seule, dit-il doucement. Mais tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais t'accorder ce plaisir ? ajouta t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Un petit bruit sorti de sa gorge, mi-rire mi-sanglot.

- Aller, murmura Malefoy en la lâchant. Viens, on va dehors, prendre l'air.

Elle le suivit en silence, marchant légèrement en retrait alors qu'ils refaisaient le chemin en sens inverse. Le groupe de troisième année à l'entrée de la salle commune avait disparu, et elle faillit en lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Qu'est ce qui l'avait pris, bon sang ? Perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs comme ça, si soudainement ! Et devant Malefoy en plus ! Entre tous, il avait fallut que ce soit ce sombre crétin...pas si crétin que cela, finalement, pensa t-elle. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur la nuque de Malefoy, surmontée de cheveux blonds. Et alors elle se sentit reconnaissante envers lui. Il était gentil. Il était même plus que gentil il agissait comme un parfait gentleman. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se demanda si tout cela ne faisait pas partie de sa technique de séduction ou si, encore pire, ce n'était pas un piège. Après tout, elle l'avait sévèrement humilié dans la salle commune : et si Malefoy cherchait à se venger ? Et s'il l'entraînait vers son groupe de gardes du corps, où dans un endroit où il pourrait la ridiculiser et se moquer de ses larmes en public ? Elle était faible bien sûr, Bellatrix ou Andromeda viendrait à son secours, mais le souvenir resterait gravé dans toutes les mémoires. La _petite _Narcissa Black.

Et puis elle se rappela son regard, quelques minutes auparavant, au sous sol. Jamais personne n'avait eu un tel regard pour elle même pas ses sœurs même pas sa mère. Alors, elle décida de lui faire confiance.

Elle le suivit alors qu'il l'emmenait de nouveau dans le parc, suivant un petit chemin qui menait au bord du lac. Elle ne s'en était jamais véritablement approché auparavant. Aujourd'hui, l'eau était d'un bleu étonnamment clair peut être à cause du beau temps. Elle aurait juré l'avoir vu noir, il y a quelques jours de cela. Ils s'assirent au pied d'un arbre énorme qui poussait au bord de l'eau, le soleil projetant une immense ombre ronde sur le sol. Narcissa appuya son dos contre le tronc et ferma les yeux, respirant profondément. Elle sentait le calme et la raison lui revenir peu à peu une légère brise lui caressait agréablement les joues.

- J'aime beaucoup venir ici, déclara Malefoy.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui il la regardait en souriant. Il s'était assis en dehors de la zone ombragée si bien que le soleil apportait des reflets dorés à ses cheveux blonds.

- C'est joli, confirma Narcissa. Je n'étais jamais venue au bord du lac avant.

- En été, tout le monde vient ici, continua Malefoy en tournant son regard vers les montagnes qui s'étendaient autour d'eux. Moi, je préfère venir à cette époque de l'année, quand l'endroit est désert.

Narcissa lui jeta un coup d'œil discret. Le visage du garçon était extrêmement calme, presque paisible. Il semblait absorbé par la contemplation du paysage, si bien qu'elle s'autorisa à l'étudier avec attention. Il avait un visage lisse, très pâle, avec un menton et un nez pointu. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés légèrement au dessus de ses oreilles, et ses yeux d'un gris clair étaient soulignés de deux sourcils finement tracés. Lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu dans les couloirs du château, Malefoy lui avait donné l'impression d'être un jeune aristocrate : ses vêtements impeccables, son allure noble, il marchait la tête haute, lançant des regards arrogants ou des sourires charmeurs autour de lui. Il aimait sortir sa baguette et effrayer les élèves de première année, un peu comme Bellatrix, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais véritablement vu jeter un sort. S'il n'était pas escorté par un ou deux garçons, Lucius Malefoy aimait se pavaner entouré d'une horde de sorcières de tout age, auxquelles il lançait des baiser imaginaires ou des clins d'œil charmeurs. Mais ici, le jeune garçon riche, fier et arrogant avait disparu lorsqu'elle le regardait, il lui donnait presque l'impression d'un garçon tout à fait normal, plus discret qu'exubérant. Conscient de son regard sur lui, Malefoy tourna la tête, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle rougit légèrement et détourna aussitôt la tête, remontant ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras.

- Alors, dit Malefoy, maintenant tu me racontes.

Narcissa se raidit.

- Raconter quoi, Malefoy ?

- Ouh, la vilaine bête est de retour, ricana t-il. Il n'aura pas fallut longtemps.

Elle le foudroya du regard avant de fixer le lac devant elle, le menton posé sur ses genoux.

- Qui a été méchant avec toi ? insista Malefoy.

- Personne n'est méchant avec moi, répondit Narcissa, la voix de plus en plus dure.

Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver avec lui maintenant, surtout pas après son étonnante gentillesse, mais elle ne tenait pas non plus à parler de ce qui c'était passé – et surtout pas avec lui. Elle aurait assez à faire avec Bellatrix en rentrant au château.

Malefoy poussa un léger soupir et repositionna son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre.

- Je veux juste t'aider, assura t-il d'une voix calme. Si tu veux te confier à quelqu'un, je t'écouterais.

Narcissa resta silencieuse à admirer la surface du lac. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir la subite transformation qui avait lieu chez Malefoy.

- Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'étais comme toi, déclara Malefoy sans la regarder. J'ai eu du mal à me faire des amis.

Narcissa frissonna elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa solitude était aussi flagrante.

- Et encore, toi tu as tes deux sœurs. Vous avez l'air très proches toutes les trois. Moi, je ne connaissait absolument personne, et ça m'effrayait. Bien sûr les autres, eux ils me connaissaient. Tout le monde a au moins déjà entendu parler une fois de la famille Malefoy des sang-pur, et mon père est très connu.

Bien qu'il ne la regardait pas, Narcissa hocha la tête. Elle avait déjà entendu ses parents parler de la famille de Lucius Malefoy : ils l'avaient présentée comme étant l'une des dernières respectables familles de sang-pur – avec la sienne, bien entendu.

- Enfin bref, ça n'a pas été très difficile pour moi d'attirer l'attention, continua Malefoy. Le problème, c'est que j'ai encore du mal à différencier les vrais amis des gens intéressés. Et je me dis tout le temps : on ne peut pas se faire un million d'amis sans avoir quelques ennemis, n'est ce pas ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et elle se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois. Les images de Malefoy dans la salle commune, des tentacules poussant sur la tête, lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle se sentit prise d'un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Après tout, elle lui avait fait exactement la même chose que ce qu'elle avait subit quelques minutes auparavant. Pendant un instant, elle fut parcourue par la pensée que Malefoy n'avait aucune raison de se tenir auprès d'elle en ce moment, et de vouloir l'aider elle ne méritait certainement pas une telle gentillesse.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi...méchante avec toi, murmura t-elle en fixant ses mains.

Malefoy eut un léger sourire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Black, dit-il d'une voix douce. C'est déjà tout pardonné.

Elle releva la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

- C'est Narcissa, au fait, dit-elle. Mais je crois que tu le sais déjà.

Malefoy hocha la tête.

- Très bien Narcissa, dit-il. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui tendit une main. Je crois que nous nous sommes mal présenté : si on recommençait tout depuis le début ? Je suis Lucius.

Avec un rire, Narcissa prit sa main et la serra.

- Enchantée, Lucius, répondit-elle.

Sa poigne était ferme et décidée. Il ne lui lâcha pas tout de suite la main : il la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser, sans la quitter des yeux. Pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes, Narcissa se sentit rougir.

- Comme tu ne veux pas parler, ça te dis de m'accompagner à l'intérieur ? demanda Lucius. Je dois finir un devoir pour McGrindel, et tu sais comment il est quand il se met en colère.

Narcissa ricana et se leva avec lui, le suivant le long du chemin qui menait au château, parlant avidement avec lui des cours et de sa famille. Plus tard, elle réalisa avec surprise qu'il ne leur avait fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour devenir amis.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellatrix regarda sa jeune sœur comme si elle était devenue folle.

- Ce type est un crétin, Cissy, assura t-elle en plantant sa fourchette dans une saucisse.

- Arrête de dire ça, se défendit Narcissa. En réalité, il est super gentil. Tu ne le connais pas, c'est tout !

- Narcissa, crois moi. Tout le monde ici te diras que c'est vrai. Elle jeta un regard à Rodolphus et Cherie qui hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

- Ce type n'est pas crédible, affirma Cherie. S'il est aussi gentil, c'est qu'il doit être en train de préparer un mauvais coup, c'est obligé.

Narcissa regarda la jeune rousse assise sur le banc à côté d'elle. Cherie lui avait littéralement sauté dessus lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans la Grande Salle, assise seule en train de dîner. « Narcissa ! Narcissa, je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer ! Bella m'a tellement parlé de toi ! » Narcissa avait elle aussi entendu parler de Cherie, par Bellatrix, bien qu'elle ne l'ai jamais vu en vrai. Cherie faisait partie de la bande d'amis de Bellatrix et avait, selon cette dernière, quelques difficultés à pratiquer la magie. Mais Narcissa s'était tout de suite sentie bien avec Cherie c'était quelqu'un d'ouvert, d'enfantin et de très drôle. Quelques minutes après, Bellatrix et Rodolphus les avaient rejoins et ils s'étaient tous assis ensemble pour manger. Narcissa en avait profité pour raconter à Bellatrix sa rencontre avec Lucius Malefoy.

- Tout le monde est extrêmement méchant avec lui, grommela Narcissa en regardant sa sœur avaler un morceau de saucisse.

- C'est parce qu'il est lui même méchant, répondit Cherie. Tu ne peux jamais savoir quand ce type est sincère et quand il ne l'est pas.

- Crois moi Cissy, fit Bellatrix en pointant le bout de saucisse vers elle. Si le petit Lucy s'est rapproché de toi cette après midi, c'est pour mieux pouvoir t'attaquer ensuite.

- Ne l'appelle pas Lucy, répliqua Narcissa en soufflant sur une pomme de terre. Comment vous pouvez en être aussi certains ? Vous ne le connaissez même pas !

Rodolphus ricana.

- On le connaît assez bien, fit-il avec un rictus.

- Comment ça ?

- Lorsque Malefoy est arrivé à Poudlard l'année dernière, expliqua Cherie, il a fait un énorme boucan autour de son nom. Tu comprends, il est un _Malefoy _! On s'est tous plus ou moins rapproché de lui avant de découvrir qui il était vraiment.

- C'est la spécialité de Lucy de faire son tout gentil, avant de te tomber dessus et de t'achever, renchérit Bellatrix. C'est pour ça que personne n'est véritablement ami avec lui.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait peu d'amis parce que la plupart n'étaient que des personnes intéressées, répliqua Narcissa.

Bellatrix lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Il n'a pas d'amis parce qu'il les torture tous avant de pouvoir lier une véritable relation avec eux, dit-elle.

Elle contempla sa sœur un instant Narcissa se força à soutenir son regard. Elle ne voulait pas laisser sa sœur et ses amis salir la réputation de Lucius, surtout pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

- Je pense que Lucius a deux facettes, insista t-elle. Bellatrix se concentra sur son assiette avec ce reniflement dédaigneux que Narcissa détestait tant. Il fait le bad boy en public parce qu'il a une réputation à tenir, mais en vérité il est très gentil.

- Cissy, ce qu'on te dit là, c'est pour ton bien, dit Bellatrix. Cherie hocha vigoureusement la tête. Je ne veux pas que Malefoy se joue de toi comme il c'est joué des autres.

- Il est gentil ! répéta Narcissa en détachant bien tous les mots.

- Il ne serait gentil qu'avec toi, alors ?

- Peut -être bien, répliqua Narcissa avec fierté.

Bellatrix ricana.

- Après lui avoir fait cadeau de tentacules et l'avoir forcé à se ridiculiser devant la moitié des Serpentard ? Bellatrix secoua la tête. Il essaye de prendre sa revanche, Cissy. Et pour l'instant, il y arrive très bien.

Narcissa poussa un soupir excédé.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Bellatrix, agacée. Mais c'est encore moi qui vais devoir jouer les héros à la fin !

- Tout le monde aime te voir jouer les héros, Bella, intervint Rodolphus avec un sourire amusé.

Bellatrix pointa sa saucisse sur lui, et l'abaissa comme si elle voulait lui jeter un sort. Il éclata de rire.

- Et Lucius est vraiment très doué, continua Narcissa en piquant un morceau de pomme de terre dans son assiette. Il m'a montré plein de sortilèges vraiment...

- Tu es amoureuse ou quoi ? ricana Bellatrix.

- Je ne le suis pas ! se défendit Narcissa. J'essaye juste de vous prouver qu'il...

- Paves m'a raconté des tas de trucs sur sa famille, la coupa Rodolphus. Son père travaille au ministère c'est un ami haut placé du premier ministre. Il a tout un tas de relation et peut obtenir pratiquement tout ce qu'il veut.

- C'est ce que m'a dit Lucius, intervint Narcissa. Mais il m'a aussi dit que niveau famille, ce n'était pas joli-joli. Il ne m'a pas dit grand chose, mais apparemment son père n'est pratiquement jamais chez lui et, lorsqu'il rentre, il est violent et méchant avec ses enfants.

- Bien sûr qu'il est méchant, s'exclama Cherie d'une voix sérieuse. Il s'appelle ABRAXAS Malefoy ! Rien qu'un nom pareil, ça donne des cauchemars.

Rodolphus éclata de rire.

- Il essaye de t'amadouer avec ses histoires de petit garçon maltraité, dit Bellatrix en prenant une autre saucisse. Quel sale petit rat !

- Bella ! se plaignit Narcissa.

- Tu es trop naïve, Cissy ! Ouvre les yeux ! Dès que tu te seras un tant soit peu rapprochée de lui, il va te sauter dessus et te dévorer comme si tu n'étais qu'une petite souris !

Narcissa la regarda froidement.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, l'imita Bellatrix d'une voix aiguë. Écoute toi, on dirait une gamine !

- Bon, et si on changeait de sujet maintenant ? intervint Cherie. Je n'aime pas vous voir vous disputer, toutes les deux.

Narcissa foudroya sa sœur du regard avant de détourner les yeux, se concentrant sur son assiette. Elle n'écouta guère la suite de la conversation, mangeant en silence. Elle se sentait en colère envers sa sœur qui ne voulait rien écouter, et en colère contre elle même également, pour ne pas réussir à la raisonner. Elle savait que les idées de Bellatrix et de ses amis étaient faites à partir de rumeurs et de mensonges et que la victime dans tout cela, c'était bien Lucius. Oui, il se donnait un air arrogant et supérieur, mais il n'était pas le seul à le faire, n'est ce pas ? Tout le monde portait un masque, tout le monde cherchait à sublimer ou à dissimuler qui il était vraiment. Lucius ne faisait que suivre le mouvement.

A la fin du repas, Narcissa ne suivit pas sa sœur, contrairement à tous les autres soirs. Elle se détacha de son groupe, prétextant devoir chercher quelque chose à la bibliothèque.

- Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée, Narcissa, la salua Cherie avec un grand sourire qui illumina tout son visage.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle en le lui rendant, et elle sentit son affection pour la jeune fille monter encore d'un cran.

Elle se mit à marcher au hasard, errant dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Elle aimait particulièrement le château à cette heure : les couloirs vides et silencieux lui donnaient une sensation de bien être et de tranquillité. Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre et appuya son front contre la vitre. La nuit était tombée sur le parc, mais elle pouvait encore apercevoir les formes sombres des arbres. Elle chercha le lac, le repérant grâce à sa surface lisse qui reflétait la lune. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers l'arbre sous lequel Lucius Malefoy et elle s'étaient assis quelques heures auparavant, et, sans savoir pourquoi, elle sourit.

Lorsqu'elle regagna la salle commune ce soir là, elle ne vit ni Bellatrix ni ses amis. Elle hésita à monter dans le dortoir de sa sœur, mais se ravisa à la dernière minute : Bellatrix n'y était peut être pas, et elle ne voulait pas tomber sur ses camarades de chambre. Avec un soupir, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, cherchant un visage familier. Deux filles de son dortoir examinaient un portrait sur le mur la camarade de chambre de Bellatrix, la blonde aux cheveux bouclés et aux lunettes – Narcissa ignorait son nom – recopiait le devoir d'un jeune garçon aux joues rouges. Pendant un instant, Narcissa se laissa espérer qu'elle tomberait sur Lucius Malefoy, mais elle ne le trouva nulle part. Très bien.

La tête baissée, elle monta les dizaines de marches qui menaient à son dortoir évidement, à cette heure ci, il était vide. Elle allait s'allonger sur son lit à baldaquin, tirer les rideaux et faire semblant de dormir. Avec un peu de chance, les autres filles ne la dérangeraient pas quand elles montraient se coucher. Narcissa se changea, se coiffa rapidement et se glissa dans son lit, tirant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Elle s'allongea sur le flanc et passa une main à travers les rideaux pour pouvoir regarder à la fenêtre de son lit, elle ne voyait que la lune dans le ciel noir. Elle resta immobile, allongée, seule, les rires qui montaient de la salle commune résonnant faiblement à ses oreilles.

**Hello les gens ! :) Ce chapitre est très court, je sais, mais celui d'après marque une transition avec celui-ci, et il fallait que je fasse une séparation entre les deux. Les prochains mettent l'accent sur la relation Bellatrix – Voldemort, juste pour vous mettre un peu l'eau à la bouche.**

**N'oubliez pas : reviews, reviews, reviews !**

**Bises, Sarah :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Le château était désert et silencieux, à peine troublé par les exclamations étouffées qui montaient du terrain de Quidditch, dans le parc. Les bruits de pas feutrés de six sorciers qui se glissaient dans un couloir du deuxième étage vinrent rompre le calme pendant quelques secondes. L'une d'entre eux, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle avant de tourner à l'angle et de s'arrêter devant la statue d'une sorcière borgne, derrière ses amis.

- Magne toi Cherie, murmura un des garçons, au visage rond. Il n'y a personne, de toute manière. A ton avis, qui n'assiste pas au match de Quidditch ?

- Nous par exemple, répondit la fille à voix basse, légèrement irritée.

- C'est ça, il n'y a que nous. Tu n'as pas peur de ton ombre, quand même ?

- Tu es insupportable Roque, répliqua une autre sorcière, aux épais cheveux bruns. Ferme la.

- C'est lui la poule mouillée, renchérit Chérie. C'est pour ça qu'il est si désagréable. Il est terrifié à l'idée de rencontrer Lord Voldemort.

Elle avait prononcé les deux derniers mots d'une voix sifflante, presque maléfique. Roque la foudroya du regard.

- Ce n'est pas vrai gronda t-il.

- Maintenant, vous vous taisez tous les deux !

Plus grand et plus âgé que les cinq autres, le garçon qui venait de parler sortit sa baguette magique et donna un léger coup sur la statue.

_- Dissendium !_ murmura t-il.

Aussitôt, la bosse de la statue glissa sur le socle, dévoilant un espace suffisant pour permettre le passage d'une personne plutôt mince. Les yeux de la sorcière brune se mirent à briller.

- Pas mal Paves, chuchota t-elle à l'adresse du plus âgé. Comment tu as découvert ce passage ?

- Mon père m'en a parlé, répondit Paves en rangeant sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier. Il l'empruntait pour aller à Pré-au-Lard quand il n'était qu'en première et deuxième année.

Le garçon s'avança et plongea tête la première dans l'ouverture. Roque le regarda disparaître avec une grimace.

- Je ne le sens pas trop, murmura t-il.

Avec un roulement des yeux exaspéré, Bellatrix s'engouffra à son tour dans le passage, suivie des quatre autres. Ils glissèrent longuement dans une sorte de toboggan en pierre avant d'atterrir sur un sol de terre froid et humide. Paves s'était déjà relevé et il tenait sa baguette magique dans sa main droite un rai de lumière en sortait et éclairait un passage étroit et bas de plafond creusé dans la terre.

- Pas trop de mal ? demanda Cherie d'une voix cajoleuse en tendant une main vers la joue de Roque. Celui-ci s'écarta d'un geste.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, s'exclama Paves, parlant à voix haute. Il y a environ quatre kilomètres, et je ne veux pas arriver en retard.

Ils marchèrent en silence, avançant en file indienne, pendant un peu moins d'une heure le passage semblait tourner indéfiniment, comme s'ils avançaient à l'intérieur d'un serpent enroulé sur lui même. Finalement, le chemin s'éleva en pente douce.

- On y est presque, affirma Paves en se tournant vers les autres.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, grommela Roque.

Il respirait rapidement et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Emma lui donna un petit coup sur le bras.

- La prochaine fois, tu restes au château monsieur je-me-plains-tout-le-temps, ricana t-elle.

Alors qu'ils avançaient dans la pente, Bellatrix entendit Rodolphus l'appeler.

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle, se retournant vers lui.

Dans la file qu'ils formaient, Cherie la séparait du garçon.

- A ton avis, il faudra l'appeler comment, le bonhomme ? demanda t-il au dessus de l'épaule de Cherie. Voldemort ? Lord ? Voldy ? Monsieur ?

- Cap de l'appeler Voldy ? ricana Cherie en tendant la main comme si elle allait parier.

- Ça dépendra de sa tête, répondit Rodolphus avec un sourire. Non, sans blague, comment il se fait appeler ?

Par son nom je suppose, répondit Bellatrix. Lord Voldemort.

- Ça ne peut pas être son vrai nom, quand même ? demanda Rodolphus en plissant les sourcils.

- Réfléchis une seconde, soupira Cherie. Tu connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle « Voldemort » ? Et son prénom, ça serait quoi alors ?

- Bah, Lord.

Cherie éclata de rire. Bellatrix les regarda, visiblement partagée entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

- Ce que tu peux être con parfois !

La baguette de Paves éclaira un vieil escalier en pierre qui s'élevait dans l'obscurité. Au bout de quelques minutes d'ascension, ils s'arrêtent devant une trappe dans le plafond. Paves éteignit sa baguette et la souleva, laissant un carré de lumière percer l'obscurité. Un à un, ils se hissèrent à travers le trou de la trappe. Ils se trouvaient dans une énorme cave remplie de caisses et de cageots de toutes les couleurs.

- Laisse moi deviner, dit Bellatrix à l'intention de Paves. On est chez Honeydukes ?

Paves hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Maintenant, il faut sortir de là sans se faire remarquer. Il y a toujours un ou deux gamins qui traînent dans la boutique pour acheter des bonbons, et le propriétaire doit être à son comptoir. Cet escalier, dit il en désignant un escalier en bois qui menait au rez de chaussé, donne directement sur le comptoir. Je ne pense pas que le proprio sera content de nous voir débarquer. Alors, quelqu'un sait transplaner ?

Il regarda tour à tour les cinq visages silencieux tendus vers lui.

- On n'apprend à transplaner qu'en sixième année Paves, tu devrais le savoir, répliqua Rabastan.

- Pas besoin de ça de toute façon, ajouta Bellatrix en montant l'escalier.

Ils la suivirent tous à petits pas jusqu'à une grande porte. La jeune fille l'entrebâilla, jeta un coup œil derrière, se glissa dans l'ouverture, la baguette brandit, et murmura :

_- Avis !_

Aussitôt, une vingtaine de petits oiseaux blancs apparurent et se mirent à voleter un peu partout dans la boutique, renversant les friandises entreposées sur les étagères et poussant des petits gazouillis aiguës. Les sorciers attendirent que le propriétaire ne se lance à leur poursuite pour se glisser en dehors du comptoir, pliés en deux, et traverser la boutique jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une sonnette tinta deux fois lorsqu'ils la refermèrent, courant dehors en riant.

- Pas mal, Bella !

- Tu aurais vu la tête du gars quand ses précieux bonbons sont tombés par terre ! s'exclama Emma, hilare.

- On va où maintenant ? demanda Rodolphus.

- A La Tête de Sanglier, répondit Paves. C'est une auberge, pas très loin de chez Zonko.

- La Tête de Sanglier, répéta Cherie, songeuse. Ce n'est pas un endroit louche, ça ?

- Je n'y suis jamais allé, ajouta Rabastan.

- C'est parce que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard n'en ont jamais entendu parler, expliqua Paves. L'endroit est réputé mal famé, mais Lord Voldemort l'a choisi parce qu'on y sera tranquille.

Pré-au-Lard était presque désert à cette heure là deux ou trois sorciers qui marchaient dans les rues les regardèrent passer avec étonnement.

- Ce n'est pas très discret, murmura Roque alors qu'ils croisaient une sorcière au dos courbé. Quelqu'un va nous repérer, peut être même alerter les professeurs.

- Ça aurait été plus simple si vous saviez transplaner, répondit Paves d'une voix sèche. C'est ce que tout les autres ont fait.

- Tu veux dire qu'on sera les seuls élèves de cinquième année ? demanda Roque. Il semblait avoir pâlit.

Paves haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas qui d'autre a été mis au courant, dit-il en tournant dans une ruelle latérale.

- Rita m'a dit qu'elle allait peut être venir, déclara Bellatrix.

- Skeeter ? ricana Paves. Ça m'étonnerait d'elle. Cette réunion doit l'effrayer, et Mademoiselle aurait trop peur de se casser un ongle pour sortir à Pré-au-Lard et enfreindre les règles.

- Retire ça, râla Bellatrix en le foudroyant du regard. Rita est sympa.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle ne l'était pas, se défendit Paves. On y est.

Ils étaient arrivés au bout de la ruelle. Une vieille enseigne en bois représentant une tête de sanglier tranchée et imbibée de sang, était accrochée à la porte d'entrée d'une vieille auberge. Roque frissonna. Paves poussa la porte et ils entrèrent en silence. Face à eux, accoudé au comptoir, un vieil homme au visage barré d'une longue cicatrice les regarda entrer, essuyant une assiette avec un torchon sale. Le bar était presque entièrement plongé dans l'obscurité : les fenêtres en saillies étaient tellement incrustées de poussières et d'autres saletés que la lumière du jour ne parvenait pas à les traverser. Sur les tables en bois quelques chandelles brûlaient faiblement, diffusant une lumière tremblotante dans toute la pièce. L'air ambiant était lourd et amer, comme lors d'une journée de canicule.

Bellatrix plissa les yeux. Elle pouvait apercevoir une quinzaine de silhouettes, assises autour des tables certaines avaient des verres à la main, d'autres tripotaient leur baguette magique touts se retournèrent à leur arrivée.

- Ah Paves, te voilà, fit une voix claire et joyeuse, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Tu as amené des amis. Bien, très bien.

L'homme qui avait parlé se tenait debout, tout au fond de la salle, son visage caché dans la pénombre. Sa voix, faible et douce, fit cependant frissonner Bellatrix il y avait quelque chose de menaçant, de terrible qui traînait dans les intonations de Lord Voldemort. Quelque chose d'effrayant, qui causait immédiatement la crainte et le respect.

- Asseyez vous, je vous en prie, reprit la voix.

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence, prenant place autour d'une table ronde dont la surface en bois était ça et là recouverte d'un liquide collant et poussiéreux. Bellatrix pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée de Cherie, assise sur sa droite. Face à elle, les yeux de Rodolphus brillaient d'une lueur à la fois inquiète et curieuse.

- Je suis heureux, murmura la voix, de constater que vous êtes venu aussi nombreux. Après tout, vous êtes tous des Serpentard nous voulons, vous et moi, la même chose.

La silhouette s'avança, révélant son visage. Bellatrix retint son souffle Lord Voldemort était un homme d'environ trente ans, grand et mince, vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noire.

Son visage semblait danser sous la lumière des chandelles un visage encore jeune bien qu'étrangement émacié, comme si on avait frotté la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne dure, creusé le nez pour qu'il s'enfonce entre les joues à la manière d'un serpent, assombrit les yeux pour qu'ils paraissent ne faire qu'un avec l'obscurité qui les entourait. Sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux courts et bruns il y avait, sur son visage, les vestiges d'une grande beauté qu'on avait essayé d'effacer. Bellatrix sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer alors que Lord Voldemort détaillait silencieusement chaque personne présente. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent enfin sur elle et elle frissonna, non de peur mais de plaisir. Elle eut l'impression de voir quelque chose tressaillir sur le visage lisse, avant que les yeux ne la quittent.

- Je vois que même des élèves plus jeunes sont venus, murmura la voix.

Bellatrix releva fièrement la tête lorsque les regards se tournèrent vers sa table. Sur sa gauche, Roque tressaillit.

- J'en suis ravis, dit Lord Voldemort. Bien entendu, il vous faudra avoir atteint votre majorité pour pouvoir rejoindre mes rangs, mais vous serez toujours les bienvenus parmi nous.

L'homme s'avança lentement dans la pièce. Il avait une démarche gracieuse, comme s'il ne marchait pas véritablement mais planait à quelques centimètres du sol. A son passage, les silhouettes silencieuses des élèves semblaient se ratatiner sur leur siège, disparaître dans l'obscurité. Finalement, Lord Voldemort s'arrêta devant leur table et encore une fois le regard de Bellatrix croisa le sien.

- Toi, quel est ton nom ? demanda t-il d'une voix sifflante.

- Bellatrix Black, répondit-elle aussitôt, les yeux brillants.

Une lueur passa sur le visage émacié.

- Bellatrix, répéta t-il.

Il resta silencieux un instant. Bellatrix posa les mains sur la table, le corps tendu vers lui comme si elle voulait se rapprocher mais n'osait pas le faire. Finalement, la voix se remit à parler.

- Je sens, Bellatrix, que toi et moi allons accomplir de grandes choses, dit-il doucement.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Oui, j'en suis sûre.

L'espace d'une demie seconde, elle crut apercevoir un sourire satisfait sur le visage lisse de Lord Voldemort et elle sut, à cet instant précis, que son futur reposait entre ses mains. Que sa vie venait d'être étroitement liée au sorcier mystérieux et à son projet démentiel. Et que rien ne pouvait plus s'y opposer.

* * *

- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

La voix accusatrice de sa petite sœur la tira de sa rêverie. Bellatrix leva les yeux du manuel que, en réalité, elle ne lisait pas. Narcissa se tenait devant elle, dos à la cheminée, les mains sur les hanches. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement en bataille, et les traces de peinture verte et argentée sur ses joues ne s'étaient pas encore totalement effacées.

- Dora et moi t'avons cherchées partout, mais tu étais introuvable, reprit Narcissa, le regard sévère.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment le Quidditch, répondit simplement Bellatrix.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Narcissa. Dora m'a dit que les années précédentes, tu ne ratais un match pour rien au monde.

Elle la toisait du regard, menaçante, et pendant un instant Bellatrix pensa qu'elle ressemblait énormément à leur mère, lorsqu'elle l'interrogeait sur une absence injustifiée.

- J'étais avec Rodolphus et les autres, dit Bellatrix d'un ton agacé. Dans le parc, près de la forêt interdite. On s'entraînait pour de nouveaux sortilèges.

Elle marqua un pause. Autant donner le plus de détails possible si elle voulait que Narcissa la croie.

- Emma en a trouvé un particulièrement satisfaisant, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire diabolique. J'ai hâte de l'essayer sur des première année.

Les traits de sa sœur se durcirent, et Bellatrix réalisa aussitôt son erreur.

- Désolée Cissa, dit-elle en posant une main sur le bras de sa sœur.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, grommela Narcissa, et pendant une seconde le souvenir de l'accident avec les élèves de sixième année sembla se refléter dans ses yeux.

Elle s'assit à côté de sa sœur sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le feu dans l'âtre. Bellatrix lui jeta un regard en coin. Visiblement, elle avait cru en son mensonge. Bien. Elle vit les plis sur le front de Narcissa, signe qu'elle était contrariée, et chercha un sujet qui pourrait lui changer les idées.

- Comment était le match ? demanda t-elle.

Aussitôt, le visage de Narcissa s'illumina.

- Magnifique ! s'exclama t-elle d'une voix joyeuse. Tu aurais vu ça, Bella ! On a battu Serdaigle à main levée ! Ses yeux brillèrent. Je ne pensais pas que le Quidditch était un sport aussi fascinant !

- Ravie que ça te plaise, dit Bellatrix avec un sourire. Tu pourrais même essayer de rejoindre l'équipe de Serpentard, si tu aimes ça.

- Tu rigoles ! Je ne tiens pas cinq minutes sur un balais !

Bellatrix eut un petit rire.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

- Qu'est ce que tu apprends ? demanda Narcissa en jetant un coup d'œil au manuel ouvert sur les jambes de Bellatrix.

- Sortilèges, répondit cette dernière.

- Le professeur Flitwick dit que je suis excellente en Sortilèges, s'exclama Narcissa avec un grand sourire. Il dit que je si je continue comme ça, je pourrais prétendre marcher dans tes pas.

Il y avait une immense fierté dans sa voix, et Bellatrix sentit une vague d'affection envers sa sœur s'emparer d'elle.

- Tu ne veux pas m'apprendre un truc ? continua Narcissa. Un sort super compliqué, que personne d'autre en première année n'arrive à faire.

- Quel sort ? demanda Bellatrix avec un petit rire.

- Je ne sais pas moi. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis son visage s'éclaira. Celui que tu as fait la dernière fois, le Patronus !

Cette fois ci, Bellatrix éclata de rire. Narcissa lui jeta un regard noir.

- Impossible, Cissy, s'exclama Bellatrix. Tu te rappelles ce qu'a dit Rodolphus par rapport au Patronus ? La moitié des élèves de septième année n'arrive même pas à en produire un. Tu n'as aucune chance .

- Autre chose alors, insista Narcissa.

- Je veux bien essayer.

Narcissa eut l'air ravie. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur.

- Merci Bella, tu es super !

- Je sais, je sais.

Bellatrix se mit à feuilleter son manuel, à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant. Narcissa la regardait avec des yeux ronds, visiblement impatiente, sa main tapotant rapidement le dossier du canapé. Soudain, elle redressa la tête et ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire ravis.

- Lucius ! s'exclama t-elle en agitant une main.

Bellatrix releva aussitôt la tête, comme si elle venait de se faire électrocuter. Ses traits se tordirent lorsqu'elle réalisa que le jeune garçon se tenait à environ une dizaine de centimètres d'elle, derrière le canapé. Il souriait. Narcissa se leva pour l'accueillir.

- Salut Narcissa, dit Malefoy d'une voix chantante. Black.

Il inclina la tête pour saluer Bellatrix, qui le dévisageait d'un regard noir.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Lucy ? râla t-elle.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Malefoy, mais il ne releva pas.

- Ne l'appelle pas Lucy, le défendit Narcissa.

- Ce n'est rien, Narcissa. Ta sœur se croit toujours la plus intelligente. Mais ce n'est pour elle que je suis venue.

- Pour quoi, alors ? râla Bellatrix.

Malefoy l'ignora et s'adressa directement à Narcissa. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner à la soirée de Noël organisée par Slughorn.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de lâcher une bombe sur Bellatrix. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'un coup et elle lâcha son livre qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Les yeux écarquillés, elle dévisageait Malefoy comme s'il s'était transformé en alien répugnant.

- Toi ? s'écria t-elle d'une voix étrangement aiguë. Toi? Tu...tu fais partie du club de Slug ?

Elle avait l'air franchement ébahie. Face à elle, Malefoy semblait jubiler. Narcissa avait déjà vaguement entendu parler du club de Slug. C'était une sorte de club privé créé et organisé par le deuxième professeur de Potions, Horace Slughorn. Ce club était composé de ce qu'on appelait « l'élite » : les fils et filles de sorciers célèbres, ou les élèves extrêmement doués. Elle savait que le rêve de sa sœur et de ses amis, et certainement de la grande majorité des élèves de Poudlard, était de rentrer dans ce club. Après tout, ce n'était pas une surprise si Lucius en était membre : son père travaillait au ministère et était un sorcier extrêmement haut placé.

- Et oui, Black, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire triomphant. On dirait que certaines familles de sang-pur sont bien mieux qualifiées que d'autres.

Deux ronds rouges étaient apparus sur les joues de Bellatrix. Narcissa avança d'un pas, se plaçant entre elle et Lucius, une façon de le protéger de la colère de sa sœur. Le jeune garçon la regardait calmement, attendant sa réponse.

- Je...ce serait un grand plaisir, dit-elle finalement.

Le sourire de Lucius redoubla et elle sentit la chaleur monter dans ses joues, ainsi qu'un puissant sentiment de bonheur se lover dans sa poitrine.

- Dans tes rêves Narcissa, claqua la voix de Bellatrix. Tu n'iras nul par avec lui !

- Narcissa n'est plus un bébé, répondit Malefoy d'une voix sèche. Elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut.

- Elle n'a que onze ans, s'écria Bellatrix en se levant. Et je ne te laisserait pas en disposer comme bon te semble !

- Bella, commença Narcissa, il ne dispose pas de...

- Tu es jalouse Black, c'est tout, siffla Malefoy. Parce que malgré ton nom et ton talent, tu viens de réaliser que toutes les portes ne te sont pas ouvertes.

D'un geste, Bellatrix tira sa baguette magique et la brandit sur le garçon. Narcissa écarta les bras.

- Arrête, Bella !

Écarte toi Cissy, répondit Bellatrix d'une voix étrangement calme. Voyons donc ce que le petit Lucy a dans le ventre.

- Bella ?

Narcissa faillit pleurer de soulagement lorsque Cherie s'avança vers eux, un chaudron sous le bras, les sourcils froncés. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre la situation, et elle posa une main sur le bras tendu de Bellatrix, l'obligeant à le baisser.

- Range ça, Bella, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Dégage Cherie, gronda Bellatrix en luttant pour se dégager de l'emprise de son amie. Ne te mêles pas de ce qui ne te regardes pas.

- Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter, idiote, railla la voix satisfaite de Lucius Malefoy. Si tu essayes de me faire quoi que ce soit, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y aura plus un seul endroit sur cette planète où tu seras en sécurité.

- FERME LA ESPECE DE MIOCHE ! hurla Bellatrix.

Narcissa recula d'un pas, effrayée. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur dans cet état : les yeux écarquillés, les mains tremblantes, elle avait l'air d'une folle, chaque pore de sa peau respirant la colère. Malefoy ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Black ? Tu as perdu...

_- Sectumsempra ! _

_- Protego !_

Quelque chose jaillit de la baguette de Bellatrix, tel un éclair, et rebondit sur le bouclier invisible produit par Cherie. Le sourire de Lucius s'effaça d'un coup et il recula, incertain.

- TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE BELLATRIX !

La jeune fille calme et joyeuse qu'était Cherie s'était soudainement métamorphosée en une sorcière menaçante et bouillonnante de colère. La transformation était encore plus terrifiante que celle qui avait eu lieu chez Bellatrix.

- COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENTE ! TU AURAIS PU LE TUER !

- Ce sale petit bâtard ! Il reste là à...

- Maintenant tu te calmes Bellatrix !

Les deux amies restèrent un instant immobiles, leur baguette tendue, la respiration haletante, se fusillant du regard. Les élèves présents dans la salle commune les regardaient d'un air horrifié, s'empressant de quitter les lieux. Narcissa donna un léger coup de coude à Lucius, lui faisant signe de partir. Il hésita, mais elle hocha la tête, formant les mots « pas maintenant » sur ses lèvres et il fini par s'exécuter, rangeant sa baguette et montant dans son dortoir.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Bellatrix abaissa rageusement sa baguette et cria entre ses dents :

- Très bien !

Elle fit le tour du canapé et se planta devant Narcissa, sa poitrine montant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

- Je te préviens Narcissa, rugit-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Si je te revoie avec ce sale petit prétentieux, tu auras affaire à moi ! Et cette fois ci tu n'auras personne pour te sauver la vie !

Narcissa voulait lui dire qu'elle se trompait, qu'elle ne se basait que sur des préjugés, qu'elle était aveuglée par sa colère, mais elle connaissait trop bien sa sœur pour cela elle garda donc le silence. Bellatrix tourna rageusement les talons, traversa la salle commune en bousculant quelques élèves et disparut tel un ouragan.

Narcissa resta immobile, comme pétrifiée. A côté d'elle, Cherie poussa un profond soupir.

- Désolée pour l'accident, dit-elle.

Sa voix avait retrouvé sa douceur, et ses yeux étaient incroyablement doux lorsqu'elle regarda Narcissa, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Évite de traîner avec Malefoy quand ta sœur est là, dit-elle. Ou même de parler de lui.

Narcissa hocha la tête, trop perturbée pour parler, incapable de faire confiance à sa voix. Cherie lui lança un sourire sans joie avant de marcher sur les pas de Bellatrix, quittant la salle commune.

Elle eut l'impression que quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que les conversations ne reprennent, chacun vacant à ses occupations comme si rien ne c'était passé. Respirant profondément, Narcissa tourna les talons, s'empressant de monter les marches de l'escalier. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans la salle commune une seule seconde de plus, exposée à la curiosité et aux regards des autres élèves. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'une silhouette sombre se dessina devant elle.

- Narcissa, c'est moi.

Lucius Malefoy s'avança, l'air soucieux. La jeune fille le dévisagea sans rien dire.

- Bellatrix est partie ? demanda t-il.

Elle ignora sa question.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, dit-elle d'une voix basse. Tu savais très bien comment Bellatrix allait réagir. Tu l'as poussé à bout.

Elle lui jeta un regard accusateur. Le garçon semblait extrêmement pâle.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix sincère. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Ses yeux gris la regardaient d'un air triste et penaud, les sourcils tirés. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de décider de le croire.

- Fais en sorte que ça ne recommence pas, dit-elle en passant devant lui. Bella va être insupportable maintenant.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'enquit Lucius, la suivant du regard.

- Me coucher. Et je veux être seule, ajouta t-elle comme pour couper court à toute proposition.

Il resta silencieux pendant trois secondes, si bien qu'elle crut qu'il allait en rester là. Puis :

- Tu ne m'as pas donnée ta réponse, pour le bal.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Il se tenait immobile, appuyé à la rampe quelques marches en dessous d'elle. Elle le contempla pendant un instant. Il avait été si gentil elle lui devait bien cela. Elle pensa brièvement à sa sœur, à ses paroles de mise en garde, à l'accident de ce soir. Elle hésita. Les yeux de Lucius brillaient dans l'obscurité.

- C'est d'accord, murmura t-elle.

Le visage du garçon se fendit en un grand sourire.

- Génial, s'exclama t-il, et elle sentit son cœur s'apaiser. Bonne nuit, Narcissa.

Il y avait quelque chose de flatteur dans sa voix, quelque chose qui la fit sourire.

- Bonne nuit Lucius.

**Encore une fois hello les gens ! :) Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'ai adoré écrire la rivalité entre Bellatrix et Lucius ils sont genre tous les deux ''Pas touche, Narcissa est à moi !''. Et puis bien sûr, ils sont tous deux des sorciers pour qui le sang et la dignité comptent plus que tout, alors il est tout naturel qu'ils se jalousent secrètement l'un l'autre. **

**Enfin bref. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre aussi, et n'oubliez pas - reviews !:D**

**Bsx, Sarah. **


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque Narcissa descendit dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle ne vit Bellatrix nulle part. Avec un soupir, elle se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Cherie, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire.

- Bien dormis ? demanda Cherie en lui passant un verre remplit de jus de citrouille.

- Pas mal, oui, répondit Narcissa. Merci.

En vérité, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Beaucoup trop de questions se baladaient dans son esprit. Elle but une gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de se lancer.

- Cherie, commença t-elle sans la regarder. Le sort que Bella a lancé hier...qu'est ce que c'était ? Tu as dit que ça aurait pu...le tuer, fini t-elle dans un souffle.

Cherie la regarda quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

_- Sectumsempra_, dit-elle finalement. C'est un sortilège extrêmement dangereux, Narcissa. Ça consiste à...découper, en quelque sorte, ton adversaire. Le découper jusqu'à la mort.

Narcissa sentit son cœur rater un battement.

- Mais où est-ce que Bella a bien pu l'apprendre ? s'exclama t-elle. Ne me dis pas qu'on nous apprend de tel sort à Poudlard !

- Non, répondit Cherie avec un rire sans joie. Tu as remarqué tous ces livres que Bellatrix est toujours en train de lire ? Et bien, ce ne sont pas toujours des livres, comment dire...des livres de cours. Bella est entrée par effraction dans la réserve l'année dernière, et elle y a ramené un paquet de livres sur la magie noire.

Narcissa la regarda, effrayée. Cherie posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle avec un sourire. Bellatrix n'est pas un assassin.

- Elle a faillit tuer Lucius hier soir ! s'écria Narcissa.

- Je sais, mais elle était tellement en colère qu'elle a perdu le contrôle d'elle même, répondit Cherie d'une voix douce. Crois moi Narcissa, je connais ta sœur depuis des années et ça lui arrive, disons, une fois tous les siècles.

Narcissa eut un léger sourire, ce qui sembla satisfaire Cherie. Elle lâcha son épaule.

- Bellatrix était vraiment, vraiment énervée parce qu'elle voit que tu t'es rapprochée de Malefoy et elle s'inquiète pour toi, dit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais aussi parce qu'elle a réalisé que, malgré ses efforts, ce bon à rien a une longueur d'avance sur elle.

Narcissa détourna le regard, fixant son verre. Pourquoi tout le monde était donc si certain de la cruauté de Lucius ? Ils ne voyaient donc pas que, au fond, c'était un garçon extrêmement gentil ? Encore une fois, elle préféra passer le sujet sous silence.

- Où est Bellatrix ? demanda t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Je crois qu'elle est dans le parc, avec Rodolphus, répondit Cherie en prenant un toast.

Narcissa sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Bellatrix et elle avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver tous les matins dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner ensemble. Bellatrix lui en voulait-elle à ce point ? Incapable de manger, elle reposa son pan-cake dans son assiette et le regarda en silence.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Cherie avec un sourire, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Bellatrix te pardonne toujours tout facilement.

Avec un léger sourire, Narcissa constata que les paroles de la jeune fille n'étaient pas fausses. Bellatrix lui avait toujours tout pardonné cela prenait plus ou moins de temps selon l'objet de dispute, mais elle avait toujours fini par la prendre dans ses bras et par lui dire que tout était oublié. Elle se souvenait particulièrement bien de la fois où, en jouant avec la baguette magique de leur mère, elle avait fait disparaître pour toujours le hiboux chéri de sa sœur, un grand duc du nom de Holly : Bellatrix avait viré au rouge et il avait fallut que leur père intervienne pour lui arracher la baguette qu'elle brandissait sur Narcissa. Cependant, quelques heures après, pendant le déjeuner, elle lui avait caressé les cheveux et lui avait proposé d'une voix douce qu'elles aillent passer l'après midi ensemble à jouer dans le parc.

Rassurée, Narcissa prit son pan-cake et en mangea une bouchée.

- Qu'est ce que tu as, ce matin ? demanda Cherie.

- Défense contre les Forces du Mal, répondit Narcissa.

- Ah ah ! s'exclama Cherie avec un grand sourire. J'ai toujours adoré cette matière !

- Oui, c'est sympa.

- Dommage que le professeur Davis soit parti à la retraite l'année dernière, continua Cherie d'un ton songeur. Elle était vraiment géniale. Tu aurais vu quand elle parlait, on voyait à quel point elle aimait son métier ! Contrairement à ce vieux Bergala. Non mais tu as vu, on dirait un épouvantail ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait à Dumbledore pour obtenir un poste ici.

En quelques minutes, Narcissa réalisa à quel point il était facile de parler avec Cherie. La jeune fille riait beaucoup, s'enthousiasmait tout le temps et se plaisait à raconter de multiples anecdotes sur son passé ou sur certaines rumeurs qu'elle avait entendue dans les couloirs. Trop concentrée à discuter avec elle, Narcissa faillit oublier l'heure et elle arriva, haletante, dans la salle de cours cinq minutes après la sonnerie. Le professeur Bergala se tenait debout devant son bureau, les mains posées sur la surface en bois. Il la regarda entrer de ses petits yeux noirs.

- Vous êtes en retard, Mademoiselle Black, dit-il d'une voix sifflante.

Narcissa faillit lui rétorquer qu'elle était au courant. Sa course pour arriver à la salle de classe et sa dispute avec Bellatrix l'avait rendu d'une humeur plutôt instable. Mais elle s'exhorta au calme et s'avança tranquillement dans la salle, rejoignant sa place au quatrième rang.

- Je suis désolée, Monsieur, répondit-elle poliment.

- Je crois qu'il est bon de vous rappeler que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela vous arrive, continua Bergala, ses yeux se plissant légèrement.

Narcissa réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler d'un cours en début d'année où, s'étant perdue en chemin, elle était arrivée une dizaine de minutes après la sonnerie.

- Ce n'était pas de ma faute Monsieur, répondit-elle un peu trop vivement.

Bergala se redressa, la fixant de ses yeux noirs.

- Vous vous permettez d'arriver en retard, Mademoiselle Black. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de votre part de me répondre sur ce ton. Dix points en moins pour Serpentard.

Quelques élèves laissèrent échapper des chuchotements indignés. Narcissa se mordit la lèvre, respirant profondément pour se calmer, fixant le professeur d'un regard noir. Finalement, elle décida de ne pas aggraver son cas elle s'assit en silence, posant son manuel sur la table. Bergala eut un air satisfait et commença à faire l'appel.

- Bien, bien, dit-il lorsqu'il eut terminé. Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à jeter le sortilège de Bloque-jambes. Quelqu'un peux me dire en quoi il consiste ?

Un lourd silence s'empara de la salle. Bergala dévisagea ses élèves, ses petits yeux perçants brillant comme deux diamants.

- Non, personne ? Tiens, Mademoiselle Black.

Narcissa se mordit la langue pour retenir une insulte. Visiblement, le professeur Bergala l'avait désigné comme sa victime du jour.

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Vraiment ? dit Bergala avec un rictus déplaisant. Vous pourrez peut être me donner la formule qui permet de jeter ce sort, alors ?

Derrière elle, deux élèves de Gryffondor se mirent à pouffer dans leurs mains. Narcissa sentit la colère monter en elle.

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit-elle d'une voix perçante, fixant Bergala droit dans les yeux.

Bergala n'eut pas l'air très content.

- Vraiment ? répéta t-il. Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est ce pas, Black ?

Narcissa se força à ne pas baisser les yeux devant le regard glacé du professeur, respirant profondément pour se calmer. _Ne dis rien_, s'ordonna t-elle.

- Eh bien, vous me décevez, reprit Bergala en s'asseyant à son bureau. Je doit vous avouer que je m'attendais à mieux de votre part, Mademoiselle Black. Surtout lorsque l'on connaît les prodiges de votre sœur en cette matière.

A l'évocation de Bellatrix, Narcissa dut se faire violence pour ne pas se lever et crier à la figure du professeur. Derrière elle, les deux élèves de Gryffondor se remirent à pouffer, plus bruyamment cette fois-ci.

- Pour votre information, Black – et pour la votre aussi d'ailleurs, Anders et Prewett (les deux Gryffondor se turent immédiatement) sachez que le sortilège de Bloque-jambe permet d'immobiliser les jambes de votre adversaire. C'est la version réduite du sort de paralysie totale. Il est très efficace lors des courses poursuites, par exemple.

Bergala s'était levée et faisait à présent le tour de la salle, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Narcissa profita qu'il soit derrière elle pour se retourner : les deux jeunes filles assises derrière elle, une rousse et une brune, lui tirèrent brusquement la langue. Narcissa passa un doigt sous sa gorge, imitant le signe de l'égorgement, avant de se retourner.

- Ce sortilège est assez simple, continuait le professeur. Il ne requiert pas de mouvement de baguette particulier, c'est pourquoi j'attends de vous tous que vous quittiez cette salle à la fin de l'heure en sachant le maîtriser.

- A mon avis, il y en a qui n'ont même pas le niveau pour réussir, murmura la rousse de Gryffondor à son amie, d'une voix assez forte pour que Narcissa l'entende.

- Bien, maintenant, répétez la formule après moi : _Locomotor Mortis_, s'exclama Bergala d'une voix distincte.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent.

- Très bien, très bien. Je vais vous donner à chacun un rat : vous vous exercerez sur lui pour l'instant.

Bergala agita sa baguette magique : aussitôt, une trentaine de petits rats gris en cage jaillit de derrière son bureau et s'envola tranquillement vers les tables des élèves. Narcissa sortit sa baguette de sa poche, répétant la formule dans sa tête. Derrière elle, les élèves de Gryffondor avaient repris leur conversation. Narcissa les écouta d'une oreille discrète.

- ...parfaits vêtements, une parfaite tête, une parfaite famille, disait la rousse. Oui, en fait, tout est parfait de l'extérieur.

- Mais à l'intérieur, c'est complètement...vide, acquiesça son amie.

- C'est ça, c'est le bon mot. Vide. Je me demande ce que Malefoy lui trouve.

A ces mots, Narcissa se raidit.

- Malefoy ? demanda celle qui avait les cheveux bruns.

- Oui tu sais, le garçon de Serpentard, le blond en deuxième année. Oh, il est tellement beau, tu dois bien l'avoir vu quelque part !

Elles s'interrompirent lorsque deux rats atterrirent sur leur table. Narcissa prit le sien sans rien dire, le cœur battant. _Reste tranquille, Cissy._

- Enfin bref, ma sœur Molly les a vu ensemble dans le parc l'autre jour, reprit la rousse. Assis près du lac. Tout ça pour te dire que je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il lui trouve. Un gars comme lui, il mérite tellement mieux qu'une coquille vide !

Les doigts de Narcissa se refermèrent violemment autour de sa baguette lorsqu'elle compris de qui elles parlaient. _Reste calme. _

- Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis, continua t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. C'est une très belle poupée avec de très beaux vêtements, c'est tout.

Quelque chose sembla éclater en elle et elle se retourna brusquement, pointant sa baguette vers les visages satisfaits des deux filles. La colère bouillonnait dans sa voix et dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle s'exclama à voix haute :

- Fermez la, espèces de sales Sang-de-Bourbe !

Le silence tomba aussitôt dans la salle, lui faisant réaliser qu'elle avait parlé un peu trop fort. Le visage de la fille aux cheveux bruns devint extrêmement pâle et elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque la voix de Bergala claqua comme un fouet :

- Black ! s'écria t-il d'une voix rauque. Black, mais vous êtes complètement folle ma parole ! Le visage du professeur s'était teinté de rouge et il avait l'allure d'un taureau prêt à charger.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute Monsieur...commença Narcissa.

- Taisez vous, Black, taisez vous ! rugit Bergala. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de dire ? Ce soir dans mon bureau, à vingt heure. Je vous mets trois heures de retenue, Black !

- Mais Monsieur...

- Silence maintenant ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à prononcer ce mot, Mademoiselle Black !

Bergala la fixa d'un regard noir pendant encore quelques secondes. Les joues rouges, Narcissa fini par baisser les yeux, respirant fortement pour se forcer au calme.

* * *

- Cette vieille enflure ! Ce sale vieux hiboux empaillé ! Je te jure Dora, si je le vois un jour dans les couloirs, je le tue !

- Tu ne connais aucun sort pour tuer les gens, Cissy, ricana Andromeda.

Narcissa la foudroya du regard.

- Je m'en fiche, s'exclama t-elle. Il doit bien y avoir plein d'autres moyens, non ? Regarde, les moldus par exemple ? Comment ils font pour se tuer ?

- Je ne sais pas, et à vrai dire je m'en fiche. C'est presque l'heure, Cissy.

Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge suspendue au dessus de la porte de la Grande Salle. Dix neuf heures cinquante. Elle venait juste de finir de dîner et, en traversant la salle pour se rendre au bureau du professeur Bergala, elle s'était arrêtée à la table des Gryffondor pour saluer Andromeda. Par moment, sa grande sœur lui manquait énormément. Comme elles n'étaient pas dans la même maison, elles se voyaient beaucoup moins souvent que Narcissa le souhaitait. Le soir elles étaient chacune dans leur salle commune et, pendant les repas, il était hors de question qu'une élève de Serpentard aille s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, ou vice versa.

Avec un soupir, Narcissa salua sa sœur et sortit de la Grande Salle. Sans surprise, le hall était désert à cette heure-ci, tous les élèves de Poudlard étant en train de dîner. Elle marcha la tête baissée le seul bruit émanait de ses chaussures tapant contre le sol en marbre.

Elle arriva devant le bureau du professeur Bergala avec quelques minutes d'avance. Elle resta immobile un instant, à regarder le bois qui s'écaillait par endroit. Elle était bien plus nerveuse que ce qu'elle voulait bien se l'avouer. Sa première retenue. Andromeda lui avait assurée que les professeurs donnaient toujours des lignes à copier ou, au pire, envoyaient les élèves faire quelques travaux dans le parc. Rien de bien méchant. Mais lorsqu'elle se rappelait la colère de Bergala, Narcissa avait plutôt l'impression qu'il allait passer les trois prochaines heures à la torturer avec un plaisir indéniable. Elle inspira un coup, frappa à la porte et entra.

Le bureau du professeur Bergala était une petite pièce carrée, avec deux fenêtres qui se faisaient face, à droite et à gauche de la porte. Le vieil homme était assis à son bureau, situé sur une estrade dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Celle-ci était remplie d'étagères sur lesquelles s'étalaient divers produits étranges : de grandes boules en verres, des fioles contenant toutes sortes de choses (des plumes, des yeux d'animaux, des oignons...), des bocaux remplis de liquides de toutes les couleurs et, ici et là, quelques livres. Bergala releva la tête à son entrée.

- Ah, Mademoiselle Black vous voilà, dit-il d'une voix sévère. Asseyez vous, je vous prie.

Deux tables avaient été placées pour l'occasion face à son bureau. L'une d'entre elle était déjà occupée par un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds coupés au niveau des oreilles. Il se retourna et lança un sourire discret à Narcissa. Celle-ci eut l'air ravi. _Lucius. _Elle s'assit à la table près de lui, se sentant tout d'un coup de bien meilleure humeur.

- Sortez une plume et des parchemins, Mademoiselle Black, ordonna Bergala sans la quitter des yeux. Pour ce soir, vous allez me copier _Je ne dois pas traiter les autres de Sang-de-Bourbe _j'en veux au moins sept rouleaux d'ici la fin des trois heures.

Narcissa le regarda d'un air indigné, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Autant ne pas aggraver son cas. Tout en sortant ses affaires, elle jeta un regard en biais à Lucius. Le haut de son parchemin était déjà recouvert d'une écriture fine et serrée. Elle plissa les yeux mais ne parvint pas à lire ce qui y était écrit.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous y mettre tout de suite, fit la voix sèche de Bergala.

Le vieil homme s'était levé. Obéissante, Narcissa s'empara de sa plume. Lucius eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement.

- Je vais dans la salle voisine, ajouta t-il en les dévisageant tour à tour d'un regard sévère. Si j'entends le moindre bruit, je vous colle tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin du mois. C'est bien clair ?

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête. Narcissa attendit qu'il ait refermé la porte derrière lui pour reposer sa plume avec un soupir.

- Tu as des ennuis on dirait ?

Les mains croisées derrière la tête, Lucius la regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Visiblement toi aussi, répondit-elle. Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour t'attirer la colère du prof ?

Lucius eut un mouvement d'épaules nonchalant.

- J'ai lancé un sort à une Sang-de-Bourbe de Serdaigle dans le couloir, expliqua t-il avec fierté. Sauf que, je n'avais pas vu que Bergala était à quelques mètres derrière moi. Il fit une grimace. Le vieux est très sensible à ce genre de truc.

- Ouais, j'ai remarqué.

Lucius se pencha un peu plus contre sa chaise, posant les pieds sur la table devant lui.

- Qui est-ce que tu as traité de Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda t-il avec intérêt.

- Deux filles de Gryffondor, en première année, répondit-elle. Elle marqua une pause, essayant de se rappeler leur nom. Anders et Prewett je crois.

Lucius éclata de rire. Narcissa lui jeta un regard noir.

- Quoi ? se défendit -elle.

- C'était bien placé pour Anders, répondit Lucius avec un grand sourire. Mais Prewett est une sang-pure.

Narcissa resta quelques secondes interdite, réalisant son erreur. Lucius fut pris d'un autre rire.

- Sa sœur, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Molly, est en sixième année à Gryffondor, continua t-il. Mais crois moi, les Prewett sont une bien belle famille de traîtres à leur sang. Ils sont complètement amoureux des moldus.

Il fit une grimace comme s'il venait d'avaler quelque chose au goût infecte.

- Elle l'a mérité alors, s'exclama Narcissa.

- Oui, répondit Lucius avec un autre rire. Il lui jeta un regard amusé. Il va quand même falloir que tu te renseignes sur les gens avant de les traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Elles étaient à Gryffondor, répondit Narcissa avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

- Les élèves de Gryffondor ne sont pas tous des Sang-de-Bourbe, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, dit Lucius avec un air malicieux. Regarde, ta sœur.

Narcissa préféra ne pas répondre. Elle reprit sa plume et commença à écrire.

- Tu ne vas pas faire ces lignes, quand même ? s'étonna Lucius.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dis Bergala, soupira t-elle. Il veut sept rouleaux. Ça m'étonnerais déjà que j'arrive à en faire cinq d'ici la fin des trois heures, alors autant commencer maintenant.

- Oh, se moqua Lucius, une Black qui obéit à un professeur.

- Je ne sais pas toi, répondit Narcissa, mais je ne tiens pas particulièrement à copier des lignes tous les soirs pendant un mois !

Elle lui fit une grimace avant de se concentrer sur son parchemin. Lucius se leva et vint se placer derrière elle. De sa main droite, il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le rouleau.

- Regarde, dit-il puis, d'une voix claire il lança : _Simulans Contentus !_

Narcissa laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsque sa plume lui sauta de la main et se mit à écrire d'elle même sur le parchemin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa que les lettres qui apparaissaient suivaient exactement la forme de son écriture.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama t-elle en levant la tête vers Lucius avec un sourire ravi.

- Encore un conseil que je tiens de mon père, déclara le garçon avec fierté.

Il s'approcha de sa table, la baguette pointée sur son propre parchemin. Narcissa se leva aussitôt.

- Attends ! s'écria t-elle. Je veux essayer.

Lucius lui céda la place, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Narcissa sortit sa propre baguette et la leva, se raclant la gorge.

_- Simulans Contentus !_ s'exclama t-elle d'une voix assurée.

A sa plus grande satisfaction, la plume s'envola et se mit à écrire toute seule, imitant la sienne. Elle se retourna vers Lucius, l'air satisfait. Le garçon la regardait avec un léger sourire amusé, mais elle aurait juré voir l'étonnement passer sur ses traits.

- Pas mal Narcissa, la félicita t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Avec un sourire grandissant, elle rejoignit sa place et se rassit.

- Bon, on a trois heures à tuer maintenant, dit-elle en rangeant sa baguette. Elle tourna la tête vers Lucius, qui s'était rassis lui aussi. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Le jeune garçon la regardait d'un air rêveur. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle agita une main devant lui. Il plissa les yeux et un sourire tordit ses lèvres.

- Je t'ai déjà dis à quel point tu es jolie, Narcissa ? demanda t-il d'une voix sincère.

Narcissa sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle détourna la tête.

- Ne le répète pas à tes sœurs, continua Lucius en se penchant vers elle, mais je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de très différent entre elles et toi. Tu es plus...calme.

Elle retourna les yeux vers lui. Il la dévisageait en silence, semblant attendre sa réponse. Elle se mordit la langue, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

- Merci, lâcha t-elle finalement, se sentant parfaitement idiote.

Le sourire de Lucius s'élargit.

- Je suis vraiment content que tu ais accepté de m'accompagner à la soirée du club de Slug, dit-il.

- Ne le dis surtout pas à Bella, s'empressa de dire Narcissa, rassurée de trouver un moyen de changer de sujet de conversation.

Lucius secoua la tête.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il. Je n'allais pas le lui dire. De toute façon, elle a vraiment l'air de ne pas m'...

Il se tut au moment ou quelqu'un actionnait la poignée de la porte. Brusquement, Narcissa s'empara de sa plume et se pencha sur son parchemin, reprenant la fin de la phrase. Une seconde plus tard le professeur Bergala entra dans la salle, une expression sévère sur le visage. Il s'avança jusqu'à son bureau d'un pas lourd et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, ses petits yeux noirs se promenant sur les deux élèves. Au bout de quelques secondes, il attrapa un livre sur un étagère et l'ouvrit sur son bureau. Il ne vit pas le sourire complice qu'échangèrent Lucius et Narcissa.

Lorsque, finalement, les trois heures s'achevèrent, Narcissa était venue à bout de six parchemins et elle sortit de la salle en titubant. Ses paupières étaient lourdes de fatigue et son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien. Lucius referma la porte derrière elle en poussant des jurons, frottant son poignet droit de sa main gauche.

- Ce vieil homme est un imbécile, souffla t-il d'une voix énervée. Trois heures à copier des lignes ! Et tout ça pour sauver l'honneur de misérables Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Si encore ils ont un honneur ! ajouta Narcissa.

La bonne humeur qu'elle avait éprouvée en voyant Lucius avait de nouveau cédé sa place à l'énervement, et son mal de crâne n'arrangeait rien. Elle avait l'impression qu'une sorte de brouillard s'était emparé de son esprit.

- Je suis sûr qu'il en est un lui même, dit Lucius en lâchant son poignet. Un Sang-de-Bourbe, je veux dire. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il les protège avec autant d'ardeur ?

D'un mouvement de tête, Narcissa exprima son accord. Ils rejoignirent la salle commune en silence, ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentant le désir de parler. Narcissa regardait à peine où ils allaient, marchant telle une automate, se laissant guider par le jeune garçon. La fatigue faisait baisser ses paupières sans que son cerveau n'en ait donner l'ordre, et, à ce moment, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'allonger dans son lit, fermer les yeux et dormir. Elle fut presque surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était à moitié vide : quelques élèves travaillaient en silence, assis seuls à une table un groupe de cinq sorciers de troisième année s'amusaient à manger chacun leur tour des friandises achetées chez Zonko, la boutique de Farces et Attrapes de Pré-au-Lard, et se mettaient subitement à imiter des cris d'animaux après avoir avaler leurs bonbons.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée, remarqua Lucius.

Elle tourna la tête : il la dévisageait, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Un peu, admit-elle.

Un bâillement lui échappa et elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche, gênée. Lucius ricana.

- Je ne pensais pas que trois petites heures de retenue te seraient aussi fatales, fit-il avec une mimique amusée.

Elle voulut le foudroyer du regard mais un autre bâillement gâcha son effet. De nouveau, il ricana.

- Sur ce, dit-il en inclinant la tête d'un geste respectueux, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, princesse.

- C'est ça, monsieur-je-suis-bon-en-potions.

Lucius lui jeta un regard à la fois amusé et intrigué.

- Ce n'est rien, fit Narcissa en balayant l'air de sa main.

- J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de repasser une de ces charmantes soirées à vos côtés, votre majesté, continua Lucius d'une voix faussement haute perchée.

Avec un roulement des yeux, Narcissa décida de l'ignorer. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à son dortoir, agitant la main en signe d'au revoir. Elle l'entendit rire discrètement derrière son dos.

Alors qu'elle traversait la salle commune, son regard fut attiré par une sorcière aux cheveux épais et bruns, assise face à la cheminée, qui s'amusait à envoyer au loin un de ses manuels, puis à l'attirer vers elle à renfort de mouvements de baguette. A côté d'elle, une jeune fille blonde essayait de faire la même chose, mais sans succès. Narcissa sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle n'avait pas parlé à sa sœur depuis l'accident de la veille et elle se sentait mal, presque coupable. Décidant qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer plus longtemps, elle s'avança vers sa sœur aînée avec une certaine appréhension.

- C'est parce que tu agites trop ta baguette Rita, disait Bellatrix à son amie. Regarde.

Une nouvelle fois elle pointa sa baguette vers son manuel, prononça la formule et récupéra le livre dans sa main gauche. La blonde poussa un soupir. Hésitante, Narcissa se racla la gorge pour révéler sa présence. Lorsque Bellatrix se retourna, son visage reflétait l'agacement, mais il s'adoucit en voyant sa sœur. Narcissa en fut aussitôt soulagée.

- Salut, Bella, dit-elle d'une voix néanmoins hésitante. Tu as une minute ?

L'autre fille, la dénommée Rita, l'observait à travers les verres de ses lunettes. Son regard pivota vers Bellatrix, qui eut un hochement de tête presque imperceptible. Rita poussa un nouveau soupir et se leva.

- Je t'attends dans le dortoir, Bella, dit-elle en agitant la main comme pour dire au revoir.

Narcissa resta immobile, debout derrière le canapé. Bellatrix la dévisagea un instant puis, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'asseoir, se retourna complètement, passant un bras derrière le dossier.

- Tu accouches ou il faut que je te torture ? demanda t-elle avec un léger sourire au bout d'une minute de silence.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Bella, s'exclama Narcissa dans un souffle. Pour hier soir, je veux dire. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver, je jure, c'est juste que...

Bellatrix leva une main pour l'interrompre. Son visage était impassible, mais elle avait toujours ce léger sourire au coin de la bouche.

- C'est bon Cissy, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Je suis aussi coupable que toi dans cette histoire. Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère.

Elle eut un sourire et écarta les bras. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Narcissa s'assit à côté d'elle et se laissa tomber dans son étreinte.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal, murmura t-elle alors que Bellatrix déposait un baiser sur ses cheveux.

- A vrai dire, avoua sa sœur avec un froncement de sourcils, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Malefoy pourrait autant m'irriter. Tu sais quoi, je souhaite encore que Cherie ne l'ait pas protégé du sortilège.

Narcissa grimaça. Elle repensa aux explications de Cherie sur le sort lancé par Bellatrix, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle ne voulait prendre le risque de relancer une dispute entre elle et sa sœur.

- Enfin bref, n'en parlons plus, continua Bellatrix en la relâchant. Malefoy et toi, c'est ton problème. Si tu veux devenir amie avec ce gars, ça ne me regarde pas. Disons juste que je veux bien me risquer à jouer les héros encore une fois.

Narcissa la regarda, étonnée de son soudain changement d'opinion. Elle se demanda brièvement ce que Cherie, ou quelqu'un autre, avait bien pu lui dire pour la convaincre aussi rapidement.

- Andromeda m'a dis que tu avais une charmante soirée de prévue, enchaîna Bellatrix avec un sourire malicieux.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu parles, grommela t-elle.

- Alors, comment c'était cette première retenue ?

- Génial. Bergala a passé les trois heures à me regarder copier des lignes. Un gros sadique, ce prof.

Bellatrix ricana. Narcissa cala son dos contre le dossier du canapé. Elle avait pris la décision de ne pas parler de Lucius à Bellatrix pas maintenant, en tout cas. La moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire face à la clémence de sa sœur était d'éviter de prononcer le nom du cher _Lucy._

- Combien de rouleaux ? demanda Bellatrix.

- Sept, répondit Narcissa. Mais je n'ai eu le temps de n'en faire que six.

- Sept, répéta Bellatrix d'un air songeur. Il doit bien t'aimer, Cissy. En début d'année, il m'en a réclamé dix. En deux heures, ajouta t-elle.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as déjà été collée par Bergala ?

- Le vieux distribue des heures de retenue comme des petits pains, ricana Bellatrix. Je crois que la moitié de ses élèves y est passée.

Narcissa détourna la tête alors qu'elle fut prise d'un bâillement.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée, dit Bellatrix, répétant sans le savoir les mots que Lucius lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant. Tu devrais aller te coucher. De toute façon, ajouta t-elle en se levant, il faut que j'aille rejoindre Rita, elle doit m'attendre.

Narcissa hocha la tête. Elle se leva à son tour et suivit sa sœur dans l'escalier, s'arrêtant devant la porte de son dortoir au deuxième étage. Elle hésita un instant, s'immobilisant sur le seuil.

- Bonne nuit Cissy, murmura Bellatrix derrière elle.

- Dors bien.

Narcissa se retourna et envoya un baiser invisible à Bellatrix. Elle la regarda monter les autres marches, se sentant incroyablement reconnaissante envers la bonté de sa sœur à son égard. Le sommeil lui piquait les yeux, et elle étouffa un autre bâillement. Elle attrapa la poignée de la porte, la fit tourner et entra. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, les rideaux des trois autres lits et ceux de la fenêtre étaient tirés. Elle détestait ça, quand les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient fermés : elle aimait s'endormir en contemplant la lune ou les étoiles. Mais, récemment, une des filles de sa chambre s'en était rendue compte et, depuis, elle et les autres prenaient plaisir à les tirer chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher, comme si elles cherchaient à lui retirer l'un des seuls plaisirs qu'elle avait à se trouver dans le dortoir. Par moment, comme maintenant, Narcissa était prise du violent désir de demander à sa sœur aînée de leur régler leur compte, mais l'honneur l'arrêtait toujours à la dernière seconde. La dernière des choses qu'elle souhaitait était bien qu'on la désigne comme la petite fille qui court se réfugier derrière les jupons de sa grande sœur.

Un léger ronflement montait d'un des lits à baldaquins. Elle se dirigea vers le sien sur la pointe des pieds, heureuse que ses camarades de chambre soient déjà endormies. Elle redoutait toujours leur conversation du soir, dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais sa place. En silence elle se changea, revêtant sa légère chemise de nuit en soir blanche, et se glissa dans les couvertures, frissonnant au contact de l'air sur sa peau nue, tirant les rideaux derrière elle. Elle cala sa tête contre l'oreiller et se retourna sur le côté droit, une vieille habitude qu'elle avait prise lorsqu'elle pouvait encore regarder le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux et fut aussitôt submergée par le sommeil.

Cette nuit là, elle rêva de Lucius Malefoy pour la première fois.

**Merci pour vos reviews les gens :) Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ils me font plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu aussi.**

**Big bsx, Sarah.**


	8. Chapter 8

Noël approchait. Le froid s'était abattu sur le château comme une énorme vague, et une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait à présent le paysage. Le lac lui même était immobilisé par une grosse couche de glace, et s'était momentanément transformé en patinoire géante. Les quelques élèves qui s'aventuraient dehors par mauvais temps traversaient le parc en grelottant, recourbés sur eux même pour se protéger du vent, enveloppés dans leur épaisse écharpe aux couleurs de leur maison, leur visage rouge disparaissant sous les bonnets, caches-nez ou caches-oreilles. Les batailles dans la salle commune pour savoir qui obtiendrait la place près de la cheminée faisaient rage pratiquement tous les soirs, et Bellatrix avait été obligé de lancer plusieurs sortilèges aux élèves qui ne voulaient pas lui céder la place, remplissant ainsi une bonne dizaine de lits à l'infirmerie. Par moment, Narcissa s'étonnait que sa sœur ne se soit pas encore faite renvoyée de Poudlard, et elle en venait même à se demander si elle ne menaçait pas les professeurs, également.

La joie et l'esprit des fêtes étaient cependant visibles sur les visages. L'ambiance semblait plus détendue, plus joyeuse. Un énorme sapin d'un vert foncé avait été installé au milieu de la Grande Salle, et ses branches épineuses touchaient presque le plafond magique, toutes recouvertes de guirlandes et de boules dorées. Cherie se plaisait à faire apparaître des bonbons et des gâteaux aux parfums exquis et les distribuait aux élèves de Serpentard de tout âge, s'attirant une foule d'admirateurs qui la suivait avidement dans les couloirs. Roque lançait chaque soir une dizaine d'oiseaux au plumage orangé qui voletait dans la salle commune en chantant. Narcissa, sous la vive pression d'Andromeda, à qui elle avait raconté son amitié avec Lucius, s'était fait envoyée par ses parents une robe de soirée, en vue du bal organisé par le club de Slug. La robe était tout simplement magnifique, et avait instantanément déclenchée la jalousie de sa sœur : en soie d'un bleu pâle qui, selon Dora « met magnifiquement en valeur tes yeux », elle s'arrêtait à hauteur des genoux. Des perles argentées étaient cousues sur les bords du décolleté en forme de V, et le tissus ondulait gracieusement le long des hanches. En la déballant, les yeux de Narcissa s'étaient illuminés, et elle attendait avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait s'en vêtir, un sourire apparaissant déjà sur ses lèvres à la seule pensée de l'impression qu'elle ferait sur Lucius Malefoy lorsqu'il la verrait habillée ainsi.

Lucius et elle passaient énormément de temps ensemble, à présent. Ils se rejoignaient à la bibliothèque pour travailler ensemble, Lucius se délaissant momentanément de sa cour d'admiratrices. Narcissa se sentait alors extrêmement privilégiée comme si, parmi toutes, elle était la seule à qui il accordait vraiment de l'attention. A plusieurs reprises, Lucius entraînait Narcissa dans le parc, les jours ou le vent était tombé, l'initiant au patin à glace ou aux batailles de boules de neige. Narcissa y participait avec joie, chassant en riant la neige qui se logeait dans ses cheveux, acceptant volontiers la main tendue de Lucius lorsqu'elle glissait et tombait sur la glace. Dans ces moments là, elle oubliait presque sa solitude, heureuse d'avoir trouvé en la personne de Malefoy ce qu'elle pouvait appeler un ami. Elle avait revu une ou deux fois la fille brune qui s'était présentée comme étant sa petite-amie, et Lucius lui avait assuré que leur relation, qui d'ailleurs n'avait durée que deux semaines, était à présent terminée. Narcissa l'avait regardé d'un air dubitatif, se rappelant les paroles de sa sœur et se demandant s'ils étaient vraiment sortis ensemble ne serait-ce qu'un jour, ou s'ils mentaient tout les deux pour se mettre en valeur. Lorsque Bellatrix était dans les parages, ils évitaient de trop se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, n'échangeant que quelques mots vagues et sans importance. Bellatrix, cependant, n'avait pas parlé de Malefoy une seule fois à l'approche des examens de Noël, elle s'enfermait plus que jamais dans ses livres, faisant de ses révisions sa préoccupation première. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas fourrée à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune, elle se plaisait à roder dans les couloirs pour jouer des mauvais tour aux élèves de première année des autres maisons (principalement de Gryffondor), dans le but de détendre ses nerfs. Dans ces moments là, Narcissa l'ignorait royalement, prenant ainsi le soin de lui transmettre de manière indirecte son avis sur la question.

En contraste avec la joie et l'esprit de Noël, les cours semblaient plus fatiguant que jamais. Les premiers examens de l'année semblaient se rapprocher à une vitesse folle et, lorsque Narcissa décida enfin de revoir ses cours, elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'une seule petite semaine la séparait de la date fatidique. Malgré la pression exercée par les professeurs, les autres élèves de Poudlard étaient à peu près tous dans la même situation qu'elle - exceptée, bien sûr, Bellatrix et quelques autres – si bien que plusieurs groupes d'entraide se formèrent il n'était pas rare de voir une vingtaine d'élèves de la même année révisant ensemble, certain parlant avec avidité, d'autres manquant de s'endormir. Même si elle ne faisait partie d'aucun de ces groupes, Narcissa avait pris l'habitude de se balader entre les tables, passant de Bellatrix à Andromeda à Cherie à Rodolphus et à Lucius, demandant ici et là quelques conseils sur les points qui lui paraissaient les plus obscurs. Elle avait développé un certain talent en Sortilèges et Métamorphose, mais elle redoutait plus que tout la Botanique – merci bien, il n'y avait pas d'examens pour le Vol. Elle se sentait également quelque peu gênée en Potions et tâchait de poser toutes ses questions à Lucius qui, effectivement, s'était révélé très bon en la matière. Ils pouvaient passer une heure entière à étudier ses cours ce qui ne dérangeait ni l'un ni l'autre, leur donnant à la fois une occasion et une excuse pour passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Poudlard semblait avoir gagné un charme nouveau aux yeux de Narcissa, et cela n'était pas seulement dû à l'approche de Noël, elle le savait. Entre ses sœurs et Lucius, elle passait de moins en moins de temps seule : l'amitié qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune garçon lui procurait un sentiment de bonheur et de plaisir intense, comme si elle goûtait pour la première fois à une délicieuse sucrerie. Elle riait plus souvent, et ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur nouvelle. Quiconque la connaissait bien, et ses sœurs les premières, affirmait qu'elle avait gagné une nouvelle confiance en elle même, et qu'elle portait plus d'attention à ce qu'elle trouvait drôle et intéressant. Elle semblait avoir gagné en fierté, et il n'était à présent plus très rare de la voir marcher dans les couloirs avec cette même grâce aristocrate que l'on retrouvait chez Bellatrix, lançant de temps à autre un regard arrogant aux élèves de Gryffondor ou de Poufsouffle qui croisaient son chemin. Elle était une Black, et plus fière que jamais de l'être. Bellatrix se plaisait à dire que sa petite sœur ''avait grandi'', se contentant de balayer l'air d'un mouvement de la main lorsqu'on lui en demandait la raison. Andromeda, elle, s'enthousiasmait quant à la nouvelle relation entre sa sœur et Lucius Malefoy : selon elle, le garçon était celui qui lui avait redonné la joie de vivre, et la manière dont les yeux de Narcissa s'illuminaient lorsqu'elle parlait de lui ne semblait que conforter sa théorie.

Le bal de Noël organisé par le club de Slug avait lieu un jour après les examens, et un autre avant les vacances. Bien que ce ne soit qu'une petite soirée entre une quarantaine de personnes, Narcissa se rendit compte à quel point il semblait captiver l'attention des autres élèves. Alors qu'elle se promenait dans les couloirs, elle entendit, et cela à plusieurs reprises, des filles regretter de ne pas s'être faites inviter par un des membres masculins du club, et vice-versa.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Lucy en est membre, lança Bellatrix alors qu'elles passaient devant deux jeunes filles en train de se plaindre à voix haute. Si tu veux mon avis, ce club n'est qu'un truc ringard. Il a drôlement baissé dans mon estime depuis que je sais qui en fait partie.

Bellatrix jeta un regard insistant à sa sœur, qui marchait en silence à ses côtés.

- Je me demande qui le cher Lucy a invité, continua Bellatrix.

Sa phrase ne sonnait pas comme une question et Narcissa se sentit soudainement rougir, s'empressant de dévier le sujet de la conversation. Comment sa sœur avait été mise au courant, et par qui, elle l'ignorait. Elle ressentait juste une énorme honte, sans pour autant en connaître la raison. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, plus tard ce jour là, de se sentir rassurée par le fait que ce n'était plus un secret : elle détestait cacher des choses à sa sœur aînée. Bellatrix ne fit pas d'autres commentaires, se contentant d'une grimace amère dés que le nom de Malefoy se glissait dans la conversation. Si elle considérait l'amitié que lui portait sa sœur comme une trahison, elle ne le laissait par paraître, et elle accepta même d'aider Narcissa lorsque, deux heures avant le début du bal, elle monta dans son dortoir pour aller se préparer. Cette dernière parlait énormément et rapidement sous le coup de l'émotion, commençant des phrases sans les finir, courant de son miroir à son lit, de son lit à sa valise. Lorsque, une heure et demie plus tard, elle avait finalement revêtu sa robe et finissait de se maquiller, Bellatrix se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa jeune sœur avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu es parfaite, Cissy, assura t-elle pour la vingtième fois, en détachant bien tout les mots et en se passant une main sur le front.

- Tu es sûre ? s'enquit Narcissa en se détournant du miroir pour regarder sa sœur, l'air inquiète. Tu ne trouves pas que la robe est un peu trop courte ? Et les chaussures vont bien avec ?

Bellatrix la détailla des pieds à la tête. Elle avait relevé sur la nuque ses cheveux lisses et soyeux en en chignon sophistiqué. La robe, bleue et vaporeuse, relevait l'éclat de ses yeux, et elle avait légèrement poudré sa peau d'habitude si pâle. Même son maintien était différent : la tête haute et les épaules droites, son regard trahissait cependant une certaine nervosité, mais Bellatrix savait que dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé son calme, ils revêtiraient la tranquillité et la grâce qui les habitaient habituellement. En ce moment, Bellatrix avait l'impression de regarder une version adulte de sa sœur, une Narcissa changée et prête à faire ses preuves. Avec un sourire, elle se leva et lui prit les mains.

- Cissa, si Malefoy ne reste pas paralysé en te voyant arriver, c'est qu'il est complément débile, et que j'avais raison depuis le début.

Narcissa lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Elle prit une longue inspiration qui la fit frissonner avant de lâcher les mains de sa sœur et de lui sourire à nouveau, avec une certaine nervosité.

- Très bien, dit-elle en s'avançant vers la porte. Allons y.

Alors qu'elles traversaient la salle commune, Bellatrix jeta un regard en biais à sa sœur. Celle-ci marchait d'un pas assuré, mais des petits signes, comme le fait qu'elle rajustait régulièrement le bas de sa robe, plissant le tissu du bout des doigts, indiquait qu'elle était quand même nerveuse. Nerveuse à l'idée de quoi ? D'aller à un bal de Noël, ou d'aller à un bal de Noël _avec_ Lucius Malefoy ? Le garçon était un sang-pur - encore heureux – mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui n'était pas clair. Elle ne parvenait pas, malgré ses efforts, à lui faire confiance, et quand elle voyait l'air enchanté qui habitait si souvent le visage de sa sœur lorsqu'elle parlait de lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiète.

Elles s'arrêtèrent toutes deux dans le hall d'entrée, jetant des regards de fierté aux élèves qui passaient en les dévisageant : la plus jeune dans un simple élan de narcissisme, la plus âgée par habitude de se sentir supérieure à tout le monde. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucius Malefoy arriva à son tour. Il était vêtu d'un costume impeccable, et avait troqué l'habituelle cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard pour un nœud papillon. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il vit Narcissa et il se mit à sourire, marchant droit vers elle et lançant un regard interrogateur et nerveux à Bellatrix. Il prit la main de Narcissa dans la sienne, la porta vers sa bouche et y déposa un baiser qui la fit rougir.

- Tu es ravissante, Narcissa, dit-il de la voix mielleuse qu'il utilisait parfois avec elle.

Le sourire de cette dernière s'élargit, gagnant ses yeux.

- Assez avec tes manières, gentleman, lança Bellatrix en s'avançant, menaçante. Je t'autorise à inviter ma sœur à ta stupide soirée, considère le comme une immense gratitude de ma part. Elle s'avança encore, les lèvres pincées. Mais sache que si tu oses...

- C'est bon Bella, l'interrompit Narcissa en se plaçant sur la droite de Malefoy. Tu peux y aller maintenant. Merci beaucoup.

Bellatrix resta un instant interdite, observant sa sœur comme si elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou s'énerver. Finalement, elle opta pour une moue dédaigneuse, et lança à Malefoy avant de tourner les talons :

- Prends garde à tes arrières, _Lucy_.

Narcissa la regarda s'éloigner avec un soupir amusé. Lucius se tourna vers elle et lui prit le bras.

- On y va ? demanda t-il.

- Oh, oui, répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Où ça se passe ?

- Dans le bureau de Slughorn, dit Lucius en la guidant vers l'escalier de marbre. C'est au premier étage.

Elle le regarda, heureuse. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la salle, la rumeur des rires, de la musique et des conversations s'intensifiait à chacun de leur pas. Lucius poussa la porte déjà entrebâillée. Qu'il ait été conçu ainsi ou par un procédé magique, le bureau du professeur Slughorn était au moins dix fois plus grand que celui de McGrindel. Le plafond, qui descendait comme s'il épousait la forme d'un toit, était recouvert de tissus couleur vert émeraude et les murs de portraits de sorciers et sorcières célèbres. La salle était déjà bondée, mais pas seulement par des élèves, comme le remarqua avec surprise Narcissa. Un groupe de sorciers âges discutaient avidement juste devant la porte, et ici et là quelques adultes vêtus de riches vêtements déambulaient un verre à la main, s'arrêtant pour dire bonjour à leurs connaissances. Une vingtaine d'elfes de maisons tentaient tant bien que mal de se faufiler en couinant entre les genoux des invités, portant à bout de bras d'immense plateaux en argent recouverts de verres et d'aliments. Dans le coin gauche de la pièce, trois musiciens perchés sur une estrade jouaient une musique d'ambiance, les joues rouges à force de siffler dans leur flûte et autre instruments à vent.

Horace Slughorn, la trentaine passée, les cheveux blonds comme de la paille, une moustache blonde au dessus des lèvres, parlaient avec une sorcière aux cheveux violet, tenant un verre dans sa main droite, la gauche étant posée sur son ventre énorme.

- Lucius, mon garçon ! s'exclama Slughorn d'une voix rauque dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte. Vous voilà enfin, je commençais à m'inquiéter !

Pour l'occasion, Slughorn avait revêtu un costume vert foncé et un chapeau de velours à pompons assortit. Il marcha vers eux en se dandinant, les boutons de sa veste menaçant de craquer à chaque fois qu'il prenait une inspiration. Son regard se déplaça de Lucius à Narcissa et son sourire sembla s'élargir.

- Bonsoir, professeur, répondit Lucius d'une voix extrêmement polie et presque flatteuse.

- Oh, mais je vois que nous avons là une jeune fille de premier choix ! fit Slughorn en l'ignorant et en lançant un clin d'œil à Narcissa.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait et son menton se redressa avec fierté alors qu'elle lui serrait la main.

- Enchantée, Monsieur, dit-elle. Narcissa Black.

Les yeux de Slughorn s'illuminèrent.

- Ah, une autre Black ! Quelle grande famille, quelle grande famille! J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu défiler une bonne centaine de ses membres en l'espace de ma courte vie ! Je regrette énormément de ne pas vous avoir dans ma classe cette année. Il se pencha un peu vers Narcissa, comme s'il voulait lui confier un secret. Votre sœur Bellatrix, quelle sorcière extraordinaire ! J'ai eu le plaisir de la compter parmi mes élèves l'année dernière. Une jeune fille extrêmement talentueuse !

- Oui, Bellatrix m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Elle a beaucoup de respect pour vous, répondit Narcissa avec un sourire. Elle se pencha à son tour vers Slughorn, qui la regardait d'un air béat. Vous savez, je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi vous ne lui avez jamais proposé de faire partie de votre club.

Slughorn recula légèrement, les joues rouges. Il avait l'air gêné.

- Oui, fit-il en triturant un de ses pompons. Oui, une excellente sorcière, et de très bonne famille.

Il eut un dernier sourire polit mais forcé, puis se concentra sur Lucius.

- Comment va votre père, ce cher Abraxas ? Vous lui avez parlé de ma petite...requête ?

En disant cela il baissa la voix et jeta un regard inquiet vers Narcissa, comme s'il parlait de quelque chose d'extrêmement secret.

- Il va bien , répondit Lucius de la même voix flatteuse. Et oui, je l'ai mis au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il vous écrira aussitôt que possible.

Slughorn eut l'air satisfait.

- Bien, bien, merci beaucoup. Et bien, j'espère que vous allez passer une bonne soirée. !

Il adressa un dernier sourire à Lucius et Narcissa avant de s'éloigner pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'un autre élève. Narcissa se tourna vers Lucius, les sourcils froncés.

- Slughorn fait des trucs louches au ministère ? demanda t-elle.

- Non, répondit Lucius avec un rire amusé. Non, il a juste quelques ennuis de justice. Plusieurs sorciers l'accusent de vol, et il compte sur l'amitié de mon père pour se sortir du pétrin.

- C'est légal, ça ? fit Narcissa d'une voix moqueuse.

Lucius hocha nonchalamment les épaules.

- Mon père a toujours rendu quelques services aux gens qu'il apprécie, c'est tout. Au fait, pas mal la tentative d'intégration, ajouta t-il d'un air amusé. Mais tu sais, Slughorn a toujours rejeté ta sœur à cause de sa réputation : il ne veut pas d'ennuis dans son cher club. Sinon, crois moi, Bellatrix serait largement sa chouchoute. Elle a tout ce que Slughorn aime : un nom, du talent, du caractère.

- Je vois, fit Narcissa en jetant un coup d'œil à Slughorn qui, de sa voix rauque, riait bruyamment, une main posée sur son ventre proéminent.

Lucius prit deux verres d'hydromel sur le plateau d'un elfe qui passait devant lui et en tendit un à Narcissa. La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle d'un air intéressé.

- Qui sont tous ces gens ? demanda t-elle en buvant une gorgée.

- Les anciens membres du club de Slug, répondit Lucius. Slughorn aime à dire que personne n'est célèbre si il n'a pas un jour fréquenté son club. Il salua d'un signe de tête respectueux un sorcier qui agitait la main dans sa direction. Il y en a pas mal qui travaillent au ministère, d'autre qui sont des champions de Quidditch – il montra une toute petite sorcière qui riait bruyamment -, ou des inventeurs de potions – regard discret à un sorcier à la peau pâle qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Mon père est déjà venu, une ou deux fois.

- Il faisait partie du club ? s'étonna Narcissa.

- Oui, quand il était encore à Poudlard. Slughorn est beaucoup plus vieux qu'il n'en a l'air, ajouta t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Il entraîna Narcissa dans la foule, saluant deux ou trois personnes, des amis de son père supposa t-elle. Lucius leur parlait d'une voix détachée, un sourire franc sur les lèvres, et serraient les mains respectueusement. Il avait tout l'air du parfait fils à papa, celui que l'on présentait fièrement aux gens les plus importants. Narcissa s'en amusa, se demandant à combien de soirée de ce genre il avait déjà assisté, et combien de fois il avait joué ce petit numéro. Au bout d'un moment, Lucius s'arrêta et lui montra d'un geste du menton un élève de Gryffondor de sixième année, qui fixait l'orchestre d'un air intéressé.

- Regarde qui est là, commenta Lucius d'une voix sèche. Narcissa, je te présente Arthur Weasley. Son paternel travaille aussi au ministère, à un poste bien moins élevé que celui de mon père, bien sûr. Regarde qui il a invité : Molly Prewett.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils : ce nom lui disait quelque chose, bien qu'elle ne pouvait se souvenir où et quand elle l'avait entendu. Elle dévisagea Molly, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux vêtue d'une robe rose toute simple, sa main posée sur le genoux d'Arthur Weasley.

- Les Prewett et les Weasley sont des sang-purs, dit Lucius. Mais ce sont deux familles totalement _amoureuses_ des moldus, ajouta t-il d'une voix amère.

La mémoire lui revint aussitôt la petite sœur de Molly Prewett était l'une des deux élèves de Gryffondor qui lui avaient valu ses trois heures de retenues. Le regard de Narcissa se durcît.

- Des traites à leur sang, dit-elle d'une voix sifflante. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux.

Elle tourna royalement la tête, attrapa un feuilleté au fromage et le mangea en regardant un sorcier crier sur un des elfes de maison qui avait fait tomber son plateau. De nouveau, Lucius prit son bras et la guida vers l'orchestre.

- Tu veux danser ? demanda t-il avec un sourire.

Narcissa ne l'avait pas remarqué en arrivant, mais une petite piste de danse s'étendait au pied de l'estrade. Une dizaine de sorciers y étaient déjà, évoluant au rythme de la musique.

- Voyez vous ça, s'exclama Narcissa avec un rire. Un garçon qui aime danser ! Je croyais que vous aviez tous horreur de ça.

- Il n'y a que ça à faire dans ce genre de soirée, répondit Lucius avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Tu sais danser au moins ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix amusée.

Il lui lança un regard de défi et l'entraîna vers la piste. L'orchestre entamait un air lent et mélancolique, et plusieurs couples s'étaient retrouvés, se frayant un chemin entre les invités pour rejoindre la piste. Avec un sourire, Lucius glissa sa main droite le long de la taille de Narcissa, l'attirant contre lui, et croisa les doigts de sa main gauche avec les siens. Narcissa rougit légèrement mais soutint son regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des iris gris et rayonnants de Lucius alors qu'ils tournoyaient lentement sur place. Le visage lisse avait retrouvé son air séduisant et il l'attira un peu plus contre lui, son sourire la défiant presque. Lentement, elle posa sa joue dans le creux de son épaule et ferma les yeux. Elle se laissa guider par ses mouvements, se sentant à la fois heureuse et légère, laissant ses muscles se détendre contre les siens. Elle respira profondément, constatant avec surprise que son odeur était comme un mélange d'odeur de feu de bois et de vanille un parfum doux-amer. Lorsque la flûte lâcha la dernière note, elle se retira avec un pincement au cœur, déçue que la danse soit déjà finie. Lucius lui lâcha la main, souriant malicieusement.

- Verdict ? demanda t-il.

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer légèrement.

- Ce n'était pas trop mal, avoua t-elle. J'imagine que tes parents t'ont donné des cours pour compléter ton éducation de parfait gentleman.

Il lui décocha un regard en coin mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Ils quittèrent la piste de danse, écoutant d'une oreille discrète la nouvelle musique jouée par l'orchestre, un rythme beaucoup plus entraînant, lorsque Narcissa entendit une voix féminine l'appeler :

- Black !

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez sur Molly Prewett. La jeune femme s'était levée et la regardait à présent avec un sourire un peu faux. Narcissa serra les dents, attendant.

- Je peux te parler une petite minute ? demanda Prewett.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lâcha Malefoy d'une voix sèche, venant se placer sur la droite de Narcissa d'une façon presque protectrice.

La sorcière regarda le garçon de quatre ans son cadet d'un air surpris.

- C'est à Black que je veux parler, pas à toi, dit-elle sans cependant se départir de son ton aimable. C'est à propos de ma sœur, je voulais...

A ce mot Narcissa sentit la colère monter en elle et elle leva les yeux sur le visage rond de Molly Prewett, une lueur menaçante dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée par ta tentative de me faire la morale, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

De nouveau, Prewett sembla surprise. Un plis apparut sur son front et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix était plus dure.

- Je voulais juste m'excuser en son nom, dit-elle en plissant les sourcils. Elle m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé, et...

Elle fut interrompue par le ricanement moqueur de Narcissa.

- C'est tellement gentil de ta part, dit-elle d'une voix qui contredisait ses paroles. Mais dis moi, ta sœur est trop effrayée pour venir s'excuser elle même ?

- Elle allait le faire, répondit Molly Prewett en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais je t'ai vu là, et je me suis dit que je pouvais te transmettre le message. Son regard sembla s'adoucir. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie du club de Slughorn.

Narcissa secoua la tête, se demandant pendant une seconde si cette fille n'était pas en train de faire ami-ami avec elle.

- Je ne suis qu'une invitée, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Elle prit le bras de Lucius d'une manière presque violente et l'entraîna dans la direction opposée. Molly Prewett resta immobile, visiblement surprise par ce départ subit.

- Non mais tu as vu, grommela Narcissa tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. Elle fait sa toute gentille, comme si j'allais sympathiser avec _elle_ ! Tu as vu sa robe ? ajouta t-elle en levant les yeux vers Lucius. Elle l'a achetée d'occasion ou quoi ?

Lucius fit signe qu'il ne savait pas, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Narcissa continua à grommeler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui mette un autre verre d'hydromel dans la main, prenant un bout de tarte à la framboise pour lui. Narcissa vida la moitié de son verre et se mit à regarder autour d 'elle, ses doigts fins et pâles tapotant énergiquement la surface lisse du verre.

- C'est ennuyant, fit-elle sans regarder Lucius. Le professeur Slughorn devrait faire plus attention à qui il invite.

- Il y a beaucoup de gens de la haute société, fit remarquer Lucius sans se départir de son sourire amusé.

Il aimait la dimension aristocrate que Narcissa avait revêtue depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Elle se tenait haute et fière, regardant autour d'elle d'un œil critique et entraîné.

- Tu veux que je te présente ? proposa Lucius.

Narcissa but une gorgée de son hydromel avant de hocher les épaules d'un air indifférent, mais Lucius crut voir une lueur intéressée passer dans ses yeux. Il l'entraîna donc derrière lui, s'arrêtant auprès des personnes qui lui étaient familières par le travail de son père. La plupart d'entre elles étaient des sorciers et sorcières d'âge plutôt avancé, le regard sérieux rehaussé de lunettes, les habits impeccables et la tenue droite. Lucius leur parlait avec la même voix polie et flatteuse qu'il avait utilisée avec Slughorn Narcissa, quant à elle, leur posait des questions d'une voix détachée, agrémentée de sourire. Elle paraissait tout à fait naturelle, consciente du charme qu'elle produisait, et cette attention colorait ses joues, faisait pétiller ses yeux, donnait un air charmeur à son sourire et intensifiait la grâce de ses mouvements. De temps à autre, Lucius la dévisageait discrètement, émerveillé par son naturel et la beauté tranquille qui émanait d'elle. Alors que les minutes passaient, il se plaisait à garder son bras contre le sien ou à serrer sa main, cherchant à montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était son invitée, et ces petits gestes la ravirent au plus haut point. Finalement, vers vingt-trois heure, ils saluèrent Slughorn, que l'alcool avait rendu trébuchant, et quittèrent la pièce.

- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venue, dit Lucius au moment où ils entraient dans la salle commune.

Celle-ci était totalement vide ils s'arrêtèrent, face à face devant l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir à moi aussi, répondit Narcissa en rajustant son décolleté.

Le sourire charmeur, qu'elle avait tant de fois vu sur le visage de Lucius, apparut une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, les yeux animés d'une lueur amusée.

- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es magnifique, Narcissa ?

Et, sans prévenir, il s'avança et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Narcissa fut qu'il avait trébuché contre l'une des marches et était tombé sur elle puis elle se rendit compte à quel point cette idée était stupide. Elle resta paralysée, sentant les lèvres chaudes de Lucius Malefoy, le garçon de Serpentard qui faisait tomber toutes les filles, le garçon vers qui tous les fantasmes étaient dirigés, le garçon qu'elle avait tant détesté, son baiser lui paraissant la chose la plus agréable et la plus juste qui soit. Elle ferma les yeux, répondant aux mouvements de ses lèvres. Et soudain, juste au moment où elle commençait à se laisser aller, glissant une main dans son cou, Lucius se décolla d'elle, et elle rouvrit les yeux avec regret. Ce qu'elle vit alors la laissa interdite le visage de Lucius Malefoy était illuminé d'un sourire radieux, à la fois victorieux et heureux, qui étirait sa peau et faisait pétiller ses yeux. Son charme et son côté séduisant avaient disparus : il n'y a avait plus que la joie pure, naturelle, comme s'il avait enfin laissé tomber son masque. Voir tant de bonheur, dont elle était la cause, la fit rougir. Elle recula d'un pas, croisant ses doigts tremblants sans savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire. Finalement, Lucius commença à monter les marches.

- Bonne nuit, Narcissa, lança t-il d'un ton joyeux, et elle put jurer que le sourire charmeur avait retrouvé sa place.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de son dortoir se refermer doucement qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, la tête bourdonnante, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de monter à son tour l'escalier, la main posée sur la rampe, un léger sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

* * *

Bellatrix laissa Lucius et Narcissa derrière elle, ruminant un grand nombre de pensées. Elle essayait de ne pas vomir à l'idée que sa sœur puisse aller à un bal avec...ça. Et le pire, pensa t-elle, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait absolument rien y faire puisque Narcissa, qui déjà n'avait visiblement pas beaucoup d'amis, s'arrangeait pour fréquenter les mauvaises personnes et affirmait qu'elle avait tous les droits de passer son temps avec qui elle voulait. Bien sûr, elle avait raison. Elle avait beau être sa grande sœur, Bellatrix savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours la surveiller et qu'il était temps de la laisser choisir. Après tout, elle finirait par apprendre de ses erreurs.

Bellatrix ne se sentait pas d'humeur à rejoindre la salle commune. Elle s'engouffra donc dans l'escalier, marchant sans but dans les couloirs du premier étage. L'expression du visage de Narcissa lui revenait en mémoire le visage ravit, tendu par l'excitation et la joie. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de sa sœur auparavant, et qu'elle l'exprime pour Lucius Malefoy la dégoûtait. Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle savait très bien à quoi correspondait ces sourires béats, cette lueur joyeuse qui s'allumait dans les yeux de Narcissa dès que quelqu'un prononçait le nom du garçon. Mais par Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit _lui _?

Bellatrix secoua la tête, essayant de trouver une pensée plus joyeuse. Elle détestait se sentir mal, et encore plus lorsqu'elle se sentait mal pour les autres – même si dans ce cas là ''les autres'' désignait Narcissa. Elle pensa aux B.U.S.E. qui approchaient, au stress de ses camarades, à son avenir, aux cours, se rendant peu à peu compte à quel point sa vie était peu passionnante. Exterminer les moldus. Un sourire diabolique s'afficha sur son visage. Oui, cela c'était...

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Black ?

La voix sèche la fit sursauter elle se retourna. Le préfet de Serdaigle, un type de cinquième année grand et maigre, s'approchait d'elle d'un pas qu'il voulait menaçant mais qui lui parut surtout peu assuré. Avec un soupir, Bellatrix se rappela que ce préfet – son nom lui échappait était-ce Marwell ? - avait la désagréable habitude de suivre à la lettre les lois de Poudlard. Comme celle de ne pas se promener dans les couloirs le soir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas dans ta salle commune ? demanda Marwell-quelque-chose, s'arrêtant devant elle.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, répondit Bellatrix en pinçant les lèvres d'un air amusé.

- Je ne plaisante pas Black, répondit-il. Tu sais très bien que les préfets ont le droit de patrouiller la nuit pour...

- Ça c'est toi qui le dit, Marwell, le coupa Bellatrix.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, et passa devant lui la tête haute, continuant son chemin. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de l'arrêter. Elle était Bellatrix Black, après tout.

- Mon nom est Maxense, répliqua le préfet d'une voix menaçante.

Il se retourna mais ne fit aucun geste pour la retenir.

- Où est-ce que tu vas, Black ? lança t-il. La salle commune de Serpentard est de l'autre côté.

- Je le sais très bien merci, Maxime, rétorqua Bellatrix en tournant à l'angle du couloir.

Avec un soupir elle s'engagea de nouveau dans l'escalier et monta au deuxième étage. Elle avait toujours détesté les préfets. Ils se baladaient en bombant le torse pour bien montrer leur insigne et s'amusaient à terroriser les plus jeunes qu'eux, mais en réalité ils n'étaient rien. Ils n'avaient rien qu'un tout petit prétexte pour se sentir supérieurs – chose qu'en réalité ils n'étaient pas. Leur seul avantage était la possibilité de ne pas respecter certaines règles et de donner des ordres aux autres élèves. Avec un rictus, Bellatrix s'imagina tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire si elle avait été nommée préfète à vrai dire, Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, n'était pas aussi idiot que cela et connaissait assez bien sa réputation pour ne pas lui donner ce poste.

Elle était arrivée au septième étage lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir devant elle. Elle s'arrêta, les mains posées sur les hanches, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, déjà prête à s'opposer au préfet qui devait arriver. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et soudain une silhouette se matérialisa devant elle, semblant jaillir de l'ombre d'une manière si mystérieuse qu'elle fut prise d'un frisson. C'était un homme, un homme grand, vêtu d'une cape noire, le visage dissimulé sous sa capuche. Il semblait la regarder en silence, mais elle était incapable de le reconnaître dans l'obscurité. Un air méchant apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille alors qu'elle glissait discrètement sa main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, ses doigts se refermant sur sa baguette.

- Bellatrix.

La voix était basse et sifflante, comme celle d'un serpent. Bellatrix la reconnut aussitôt. Surprise, elle recula d'un pas, lâchant sa baguette, se retrouvant tout à coup à court de mot.

- Quelle surprise de te voir ici, dit Lord Voldemort en penchant légèrement la tête, si bien qu'elle fut capable de voir une partie du visage émacié. Les yeux brillant d'une lueur rougeâtre la regardaient et pendant un instant, elle eut l'impression qu'il souriait.

- Je croyais que les élèves avaient interdiction de se promener dans les couloirs le soir, siffla Lord Voldemort.

- Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes, Monsieur, ajouta t-elle sans trop savoir comment l'appeler, se rappelant la question posée par Rodolphus et dont elle s'était alors moquée.

Elle le regardait fixement, tiraillée par l'envie de baisser le regard. Peut être voulait-_il_ qu'elle baisse le regard, mais elle était une Black, et son sens de l'honneur passait avant toute chose.

- C'est vrai, répondit simplement la voix, avec une légère inflexion amusée.

Lord Voldemort resta silencieux après cela, et elle eut l'impression qu'il la dévisageait – qu'il la mettait à nu était le terme exact. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait voir ses yeux, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, espérant ne pas rougir, gardant les yeux levés alors qu'elle sentait une vague de froid l'envahir, comme si Lord Voldemort se glissait silencieusement en elle. Mais, au lieu d'être désagréable et intimidante, cette sensation lui procura une joie et un plaisir qui firent accélérer les battements de son cœur et la fit avancer d'un pas, comme si elle cherchait à être le plus proche possible de la silhouette devant elle.

- Tout va bien de ton côté, Bellatrix ? demanda Lord Voldemort avec cette même inflexion de voix amusée. Tes études te plaisent ?

- Beaucoup, répondit-elle immédiatement. Même si lancer des sorts aux Sang-de-Bourbe est une activité beaucoup plus passionnante que suivre les cours.

Elle n'était même plus consciente de ce qu'elle disait : c'était comme si sa bouche avait parlée d'elle même. Sa phrase sembla plaire à Lord Voldemort.

- J'ai hâte, Bellatrix, de te voir dans mes rangs , dit-il de sa voix sifflante et cette fois les joues de Bellatrix s'embourbèrent, et elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

- Malheureusement, je crains qu'il faudra attendre que tu aies dépassé ta majorité, et que tu puisses utiliser la magie librement.

- Je n'attends que cela, Maître.

Elle fut surprise par ce mot. Maître. Jamais elle n'avait voulu l'appeler ainsi. Jamais elle n'avait voulu se rabaisser à ce point. La réalité la rattrapa et elle regarda l'homme devant elle d'un air presque étonné, se demandant pour la première fois ce qu'il faisait là, dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux rester plus longtemps, dit Lord Voldemort comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. J'avais juste une petite chose à faire à Poudlard, une personne à qui parler.

Il avait fait un pas sur le côté et elle se décala pour le laisser passer. Son cœur battait furieusement contre ses côtes, animé de la même joie et du même plaisir qu'auparavant, mais elle ressentait à présent une sorte d'angoisse à l'idée de se retrouver devant lui.

- Au revoir, Bellatrix, dit simplement Lord Voldemort.

- Au revoir, répondit-elle d'une voix incertaine. Monsieur, ajouta t-elle, insistant sur ce dernier mot.

Il se retourna vers elle; elle soutint son regard, qu'elle devinait perçant dans l'obscurité, la tête haute, son habituelle lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Elle pensa qu'il allait faire un commentaire, l'obliger à, encore une fois, l'appeler Maître, mais il se contenta de plisser les yeux, comme s'il souriait, et de tourner les talons. Elle le regarda partir, silhouette sombre qui semblait planer quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Lorsqu'il eut totalement disparu, elle laissa échapper une bouffée d'air qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir retenue. Le cœur battant toujours, elle se frotta les avants bras, comme si elle cherchait à se réconforter, jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle, et se précipita vers l'escalier. Une lueur étrange, presque fanatique, brillait encore dans ses yeux mais, à ce moment là, la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était de retrouver la chaleur du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée de la salle commune.

- A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard ? lui demanda Cherie, le visage anxieux, lorsqu'elle se fut laisser tomber sur le canapé, les bras entourés autour d'elle même. Le regard perdu dans les flammes qui dévoraient le bois, elle avait raconté sa rencontre avec Lord Voldemort à sa meilleur amie. Cherie, la bouche ouverte, l'avait écouté en silence pour l'inonder de questions une fois son récit terminé.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Bellatrix sans la regarder. Il a dit qu'il devait parler à quelqu'un.

- Il était au septième étage ? Il n'y a aucun bureau de professeur au septième étage, fit Cherie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qui te dis qu'il parlait à un professeur ?

- Tu pense qu'il essayait encore de recruter des élèves ? demanda Cherie, baissant subitement la voix.

Une bûche craqua dans l'âtre et des étincelles vinrent se poser sur le rebord noircit de la cheminée.

- Je ne sais pas, Cherie, répondit Bellatrix d'une voix ennuyée. Elle se sentait épuisée, et son seul désir était de rester seule auprès du feu et de réfléchir.

- Peut être qu'il est allé parler à un professeur, et qu'après il est monté au septième, reprit Cherie d'une voix rapide. C'est possible. Peut être qu'il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire. Voyons, qu'est ce qu'il y a d'intéressant au septième éta...

- Je ne sais pas, répéta Bellatrix, et franchement, je m'en fiche. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, de toute façon.

- C'est flippant, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Cherie, visiblement inconsciente de l'agacement de son amie. Penser qu'il se promène dans les couloirs le soir, et que tu risques de tomber sur lui n'importe quand.

Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson qui amusa Bellatrix.

- S'il a pu entrer à Poudlard, c'est qu'il avait une invitation, continua Cherie, parlant plus à elle même qu'à son amie. Personne ne peut entrer ici comme bon lui semble. Poudlard est l'un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde. Donc, comme seuls les professeurs peuvent faire entrer les gens ici, c'est forcément à un professeur qu'il parlait. Si on l'a invité, c'est qu'il n'est pas si dangereux que ça.

- Tu cherches à te rassurer, Cherie ? demanda Bellatrix d'une voix amère.

Cherie lui lança un regard de côté, visiblement surprise par la dureté du ton de son amie. Elle continua à parler pendant quelques minutes, mais Bellatrix ne l'écoutait plus. Les yeux fixés sur le feu, elle laissa son esprit divaguer. Le plaisir qu'elle avait ressentit face à Lord Voldemort coulait encore dans ses veines, et elle s'étonna de la force du sentiment, qui lui faisait encore tourner la tête. La voix sifflante, semblable à celle d'un serpent, résonna dans ses oreilles à la place des mots de Cherie, et elle se mit à sourire inconsciemment.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers son amie, Cherie se raidit : le visage de Bellatrix était tendu, étrangement illuminé par la lueur tremblotante des flammes. Ses yeux étaient dans le vide, elle le voyait elle souriait, mais d'un sourire étrange, glacé, presque robotique, qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre en elle souriait à sa place. Ses lèvres se plissaient légèrement, la peau de ses joues se creusant, la mâchoire forte légèrement avancée, et, ainsi, elle ressemblait presque à un cadavre un cadavre mystérieusement ramené à la vie. Cherie resta silencieuse à contempler son amie, les yeux légèrement écarquillés par la peur et l'étonnement.

**Qu'est ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard ? XD En fait, je vous l'explique parce que je n'en reparle pas dans l'histoire par la suite : Voldemort est à Poudlard pour déposer le diadème de Serdaigle, l'horcruxe qu'il a caché dans la Salle sur Demande. C'est aussi le soir où il a demandé à Dumbledore s'il pouvait devenir professeur à Poudlard, mais bon on s'en fiche un peu en fait puisque ce n'est pas important pour mon histoire.**

**Laissez moi vos commentaires sur ce chapitre, que j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire! Et aussi, qu'est ce que vous pensez de Cherie? J'aimerais connaitre vos avis sur elle vu que ce n'est pas un "vrai" personnage d'Harry Potter. :)  
**

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs ! Je vous adore Sarah  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Narcissa Black ne savait plus où elle en était. Le regard craintif, un bras entourant précautionneusement sa taille, elle suivit sa sœur aînée et monta dans l'un des wagons du Poudlard Express qui, crachant de la fumée, attendait le long du quai de la gare. Des élèves tenant leur sac à dos ou leur baguette magique à la main erraient encore sur le quai, mais Narcissa fit à peine attention à eux. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus que deux élèves de Serdaigle se disputaient violemment dans le couloir du wagon et que Bellatrix dût sortir sa baguette pour qu'ils daignent enfin les laisser passer elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette d'un compartiment encore vide comme un automate, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Bien. Elle avait réussi à l'éviter.

Bellatrix lui lança quelques mots avant de se lever et de passer la tête entre les portes du compartiment, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Le regard craintif, Narcissa se tourna vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil aux quelques élèves encore présents sur le quai. Son regard n'accrocha aucune chevelure blonde, et de nouveau elle en fut soulagée. Elle avait passé la matinée à se faire la plus discrète possible c'était lâche de sa part, elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas tomber sur Lucius Malefoy. Elle était effrayée à l'idée de devoir lui parler. Le baiser d'hier l'avait laissée dans tous ses états : une fois la joie passée, un millier de questions lui avait envahit l'esprit. Était-ce vraiment sérieux ? N'allaient-ils pas un peu trop vite ? Était-il vraiment plus qu'un ami ? Ce sourire qu'elle avait vu, était-il vraiment sincère ? Était-elle prête ? Et s'il ne faisait que se servir d'elle, comme le prétendait Bellatrix et ses amis ?

- Cissy, tu m'écoutes ?

La voix irritée de sa sœur la tira hors de ses pensées. Elle détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour le poser sur Bellatrix qui, la tête toujours au dehors du compartiment, la regardait les sourcils froncés.

- Désolée Bella, répondit Narcissa de la voix la plus naturelle qu'elle pouvait. Tu disais ?

- Qu'est ce que tu as ce matin ? demanda Bellatrix, fronçant un peu plus les sourcils. Tu as l'air...bizarre.

- Je suis juste fatiguée. On est rentré tard hier soir, avec Lucius.

En prononçant son nom elle baissa précipitamment les yeux, sentant la chaleur monter dans ses joues. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à Bellatrix.

- Lucy t'a fait quelque chose, c'est ça ? dit-elle. Je t'avais pourtant prévenue, Cissa.

- Il ne m'a rien fait du tout ! se défendit Narcissa, le rouge qui teintait son visage contredisant ses paroles.

Bellatrix avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour répliquer et elle s'attendait à recevoir une autre de ses leçons de morale lorsque, à son plus grand soulagement, Rodolphus apparut à la porte du compartiment. Bellatrix se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

- Coucou Bella, dit Rodolphus en se faufilant entre les portes. C'est gentil de nous avoir gardé des places.

Il s'assit sur la banquette à côté d'elle tandis que Cherie, Rabastan et la fille blonde qui partageait le dortoir avec Bellatrix entraient à leur tour. Avec un sourire ravi Cherie agita la main dans la direction de Narcissa et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Où est-ce que vous étiez ? demanda Bellatrix en refermant la porte du compartiment.

- Rabastan avait perdu un de ses livres, répondit Rodolphus. On a dû mettre le dortoir sens dessus dessous parce que monsieur est bordélique.

Rabastan lança une grimace déplaisante à son frère.

- Tu vas bien, Narcissa ? demanda Cherie en se penchant vers elle. Tu es super pâle.

- Elle a été ensorcelée par Lucy, répondit Bellatrix avec un geste de la main.

- Je suis juste fatiguée, Bella, grommela Narcissa, calant son dos contre le dossier de la banquette.

- Le bal de Slughorn ? demanda Cherie avec enthousiasme. J'avais complètement oublié ! Comment c'était ?

Narcissa lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Dans un long sifflement, le Poudlard Express venait de quitter la gare et Narcissa regarda le quai défiler devant ses yeux, sentant la tension la quitter peu à peu au fur et à mesure que le train prenait de la vitesse. Bien. Elle n'avait pas vu Lucius elle allait rester cachée dans le compartiment pendant tout le trajet et, avec un peu de chance, si elle se dissimulait dans la foule, elle ne le croiserait pas dans la gare de King's Cross. Elle avait toutes les vacances pour réfléchir à sa situation. Après, elle verrait bien.

A sa gauche Cherie était partie dans un long monologue où elle donnait son avis sur le club de Slug. Face à elle, la sorcière blonde dont le nom échappait à Narcissa comptait les pièces de monnaies que contenait une petite bourse en cuir.

- Slughorn n'est qu'un bon à rien, dit Bellatrix, mettant fin au flot de paroles de Cherie. Tu as vu qui il invite ? Il n'a aucun respect pour lui même.

- Abraxas Malefoy est un homme très haut placé, répondit Rabastan. Slughorn a toutes les raisons du monde d'inviter son fils. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'aimes pas que ça veut forcément dire que Lucius Malefoy n'a pas une bonne réputation.

- Il a raison tu sais, intervint la sorcière blonde. Les Malefoy sont extrêmement respectés dans le monde des sorciers.

Bellatrix renifla dédaigneusement, regardant Rodolphus comme si elle se demandait pourquoi il ne la défendait pas.

- Je vais devoir passer à Gringotts, fit la sorcière blonde en contemplant les pièces de monnaies posées dans sa main. Je n'aurai jamais assez de gallions pour les sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

- On t'a déjà dit à quel point ta vie est passionnante, Rita ? railla Bellatrix. Peut être que, au lieu de passer ton temps à faire les boutiques, tu pourrais assister à des choses plus _importantes_ à Pré-au-Lard !

Un léger silence tomba sur le compartiment et, pendant quelques secondes, Narcissa sentit que sa sœur venait d'aborder un sujet qu'elle était la seule à ignorer. Bellatrix paraissait satisfaite, mais la dénommée Rita avait soudainement pâlit.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué, Bella, dit-elle à voix basse, jetant un regard gêné en direction de Narcissa.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux et fit mine de contempler ses ongles, trop polie pour demander de quoi ils parlaient.

- Laisse tomber Rita, intervint Rabastan d'une voix détachée. Bellatrix est sur les nerfs parce qu'elle n'a pas l'âge requis.

- Qu'est ce que tu as contre moi aujourd'hui ? s'exclama Bellatrix d'une voix menaçante. Tu crois peut être que je vais me laisser marcher dessus par un mec qui sent le cochon, qui ressemble à un furoncle et qui parle comme un troll ?

Rabastan plissa le nez, se racla la gorge, grimaça mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- J'irai à Gringotts avec toi si tu veux, intervint Cherie, visiblement désireuse de mettre un terme à la conversation. Il faut que je me rachète des robes, de toute façon.

Rita la remercia d'un sourire, lançant un regard dur à Bellatrix. A ce moment là, une silhouette passa devant les portes de leur compartiment et Narcissa eut un léger sursaut pensant, pendant une demie seconde, avoir vu une chevelure blonde sur la tête de l'élève. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à Bellatrix, qui se mit à la dévisager d'un air soucieux. Narcissa agita la main, lui faisant signifier que ce n'était rien. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, tout le long du trajet, de poser sur sa petite sœur un regard interrogateur. Narcissa se prit à penser qu'elle ressemblait énormément à une mère poule, et elle se mit à sourire sans raison, se qui sembla inquiéter Bellatrix encore un peu plus.

- Tu devrais vraiment te reposer, dit-elle alors que, dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher.

- On est presque arrivé de toute façon, fit Cherie qui contemplait la carte de sorciers célèbres qu'elle avait eu dans un Chocogrenouille.

Et elle avait raison une demie heure plus tard, le Poudlard Express crachait sa fumée entre les murs de la gare de King's Cross. Narcissa se leva avec soulagement, étirant ses membres engourdis. Les élèves, débarrassés de leur robe de sorcier, s'entassaient à présent dans le couloir, et elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, inspectant les silhouettes derrière la vitre. La sottise de son comportement la frappa une fois encore : comment pouvait-elle être aussi lâche ? Elle était une Black, par Merlin ! Elle allait sortir du train, descendre sur le quai, chercher Lucius et mettre au clair leur relation. Elle n'allait quand même pas se ridiculiser pour un simple garçon. Peut être que tout cela ne signifiait rien. Peut être qu'il l'avait juste embrassée pour s'amuser, et qu'il n'y pensait même plus en ce moment. Puis elle se souvint de son sourire, de la joie qu'elle y avait lu. Cette joie là lui avait parut honnête, vraiment honnête. Rodolphus ouvrit la porte du compartiment et en un instant ses bonnes résolutions la quittèrent. Elle sentit la peur et l'appréhension s'emparer d'elle et, quant elle sortit du compartiment, elle garda la tête résolument baissée, ses longs cheveux cachant à moitié son visage. Elle trébucha en descendant sur le quai, laissant à Bellatrix le soin de retrouver leurs parents. Le ridicule lui chauffait les joues mais elle resta impassible, sentant son cœur battre furieusement contre ses côtes. Finalement Bellatrix l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna à travers la foule. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les silhouettes de ses parents elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps, décida t-elle. Après, tout ira bien.

**Oui, je sais ce chapitre est (très) court, mais le prochain sera plus long (et plus interessant aussi :p ). Il fera d'ailleurs un saut dans le temps d'environ un an.**

**06Caprica : trop drôle que tu sois aussi Angevine ! J'espère que ton post-bac c'est bien passé et que tu as eu ce que tu voulais (je suis en terminale aussi :) ). Et oui, mort aux trains et aux bus d'angers ! XD**

**Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous, Sarah.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Janvier 1967**

Narcissa Black s'ennuyait ferme. Le menton posé sur ses mains jointes elle contemplait la chevelure de Marianne Prewett, l'élève de Gryffondor, assise à la table devant elle à côté de son amie brune, la Sang-de-Bourbe. Narcissa dirigea son regard sur sa baguette magique, posée sur la table devant elle, et fut subitement prise par l'envie de l'attraper et de lancer à un sort aux deux filles devant elle mais elle leva les yeux sur le visage sévère du professeur McGonagall et s'en ravisa. Minerva McGonagall avait beau être une femme, elle pouvait se montrer encore plus stricte que McGrindel ou Bergala de plus, étant la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, son traitement de faveur ne s'adressait pas aux élèves tels que Narcissa.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir alors que McGonagall continuait son cours, un exposé sur les Animagus, c'est à dire les sorciers capables de se transformer en un animal quelconque, qui semblait s'éterniser. Le professeur elle même était un Animagus et, à plusieurs reprises déjà, Narcissa l'avait vue se métamorphoser en un chat au pelage tacheté et aux yeux entourés de cercles de la même forme que ses lunettes. Si elle avait été surprise et émerveillée au début, elle ne ressentait à présent plus que de l'ennui à voir la femme se transformer en chat avant de retrouver sa forme humaine.

Narcissa eut un nouveau soupir qui la fit frissonner. Elle tourna la tête, cherchant une distraction. Sur sa gauche, une élève de Serdaigle du nom de Violette écoutait le professeur McGonagall d'un air béat d'admiration qui la fit ricaner derrière elle, deux garçons aux cheveux longs s'amusaient à s'envoyer des petites boulettes de papier tachées d'encre. Le regard de Narcissa fut attiré par les larges fenêtres qui découpaient les murs de la salle de cours. Elle se redressa pour pouvoir voir au dehors la neige n'avait pas entièrement fondue, et ici et là elle s'étalait en plaques blanches sur la pelouse du parc. Quelques nuages gris cachaient le bleu clair du ciel, et des rayons de soleil venaient éclairer la surface clapotante du lac : un temps frais et sec en l'occurrence. Narcissa sentit ses yeux se voiler.

_''Tu es sûr que c'est un bonne idée ?'' Narcissa resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Lucius Malefoy alors qu'il la guidait le long d'un sentier qui, quittant le parc, serpentait à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite._

_Lucius se retourna vers elle avec un sourire. ''Arrête de t'inquiéter, Cissy,'' dit-il d'une voix rassurante. ''Tout va bien se passer. Je veux juste te les présenter.'' _

_''Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils insistent tellement.'' _

_''Ce ne sont pas eux qui insistent, c'est moi.'' répondit Lucius en lui souriant de nouveau._

_''Mais pourquoi dans la Forêt Interdite ? On ne pouvait pas leur parler au château ?'' Elle manqua de percuter l'épaule de Lucius qui s'était soudainement arrêté. Avec douceur il lui caressa la joue et la regarda droit dans les yeux._

_''Narcissa, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ce sont des amis. C'est normal que je veuille présenter ma magnifique petite-amie à mes amis, non ?'' Narcissa hocha la tête, sentant sa joue la brûler agréablement à l'endroit où il l'avait touchée. Lucius eut l'air satisfait et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière un bosquet de sapins, pas très loin de la cabane en bois du garde-chasse. Cinq garçons de Serpentard, dans la même classe que Lucius, se parlaient à voix basse ils tournèrent leur visage souriant à l'arrivée du couple. Narcissa redressa fièrement la tête, leur jetant un regard arrogant. Seule la pression qu'elle exerçait sur les doigts de Lucius trahissait son anxiété._

_''Ah Lucius, enfin ! '' s'exclama un des garçons, un grand type au visage métissé et anguleux. Il s'approcha d'eux, jetant un regard ironique en direction de Narcissa._

_''Désolé du retard, nous avons eu du mal à sortir en douce du château.'' dit Lucius d'une voix joyeuse. _

_Son ami prit la main de Narcissa et la porta à ses lèvres, sans la quitter des yeux. Une lueur amusée brillait tout au fond de ses pupilles. _

_Pensant qu'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose, Narcissa lui rendit son sourire et lança d'une voix qu'elle voulait amicale, mais qui lui parut plutôt hautaine : ''Narcissa Black, enchantée de vous rencontrer.''_

_Le sourire du garçon s'élargit et, derrière lui, ses amis se mirent à ricaner. ''C'est une bien belle fille que tu nous as amené là, Lucius. '' dit-il d'une voix chantante, et ses doigts épais se refermèrent sur le poignet de Narcissa._

- Mademoiselle Black ! Êtes-vous en train de dormir ?

La voix sèche du professeur McGonagall la tira de ses pensées. Relevant brusquement la tête comme si elle s'était électrocutée, Narcissa se retrouva juste devant le visage sévère de la sorcière qui la dévisageait à travers les verres de ses lunettes. Elle se sentit rougir face à l'air dur de McGonagall et déglutit, s'efforçant de chasser le goût amer que son souvenir lui avait laissé dans la bouche.

- Désolée professeur, dit-elle à voix basse. J'étais...je suis juste fatiguée.

Le regard McGonagall ne s'adoucit pas.

- Je suppose que vous savez à quoi sert la nuit, Mademoiselle Black. Je pense que vous devriez mieux l'utiliser pour éviter de somnoler pendant ma classe.

A la surprise générale, Narcissa se contenta de baisser silencieusement la tête. Mary Prewett, qui s'était retournée, fronça les sourcils, étonnée par ce manque de résistance. McGonagall elle même parut surprise : elle dévisagea Narcissa quelques secondes avant de reprendre son cours là où elle l'avait laissé, sa voix sèche résonnant aux oreilles de Narcissa sans qu'elle ne saisisse le sens des mots.

Quand elle sortit de la salle une vingtaine de minutes après, serrant son manuel contre sa poitrine, elle vit Prewett et son amie, qui marchaient à ses côtés, échanger quelques mots en la regardant. Elle décida de les ignorer et s'engagea dans l'escalier de marbre, descendant dans le hall. Sa journée étant finie, elle marcha en direction des cachots. En temps normal, Narcissa aurait profité de son temps libre pour aller se promener dans le parc et profiter du soleil, trop rare en hiver mais depuis quelques mois elle avait appris à éviter le parc. Elle marcha donc en direction de la salle commune, trop plongée dans ses pensée pour entendre les bruits de pas précipités derrière elle. Deux mains se posèrent vivement sur ses épaules et elle sursauta, lâchant son manuel.

- Relaxe Cissy ! s'exclama Bellatrix d'une voix joyeuse. Tu t'attendais à qui ? Un monstre ?

- Désolée, Bella, dit Narcissa en se penchant pour ramasser son livre.

Elle reprit son chemin sans se soucier de sa sœur qui, étonnée, la suivit les sourcils froncés.

- Tu as fini les cours ? demanda t-elle.

Narcissa se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Bien, dit Bellatrix avec un sourire. J'espérais pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec ma _petite_ sœur dans la salle commune, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le mot. Elle s'attendait à une réaction de la part de Narcissa, mais celle-ci resta silencieuse.

- Ouh, s'exclama Bellatrix en prenant sa sœur par l'épaule. Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire ! Tu m'as l'air bien soucieuse.

- Non, ce n'ai pas vrai, mentit Narcissa en se dégageant. Au regard que lui lança Bellatrix, elle comprit tout de suite que sa sœur ne la croyait pas.

Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la salle commune, à moitié déserte. Bellatrix eut un reniflement dédaigneux lorsqu'elle vit que le canapé face à la cheminée était déjà occupé par deux élèves de quatrième année.

- Laisse les, Bella... commença Narcissa mais sa sœur marchait droit sur eux.

L'un des garçons, au visage grêle et aux cheveux graisseux, leva la tête à son approche.

- Déguerpissez, morveux, fit Bellatrix d'une voix sifflante. Laissez nous la place.

Le second garçon leva les yeux vers elle.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Black ? lança t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Mon problème, c'est toi. Je veux m'asseoir, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de lever ton derrière et de te trouver une autre place.

- Ce canapé ne t'est pas réservé à ce que je sache, répliqua l'autre. Bellatrix parut amusée par son audace.

- Et bien en fait si, dit-elle, il l'est.

Et effectivement, le nom _Bellatrix Black_ venait d'apparaître, écrit en lettres rouges sur le dossier droit du canapé. Le garçon retira vivement son bras et regarda les deux mots d'un air ébahi.

- Waouh, fit-il, cherchant des yeux la baguette magique de Bellatrix. Comment tu as fais ça ?

- Peut être que, dans tes rêves, je te le dirais, répondit Bellatrix et elle se laissa tomber lourdement à la place que le garçon venait de lui céder. Celui-ci lança un sourire à Narcissa avant de s'éloigner avec son ami aux cheveux graisseux.

- Je l'aime bien ce type, dit Bellatrix avec un rictus. Au moins, ce n'est pas une poule mouillée. Elle tourna la tête vers Narcissa et lui désigna la place à côté d'elle d'un geste du menton. Assieds toi, proposa t-elle.

- Non, vraiment Bella, je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me re...

- Assise, ordonna Bellatrix, pointant cette fois-ci son doigt sur le canapé.

Narcissa hésita quelques secondes finalement elle prit place à côté de sa sœur avec un soupir. Elle resta immobile et silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur la cheminée, serrant toujours son manuel contre sa poitrine.

- Alors dis moi, commença Bellatrix en la regardant. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, cette fois ?

Le terme ''cette fois'' irrita Narcissa, qui répondit sur un ton amer.

- Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a rien. Je suis juste fa...

- Oh arrête, Cissy, l'interrompit Bellatrix d'un ton autoritaire. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tes ''je suis juste fatiguée'' – elle l'imita d'une voix désagréablement aiguë - te servent tout le temps d'excuse ? Si tu veux un conseil, apprend à varier tes mensonges !

Les yeux de Narcissa se durcirent, et elle garda le silence. Bellatrix eut un soupir excédé alors qu'elle se laissait tomber contre le dossier du canapé.

- Tu penses encore à lui, n'est ce pas ?

_Narcissa avait les yeux rivés sur Lucius. _Pourquoi ne fait-il rien ? _Elle entendait les rires des garçons qui se rapprochaient alors que celui au visage métissé remontait ses mains le long de son cou. Sa peau contre la sienne lui faisait l'effet d'une vive brûlure. D'un geste, elle se dégagea, le regardant d'un air menaçant._

_''Ne me touche pas espèce de...'' gronda t-elle mais sa voix, tremblante, lui fit défaut._

_''Ouh, mais elle se met en colère,'' fit le garçon, les yeux brillants, et derrière lui ses amis éclatèrent de rire. ''Tu sais quoi ? J'aime encore plus lorsque vous vous mettez en colère.'' Et de nouveau il leva sa main et la toucha._

_Elle recula vivement, mais elle sentit un corps chaud se presser contre son dos et passer les bras autour d'elle, l'immobilisant complètement. ''Ne bouge pas,'' susurra une voix, l'air chaud et humide lui brûlant l'oreille. ''Ne t'inquiètes pas,'' continua la voix, putride, ''tout va bien se passer si tu restes tranquille.''_

_Elle se débattit, cherchant Lucius du regard, l'appelant à l'aide. La panique s'infiltra en elle comme une vague d'eau glacée alors qu'elle repoussait une pensée, une pensée terrible à laquelle elle ne voulait croire. La pensée qu'il était responsable de tout cela. Qu'il l'avait amené ici avec ce but précis._

_Elle tourna la tête, étouffant un sanglot alors que le garçon métissé penchait son visage sur sa poitrine, sa respiration haletante. La rage et la douleur propulsaient violemment son cœur contre ses côtes et, lorsque le garçon lui fit relever brutalement la tête, glissant une main le long de ses cuisses, elle se rappela qu'elle portait encore sa robe de sorcier et que sa baguette magique était dans l'une de ses poches. _

- C'est un salaud Cissy. Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à lui tout le temps.

- Je ne pense pas à lui tout le temps, se défendit Narcissa avec colère. D'ailleurs, je ne pense _jamais_ à lui !

- Alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Bellatrix en plissant le front.

- Rien ! gronda Narcissa. Tout va très bien !

Elle referma un peu plus ses bras contre son manuel, consciente que son comportement et que sa voix exprimaient le contraire de ce qu'elle disait. Mais elle ne voulait pas parler de _lui_ avec Bellatrix, et encore moins maintenant. Aussi se contenta t-elle de fixer le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre en silence, sentant le regard brûlant de Bellatrix sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle parla, la voix de cette dernière était étonnamment calme.

- Ça fait presque un an maintenant, Cissy, dit-elle doucement, en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais arrêter de te tourmenter avec cette histoire ?

Narcissa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sa sœur avait raison : elle avait cru qu'avec le temps, sa douleur et sa rage s'estomperaient avant de disparaître complètement. Après tout, on lui avait toujours dit que le temps était le meilleur des remèdes. Qu'en s'écoulant, il apportait irrémédiablement du réconfort et soignait n'importe quelle blessure. Mais elle, elle attendait toujours.

Peut être était-ce à cause du fait qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Lucius Malefoy qui, fidèle à lui même, se plaisait à pavaner dans les couloirs pendant son temps libre. Peut être était-ce à cause du fait qu'elle le voyait arborer un grand sourire, des filles de tout âge accrochées à son bras, bavant d'envie devant son beau visage. Elle n'avait même pas envie de les avertir, elle n'avait même pas envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'étrangler. Elle voulait juste ignorer la douleur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois que leur regard se croisaient et qu'elle apercevait, au fond de ses yeux, une lueur malicieuse, victorieuse, qui illuminait son visage.

_''Je ne te ferai pas le coup du « je te l'avais bien dit » mais...''_

_''Oh arrête Bella, pour l'amour du ciel !'' Cherie lança un regard réprobateur à son amie alors qu'elle caressait tendrement les cheveux de Narcissa. Cette dernière ne s'en rendait pas compte, tout comme elle n'entendait les mots des deux sorcières. Indemne de l'extérieur. _

_Son monde entier venait de s'effondrer._

_Les mains agrippées à la robe de sa sœur, son visage enfoncé contre sa poitrine, elle pleurait désespérément, chaque sanglot lui raclait la gorge et lui arrachait un cri d'animal blessé. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur n'était plus que douleur et colère, et elle le sentait comme une boule énorme, lui écrasant la poitrine et l'empêchant de respirer._

_Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, pleurant et tremblant, sentant le torrent de ses larmes inonder la robe de Bellatrix, s'accrochant désespérément à elle comme si elle était la seule chose qui lui restait. La douleur était tellement insupportable qu'elle laissa échapper un cri, plaquant ses mains contre sa poitrine dans une tentative d'arracher ce qui lui brûlait tout le corps. Il l'avait trahie. Il l'avait délibérément utilisée pour que lui et ses amis puissent profiter d'elle. Elle entendait à peine les paroles inquiètes que lui murmurait Bellatrix, l'incitant au calme. Elle sanglota, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'à se faire saigner, cherchant n'importe quoi, une douleur, un sentiment qui puisse remplacer le trou béant qu'elle sentait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle accepta presque avec soulagement le noir qui s'empara d'elle lorsque l'air lui manqua, et elle perdit conscience du temps, du monde, de tout._

- Narcissa ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Narcissa tourna la tête vers sa sœur. Les sourcils froncés, le nez plissé, Bellatrix la regardait d'un air inquiet. A la vue de son visage, Narcissa sentit une énorme vague de reconnaissance s'emparer d'elle. Bellatrix avait toujours été là pour elle. Les visages et les corps de Lucius Malefoy et du garçon métissé alors qu'ils étaient envoyés d'urgence à l'infirmerie lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle sentit un semblant de réconfort s'emparer d'elle à l'idée de ce que Bellatrix leur avait fait subir. Elle se rappelait leur corps frêles, étendus sur des brancards que le professeur McGonagall faisait voler dans l'air. Elle avait croiser le regard agonisant de Lucius et n'avait ressentit aucune pitié, aucun amour, mais également aucun plaisir ni satisfaction. Elle l'avait juste regardé, se forçant à ressentir quelque chose, forçant un sourire à s'afficher sur son visage. Curieusement, Lucius et son ami n'avaient pas donné le nom de leur agresseur ils savaient, tous les deux, que Bellatrix, Narcissa ou Cherie avaient de quoi les faire renvoyer s'ils parlaient.

- Cissy ?

- Désolée Bella, répondit Narcissa avec un faux sourire. Je suis en train de m'endormir, là.

Elle lança un regard suppliant à sa sœur qui la dévisagea un instant, l'air soucieux. Finalement, Bellatrix poussa un soupir qui parut interminable.

- Très bien, lâcha t-elle d'une voix amère. Va t'allonger. Et tâche de dormir un peu.

Narcissa la remercia d'un sourire. Elle sentit le regard de sa sœur aînée fixé sur sa nuque alors qu'elle traversait la salle commune et s'engouffrait en coup de vent dans l'escalier, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues pâles.

**Bon, un petit récapitulatif : Narcissa est maintenant en 2éme année, Lucius en 3éme et Bellatrix en 6éme. J'ai vraiment galéré pour écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu. :)**

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs/revieweurs jvmfff  
**

**Sarah.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

- Je suis inquiète pour Narcissa.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Andromeda leva les yeux de son parchemin et jeta un regard à sa sœur aînée. Adossée contre le mur, ses cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval, elle regardait à travers la fenêtre sans prêter attention au manuel ouvert sur la table devant elle.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne dort pas beaucoup, murmura Andromeda. Elle a toujours ces horribles cernes autour des yeux. Et elle ne mange pas grand chose non plus, à ce que j'ai pu constater.

Elle s'interrompit lorsque deux élèves passèrent devant leur table. La bibliothèque était remplie de sorciers, et Madame Hook, la bibliothécaire, surveillait l'endroit avec une expression faciale qui la faisait ressembler à un hibou.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, reprit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait l'aider.

- Quelle bande de petits salauds, fit Bellatrix en serrant les dents. Le front appuyé contre la vitre, elle avait les joues rouges et Andromeda aurait pu juré, bien que Bellatrix ne la regarda pas directement, que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle resta un instant silencieuse, contemplant sa sœur.

- Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, murmura t-elle et elle sembla quelque peu rassurée d'avoir trouvé le courage de dire ces mots, comme si elle avait attendu depuis longtemps l'occasion de les dire. La mâchoire de Bellatrix se crispa.

- Rectification Dora, dit-elle en la regardant. Elle _l'aime_ encore, c'est bien ça le problème. Et elle ne comprend pas qu'il est put lui faire une chose pareille.

Elle reposa son front contre la vitre, appréciant la fraîcheur, et poussa un soupir.

- Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut encore l'aimer après ça, dit-elle avec un rire sans joie.

Un _chut_ énergétique de Madame Hook les interrompit un instant. Andromeda reprit à voix basse :

- Je pense que, parfois, on ne peux tout simplement pas contrôler nos sentiments.

- Narcissa est tellement jeune ! murmura Bellatrix d'une voix désespérée. Elle est tellement innocente, ajouta t-elle, se forçant à ne pas dire _était_. Et maintenant elle ne fera plus jamais confiance à un homme à cause de...

Elle semblait chercher un mot assez fort pour qualifier Lucius Malefoy, mais n'en trouva pas elle se contenta de pousser un long soupir et de tourner une nouvelle fois la tête vers sa sœur.

- Elle aurait dû m'écouter, dit-elle, les yeux brillant. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Bella, elle était amoureuse, murmura Andromeda. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'idéaliser Malefoy et de rejeter tous les commentaires négatifs que toi et tes amis faisaient sur lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

De nouveau, Bellatrix poussa un soupir. Andromeda la regarda, inquiète : elle ne lui avait jamais vu un air aussi triste, aussi désespéré, et voir ainsi sa sœur, d'ordinaire si fière et arrogante, la faisait frissonner. Elle allait reprendre la parole lorsqu'un garçon, grand, brun, se glissa sur la chaise à côté de Bellatrix.

- Salut, Bellatrix d'amour. Black, ajouta t-il en direction d'Andromeda, la saluant d'un mouvement de la tête. Andromeda le salua poliment à son tour. Elle connaissait de vue Rodolphus Lestrange, et leur relation s'arrêtait au respect mutuel, chacun sachant l'autre proche de Bellatrix. Lorsqu'elle le pouvait, Andromeda évitait le garçon, mais aujourd'hui elle l'accueillit presque avec soulagement elle savait que Rodolphus était l'un des seuls qui pouvait remonter le moral de sa sœur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? dit Bellatrix en guise de salutations.

- Oh, fit Rodolphus d'un air amusé. Toi, tu n'es pas de bonne humeur.

- Sans blague.

- Laisse moi deviner : tu te fais encore du mauvais sang pour ta sœur, et ça t'énerve parce que à force de trop t'inquiéter tu vas rater le devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Si tu savais comme je me fiche de ce devoir ! râla Bellatrix d'une voix forte, qui lui valut un nouveau _chut _de la part de Madame Hook.

- Où est Narcissa ? s'informa Rodolphus.

- En cours, répondit Bellatrix. Elle fini dans une heure.

- Attendez la à la sortie de la classe, et emmenez la faire un tour dans le parc, pour lui changer les idées. Ça ne sert à rien qu'elle reste seule à ruminer ses pensées noires.

- Narcissa ne veut plus entendre parler du parc, dit Bellatrix avec un rire sans joie. Je ne te dis lorsqu'il est question d'y aller.

- Oh, dans ce cas, emmenez là je ne sais pas où, mais divertissez la.

- Tes conseils sont tellement précieux, rétorqua Bellatrix d'une voix qui avait retrouvé de son ironie. Rodolphus inclina humblement la tête.

- Sans rire, ce n'est pas en vous enterrant à la bibliothèque que vous allez l'aider...

- Je ne m'enterre pas à la bibliothèque, le coupa Bellatrix, car, et je croyais que tu l'avais remarqué, nous avons un devoir à rendre lundi prochain. Et, bien sûr, je suppose que tu n'as pas encore commencé et que tu vas me demander de te faire l'introduction ou un truc dans le genre.

- Pas du tout, se défendit Rodolphus d'un air faussement vexé. Je venais juste prendre des nouvelles de mes deux Reines de la Nuit, mais si tu le prends comme ça...

Et il fit mine de se lever, mais Bellatrix le retint par le bras avec un sourire amusé qui rassura Andromeda. Après quoi ils restèrent un instant silencieux, chacun réfléchissant de leur côté. Finalement, Bellatrix rompit le silence par un énième soupir.

- Vous savez ce qui me rend le plus malade ? demanda t-elle en regardant successivement Andromeda puis Rodolphus. C'est que j'ai l'impression que Lucy Malefoy est le seul à pouvoir aider Narcissa.

Andromeda sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa sœur avait raison.

D'un commun accord, elles décidèrent de suivre les conseils de Rodolphus.

Le visage de Narcissa s'anima d'un sourire reconnaissant lorsque, au sortir de son dernier cours, elle aperçut ses deux sœurs qui l'attendaient, leur dos appuyés contre le mur du couloir. Elles la débarrassèrent de ses manuels et de son chaudron et, la tenant chacune par un bras, elles l'entraînèrent dans le Grande Salle. A la recherche d'un jeu qui pourrait divertir leur jeune sœur, elles avaient finalement opté pour l'échiquier magique de Roque Corner. Bellatrix, qui avait toujours refusé de jouer aux échecs parce que c'était , selon elle, un « jeu de moldus », accepta cependant de faire une partie avec la version magique. Les pièces, mesurant chacune environ dix centimètres, bougeaient d'elle même et obéissaient à la voix. Andromeda se fit commentatrice et organisatrice de la partie que Narcissa, en tant que grande adepte de ce jeu depuis son plus jeune âge, remporta haut la main. Elle supplia sa sœur de faire une seconde puis une troisième partie et, face à son enthousiasme grandissant, Bellatrix se prit au jeu, grimaçant à chaque fois que l'un des pions de sa sœur pulvérisait le sien, levant les bras en signe de victoire lorsque c'était le contraire.

Elles allèrent dîner vers vingt heure, Andromeda les abandonnant pour aller s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor. Le dîner fut plus qu'animé : Cherie était tout excitée parce qu'elle avait reçu les éloges du professeur McGrindel pour sa potion qu'il avait qualifiée de « parfaite, Mademoiselle Bones, parfaite ! » et, les yeux rouges, elle déclarait tout son amour pour le vieil homme qu'elle avait tant détesté six années durant. Sa bonne humeur se propagea comme un virus, les laissant tous essoufflés et pantelant, se tenant les côtes tellement ils riaient.

Lorsque les deux sœurs rejoignirent leur salle commune, le rire de Narcissa ne sonnait pas faux et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur lueur joyeuse et calme. Assis à une table ronde, Rodolphus, Roque et Emma lisaient à trois le même livre lorsqu'elles passèrent devant eux, Rodolphus releva la tête, l'air interrogatif. Bellatrix leva un pouce en signe de victoire et le remercia du regard le garçon eut l'air satisfait.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? demanda Bellatrix en jetant un coup d'œil sur la pendule accrochée au mur.

- Peu m'importe, répondit gaiement Narcissa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une soirée au coin du feu à se raconter des vieilles histoires et à manger des bonbons ?

- Ça me va, répondit Narcissa avec un rire.

D'un pas léger, elles se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Encore une fois, le canapé qui y faisait face était occupé avec surprise, Narcissa reconnut les deux garçons de la veille.

- Bien, bien, leur lança Bellatrix d'une voix ennuyée. Vous commencez à me fatiguer tous les deux.

Le garçon qui n'avait pas les cheveux graisseux se retourna et se mit à sourire, comme s'il s'était attendu à les voir.

- Bonsoir, Bellatrix Black, dit-il d'une voix enjouée et légèrement ironique.

- Je pensais que vous seriez plus rapides à apprendre la leçon, dit Bellatrix sans lui renvoyer son salut. Vous êtes assis à _ma_ place.

Les deux garçons se mirent à sourire.

- En fait, commença t-il, nous en avons marre que tu squattes tout le temps la meilleure place.

- Ne joue pas le petit malin avec moi. Tu sais parfaitement que ce canapé est le _mien_.

- Plus maintenant, répliqua le garçon et il se décala légèrement, leur désignant le dossier droit du regard. Là, à la place exacte où était apparu le nom de Bellatrix la veille étaient à présent inscris les deux mots _Antonin Dolohov_. Narcissa ne put se retenir d'afficher un sourire amusé et elle se tourna vers sa sœur, jaugeant sa réaction. Celle-ci avait les lèvres entrouvertes et regardait le dénommé Dolohov d'un air à la fois admiratif et étonné.

- Surprenant pour un élève de quatrième année, dit-elle en regardant le garçon dont les joues avaient rougies de fierté. Tu iras loin.

Narcissa s'attendait à ce que Bellatrix leur jette un sort et s'assoit royalement sur le canapé comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire aussi resta t-elle bouche bée lorsqu'elle leur ordonna de se pousser un peu et se laissa tomber à leur côtés.

- Faites un peu de place pour ma sœur, microbes, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Elle aussi veut s'asseoir, je vous signale.

Dolohov regarda Narcissa d'un air gêné : le canapé, déjà trop petit pour accueillir trois personnes, ne permettrait jamais à quatre de s'y tenir

- C'est bon Bella, dit Narcissa. Je peux très bien m'asseoir par ter...

- Non, non, s'exclama Dolohov en se levant, tiens, je te laisse ma place.

Et il s'assit lui même par terre, dos à la cheminée, souriant à Narcissa. Elle hésita un instant, mais il l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

- Merci, dit-elle en s'asseyant au milieu, se serrant contre sa sœur pour éviter tout contact avec le garçon aux cheveux gras qui, depuis le début, n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard intrigué le visage neutre, il paraissait perdu dans la contemplation du feu.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, dit Dolohov en croisant son regard. Monsieur ne s'intéresse jamais aux autres.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit vivement le garçon d'une voix traînante, tournant la tête vers son ami. Il regarda Narcissa et lui sourit poliment, ses lèvres se soulevant d'une façon un peu rigide qui donnait une allure cadavérique à son visage grêle. Augustus Rookwood, se présenta t-il en tendant une main.

Narcissa la lui serra il avait des doigts épais et chauds et subitement le souvenir d'une autre main, qu'elle avait serrée presque un an de cela lui envahit l'esprit. Elle tourna la tête, se mordant la lèvre tout en essayant de chasser ce souvenir.

- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ton nom, interrogea Dolohov en la regardant.

Narcissa releva la tête et dit avec la fierté qui lui était habituelle lorsqu'elle se présentait :

- Narcissa Black.

- Oh, vous êtes sœurs alors j'imagine, dit Dolohov en les regardant tour à tour.

- Je sais que dit comme ça, on y croit pas trop, intervint Bellatrix. Tu te rappelles Cissy de ce type qui a cru que tu étais adoptée ?

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel au souvenir d'un sorcier d'âge mur qui lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas une Black, et était allé jusqu'à dire qu'il connaissait ses véritables parents.

- Il était complètement malade, répondit-elle. Un évadé d'Azkaban qui n'avait plus toute sa tête je suppose.

- En fait, si vous enlevez les cheveux, dit Dolohov avec un regard scrutateur, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

- C'est normal, tu ne crois pas ? Puisque nous sommes sœurs !

La conversation prit rapidement de l'ampleur : ils parlèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi, des cours, des vacances, de leurs amis, des rumeurs qu'ils avaient entendues sur tel ou tel professeur. Narcissa se tenait la plus proche possible de sa sœur, intimidée par la présence silencieuse d'Augustus Rookwood. Elle commençait à bien aimer Dolohov, qu'elle trouvait franc et ouvert, et elle parla facilement avec lui. Bellatrix, frottant de ses doigts les lettres rouges sur le dossier, paraissait plus décontractée que jamais, comme si elle se trouvait en présence de vieux amis d'enfance. Au bout d'un moment, visiblement excédée par la vue d'un nom et d'un prénom qui n'étaient pas les siens, elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita au dessus du dossier, faisant disparaître les lettres unes à unes.

- Dolohov, dit-elle en fixant le dossier à présent vierge. Je ne connais pas ta famille. Elle releva les yeux vers le garçon et son regard se fit soudainement dur. De quelle ascendance es-tu ?

- Sang-pur bien sûr, répondit le garçon d'un air offusqué. Eh, je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien !

- Désolée, je demandais juste, dit Bellatrix.

- Mon père travaille à la rédaction d'un journal créé par mon arrière grand-père, continua Dolohov. Ma mère l'aide pour la mise en page, un petit job en plus : la plupart du temps elle s'occupe de mes deux frères jumeaux, qui ont trois ans. Mais le sang des Dolohov a toujours été pur.

- Ok, ok, je te crois. Pas la peine de me raconter ta vie.

- Vous, c'est plus facile, dit Dolohov d'une voix plus douce, tout le monde ou presque connaît votre nom. Sacrée famille que celle des Black.

Narcissa et Bellatrix échangèrent un regard rempli de fierté.

- Nous faisons partie de l'une des plus riches et plus vieilles familles de sang-pur, précisa Bellatrix avec suffisance.

Dolohov parut ennuyé.

- Parmi d'autres, rétorqua t-il. On m'a dit que les plus jeunes enfants Prewett étaient encore à Poudlard.

- Les Prewett ? cracha Bellatrix. Tu délires là ? Tu connais une famille plus traître à son sang que les Prewett ? Non, crois moi, ces gens ne valent pas le coup d'être cités.

- Tu as raison, dit Dolohov qui, pourtant, paraissait dépité de ne pas trouver de famille qui puisse rivaliser avec les Black. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer :

- Oh, mais il y a les Lestrange aussi ! Mon père m'a dit que leur famille est très ancienne et qu'ils sont tous des sorciers très respectables – Bellatrix ricana. Et j'ai oublié les Malefoy.

Narcissa se figea. Elle agrippa de ses doigts fins le tissus du canapé, ses ongles s'y enfonçant douloureusement.

- Abraxas Malefoy est l'un des sorciers les plus hauts placés au ministère. Et leur fils est à Poudlard, n'est ce pas ?

- Malefoy ne mérite même pas qu'on le mentionne, fit la voix sèche, claquante de Bellatrix. Ce petit imbécile ne vaut pas mieux que n'importe quel Sang-de-Bourbe.

Lorsqu'il vit les joues rouges de colère de Bellatrix et les yeux baissés et brillants de Narcissa, Dolohov comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible et il s'empressa de changer le sujet de la conversation, abandonnant son vif désir de détrôner la famille Black. Mais l'enthousiasme de Narcissa avait disparu : elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, n'écoutant qu'à peine les phrases que s'échangeaient sa sœur et le garçon. Elle se contentait de hocher la tête par moment, ses lèvres se relevant en ce sourire faux qui lui était devenu habituel. Il lui semblait qu'une bonne centaine d'heures s'était écoulée lorsque, enfin, elles prirent congé de Dolohov et de Rookwood. Alors qu'elles montaient les marches de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs, Bellatrix continua inlassablement de lui parler.

- Il est vraiment sympa, Antonin, disait-elle d'une voix joyeuse - elle s'était mise à appeler Dolohov par son prénom vers le milieu de leur discussion. Je ne m'en serai vraiment pas doutée au début, mais il a un bon caractère et de l'audace, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai, dit Narcissa d'une voix absente elle n'avait pas écouté sa sœur, mais elle préféra dire quelque chose pour sauver les apparences.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de son dortoir, elle se retourna vers sa sœur pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, une main déjà posée sur la poignée. Bellatrix, les mains sur les hanches, la regardait d'un air sévère.

- Quoi ? demanda Narcissa d'un ton innocent.

- Tu sais très bien quoi.

Narcissa tressaillit en entendant la colère dans la voix de sa sœur. Elle redressa le menton, une lueur farouche dans les yeux.

- Par Merlin Cissy, fit Bellatrix, excédée. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il faut que je te le répète ? Tu dois arrêter de penser à lui !

Sa voix était extrêmement dure, presque brutale, et Narcissa en fut blessée. Elle détourna le regard, sentant sa gorge se serrer, essayant d'ignorer une petite voix intérieure qui lui chuchotait que sa sœur avait raison et qu'elle devait arrêter de faire l'enfant.

- Désolée, dit Bellatrix d'une voix plus douce. Je me suis laissée emporter.

Narcissa secoua la tête.

- Non Bella, dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Tu as raison ça fait presque un an maintenant. Je dois...je dois arrêter de me prendre la tête dès que quelqu'un parle de lui.

Elle baissa les yeux, refoulant de toutes ses forces les larmes qu'elle sentait venir. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit-elle.

Bellatrix la regarda avec un soupir. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre elle avant de la relâcher.

- C'est ça, Cissy, dit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Je voulais t'entendre dire ça depuis une éternité.

Elle lui envoya un sourire que Narcissa retourna.

- Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu l'oublie. Il n'est qu'une mauvaise passe dans ta vie, comme il y en aura tant d'autres.

Une unique larme coula le long de la joue de Narcissa et elle l'essuya d'un geste brusque. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle croisa le regard de sa sœur.

- Merci pour tout, Bella, dit-elle d'une voix douce. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

Les lèvres de Bellatrix se tordirent en un léger sourire.

- Je sais Cissy, dit-elle d'une voix traînante, je suis bien trop bonne avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour mériter une sœur comme moi.

- Peut être quelque chose de bien dans une autre vie.

- J'aime cette idée, dit Bellatrix en déposant une pichenette sur son nez.

Narcissa se décala en ricanant. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à sa sœur avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans son dortoir. Elle prit une grande inspiration alors qu'elle se préparait pour la nuit, essayant de refouler la tristesse qui, depuis presque un an, semblait l'avoir habitée sans jamais la quitter. Elle était fatiguée : fatiguée de ne plus vivre qu'à moitié, fatiguée de sentir une vive douleur à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait _son_ nom fatiguée d'avoir perdu la joie de vivre. Elle voulait retrouver son quotidien d'antan, lorsqu'elle se contentait de vivre gaiement, se plaignant de choses et d'autres qui, à présent, lui paraissaient bien futiles. Elle tira les couvertures sur son menton, fixant des yeux le plafond. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, elle décida de ne plus se préoccuper de lui ou du moins d'essayer de ne plus se préoccuper de lui. Elle envisagea la possibilité de l'oublier, de visualiser la vie sous ses points positifs, de se concentrer sur le moment présent et de se détacher du passé. Toute tremblante par la pensée qu'une telle chose soit possible, elle se retourna sur le flanc, remontant ses genoux sous son menton et les enserrant de ses bras, une position qu'elle prenait, depuis son plus jeune âge, lorsqu'elle se sentait trop faible pour affronter les obstacles qui se présentaient à elle. Elle respira profondément, écoutant d'une oreille attentive les bruits qui lui parvenaient de la salle commune. Elle ferma les yeux oui, pensa t-elle, elle pouvait au moins essayer. Elle frissonna, poussa un long soupir, se frotta les yeux et réprima un sanglot, se sentant faible et fragile, mais sa décision était prise. Elle n'allait pas continuer à vivre tel un automate rattaché aux fils du passé, apeurée et sanglotante. Lucius Malefoy – elle frissonna lorsqu'elle osa enfin penser ce nom - ne méritait pas qu'elle se tourmente de la sorte. Lucius Malefoy n'était qu'un crétin, un raté, qui tirait un plaisir sadique à causer le malheur des autres. Lucius Malefoy n'était qu'un menteur, un hypocrite égoïste et sans honneur. Et elle, Narcissa Black, n'avait absolument plus rien à faire avec lui.

**Merci encore une fois à tous mes lecteurs :D Je vous adore Et n'oubliez pas : reviews!**

**P.S : LadyNobleSong : Non, ce n'est pas Snape/Rogue, même si la description lui ressemble, j'avoue. Mais j'ai essayé de respecter les dates de naissance de chacun, et Rogue est beaucoup plus jeune que Bellatrix et les autres et n'a jamais été à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux. Je crois qu'il est entré à Poudlard lorsque Narcissa était en 7éme année ou un truc dans le genre. Et merci beaucoup pour tous tes reviews ! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

- Bella, tu es là. Je t'ai cherchée partout !

Avec un soupir, Emma Sucea se laissa tomber sur le banc face à Bellatrix. Elle jeta un regard à Rita Skeeter qui, assise près de son amie, grignotait un muffin au chocolat elle était visiblement dérangée par sa présence, mais son excitation était trop grande pour qu'elle retienne ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Vous êtes au courant ? demanda t-elle, décidant finalement d'inclure Rita dans la conversation. Pour le professeur Duhamel ?

Le professeur Duhamel, qui enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, était également le directeur de la maison Serpentard un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux pailles, particulièrement réputé pour son plaisir à distribuer des punitions et pour son caractère colérique et hypocrite, personnalité qui lui valait d'être détesté par la majorité des élèves, et surtout par les Serpentard.

- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Bellatrix, dont la curiosité s'était éveillée face à l'excitation d'Emma.

- Il est mort !

La jeune fille l'annonça d'une voix neutre, presque joyeuse qui choqua Rita Skeeter elle avala de travers une pépite de chocolat et se mit à tousser bruyamment.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Bellatrix dont le visage semblait hésiter entre la surprise et la joie. Comment ?

- Apparemment, il a fait une crise dans la nuit les professeurs disent que son cœur a lâché.

- Eh, Duhamel ne mérite pas qu'on s'étouffe pour lui, dit Bellatrix d'un air amusé à Rita, qui toussait de plus en plus fort. Le visage rouge, les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille se rua sur un verre d'eau qu'elle but à grandes gorgées.

- Il n'était pas si vieux que ça pourtant, continua Bellatrix avec un rictus. Tu paries combien que quelqu'un l'a empoisonné ?

- Comment pouvez vous être si contentes ? s'exclama Rita d'une voix rauque. Un homme est mort !

Elle toussa de nouveau et but une gorgée d'eau.

- Oh pitié, Rita ! railla Bellatrix. Ce prof était un véritable bourreau ! Personne ne va s'apitoyer sur son sort !

Rita la regarda, les yeux ronds. Bellatrix détourna la tête avec dédain, comme si elle jugeait sa tristesse indécente.

- Tu sais qui va le remplacer ? demanda t-elle à Emma.

- Je pense que Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à trouver un nouveau professeur. Et à ce qu'on dit, il a nommé Slughorn comme nouveau directeur de Serpentard.

- Slughorn ? s'étonna Bellatrix.

- C'est normal, il était à Serpentard quand il était élève.

- Ça veut dire qu'on va l'avoir en Potions l'année prochaine, intervint Rita, qui finissait de s'essuyer les yeux avec une serviette.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama joyeusement Emma. Plus de McGrindel !

- C'est Cissy qui va être contente, ricana Bellatrix.

- Le seul truc qui m'énerve, dit Emma avec un soupir, c'est que Dumbledore va organiser des funérailles, c'est sûr. Avec un peu de chance on aura même droit à un petit speech d'honneur sur combien Duhamel était un grand homme, et combien il sera manqué !

- C'est la moindre des choses ! dit Rita en foudroyant Emma du regard.

- Tu parles, fit Bellatrix en tirant la langue. Dumbledore n'est pas au courant que la moitié de Poudlard est en train de faire la fête en ce moment même !

- C'est méchant Bella ! s'exclama Rita d'une voix aiguë, regardant la jeune fille d'un air choqué.

- Oh, ferme la, Rita, répondit Bellatrix d'une voix sèche. Va pleurnicher ailleurs s'il te plaît !

Rita ouvrit la bouche, vexée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta de prendre un morceau de son muffin de le poser entre ses lèvres.

- Bon Emma, il y a un truc qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques, dit Bellatrix avec un sourire. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours toi qui est au courant des trucs les plus intéressants ?

Emma comprit aussitôt de quoi son amie parlait, et un air malicieux apparut sur son visage.

- Ça tombe bien que tu dises ça, parce que figure toi que j'ai une autre information, dit-elle à voix basse. Paves sera à Pré-au-Lard demain soir, et il a plein de choses intéressantes à nous raconter.

Rita qui, malgré les apparences, écoutait encore la conversation, jeta un regard interrogatif à Emma. Mais celle-ci l'ignora et eut un air satisfait lorsqu'elle vit la joie s'emparer du visage de Bellatrix.

Il faisait nuit et froid lorsque six silhouettes sombres s'engagèrent dans une rue déserte du village de Pré-au-Lard, courant en silence, leur capuche rabaissée sur leur tête. L'une d'elle marchait plus en avant, semblant guider les cinq autres, dont la respiration haletante envoyait des nuages de vapeur dans l'air glacé.

Un jeune homme au visage rond poussa la porte d'entrée d'un vieux bar qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre, et s'avança dans la pièce. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose dans l'obscurité et se décala pour laisser passer les cinq autres silhouettes. La première, une fille rondelette aux yeux perçants, plissa le nez.

- Bonjour les odeurs, ricana t-elle tout en jetant un coup d'œil à un vieil homme qui, de la poussière dans les plis de son visage, était accoudé à un comptoir sale et délabré.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée referma la porte derrière elle et suivit les autres, dépassant le comptoir et se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce où, face à la cheminée, assis sur une chaise, se tenait un jeune homme tout vêtu de noir. Il releva la tête en voyant les nouveaux venus et les salua en abaissant le menton, un sourire gracieux apparaissant sur ses lèvres fines.

- Content de vous voir, dit-il d'une voix tranquille. Je pensais que vous ne pourriez peut-être pas venir.

- C'est mal nous connaître, Paves, répondit le garçon qui avait ouvert la porte, Roque, tout en s'asseyant à la gauche du dénommé Paves.

La silhouette qui était entrée en dernière s'assit à ses côtés.

- Tu es sûr qu'on peut faire confiance au barman ? demanda t-elle tout en ôtant sa capuche et en secouant la tête pour dégager ses épais cheveux bouclés. Lui et ce lieu ne me donnent vraiment pas confiance. N'importe qui pourrait nous entendre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne viens jamais ici, répondit Paves en avançant ses mains vers le feu. Quand au type là bas, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il a perdu la tête je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se rend compte de notre présence.

Bellatrix le dévisagea un instant, se demandant si ce qu'il disait pouvait être pris au sérieux puis elle sembla se détendre quelque peu et se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Bon, Paves, commença t-elle, laisse moi te prévenir qu'on espère tous, ici, ne pas être venu pour rien.

- Tu es toujours la même, Bellatrix, ricana le jeune homme. Toujours aussi impatiente.

- Et toi, toujours aussi insupportable, répliqua Bellatrix d'une voix sèche.

Paves eut l'air amusé.

- Mais je peux te rassurer : non, vous n'êtes pas venu pour rien.

- Alors prouve le nous. Les yeux de Bellatrix brillaient dans l'obscurité. Montre la moi.

- Te montrer quoi ? demanda Paves en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- A ton avis ? Ta Marque, murmura t-elle d'une voix remplie d'excitation.

Sans attendre la réponse de Paves, elle se leva et lui attrapa le bras gauche, releva la manche jusqu'au coude et le leva vers son visage. Là, sur la peau blanche se dessinait avec précision, comme un tatouage, une longue et fine tête de mort avec, sortant de la bouche, un serpent qui descendait sur le bras en suivant le tracé des veines. Retenant sa respiration, Bellatrix posa un doigt tremblant sur la tête du petit serpent, la caressant avec amour.

- Alors les rumeurs sont bien vraies, dit Rodolphus. Assis sur la droite de Bellatrix, il s'était penché pour mieux voir. La Marque des Ténèbres. Il leva des yeux remplis d'excitation sur Paves. C'est bien vrai, vous en avez tous une ?

- Oui, c'est une sorte de reconnaissance, un symbole qui signifie que nous avons rejoins ses rangs, répondit Paves, qui essayait de se dégager de la prise de Bellatrix. Nous autres, nous l'appelons aussi la Marque des Mangemorts.

- On dit que c'est plus que ça, intervint Cherie. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux roux en une queue de cheval, et son visage ainsi dégagé paraissait extrêmement pâle à la lueur des flammes. On dit qu'elle vous permet de l'appeler.

- C'est exact, dit Paves avec un sourire. Il me suffit d'une seule petite pression et il apparaît ici, devant nous, en quelques secondes.

A ces mots Bellatrix s'immobilisa. Ses yeux brillants contemplèrent la tête de mort et, pendant quelques secondes, son doigt toujours posé sur la Marque sembla hésiter, comme s'il désirait plus que tout _l_'appeler pour _le_ faire venir.

- Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça, ricana Paves comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle pour rien, crois moi.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir avant de le lâcher et de retourner à sa place. Se frottant le poignet, Paves rabaissa sa manche.

- Comment ça se passe ? lui demanda Emma en se penchant vers lui. Quand vous êtes tous ensemble ? Où est-ce que vous vous retrouvez ?

- Ça, vous ne le saurez pas, répondit Paves en arquant les sourcils. Le lieu de nos rencontres est toujours top-secret.

- Donc, il y a bien des rencontres ? insista Emma.

- Bien sûr que oui. Comment penses-tu que nous fonctionnerions sinon ? Il nous appelle ( il désigna son bras gauche) et ainsi nous savons quand il a besoin de nous voir ou de nous parler.

- J'ai une question, intervint Rodolphus. C'est certainement idiot, mais je vais la poser tout de même.

Il jeta un regard noir à Bellatrix, qui avait ricané.

- Comment est-ce que vous l'appelez ? demanda t-il.

- Ça te travaille ça dis donc, pauvre chéri, se moqua Cherie en lui donnant un cou de coude.

- Laisse moi tranquille, rétorqua Rodolphus, et il posa un regard interrogateur sur Paves.

- Entre nous, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres – jamais de Lord Voldemort, répondit-il.

- Et quand vous vous adressez à lui ?

Paves haussa les épaules.

- Maître, répondit-il simplement.

Bellatrix étouffa une grimace, se rappelant qu'elle l'avait appelé par cet exact mot le soir où elle l'avait rencontré dans un couloir du château.

- Te voilà rassuré maintenant, ricana Cherie tout en passant une main dans les cheveux de Rodolphus pour le décoiffer il de dégagea aussitôt.

- Tu rigoles, mais comme ça au moins on ne fera pas la bêtise de l'appeler Lordy le jour où on lui parlera.

Cherie leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspérée.

- Et si on parlait de choses plus sérieuses maintenant ? les interrompit Bellatrix d'une voix dure. Et, se ré-concentrant sur Paves :

- Quel est son plan ? Comment est-ce qu'il compte se débarrasser de tous les Sang-de-Bourbes et moldus ?

- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir parler de ces choses là, répondit Paves.

- Oh, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, rétorqua Bellatrix d'une voix claquante. Nous sommes tous sortis ce soir pour te rejoindre dans un trou à rat, sans oublier qu'on pourrait très bien se faire renvoyer si quelqu'un nous repérait, et ce n'est pas pour t'entendre dire que tu ne peux rien raconter et nous faire poireauter là à rien faire du tout !

Paves plissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas.

- Je vais m'énerver Paves, gronda Bellatrix, et tu sais très bien que les choses risquent de _très_ mal tourner. Pour toi.

Pendant un instant, personne ne prononça un mot. Puis, un muscle tressaillit dans la mâchoire de Paves et il poussa un léger soupir.

- Je ne suis pas au courant de tout, commença t-il. Seuls les Mangemorts qui lui sont le plus proche, ceux en qui il a le plus confiance, sont au courant de chacun de ses plans.

- Qui sont ces Mangemorts ? demanda Bellatrix. Il y en a à Poudlard ?

Paves ricana.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fait pas réellement confiance à des enfants de dix sept ans, répondit-il. A cet âge là, ce ne sont que des pions pour lui.

- A moi, il me fera confiance ! s'exclama Bellatrix avec fierté.

- Dis ce que tu veux, on verra bien, ricana Rodolphus.

- Qu'est ce que tu sais, toi ? demanda Cherie, empêchant ainsi Bellatrix de lui répondre.

- Pas grand chose, je l'avoue, dit Paves en haussant les épaules. Il ignora le rire moqueur de Bellatrix et continua. Mais ce que je sais pour sûr, c'est qu'il s'intéresse pas mal au ministère. Il veut mettre les membres les plus importants sous ses ordres, histoire de pouvoir contrôler la situation le jour où il passera vraiment à l'action.

- Je vois, murmura Roque. Il s'assure que le premier Ministre, la presse, tous soient sous ses ordres. C'est beaucoup plus sûr, et ça lui permettra de contrôler les foule.

- A vrai dire, il ne peut pas s'attaquer au premier Ministre en question pour le moment, continua Paves. Trop de personnes s'en rendraient compte. Mais si les conseillers, les autres ministres, tous les gens importants sont manipulés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors l'affaire est jouée.

- Et après ? demanda Bellatrix d'une voix dure. Quand il révélera son existence à tous, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

- Tu m'en demandes trop, Bellatrix.

- Oh oui, pardon, j'oubliais, ricana t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un pion, toi aussi.

- Si tu veux tant savoir, si tu désires tant le rejoindre, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le retrouver tout de suite ? siffla Paves avec un regard méchant.

- Ne sois pas bête, répondit Cherie. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait d'élèves de sixième année comme nous ? On ne peut même pas utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école sans que le ministère n'en soit informé.

- Je suis sûre que moi, il m'accepterait, s'exclama Bellatrix d'un ton suffisant.

- Tu parles de choses que tu ignores, Bellatrix, dit Paves d'une voix basse. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a adressé la parole lorsque tu l'as rencontré que tu t'es distinguée des autres…

- Tu es jaloux, Paves, c'est tout. Tu te rappelles ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que tout les deux, nous allons faire de grands choses. Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il dirait une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Paves a raison, Bella, intervint Rodolphus. Peut-être qu'il nous accepterait comme Mangemorts, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui tant que nous n'aurons pas atteint la majorité.

Bellatrix lui jeta un regard noir. Mais elle ne répondit rien, comme si elle savait que, au fond, Rodolphus et Paves avaient raison.

- Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour lui, en ce moment, c'est attendre, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Attendre et lui rester fidèle.

**xxxxxxx**

Narcissa se sentait particulièrement ennuyée. Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, celui qu'elle détestait le plus, s'était infiniment étiré dans le temps – comment une simple petite heure pouvait-elle être aussi longue ? s'était l'un des grands mystères de la vie à Poudlard.

Elle étouffa un bâillement, quittant l'escalier pour s'engouffrer dans un couloir, regardant à peine autour d'elle, se promettant de demander à Bellatrix si elle connaissait un moyen d'accélérer le temps à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans cette stupide salle de cours, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait rendre l'âme et mourir d'ennui. Comment un cours pouvait-il être aussi ennuyeux ?

Elle tourna à l'angle du couloir et son regard fut subitement attiré par une chevelure blonde qui parlait à un garçon, lui faisant dos. Elle sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge et s'arrêta si subitement que la personne qui marchait derrière elle la heurta de plein fouet. Elle n'entendit pas le juron qui lui fut lancé.

Au cours de l'année écoulée, elle avait rarement vu Lucius Malefoy bien sûr, elle l'avait aperçut se promenant dans les couloirs, mais elle ne l'avait que de rares fois vu face à face. Parce qu'il s'arrangeait pour ne pas croiser son chemin, ou parce que, même lorsqu'il se tenait dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle ne voulait le voir, et par conséquent ne le voyait pas. Mais, à une ou deux reprises, elle s'était retrouvée face à lui, dans la salle commune ou dans la Grande Salle. Irrémédiablement elle se figeait sur place, incapable de prononcer un mot, ignorant qui elle était et où elle était, et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de le regarder, pétrifiée, avec la douloureuse impression qu'on lui s'amusait à lui arracher le cœur. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits cette fois-ci, le garçon à qui Malefoy parlait la regarda d'un drôle d'air elle tourna immédiatement les talons, souhaitant de tout son cœur que sa présence n'allait pas être signalée. Elle n'avait pas fait deux mètres qu'elle entendit _sa_ voix l'appeler.

- Narcissa.

Elle l'ignora, s'engageant dans un couloir désert. Elle marcha à grands pas, la tête baissée, consciente de la colère qui montait peu à peu en elle.

- Narcissa, attends !

Elle entendit qu'il se mettait à courir, ses pas résonnant sur les dalles. Elle comprit alors qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter.

- Narcissa !

Serrant les dents, la jeune fille se retourna. Lucius Malefoy s'arrêta devant elle, le souffle court, les joues roses il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, remarqua t-elle, qui descendaient à présent jusqu'à son cou. Elle recula d'un pas, essayant de ne pas voir la beauté sur son visage lisse, se tenant droite et fière, le visage impassible.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda t-elle d'une voix claquante, extrêmement dure.

La surprise s'afficha sur le visage du garçon, mais elle était persuadée que ce sentiment n'était qu'une feinte.

- Je suis désolé si je te dérange, commença Lucius Malefoy d'une voix incroyablement douce. Je...Ça fait tellement longtemps que nous ne sous sommes pas parlé : je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

_Calme toi, Cissy. _Elle regarda le visage pâle et arrogant, serrant les dents à s'en faire mal aux mâchoires. Lucius la regardait tranquillement, attendant qu'elle réponde, un sourire amicale sur les lèvres. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux gris clair, s'efforçant de contrôler la colère qui faisait trembler sa voix.

- Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire, Lucius.

- Cissy, tu m'ignores depuis un an...

- Ne m'appelle pas Cissy, gronda Narcissa, ses joues s'enflammant de rage.

Lucius parut une nouvelle fois surpris.

- Ce que je veux dire, Narcissa, c'est que je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu as un comportement un peu, comment dire...bizarre ces temps-ci, et...

- Comment _oses-_tu ? Comment oses-tu me demander si je vais bien après ce que tu as fait ?

La rage de Narcissa éclata telle une bombe elle fit un pas en avant, sa baguette brandit, ses yeux, animés par la colère, lui donnant l'air un peu folle. Lucius recula d'un pas.

- Narcissa...

- Comment _oses-tu_ te tenir devant moi, me regarder dans les yeux et me demander pourquoi je t'ai évité ces derniers temps ?

Tout son corps tremblait sous l'effet de la colère. Lucius recula encore d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés, dans lesquels elle pouvait lire une très légère peur. Elle fut subitement prise par l'envie de s'emparer de ce cou pâle qui soutenait la tête blonde, de refermer ses doigts sur sa peau et de les serrer, de les serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la vie quitter ce corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende expirer son dernier souffle.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire...commença t-il.

- FERME LA ! s'écria Narcissa. Un léger filet de feu s'échappa de sa baguette, forçant Lucius à se pencher pour l'éviter. Ferme là espèce de sale bâtard ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, ni t'entendre m'adresser la parole ! C'est bien clair ?

- Calme toi, Narcissa.

Il n'allait pas lâcher prise, elle le savait. Lentement mais sûrement, l'impuissance s'emparait d'elle, et alors qu'elle se forçait à respirer calmement, elle sentait la peur et la douleur atténuer la formidable énergie qui s'était répandue en elle.

- Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? gronda t-elle, relevant sa baguette – sa main tremblait.

- S'il te plaît, Narcissa, laisse moi m'expli...

- NE M'APPELLE PAS NARCISSA !

Il la regarda, comptant les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de son visage et dont elle n'avait même pas conscience.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler, tu m'entends ! s'écria t-elle, sans savoir ce qu'elle disait vraiment elle éprouvait juste le désir de parler, de crier, de sentir cette brûlure au niveau de ses cordes vocales. Elle avait juste besoin de dire quelque chose pour ne pas laisser place au silence qui, immédiatement, laisserait le champ libre à Lucius. Je ne veux plus te voir, Malefoy. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Tu n'es plus _rien_, pour moi. Tu _n'existes_ plus.

Et soudain, elle vit le front de Lucius Malefoy se plisser légèrement, ses yeux s'assombrir et pendant quelques secondes elle crut apercevoir la douleur sur les traits lisses du garçon. Mais elle rejeta immédiatement cette pensée, refusant d'y croire.

- Tant mieux, dit-il d'une voix basse, sombre. Tant mieux, répéta t-il, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

A ce moment là seulement elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle porta une main à sa joue, surprise de sentir sa peau mouillée, et le rouge s'empara de son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer devant lui. Elle, Narcissa Black, ne pouvait pas s'abaisser face à lui, un garçon qui ne méritait pas mieux que la mort.

Elle devait partir, elle le savait elle ne pouvait rester une minute de plus et lui montrer sa faiblesse. Elle redressa la tête, foudroyant d'un regard noir le visage qui avait perdu le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

- Tu es la pire chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, Lucius.

Les traits du garçon s'affaissèrent complètement, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir sa réaction : déjà, elle avait tourné les talons. Elle marcha à grands pas, se mordant les lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle n'allait _pas_ pleurer pour Lucius Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre, passa sa tête au dehors et ferma les yeux, appréciant l'air froid sur son visage. Elle respira profondément. Le visage blessé de Malefoy lui revint subitement en mémoire mais elle le chassa avec violence : elle avait cru en son sourire lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois, et voilà où ça l'avait menée. Elle n'allait pas tomber dans le piège une seconde fois et se laisser amadouer. Certainement pas. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que son cœur, brisé en mille petits morceaux, était bien loin de pouvoir être réparé, et lui laissait une impression constante de vide, comme si plus rien ne battait entre ses côtes.

Elle laissa le vent sécher ses larmes et, lorsqu'elle rejoignit la salle commune de Serpentard, son sourire sans joie avait retrouvé sa place sur son visage.

Elle avait été idiote et elle le savait. Elle lui avait montré à quel point il l'avait blessée. Au lieu de lui offrir un visage impassible, insignifiant, elle lui avait permis de constater tout à loisir ce que son _jeu_ avait causé en elle. Elle s'était laissée manipuler par la colère et la douleur elle avait été faible. Maintenant, pensa t-elle, il devait être en train de se délecter de ce qu'il avait vu, de savourer sa victoire. Et elle, elle s'était faite avoir non pas une, mais deux fois.

Mais tout cela était fini : elle ne ferait plus jamais d'erreur. Elle était une Black, par Merlin ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester faible et stupide comme elle l'avait été. Une Black ne s'avouait jamais vaincue, une Black se relevait toujours, peu importe ce que la vie lui infligeait une Black apprenait de ses erreurs pour ne plus jamais se laisser avoir. Aussi lorsque, quelques jours après leur dispute, elle le croisa dans un couloir du deuxième étage, assis contre le mur, tenant une jeune fille rousse par la taille, elle rajusta son maintien, tenant sa tête haute, faisant disparaître tout sentiment de son visage, et elle posa sur lui un regard qui ne trahissait rien, mais qui restait tout de même dur. Il croisa son regard et eut l'air surpris. La rousse elle aussi leva sur elle un regard interrogateur, se demandant certainement qui elle pouvait être. Narcissa passa devant eux en silence, sans ressentir aucune pitié pour la fille ni aucune colère envers le garçon. Elle avait l'impression d'être imperméable à tout sentiment.

**xxxxxxxx**

Il la regarda passer avec l'étrange sensation de voir une reine marcher devant lui. Dans l'obscurité naissante de la nuit, ses cheveux blonds semblaient briller. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point son visage et son regard étaient neutres, comme si elle ne le connaissait pas et ne lui avait jamais adresser la parole. Mais son attitude était trop impeccable, trop travaillée pour qu'elle soit totalement innocente. Gwenoj Rose s'en aperçut et tourna vers lui sa tête encadrée de cheveux roux.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Personne, répondit-il et il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres pour la rassurer. Il la sentit sourire et, lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, il jeta un regard discret dans le couloir Narcissa avait disparue.

Ce fut là la troisième erreur de Narcissa car quand Lucius Malefoy la vit passer telle une étrangère, il comprit immédiatement que son masque n'était rien qu'un prétexte et que, loin de le rejeter, son comportement ne faisait que la rapprocher de lui; bien loin d'un reproche, il l'interpréta comme un appel au secours.

**Merci encore une fois à tous mes lecteurs/revieweurs, particulièrement LadyNobleSong et 06Caprica. Je vous adore ! Laissez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre là ;).**

**Big bsx, Sarah. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 les gens ! 13 ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire? Ca veut dire qu'un grand malheur va arriver. **

**Non, je rigole, pas de grand malheur pour le moment. XD Tout ça arrivera à la fin (oui, j'aime faire des fins morbides "rire diabolique"), qui arrivera elle même dans environ une quizaine de chapitres. Donc, on a encore le temps. En attendant, merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic et en particulier LadyNobleSong (je t'adore! )**

**Talissa : AWWW, merci bcp pour ton review, qui m'a fait très, très plaisir ! Je suis ravie d'avoir réveillé la flemmarde qui est en toi :p Ne t'inquiétes pas (toi et les autres d'ailleurs), je vais continuer à publier pendant un bon bout de temps encore :D Et bon courage pour ton bac! (tu es en 1ére, c'est ça?) Moi je passe celui de terminale, qui est encore plus mortel je te préviens ( surtout l'histoire en fait '- On a au moins 36000 dates à apprendre, et je te raconte pas le nom de certaines villes en géo genre Arkhangelsk, Krasnoïarsk et j'en passe...) En tout cas, encore un grand merci! **

- J'ai tellement hâte que tu puisses aller à Pré-au-Lard avec nous ! dit Andromeda à sa jeune sœur avec un soupir rêveur.

- Moi aussi, je suis impatiente d'y aller, répondit Narcissa. Elle fouillait avec attention dans le sac en plastique remplis d'objets que ses sœurs lui avaient ramené de Pré-au-Lard.

- Courage, plus qu'un an à attendre, dit Bellatrix.

- Le village est vraiment passionnant, renchérit Andromeda. Il y a tellement de choses à faire ! Ce que j'adore, c'est aller chez Zonko et Honeydukes : ils ont de ces trucs géniaux !

- Zonko et Honeydukes ce sont bien des magasins d'élèves de Gryffondor ça ! ricana Bellatrix. Le mieux, c'est d'aller boire une Bierreaubeurre au pub des Trois Balais.

Andromeda lui jeta un regard noir.

- Certes, dit-elle, mais rien ne vaut les confiseries que tu peux trouver à Honeydukes, et les farces et attrapes de Zonko. Regarde, ajouta t-elle en désignant un paquet de bonbons colorés que Narcissa avait sorti du sac et posé sur la table devant elle. Ce sont des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, achetées chez Honeydukes.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Narcissa en levant le paquet à hauteur de ses yeux.

- Des bonbons. Mais fait gaffe : ils peuvent avoir n'importe goût, et tu ne sais jamais lequel.

- Une fois, ricana Bellatrix, Cherie en a mangé un au goût de poubelle !

- Poubelle ? fit Narcissa avec une grimace.

- Oui, je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'en a plus jamais osé en toucher un depuis.

- Arrête de l'effrayer, Bella, intervint Andromeda. Il y en a de tous les parfums : fraise, chocolat, menthe, pistache, noisette, citron...

- ...crotte de nez, poivre, chou de Bruxelles, cire d'oreille, tripes, sang de Gobelin, ajouta Bellatrix avec un sourire moqueur.

Narcissa regarda ses sœurs d'un air dégoûte avant de reposer le paquet sur la table, l'éloignant le plus possible d'elle.

- Merci, Dora, dit-elle, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Mais si tu veux les manger toi même, surtout, ne t'en prive pas.

- Oh non, non ! s'exclama Bellatrix en prenant le paquet et en l'ouvrant. Si tu veux être une sorcière accomplie, tu dois en manger au moins une !

- En quoi ces dragées vont faire de moi une sorcière accomplie ?

- Je te le répète, tout bon sorcier doit avoir manger au moins une dragée de Bertie Crochue dans sa vie. Choisis.

Avec un sourire, Bellatrix lui fourra le paquet ouvert dans les mains. Narcissa poussa un soupir mais, intriguée, elle regarda longuement les confiseries avant d'en choisir une, rouge.

- Prie pour que ce soit à la fraise ! sourit Andromeda.

Sous les regards intrigués de ses sœurs, Narcissa ferma les yeux et croqua une petite bouchée. Elle mâcha deux ou trois fois, essayant d'identifier le parfum : un goût salé et ferme qui s'emparait de son palais. Elle dut en manger un autre bout avant de pouvoir donner un avis.

- Je crois que c'est sardine, dit-elle finalement.

- Sardine, répéta Bellatrix d'un air songeur. Ce n'est pas trop mal, pour une première fois. A toi, Dora, ajouta t-elle en donnant le paquet à sa sœur.

- J'ai acheté ces bonbons pour Cissy, répondit Andromeda en repoussant le sachet. Je ne vais pas les lui manger.

- T'inquiètes, y a pas de problème, assura Narcissa, mais Andromeda secoua la tête et referma le sachet.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Dora, dit Bellatrix en faisant la moue. Ah, ça c'est de ma part ! s'exclama t-elle d'un ton réjouit en voyant Narcissa sortir du sac en plastique une petite boite de velours noir. Intriguée, Narcissa l'ouvrit : à l'intérieur reposait un collier. La chaîne était faite en anneaux noirs et gris qui s'emboîtaient les uns dans les autres et le pendentif était une petite pierre violette, qui brillait très fortement sous la lumière du jour. Les yeux de Narcissa s'agrandirent. Le bijou était tout simple, mais c'était justement sa simplicité qu'elle aimait. Elle releva les yeux vers Bellatrix, tout sourire.

- Merci beaucoup Bella ! Il est magnifique, dit-elle en caressant l'objet du bout des doigts.

- Attends, tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas un collier ordinaire, dit Bellatrix avec entrain. Je l'ai acheté chez Derviche et Bang, une boutique qui vend et répare toute sorte d'objets magiques. Ce collier offre à celui qui le porte soi la chance, soi le courage.

- C'est une sorte d'amulette alors, intervint Andromeda.

- Amulette, répéta Bellatrix avec un rictus. Par pitié pour moi Dora, n'emploie plus jamais ce mot de moldu. Ceci n'est pas une _amulette_ comme tu dis, parce que, contrairement aux objets moldus, il marche vraiment.

Narcissa n'écoutait pas ses sœurs, trop occupée à sortir le collier de sa boite et à l'accrocher autour de son cou.

- Il te va à merveille, commenta Bellatrix d'un air satisfait. J'ai vraiment bien choisi la couleur de la pierre.

- Et comment je peux savoir s'il m'apporte la chance ou le courage ? demanda Narcissa en caressant la chaîne.

- Ça, je pense que tu t'en rendra compte au fur à mesure, répondit Bellatrix en hochant les épaules.

Narcissa continua à sortir toutes sortes de confiseries et d'objets magiques du sac en plastique, ses joues roses de plaisir.

- Merci beaucoup toutes les deux, dit-elle finalement en froissant le sac à présent vide. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, tous ces cadeaux.

- Mais de rien, répondit Andromeda avec un sourire. Attends de pouvoir aller à Pré-au-Lard, tu as une dette envers nous.

- Bien sûr, ricana Bellatrix. Plein de dragées à la crotte de nez pour Miss Andromeda Black !

Narcissa éclata de rire et Andromeda foudroya sa sœur du regard.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Bella.

Soudain, l'expression de Bellatrix changea : elle pinça les lèvres, regardant d'un œil noir quelque chose ou quelqu'un derrière l'épaule d'Andromeda. Intriguées, Narcissa et sa sœur se retournèrent : un jeune garçon de quatrième année, grand, mince, les cheveux bruns coupés courts, marchait en direction de leur table. Il ne n'était pas vêtu de sa robe de sorcier mais l'écharpe enroulée autour de son cou portait les couleurs de la maison Gryffondor. A son approche le visage d'Andromeda s'illumina.

- Hey, Teddy !

Elle se leva pour saluer le garçon, dont le visage reflétait comme un miroir la joie que l'on pouvait lire sur celui d'Andromeda.

- Salut Dromeda, répondit-il d'une voix claire.

- _Dromeda_ ? répéta Bellatrix d'un ton moqueur. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce surnom ridicule ?

Le dénommé Teddy regarda la sorcière brune d'un air surpris, visiblement choqué par la dureté avec laquelle elle lui avait parlé.

- Ne fais pas attention à ma sœur, intervint Andromeda avec un mouvement excédé de la main. Elle a toujours été désagréable avec les autres.

Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le début de sa phrase fut coupé par la voix de sa sœur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Andromeda avec un sourire radieux.

- ...rien pour attendre, fini Bellatrix d'une voix menaçante.

- Alex, les autres et moi on va faire une partie de Quidditch dans le parc, dit Teddy, suivant le conseil de la sorcière et ignorant Bellatrix. Ça te dis de venir avec nous ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama Andromeda qui avait déjà rassemblé ses affaires.

- Oh, je peux venir ? demanda Narcissa, dont la seule mention du mot Quidditch avait éveillé l'intérêt. Juste pour regarder ?

- Tu restes avec moi, Cissy, gronda Bellatrix en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Jouer au Quidditch avec des Gryffondor ? Elle renifla dédaigneusement et jeta un regard dur à Andromeda, dont les joues s'étaient enflammées.

- Tu n'es pas maman, dit-elle d'une voix presque aussi dure que celle de sa sœur. Si Narcissa veut venir avec nous, tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher.

- Vraiment ? répondit Bellatrix, les yeux étincelants d'une lueur menaçante.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Narcissa pour comprendre qu'une dispute allait éclater entre ses deux sœurs. Tout le corps d'Andromeda s'était tendue, une lueur féroce illuminait le visage de Bellatrix le dénommé Teddy, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, avait même sorti sa baguette.

- C'est bon Bella, dit Narcissa d'une voix douce. Je reste avec toi.

Elle lança un regard significatif à Andromeda, qui lâcha un soupir.

- Très bien, dit-elle. Puis, se tournant vers le garçon :

- Viens Ted, on y va.

Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la salle. Bellatrix les regarda s'éloigner d'un air menaçant.

- C'est qui ce type ? gronda t-elle alors que la porte se refermait sur eux. Narcissa haussa négligemment les épaules.

- Un ami à Dora, je pense, répondit-elle.

- Ne sois pas bête Cissy, répliqua Bellatrix. Tu as vu comment elle le regarde ? Et il l'appelle _Dromeda._

Elle prononça ce surnom d'une voix amère, sifflante. Narcissa lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Je ne vois pas le problème, dit-elle.

- Le problème Cissy, c'est qu'il est à Gryffondor. Dora ne peux _pas_ épouser un élève de Gryffondor !

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu y vas un peu fort, là. Qui te dit qu'elle va l'épouser ? Si ça se trouve, ils sont juste amis.

- Des amis ne se regardent pas de cette façon Narcissa, crois moi, répondit Bellatrix. Elle voulut ajouter « tu n'as qu'à te voir lorsque tu regardes Lucius,» mais elle s'en retint à la dernière seconde.

- Et alors, qu'est ce que ça fait s'ils sont plus qu'amis ? dit Narcissa. Ça ne veux toujours pas dire qu'elle va l'épouser. Et s'il est de sang-pur, je ne voit vraiment pas où est le problème.

Bellatrix ricana.

- Il n'y a pas de sang-pur à Gryffondor, je peux te l'assurer, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Ou alors, se sont des traîtres à leur sang.

- Dora n'est pas une traître à son sang, à ce que je sache. Et pourtant, elle est à Gryffondor.

- Andromeda est une exception.

- Et pourquoi ce Teddy n'en serait pas une aussi ?

Bellatrix foudroya sa jeune sœur du regard.

- Ok, vas-y, défend la, railla t-elle d'une voix sifflante. Mais ne viens pas pleurer dans ma robe après.

Narcissa se renfrogna, jetant un regard noir à Bellatrix. Elle préféra changer de conversation.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Vu que je ne peux _même_ pas regarder les autres jouer au Quidditch ?

- Je propose que tu te taises, et que tu me laisses vivre en paix.

Avec colère, Narcissa mordit dans une des confiseries étalées sur la table. Bellatrix avait disparu derrière la couverture d'un de ses livres, ses doigts fermement refermés sur les bords. Narcissa décida de l'ignorer, sachant très bien que dans peu de temps elles se seraient réconciliées c'était une facette de leur relation qu'elle aimait par dessus tout. Avec Bellatrix, tout était facile. Elle souhaitait juste que tout soit aussi simple avec les autres.

- Je n'en peux tellement plus de McGrindel que je crois que je vais aller me jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Vivement l'année prochaine, qu'on ait Slughorn.

Narcissa s'assit avec soulagement sur le canapé entre sa sœur et Dolohov. Elle laissa tomber son chaudron sur le sol, le regardant de loin comme s'il était une chose visqueuse et répugnante.

- S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça, dit Bellatrix en levant le nez de son manuel de Sortilèges pour sixième année. Tu m'imagines, devant expliquer la raison de ton suicide à nos parents ?

- Je me suis toujours sentie très touchée par ton soutien, Bellatrix, répondit Narcissa en lançant à sa sœur un regard de travers. A côté d'elles, Dolohov éclata de rire.

Narcissa le regarda en souriant. Antonin Dolohov était un garçon sympa avec qui elle aimait passer du temps – mais toujours en compagnie de Bellatrix. Elle avait dressé entre eux une limite qu'elle ne voulait pas franchir. Par son air jovial et ses sourires charmeurs, il lui rappelait beaucoup trop Malefoy et, par conséquent, elle ne pouvait passer un moment avec lui sans ressentir une appréhension et une tristesse dont, pourtant, il n'était pas la cause. Mais elle avait senti son amitié pour lui grandir à chaque fois qu'elle passait un nouveau moment avec lui, appréciant surtout son audace nonchalante et ses yeux qui, à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur elle, s'illuminaient d'un éclat joyeux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait cette fois-ci ? demanda Dolohov en se penchant pour pouvoir la regarder alors qu'elle était assise à l'autre bout du canapé.

Avec enthousiasme et à grand renfort de gestes de la main, Narcissa se mit à lui décrire le cours et l'attitude du professeur McGrindel. S'emportant sur le sujet, elle passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à le critiquer Dolohov qui, lui, avait cours de Potions avec Horace Slughorn, enchaîna ensuite en opposant le caractère bonhomme de son professeur à celui de Narcissa. Pendant tout ce temps, Bellatrix ne les écouta que d'une oreille distraite : le doigt posé sur une page de son manuel, elle s'entraînait à réduire puis à agrandir la taille des flammes qui brûlaient tranquillement dans l'âtre face à eux, murmurant à la fois le sort _Reducto !_ puis _Amplificatum !_. Irritée par son inattention, Narcissa lui agrippa le bras et la força à la regarder.

- Qu'est ce que tu penses de tout ça, Bella ? Tu penses qu'on a raison, n'est ce pas ?

Bellatrix fixa avec un froncement de sourcil agacé les joues d'ordinaires pâles de sa sœur qui, à cause du plaisir évident qu'elle prenait à parler de médisances, s'étaient teintées de rose.

- Je ne t'ai pas écoutée Narcissa parce que, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je _travaille_.

Avec un mouvement dédaigneux et sans, cette fois-ci, prononcer à voix haute le sortilège, elle abattit sa baguette sur les flammes qui triplèrent de volume et répandirent une forte chaleur sur les visages des trois amis.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, grommela Narcissa, qui préféra se retourner vers Dolohov, qu'elle trouvait plus intéressant.

- Laisse ta sœur tranquille, dit le garçon avec un sourire. La bête risque de sortir et de se fâcher.

Il poussa un cri aiguë lorsque l'une des bûches de bois s'envola soudainement et atterrit sous son nez, manquant de lui brûler le visage.

- Désolée, ricana Bellatrix, la bête est sortie et je ne peux pas la contrôler.

- Enlève moi ça tout de suite Bellatrix ! s'exclama Dolohov qui s'était rejeté contre le dossier du canapé pour éviter le flambeau. Avec un rictus, Bellatrix agita sa baguette et la bûche de bois enflammée retourna tranquillement dans l'âtre.

- C'était pour rire tu sais, dit Dolohov en essayant de retrouver de la contenance. Des perles de sueur étaient apparues sur son front, à la racine de ses cheveux.

Bellatrix l'ignora et replongea dans le manuel posé sur ses genoux, lisant les mots en plissant les yeux, les boucles de ses cheveux bruns lui tombant de chaque côté du visage. Elle resta silencieuse alors que Narcissa et Dolohov reprenaient leur conversation, critiquant tous les professeurs à tour de rôle. De temps à autre, elle relevait les yeux et constatait que ceux du jeune garçon pétillaient de joie et que tout son corps était tendu vers celui de Narcissa Bellatrix était bien contente d'être assise au milieu, ce qui empêchait toute tentative de rapprochement. Visiblement, Antonin Dolohov était lentement mais sûrement en train de tomber amoureux de sa sœur, et cette idée la faisait sourire. Après tout, Narcissa avait tout pour plaire et Bellatrix avait toujours su que le charme de sa cadette ne laisserait pas les garçons indifférents. Elle jeta un regard discret vers sa sœur : elle souriait et parlait avec enthousiasme, mais sa voix et ses gestes étaient contrôlés, comme si elle cherchait à rester neutre face au garçon. Bellatrix dissimula un léger sourire, convaincue que sa sœur avait également des sentiments pour Dolohov, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas les montrer par pudeur ou timidité. Elle se réjouit de cette situation et, à partir de ce moment, se mit à considérer Dolohov comme le potentiel futur petit-ami de sa sœur, celui qui lui ferait oublier le passé.

De son côté, Narcissa semblait prise dans un débat intérieur, et ses pensées étaient bien moins certaines que celles de sa sœur aînée. Elle voyait la façon dont Dolohov la regardait et lui parlait, elle voyait le bonheur briller dans ses yeux et le rose teinter ses joues, et elle savait que ce comportement n'était pas innocent. Elle cherchait elle même au fond de son cœur ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le garçon. Ce qu'elle ressentait tout d'abord était de la peur et de l'appréhension, principalement parce qu'il était un garçon, et elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser d'eux. Elle avait peur de lui faire confiance, peur de s'engager une seconde fois et de tomber dans un autre piège. Mais une seconde partie d'elle, celle qui représentait l'honneur, lui disait avec conviction qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ancrée dans le passé, qu'elle devait marcher de l'avant et que ses erreurs, au lieu de la paralyser totalement, devaient lui servir de leçon. Et puis, elle aimait beaucoup Dolohov : il était intelligent et la faisait rire. De plus, il était un sang-pur, mais ses idées n'étaient pas trop radicales, au contraire de celles de Bellatrix. Alors, elle prit la résolution de lui faire confiance – en tant qu'ami. Elle voulait se rapprocher de lui, le connaître encore mieux, passer encore plus de temps avec lui – mais en amis. Peu importe ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne pouvait s'imaginer une histoire d'amour avec lui. Elle savait que c'était précisément ce que lui voulait, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas au contraire, elle avait beaucoup de bons sentiments pour lui. Mais, en le regardant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lucius Malefoy. Qu'il fasse un geste ou dise un mot, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dresser un parallèle avec ce que faisait ou disait Lucius. Lorsqu'il la regardait de ses yeux pétillants, elle revoyait les iris gris clair, remplies de charme et de joie, de Lucius. Lorsqu'il riait, elle entendait doucement siffler à ses oreilles la voix de Lucius. Et ainsi elle savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de tomber sous le charme du garçon car elle serait alors incapable de lui faire confiance elle serait incapable de le regarder dans les yeux sans craindre qu'il ne la trahisse à son tour. Ainsi se contenta t-elle de critiquer les professeurs avec lui, plus que jamais rassurée par la présence de sa sœur, dont le corps formait une frontière entre elle et Antonin Dolohov.

Les vacances de février n'avaient jamais paru aussi éloignées. Narcissa comptait les jours restant sur ses doigts, épuisée par les cours et effrayée par le nombre de semaines qui la séparait encore des jours tant attendus. Dans son esprit fatigué, sa maison et sa famille lui semblait être le seul sanctuaire elle voulait juste retrouver sa chambre, sa _vraie_ chambre, ne plus voir ni les élèves ni les professeurs et laisser derrière elle tous les soucis qui la hantaient. Elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un brouillard permanent, et elle se sentait fatiguée de tout. Aussi entra t-elle dans la salle commune de Serpentard ce jeudi après midi marchant lentement et péniblement, la tête baissée et traînant des pieds. Elle traversa la pièce comme une automate et s'engagea dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

L'une des portes des chambres du premier étage était grande ouverte mécaniquement, elle tourna la tête. Et soudain une tête rousse apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et deux corps se plaquèrent contre le mur devant elle. Narcissa prit peu à peu conscience de ce qui se passait : tout d'abord elle vit apparaître la chevelure blonde de Lucius Malefoy, puis sa tête, passionnément pressée contre le visage de la fille rousse puis elle vit que les mains pâles du garçon se glissaient sous la robe de celle-ci, se débattant avec le tissus qui déjà ne couvrait plus le sein droit de la sorcière.

Narcissa sentit quelque chose lui piquer l'arrière des yeux à la vue du couple mais son corps entier fut alors envahi par une eau glacée, une eau si froide qu'elle la brûlait presque, l'empêchant de ressentir tout autre sentiment.

L'eau sembla se figer en glace lorsque le regard clair de Lucius Malefoy, rempli de plaisir, remarqua la présence de Narcissa. La jeune fille se redressa, essayant de paraître la plus désintéressée et la plus froide possible, même lorsque la rousse se mit à gémir de plaisir. Elle se contenta de le regarder de haut, les sourcils froncés, et eut un hochement de tête dédaigneux, presque moqueur. Son expression de désintéressement fut un succès car Malefoy reporta rapidement son attention sur la rousse, plongeant la tête dans sa poitrine et remontant sa main pâle le long de ses cuisses.

Mais Narcissa ne se sentit pas encore satisfaite si bien que, lorsqu'Antonin Dolohov entra dans la salle commune en faisant la moue, elle se précipita vers lui avec une énergie telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle l'avait attendu depuis une éternité, passa ses bras autour de sa tête et sans laisser le temps à la surprise de s'emparer de son visage, elle planta un baiser très bruyant sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit un vif sentiment de satisfaction s'emparer d'elle lorsque les gémissements de la rousse s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que maintenant la situation était renversée et qu'elle avait pris l'avantage, et cette sensation de contrôle l'apaisa quelque peu. Au bout de quelques secondes Dolohov lui rendit son baiser, et ce mouvement contre ses lèvres la ramena à la réalité. Elle le lâcha et recula de quelques pas, s'essuyant discrètement la bouche de la main qui avait tenu le cou du garçon. Elle vit le visage de Dolohov refléter la surprise et le choc, mais s'illuminer cependant d'un grand sourire.

- Eh bien, dit-il au bout d'un instant, bonjour à toi aussi.

Visiblement il attendait avec impatience qu'elle parle et lui donne une explication, mais Narcissa ne pouvait en trouver une. Elle jeta un regard discret derrière elle, constatant avec soulagement que Malefoy et sa petite-amie avaient disparu.

- Euh, Antonin..., commença t-elle d'une voix peu assurée. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça...on se voit plus tard ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle commune, les joues brûlantes et la tête bourdonnante.

La seule chose à laquelle Narcissa pouvait penser était son premier baiser avec Lucius. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée par surprise en revenant du bal de Slughorn, leur baiser avait été tendre, tiède et passionné, mais ce qui avait le plus surpris Narcissa était la joie qu'elle avait ressentie, cette impression que rien ne pouvait être plus juste que leur bouche l'une contre l'autre. Avec Dolohov, elle avait également ressentie la chaleur et la tendresse, mais il n'y avait pas ce bonheur intense et cette sensation que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Et cette absence l'effrayait, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en expliquer la raison.

Presque par hasard elle croisa Bellatrix dans le hall et, remarquant immédiatement que quelque chose c'était passée, cette dernière l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans la Grande Salle. Elles s'assirent dans un endroit désert près de la table de Serpentard, et Bellatrix planta ses yeux noirs dans les iris bleus et hésitants de sa sœur.

- Tu t'es trompée, Bella, commença Narcissa en cherchant un moyen d'arborer le sujet. Lucius Malefoy ose bien sauter le pas avec les filles.

Bellatrix, qui s'était attendue à ce que la conversation tourne autour du garçon, se rapprocha légèrement de sa sœur. Narcissa avait les yeux baissés, n'osant croiser le regard de Bellatrix, et à présent qu'elle pouvait prendre un peu de recul, la douleur et la tristesse étaient apparues sur son visage.

- Il sort avec une fille de Serpentard, une rousse, dit-elle à voix basse. Je les ais vu s'embrasser dans la salle commune.

- Cissa...commença Bellatrix, mais elle s'interrompit lorsque Narcissa releva la tête et croisa son regard. Bellatrix fut surprise par l'expression de son visage : toute trace de désolation et de douleur avait disparue, et elle regardait sa sœur d'un air à la fois timide et appréhensif.

- J'ai embrassé Antonin, dit Narcissa dans un souffle.

Elle s'immobilisa, s'effrayant presque elle même alors que toute l'ampleur de ces mots frappait sa conscience. Elle se mordit la lèvre et attendit la réaction de sa sœur.

- Quoi ? fut la seule chose que Bellatrix put dire pour le moment.

- Eh bien, il est entré dans la salle commune, je me suis avancée vers lui et je l'ai...simplement embrassé, continua Narcissa, ne sachant comment interpréter la surprise qu'elle voyait éclairer le visage de Bellatrix. La jeune fille se gratta la tête, décidant de ne pas mentionner les raisons de pourquoi elle avait embrassé Antonin Dolohov. Finalement, un sourire étira les lèvres de sa sœur aînée.

- Je n'y crois pas, dit-elle avec un rire, notre petite Narcissa a osé embrasser un garçon !

- Je ne suis pas _ta petite_ Narcissa, se défendit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Désolée, répondit Bellatrix en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un second rire. Je pensais juste qu'après...

Elle se tut, consciente qu'elle allait faire une erreur, et Narcissa baissa la tête, sentant la douleur lui écraser encore une fois la poitrine.

- Eh bien, reprit Bellatrix d'une voix détachée, comme s'il ne c'était rien passé, je pense que le cher Dolohov doit être aux anges en ce moment.

Narcissa releva la tête, intriguée.

- Oh aller Cissy, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué la façon dont il te regarde !

Bellatrix battit vivement des paupières, croisant les mains devant sa joue et regardant en l'air. Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête ça, Bella, dit-elle.

- Je suis sérieuse, Cissy, insista Bellatrix en retrouvant son sérieux. Et je pense, ajouta t-elle, disant enfin à voix haute une pensée qui l'avait habitée depuis longtemps, que vous formeriez un parfait couple tous les deux.

Narcissa la dévisagea un instant, songeuse. Elle se rappela sa résolution de ne considérer Antonin Dolohov que comme un ami – un bon ami, mais un ami tout de même. Mais cependant, elle se mit à mesurer le pour et le contre, se laissant envahir par la pensée qu'elle _aimait_ Dolohov, et que, peut être, il lui permettrait enfin de laisser le passé derrière elle et d'oublier. Elle vit que Bellatrix attendait patiemment qu'elle réponde, elle vit l'enthousiasme teinter de rose les joues de sa sœur, et elle comprit que elle aussi partageait son point de vue.

- Malgré elle, elle poussa un soupir. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un léger sourire et elle regarda sa sœur presque timidement.

La nouvelle se répandit comme un coup de vent dans la salle commune des Serpentard: Narcissa Black sortait avec Antonin Dolohov.


	14. Chapter 14

Cherie Bones avait toujours été intéressée par les histoires d'amour surtout les histoires d'amour concernant ses amis. Elle aimait se dire l'âme romantique, et elle était toujours la première à donner des conseils et à chercher des solutions pour résoudre tous les problèmes. Aussi s'intéressa t-elle de près à la relation naissante de Narcissa et Dolohov.

Elle avait toujours pensé qu'avec son physique et son caractère calme et fier, Narcissa n'aurait aucun mal à se trouver un petit-ami. Elle avait immédiatement adoré Narcissa et, malgré ses avis sur Lucius Malefoy, elle avait soutenu leur relation, voyant qu'elle n'apportait à Narcissa que du bien. Lorsque ses doutes sur Malefoy s'étaient avérés être exacts, Cherie avait préféré, pour une fois, taire ses ardeurs, laissant le soin aux personnes qui étaient les plus proches de Narcissa de l'aider à s'en sortir. Elle voyait à quel point la jeune fille souffrait de la trahison de Malefoy et elle était effrayée à l'idée de dire un mot qui pourrait la blesser encore plus. Aussi se contenta t-elle de la soutenir silencieusement, lui offrant ses sourires et ses étreintes, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle était là si Narcissa avait besoin d'elle.

Au sujet d'Antonin Dolohov, Cherie partageait les idées de sa meilleure amie : elle voyait dans cette relation un moyen pour Narcissa d'oublier le passé et de réapprendre à faire confiance aux garçons. C'est pourquoi, face à ce couple, elle retrouva son caractère de conseiller conjugal. Elle posa maintes et maintes questions à Narcissa qui, toujours, lui répondait en souriant, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle jugeait une question trop personnelle et se détournant lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait de l'enthousiasme débordant de Cherie. Mais Narcissa était touchée par l'attention de son amie, et elle se plaisait toujours à discuter de Dolohov avec elle.

- Ils sont vraiment trop mignons, dit un soir Cherie avec un soupir. Bellatrix, assise à la table à côté de son amie, redressa la tête pour voir de qui elle parlait. Cherie regardait d'un air envieux Dolohov et Narcissa, qui avait la tête posée sur les genoux du garçon et qui, allongés sur un canapé à l'autre bout de la salle commune, discutaient tranquillement.

- Parfois, continua Cherie d'une voix rêveuse, posant son menton contre ses mains, je me demande ce que j'attends pour vivre le grand amour.

- Le grand amour ? répéta Bellatrix avec un rire amusé.

- Oui bien sûr, toi tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, répliqua Cherie. Tu te fiches complément d'avoir un copain où non.

- Excuse moi, mais ta notion de ''grand amour'' est un tout petit peu ringarde. Tu t'attends à ce qu'un prince charmant vienne te chercher du haut de la tour d'Astronomie ?

Bellatrix ricana mais Cherie l'ignora.

- Il ne t'arrive jamais de te demander comment sera ta vie plus tard ? demanda t-elle en posant un regard brillant sur Bellatrix. Avec qui tu vivras, où est-ce que tu vivras, si tu auras des enfants et tout et tout.

- Humeur ''eau de rose'' ce soir, Cherie ?

- Je suis sérieuse.

Bellatrix regarda son amie d'un air amusé.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je ferai dans le futur, répondit-elle simplement.

Cherie comprit aussitôt l'allusion et n'en sembla pas satisfaite.

- Ça n'a rien de très romantique tout ça, Bella, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Je ne veux pas d'une vie romantique, répliqua Bellatrix sans se départir de son sourire amusé. Je veux un avenir glorieux, c'est tout.

Cherie fit la moue et elle resta un instant silencieuse, comme si elle cherchait les mots qui parviendraient à la convaincre.

- Tu peux très bien avoir un avenir glorieux et romantique, dit-elle finalement. Regarde les, ajouta t-elle en désignant Narcissa et Dolohov, ça ne te donne pas envie quand tu les vois ensemble ?

Bellatrix jeta un regard discret à sa sœur qui s'amusait à entortiller une mèche de cheveux blonds autour de ses doigts en riant.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle d'une voix catégorique qui sembla désespérer Cherie. Je suis contente pour Narcissa parce qu'elle a toujours été comme toi, à chercher le ''grand amour'' – elle ricana -, mais ça ne veux pas dire que ce style de vie m'intéresse.

Cherie la dévisagea quelques secondes en pinçant les lèvres puis repartit à l'attaque.

- Allez, s'exclama t-elle, je suis sûre qu'il y a au moins un garçon qui te plaît. Elle se pencha vers son amie avec un sourire malicieux. Rodolphus, par exemple.

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils.

- Tu rigoles, répondit-elle. Rodolphus est un ami, rien de plus.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Cherie, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Eh bien, tu es une Black, Bella, dit Cherie avec enthousiasme. Tu fais partie d'une des plus anciennes et plus riches familles de sang-purs, et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il faut...conserver la lignée.

Bellatrix grimaça.

- Ne me parle pas de choses désagréables, grommela t-elle.

- Tu penses que le mariage est une chose désagréable ? demanda Cherie d'un air vexé.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas me marier et passer ma vie à fonder une famille – elle grimaça, visiblement dégoûtée par le simple fait de formuler cette idée à voix haute.

- Mais tu seras bien obligée de te marier et d'avoir un héritier.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne portera même pas mon nom, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Si encore c'était pour conserver ma lignée comme tu dis, mais là...

Elle grimaça de nouveau.

- Non, ma vie sera bien plus passionnante que ça, et son visage sembla s'illuminer d'une lueur étrange, qui rappela vaguement à Cherie l'expression qu'elle avait eu il y a bien longtemps, juste après sa rencontre accidentelle avec Lord Voldemort.

Cherie voulut répliquer, bien décidée à défendre son point de vue coûte que coûte, mais elle fut interrompue par Narcissa et Dolohov qui se rapprochaient d'elles main dans la main.

- Vous restez encore là longtemps ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix joyeuse. Antonin et moi, on va se coucher.

- Pas dans le même lit, j'espère, ricana Bellatrix en levant les yeux vers le couple.

- Bella, soupira Narcissa, amusée cependant, tu sais très bien que les dortoirs ne sont pas mixtes.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, répondit Bellatrix et, se tournant vers Dolohov :

- Fais gaffe. C'est avec ma sœur que tu sors, pas avec n'importe qui. Si tu la touche...commença t-elle d'une voix menaçante, et Dolohov ricana, habitué depuis quelques semaines au comportement faussement agressif de Bellatrix.

V- ous restez là alors ou pas ? s'impatienta Narcissa.

Cherie jeta un regard interrogateur à Bellatrix.

- Moi oui, répondit cette dernière. Je veux finir deux ou trois devoirs avant de me coucher.

Cherie répondit de même et les quatre sorciers se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, puis Dolohov, passant son bras autour de la taille de Narcissa, l'attira contre lui et l'entraîna vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer une blague à l'oreille et elle éclata de rire, plaquant une main contre ses lèvres pour étouffer le bruit, lorsque son regard se posa sur Lucius Malefoy qui entrait dans la salle commune en se frottant la main de la même manière que lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de leur retenue commune. Son visage pâle était tiré et fatigué. Il s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce en voyant Narcissa et la regarda passer, alors que Dolohov, emporté par sa joie, lui couvrait les joues de baiser. Elle le repoussa en riant et monta avec lui les premières marches de l'escalier, avant de reporter son attention sur Malefoy.

Il souriait. Ce n'était pas joyeux, ni méchant mais étrangement, peut être...triste. Ce sourire effraya Narcissa plus que tout, plus encore que ses rictus où ses regards suffisants et victorieux.

Lucius passa devant eux d'un air indifférent, rejoignant un groupe d'élèves de sa classe, et, longtemps encore, bien après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Dolohov, posant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, ce sourire triste et désolé ne cessa de la hanter.

**Vous allez me dire : non mais c'est quoi ce chapitre? Je sais qu'il est court et qu'il ne sert presqu'à rien, mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus important et couvrira toutes les vacances de février + sera un tournant dans l'histoire. Je promets de le publier demain matin. :) **

**Bon sinon, je suis tombée sur une chanson l'autre jour, elle s'appelle "Black Family Anthem", de The Parselmouths. Vous devriez tous aller l'écouter, la musique n'est vraiment pas terrible mais les paroles sont tellement exactes! Je vous mets le lien, dites moi ce que vous en pensez : **** watch?v=ntx7ok-5Udw&feature=related**

**Plein de bsx, et bon courage à ceux qui, comme moi, passent le bac (je compatis.)**


	15. Chapter 15

Parfois, Narcissa se demandait où la vie voulait l'entraîner. Comme l'oiseau qui apprend à quitter le nid et à s'envoler dans le ciel : on pense que cela est bien pour lui, qu'il devient libre et indépendant. Mais pourtant c'est en volant qu'il s'offre à tous les regards, dont ceux de ses prédateurs. Pourquoi ne reste t-il pas caché quelque part au lieu de s'exposer à tous ? De la même façon, Narcissa avait l'impression que certaines choses, alors qu'elle était persuadée de leur bon côté, n'étaient en réalité que mauvaises et dangereuses. Elle avait l'impression que peu importe ce dont elle se persuadait, c'était toujours le contraire qui se révélait être vrai.

Elle avait cru en l'amour de Malefoy : il lui avait clairement montré qu'il ne l'avait qu'utilisée.

Elle avait cru qu'il se délectait de sa trahison, qu'il ne la voyait que comme une petite sotte qui était tombée dans son piège : maintenant elle avait l'impression qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle avait cru qu'elle n'était rien pour lui : elle croyait à présent que bien au contraire, ses regards tristes n'étaient pas innocents.

Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait véritablement tomber amoureuse d'Antonin Dolohov : elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait été naïve.

Narcissa avait la désagréable impression que la vie n'était qu'un jeu machiavélique dans lequel elle ne pouvait que se débattre férocement, essayant de trouver une solution, s'émerveillant en pensant en avoir finalement trouvé une, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait tout faux depuis le début. Et elle détestait cette situation, où elle se sentait faible et impuissante.

Elle accueillit les vacances de février avec soulagement. Pendant ces deux petites semaines elle ne vis pas une seule fois Dolohov, bien que ses parents se ravirent de la savoir en couple avec un honorable sang-pur. Ils en profitèrent pour déposer leur blâme sur Bellatrix qui, bientôt en âge de se marier, ne semblait pas se préoccuper de sa vie sentimentale. La jeune femme s'échauffa contre ses parents et s'emporta, si bien qu'elle fut en froid avec eux pendant toute la durée des vacances. Mais Narcissa ne se préoccupa pas de ce conflit entre sa sœur aînée et ses parents. Elle reçut une multitude de lettres d'Antonin Dolohov, qui lui proclamait son amour et la suppliait de venir passer un jour chez lui leur famille pourraient alors se rencontrer, ce qui, aux yeux du garçon, était visiblement une chose très importante. Narcissa s'appliqua à apporter à chacune de ses réponses une excuse différente – un dîner de famille, une soirée mondaine à laquelle ses parents et elle assistaient, une journée à l'étranger – jusqu'à ce que l'ardeur de Dolohov s'éteigne et qu'il ne lui écrive plus que de courtes phrases bougonnes dans lesquelles il exposait son mécontentement. Mais Narcissa n'en fut pas perturbée, et n'y prêta même pas attention. En vérité, elle était même contente de passer un peu de temps loin du garçon. Elle était soulagée de ne plus sentir ses baisers sur son visage et de ne plus devoir supporter ses regards coulants et remplis d'amour à vrai dire, l'attention débordante d'Antonin la perturbait un peu trop. Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, le garçon prenait toujours le soin d'exaucer ses moindres désirs, de répondre à toutes ses attentes et de céder à tous ses caprices : cette sur-attention la fatiguait, et était l'une des raisons de pourquoi elle commençait à s'ennuyer du garçon. Mais elle n'avait rien dit à personne, voyant que ses sœurs, ses parents, Cherie et les autres étaient tous ravis et ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur leur relation la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était bien de les décevoir. Aussi décida t-elle de prendre sur elle et de se persuader qu'elle était amoureuse de Dolohov, forçant ses pensées à s'orienter vers lui.

La vérité était que l'esprit de Narcissa était envahi par un autre garçon. Bien qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer, Lucius Malefoy lui manquait horriblement. Et la multiplicité de ses sentiments pour lui l'effrayait : elle lui en voulait toujours énormément, elle ressentait toujours cette vive douleur qui lui écrasait le cœur lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, mais, elle s'était peu à peu rendue compte qu'elle ne le détestait plus. Elle ne ressentait plus cette haine vive et éclatante, mais juste un sentiment étrange d'impassibilité et de désintéressement. Et ce sentiment l'effrayait plus que tout. Parce qu'elle ne voulait _pas_ se désintéresser de lui. Elle ne voulait pas ne plus rien ressentir pour lui.

C'était une situation bizarre : depuis un an elle avait cherché à oublier le passé, à l'oublier _lui_, à refaire confiance au présent et à se préoccuper de l'avenir et quand enfin elle commençait à y arriver, quand enfin la vivacité de sa douleur au souvenir de la trahison de Malefoy commençait à s'effacer, elle éprouvait le désir de revenir en arrière, quand ses sentiment pour le garçons étaient vifs et violents, quand elle pouvait encore sentir toute leur force. Face à cette neutralité grandissante elle préférait tout, même la douleur, même les larmes. Et, dépassée par la situation, elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle ne se comprenait plus.

Deux jours avant la reprise des cours, toute la famille Black fut invitée à une soirée organisée par une riche famille de sang-pur d'origine française. Les de Papillon, Anna et Alexis, avait une fille d'une vingtaine d'années dénommée Saroise, que Narcissa détestait particulièrement pour sa vanité et son insolence ironique. Aussi n'était-elle jamais ravie lorsque elle devait se rendre chez les de Papillon, qui étaient des amis proches de la famille. Son humeur s'assombrit encore davantage lorsque, entrant dans le salon, elle vit le nombre impressionnant d'invités déjà présent. La pièce était immense, avec de hauts plafonds à moulure, des murs couverts de fresques, un parquet en mosaïque, d'imposants vases sur la cheminée et les meubles, et d'épais rideaux jaunes aux fenêtres. Un immense buffet avait été dressé au milieu de la pièce dans laquelle s'entassait une bonne soixantaine de sorciers et sorcières, tous vêtus de robes ou de costumes impeccables. De temps à autre un rire s'élevait au dessus du murmure continu des conversations.

Narcissa poussa un soupir ennuyé en temps normal elle appréciait particulièrement ce genre de soirée, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas l'esprit à cela. Sa mère lui jeta un regard réprobateur avant de se tourner avec un grand sourire vers la maîtresse de maison qui accourait vers eux.

- Ah, Anna bonsoir, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur les joues de son amie. Quelle charmante, soirée, vraiment charmante !

Les joues d'Anna de Papillon s'enflammèrent du compliment et elle salua d'un signe de tête respectueux Cygnus Black, avant de se tourner vers les trois sœurs. Anna était une grande et forte femme, avec des épaules très larges et des yeux brillants et joyeux. Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie, mais lorsqu'elle souriait son visage s'illuminait d'une lueur tendre.

- Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa ! s'exclama t-elle en posant son regard sur elles à tour de rôle. Je suis bien contente de vous voir cela fait bien longtemps que nous nous sommes parlées. Saroise vous attends avec impatience.

Un léger rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Bellatrix, qu'elle dissimula bien vite en un sourire poli tout comme sa cadette, elle méprisait la fille d'Anna. Bellatrix se pencha et embrassa à son tour la maîtresse de maison. Ce soir là elle était vêtue d'une robe en satin noir qui la moulait à merveille ses cheveux bruns et brillants étaient attachés en un chignon haut, et elle avait laissé quelques mèches retomber le long de son visage. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur suffisante et amusée et ses joues fardées étaient moins pâles que d'habitude. A coté d'elle, Andromeda triturait une bretelle de sa robe rouge, regardant autour d'elle d'un air anxieux. Dans la famille, Andromeda avait toujours était celle qui se sentait la moins à l'aise lors des soirées mondaines. Elle salua à son tour Anna, puis se remit à tripoter sa bretelle, l'air un peu perdue. Finalement Anna se tourna vers Narcissa.

- Par Merlin Narcissa, s'exclama t-elle de sa voix enjouée, tu es ravissante ce soir !

Narcissa eut un sourire plaisant, et elle baisa les joues de la maîtresse de maison. Ses parents eurent un air satisfait et son père posa une main sur son épaule. Elle avait beau être la plus jeune, Narcissa avait toujours était celle qui attirait le plus l'attention peut être parce qu'elle se détachait de ses sœurs par sa pâleur et ses cheveux blonds, ou parce que ses traits étaient plus doux que ceux de Bellatrix et plus charmants que ceux d'Andromeda. On lui avait souvent dit qu'elle possédait quelque chose en plus, une grâce et une aisance plus prononcées, si bien que les adultes se plaisaient à discuter avec elle malgré son jeune âge. Ils s'étonnaient de la maturité de ses propos, se plaisaient à lui parler et appréciait la grâce de ses mouvements, la façon dont elle redressait la tête pour rire. Comme toute personne consciente de l'effet qu'elle procure, Narcissa, lorsqu'elle fréquentait la haute société, semblait plus humble, plus confiante, se sachant charmante et s'en délectant.

- Je suis vraiment contente de vous voir répéta Anna. Avancez donc, le buffet est ouvert prenez tous ce que vous voulez. Voyons, continua t-elle en regardant de nouveaux les trois sœurs, je sais à quel point ce genre de dîner peut être ennuyant pour de jeunes personnes. Qui connaissez vous donc ? Oh, il y a là les Lestrange, je crois que leurs fils sont dans la même classe que toi Bellatrix, - et je vois aussi les Malefoy. Parfait, parfait.

Le visage de Bellatrix s'illumina puis s'assombrit successivement, et elle jeta un regard mauvais vers le fond de la pièce. Abraxas Malefoy se tenait là, un verre à la main, et discutait avec un groupe de sorciers qui l'écoutait d'un air béat d'admiration. A ses côtés, les cheveux brillant, Lucius Malefoy semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué l'arrivée de la famille Black.

- Oh oui, Abraxas, dit Druella Black avec un ton de voix qui trahissait le respect qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme. Viens donc, Cygnus, dit-elle à son mari en rajustant son voile, allons lui parler. Il est toujours bon d'entretenir les relations. Elle se tourna vers ses filles. Je pense que vous connaissez le cher Lucius, dit-elle en en plissant les yeux. Il est à Poudlard avec vous, et au ton de sa voix elles comprirent que selon leur mère, elles se devaient de connaître le jeune Malefoy, fils de sorciers si haut placés.

Narcissa garda le silence son visage était impassible et elle regardait tranquillement le buffet.

- On a juste échangé quelques mots, répondit Bellatrix. Mais j'aperçois les Lestrange, là bas. Tu viens, Cissy ?

Et sans laisser le temps à ses parents de dire quoique ce soit elle salua Anna de Papillon et, prenant sa jeune sœur par le bras, l'entraîna vers le buffet. Narcissa sentit une vague de reconnaissance s'emparer d'elle et elle murmura un « merci » à sa sœur avant de s'arrêter devant Rodolphus et Rabastan, qui se tenaient légèrement en retrait de leurs parents. Les deux garçons les accueillirent avec un sourire ravi.

- Ah super vous êtes là, s'exclama Rodolphus. On se demandait avec qui on allait bien pouvoir passer cette abominable soirée.

- Moins fort, chuchota Bellatrix en jetant un regard autour d'elle.

- Non mais c'est vrai. Comment font tous ces gens pour s'amuser ?

- Tu es mal barré, dit Rabastan, parce que plus ça va aller, plus le nombre de soirées auxquelles tu vas devoir assister va augmenter.

Rodolphus poussa un soupir et prit sur le buffet une coupe remplie d'un cocktail de fruits aux couleurs exotiques. Bellatrix et Rabastan s'approchèrent à leur tour de la table, semblant hésiter entre tous les plats délicieux et raffinés qui y étaient posés. Narcissa, quant à elle, ne se préoccupa ni du buffet, ni de ses amis. Elle posa un regard discret sur Abraxas Malefoy, un homme grand et blond, qui discutait avec ses parents et Andromeda à l'angle opposé du salon sa mère lui cachait la silhouette de Lucius, mais elle pouvait voir son épaule droite qui dépassait. Face à sa présence, la jeune fille se sentait à la fois effrayée et ravie, et cette joie qu'elle ressentait malgré elle la dégouttait.

- Prend quelque chose, lui dit Bellatrix qui avait finalement opté pour un petit carré de fromage aromatisé planté sur un cure-dent en argent, ou tu vas mourir de faim.

- Non merci, répondit Narcissa en secouant la tête, je n'ai pas fai...

- Crois moi Narcissa, la coupa Rodolphus, la seule façon d'échapper à une conversation ennuyante c'est d'avoir l'air d'être complètement absorbé par la nourriture.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à prendre le même petit carré de fromage que sa sœur. Elle commençait à se détendre lorsque Druella Black arriva jusqu'à eux, l'air mécontente. Elle s'arrêta pour saluer Rodolphus et Rabastan avant de poser sa main gantée sur le bras de Bellatrix.

- Venez donc avec nous dire bonsoir à Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle. Qu'est ce que je vous ai déjà dit maintes fois ? Il ne faut _jamais_ négliger ses relations.

- Mais maman...

- Ne discute pas, Bellatrix !

Bellatrix eut un air désolé en direction de sa sœur. _Maudite soit maman et son amour pour la famille de Lucy_, pensa t-elle lorsqu'elle vit que les yeux de Narcissa s'étaient légèrement écarquillés d'effroi.

Durella fit arrêter ses filles juste devant Abraxas Malefoy, l'air suffisant, visiblement contente de les exhiber. Narcissa n'osa croiser le regard de Lucius qu'une demie seconde avant de baisser précipitamment les yeux, rougissante, sentant la tristesse s'emparer d'elle à la vue du garçon.

- Abraxas, dit Druella d'une voix enjouée, laisse moi te présenter mes deux autres filles. Je crois que tu les as déjà rencontrées une ou deux fois.

- C'est bien possible, répondit Abraxas de sa voix grave et tranquille.

Il les salua l'une après l'autre il fut surpris par l'agressivité qu'il vit dans le regard de Bellatrix et par la honte et la peur dans celui de Narcissa, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Abraxas avait le même teint pâle et le menton pointu que son fils, mais ses cheveux étaient d'un blond plus foncé et ses yeux d'un gris presque noir.

- Je suppose que vous avez déjà rencontré mon fils, Lucius, à Poudlard, dit Abraxas en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Les joues brûlantes, Narcissa se força à lever les yeux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Lucius la regardait avec un petit sourire gêné, visiblement incapable lui aussi de dire. Quoi que ce soit. Finalement, se fut Bellatrix qui parla.

- Oui, on se connaît un petit peu, répondit-elle d'une voix dure, menaçante, qui surprit les adultes et les firent s'échanger des regards suspects.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de familles de sang-pur de notre rang à l'école, même à Serpentard, dit Druella Black d'une voix chaleureuse, comme si elle cherchait à flatter Abraxas au cas ou le ton de sa fille l'aurait froissé. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que nos enfants puissent se côtoyer et faire leurs études ensemble.

- Exactement, acquiesça Monsieur Malefoy. Je crois que votre plus jeune a à peu près le même âge que mon fils, n'est-ce pas ?

Jamais Narcissa n'avait autant souhaité disparaître et quitter la pièce les joues brûlantes, les larmes aux yeux, elle sentait les regards d'Abraxas Malefoy et de ses parents posés sur elle.

- Oui, ils n'ont qu'un an de différence, répondit Druella Black avec un enthousiasme croissant. C'est idéal pour qu'ils deviennent amis, et pour que nos deux familles se rapprochent un peu plus.

Entendre sa mère parler de son avenir sans lui demander son avis blessa Narcissa, mais ce qui la toucha le plus fut qu'elle envisageait cet avenir _avec_ Lucius Malefoy. Les mariages arrangés n'étaient pas rares entre les familles de sang-pur, qui se préoccupaient plus de conserver la pureté de leur sang que des sentiments qu'entretenaient les époux.. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à Lucius les yeux baissés, le garçon semblait perdu dans la contemplation de ses chaussures cirées. Narcissa sentit la colère et le désespoir s'emparer d'elle et elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait rester là une minute de plus.

- Excusez moi, dit-elle en saluant d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

Le manoir des de Papillon était une énorme battisse du XVIIème siècle aux murs recouverts de lierre, entourée d'un jardin tout aussi vaste. Narcissa suivit l'un des sentiers qui zigzaguait entre les haies, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Sa fine robe ne recouvrait pas ses épaules et elle frissonnait de froid mais, dehors, respirant l'air frais à pleins poumons, elle retrouvait son calme et ses esprits. Elle repassa sa robe de ses mains, froissée par sa course, et rajusta sa coiffure, laissant ses pas la guider le long du sentier. Sur un banc en marbre qui faisait face à une petite fontaine, un vieux couple se tenait assis, main dans la main, et se parlait doucement, leur tête penchée l'une contre l'autre. Lorsque Narcissa passa devant eux, ils relevèrent la tête et lui sourirent gentillement, et à la vue de ce couple amoureux, tassé par l'âge mais toujours débordant d'enthousiasme et aux yeux brillants d'amour, la jeune fille sentit de nouveaux les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et elle détourna la tête de cette image angélique.

Elle s'arrêta et s'assit, appuyant son dos contre un arbre en bordure du chemin, pas très loin du banc et de la fontaine elle pouvait entendre le clapotis de l'eau qui retombait. Avec un soupir, elle entoura ses épaules de ses bras pour se réchauffer et leva la tête vers le ciel. L'obscurité était entièrement tombée et le ciel dégagé, sans aucun nuage, laissait voir toutes ses étoiles. C'était vraiment une très belle nuit, constata t-elle. Posant son menton sur ses bras croisés elle laissa son regard dérivé dans l'air, s'amusant à reconnaître les quelques constellations qu'elle connaissait. Elle s'arrêta sur celle d'Orion, et se prit à sourire : là, en plein milieu, sur la ceinture du chasseur brillait l'étoile Bellatrix. Narcissa la regarda un instant, sentant le réconfort s'insinuer dans son corps, comme si l'étoile pouvait la protéger. Narcissa avait toujours trouvé cela amusant que ses deux sœurs portent le nom d'une constellation, et pas elle. Elle s'en était toujours réjouie, en tirant un sentiment d'indépendance et de singularité c'était comme ci, en lui donnant ce prénom, ses parents avaient su qu'elle ne ressemblerait à aucune de ses sœurs. Mais ce soir là, alors qu'elle se sentait plus seule que jamais, cette idée lui donnait plus envie de pleurer qu'autre chose.

Un bruit de pas la fit sursauter et elle rabaissa vivement la tête, scrutant l'obscurité autour d'elle. Elle entendit le vieux couple sur le banc saluer quelqu'un à voix haute, mais elle ne comprit pas le nom. Le cœur battant, elle attendit, jusqu'à ce qu'un silhouette sombre apparaisse sur le sentier devant elle. L'ombre s'arrêta en la voyant et elle la reconnue aussitôt.

- Tu es là, dit simplement Lucius Malefoy. Il se tenait immobile sur le chemin à quelques mètres d'elle, ignorant visiblement s'il devait la rejoindre ou rester là où il était.

A la lueur de la lune Narcissa pouvait voir ses cheveux blonds, qui avaient encore poussés et lui arrivaient presque aux épaules à présent. Elle garda le silence, le regardant d'un air menaçant qu'il ne pouvait cependant voir.

- Tes parents te cherchent partout, continua Lucius. Je crois qu'ils t'en veulent d'avoir laisser tomber mon père en plein milieu de la conversation.

Comme elle ne disait toujours rien, il fit un pas vers elle.

- Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

Elle dévisagea tranquillement les traits qu'elle pouvait deviner dans l'obscurité. Curieusement, la honte et l'effroi qu'elle avait ressentis en présence de sa famille avaient disparus. Elle se sentait habitée d'un calme tranquille qui l'effrayait quelque peu.

- Narcissa ? Tu m'entends ?

Il s'était encore rapproché. Elle décroisa les bras et lui dit d'une voix calme :

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour me sauter dessus ? Maintenant qu'on est tous seuls, tu peux en profiter. Faire ce que tu n'as pas réussi à faire.

Ces paroles le prirent par surprise il écarquilla les yeux et elle crut voir ses lèvres s'entrouvrir légèrement.

- Viens, rentrons, dit-il avec un soupir.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te suivre, répliqua t-elle sans se départir de son calme, qui l'étonnait vivement.

- Très bien, dit Malefoy d'un ton résigné. Je vais partir devant et tu n'auras qu'à y aller quand tu ne me verras plus.

Cette idée leur parut à tous deux stupide, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit de commentaire. Narcissa attendait toujours tranquillement, assise contre le tronc d'arbre, et Malefoy la regardait en silence, visiblement incapable de s'en aller. Narcissa le regarda et le trouva subitement stupide, incapable qu'il était de prendre une décision.

- Tu vas rester ici longtemps ? demanda t-elle d'un ton subitement agacé.

- Non.

- Très bien. Vas t-en alors.

Il hésita, se détourna légèrement et, finalement, fit un pas en arrière. Mais il s'arrêta de nouveau et, dans la faible lueur de la lune, Narcissa vit qu'il était perturbé.

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, commença t-il en triturant un coin de son costume d'un air anxieux. Puis il regagna quelque peu son courage et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, mais je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

Narcissa tressaillit, prise par surprise.

- Je comprends tout ce que tu dois ressentir, continua t-il d'une voix à peine audible, je sais à quel point tu dois me détester. Et je suis content pour toi et Dolohov, ajouta t-il d'un ton trop farouche pour être sincère. Vous avez l'air vraiment heureux, tous les deux.

Il déglutit et se tut, baissant les yeux et serrant les poings. Narcissa fut incapable de lui répondre les yeux grands ouverts, elle le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. Elle voulut se lever et s'éloigner à toute jambe mais elle sut qu'elle n'en aurait pas la force ses genoux tremblaient et elle sentit une nausée s'emparer d'elle, si bien qu'elle dut fermer la boucher pour s'empêcher de vomir.

- Tu devrais rentrer maintenant, dit Lucius Malefoy et il se détourna complément, s'éloignant sur le sentier.

Narcissa plaqua une main contre sa bouche, sentant ses yeux la piquer désagréablement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans ses côtes et, subitement, elle était debout, se dressant comme si elle avait été violemment électrocutée. Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle se mit à courir pour rattraper le garçon et marcha en silence à côté de lui. Il parut surpris et la regarda les sourcils froncés, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Ils passèrent tous deux devant le banc en marbre où le vieux couple les regarda passer avec leur sourire bienveillant.

Après avoir envoyé son fils chercher Narcissa, Abraxas Malefoy se détourna de la famille Black et se mit à discuter avec un sorcier aux cheveux gris et aux lunettes en demie-lune. Druella, bouillonnant de colère suite au départ brutal de sa fille, et persuadée qu'il était la raison du désintéressement soudain de Monsieur Malefoy, se mit à attendre le retour de sa fille avec une lueur méchante dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? demanda t-elle d'une voix sèche à sa fille aînée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal polie !

Bellatrix hocha les épaules d'un air innocent. Elle voyait la colère colorer les joues de sa mère et, aussitôt, elle chercha un moyen de lui fausser compagnie. Elle regarda son père qui, à quelques mètres, discutait avec les de Papillon.

- Je crois que les Lestrange m'attendent, dit-elle avec un sourire détaché. Je vais aller les re...

- Tu ne bouges pas d'un centimètre Bellatrix, gronda sa mère. Abraxas Malefoy va peut être revenir d'une seconde à l'autre, et je ne veux pas qu'une autre de mes filles ait une mauvaise tenue.

Bellatrix voulut répliquer qu'elle se fichait pas mal de Monsieur Malefoy mais un regard d'Andromeda l'en dissuada.

- J'ai promis à Rodolphus que je passerai la soirée avec lui, ajouta t-elle cependant.

- Qu'est ce que tu as avec les Lestrange ce soir ? s'exclama sa mère en lui jetant un regard désespéré. On dirait que tu veux les suivre comme une sangsue !

- Vraiment ? Et toi et Abraxas, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? répondit Bellatrix d'une voix amère mais sa réponse fut heureusement étouffée par l'exclamation amusée d'Andromeda.

Bellatrix et son ami Rodolphus sont vraiment très proches, n'est ce pas Bella ? dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Vraiment ? demanda Druella Black et aussitôt sa bonne humeur sembla lui revenir.

Bellatrix se renfrogna quand elle vit le mot « mariage » s'afficher en grosses lettres dorées dans le regard de sa mère et elle foudroya Andromeda du regard.

- Dora aussi a pas mal de relation auprès des garçons, dit-elle d'une voix cruelle. Tu as parlé à maman de Teddy Tonks, Dora ?

- Teddy Tonks ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Druella qui levait les yeux comme si elle réfléchissait.

- Ne cherche pas, railla Bellatrix en regardant sa sœur, dont le visage s'était recouvert de tâches rouges, tu ne connais certainement pas la famille Tonks. Ce sont des moldus.

Sous le regard satisfait de Bellatrix, Druella Black se tourna vers sa fille, les mains tremblantes.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, Andromeda ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix, visiblement ébahie, comme si elle n'avait pas bien compris le sens des mots de sa fille aînée. Sous la force menaçante du regard maternel, Andromeda semblait minuscule.

- Ce n'est rien maman, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux, apeurée. Juste un ami.

- Un ami qui l'appelle _Dromeda _et qui la regarde comme si elle était le plus beau trésor du monde, continua Bellatrix.

La jeune fille semblait se délecter de la situation et, face au regard brûlant de colère qui lui envoya sa sœur, son sourire ne fit qu'augmenter.

- Ma fille ne peut pas fréquenter un Sang-de-Bourbe, dit Druella d'une voix cruelle, et elle jeta un regard presque suppliant sur Andromeda.

- En même temps maman, elle est à Gryffondor. La pauvre, elle est obligée de leur parler si elle veut avoir des amis.

Si Cygnus Black n'était pas revenu à cet instant, Andromeda se serait jetée sur sa sœur aînée ses yeux, ressortant furieusement sur le visage brûlant de honte, regardaient sa sœur avec tellement de rage que Bellatrix elle même en parut surprise.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Cygnus, s'arrêtant aux côtés de sa femme, un verre à la main, les sourcils froncés.

- Rien, papa, répondit Andromeda d'une voix tremblante et, se retournant vers sa mère, qui la regardait avec un dégoût évident, elle ajouta :

- J'ai besoin d'air.

- Pas question jeune fille, tu restes là, s'exclama Druella en jetant un regard discret en direction d'Abraxas Malefoy. On reparlera de tout cela plus tard, tu peux me croire. Pour l'instant, profitons au maximum de cette délicieuse soirée, et elle posa un regard entendu sur son mari et sa fille aînée.

Cygnus comprit le message et, mettant court à la conversation, se décala pour laisser de la place à une jeune femme qui l'avait suivi.

- Saroise ! s'exclama Druella Black d'un ton joyeux, et aussitôt son visage retrouva sa contenance et sa fierté.

Bellatrix étouffa un grognement à la vue de la jeune femme. Saroise de Papillon pencha sa tête triangulaire sur les joues de ses parents avec un sourire mielleux, puis sur celles d'Andromeda, qui semblait être au bord des larmes. Saroise eut une seconde d'hésitation devant Bellatrix, les deux jeunes femmes se détestant respectivement mais, par soucis des convenances, elle afficha un sourire ironique et la salua à son tour.

- Ce que tu as encore changé ! dit Druella en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule. Tu est de plus en plus belle !

Bellatrix étouffa un ricanement, qui parvint néanmoins jusqu'aux oreilles de Saroise. La jeune femme lui lança un regard perçant et Bellatrix put de nouveau contempler ce visage imparfait, dissymétrique, aux lèvres épaisses et tordues, à la peau rugueuse, aux yeux minuscules enfoncés dans leur orbite, aux joues creuses et aux pommettes saillantes. Le seul plaisir que l'on pouvait tirer de la vue de Saroise de Papillon était le soulagement qu'il existait visage plus laid que le notre. Et pourtant la sorcière, consciente de sa noblesse et de son rang, affichait constamment un air de supériorité et regardait le monde avec un regard insolent et ironique comme si, considérant que personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville, elle prenait dans sa bonté tout le monde en pitié et daignait compatir au malheur de tous ces êtres inférieurs.

- Merci, répondit-elle avec un petit rire. Je dois dire que vous aussi, vous vous portez très bien, ajouta t-elle dans un excès de bonté.

Druella fit un geste de la main mais ne put cacher sa fierté.

- Je ne vois Narcissa nulle part, continua Saroise avec un sourire poli. Elle n'est pas venue ce soir ?

- Oh si, si, elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? demanda Druella pour dévier une conversation qui lui était désagréable et honteuse.

- Et bien pour tout vous dire, je vise les hautes sphères du ministère, répondit Saroise avec fierté. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas encore à un stade bien élevé, mais mes relations avec monsieur le Premier Ministre sont excellentes. Avec une famille telle que la mienne tout cela est bien normal, vous allez me dire !

Et elle redressa la tête pour rire.

- Le ministère me paraissait être la seule voie envisageable. Vous comprenez, je suis une sang-pur, comme vous bien évidement, et je n'imaginais aucun autre métier possible. Rien n'a autant de mérite qu'un excellent poste au ministère !

Bellatrix jubilait intérieurement. Elle avait énormément de mal à garder son calme et, de temps en temps, un sourire venait étirer ses lèvres. Elle regarda Saroise parler en silence, admirant presque la vanité qui émanait de toute son attitude, de son maintien à sa façon de parler ou encore de dodeliner de la tête lorsqu'elle riait. L'expression de respect profond qui s'affichait sur les visages de ses parents lui donnait à la fois l'envie de rire et de vomir. Elle chercha à croiser le regard d'Andromeda pour communiquer son amusement et, ayant oublier leur dispute, elle fut presque surprise de voir la haine dans le regard de sa sœur.

La conversation aurait pu rester à ce stade, amusante, si Saroise n'avait jugé bon de parler aussi aux deux sœurs, pour montrer qu'elle s'intéressait à toute la famille.

- Et toi, Bellatrix ? demanda t-elle avec un sourire poli. Qu'est ce que tu envisages de faire après tes études ?

Pendant quelques instants, Bellatrix fut prise du désir de parler de Lord Voldemort, d'annoncer avec fierté qu'elle n'envisageait un avenir qu'à ses côtés, mais elle préféra se taire. Elle ne savait pas si cette discussion serait bien placée dans une soirée mondaine et, surtout, elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à tout le monde qui était Lord Voldemort, et ce qu'il envisageait de faire. Le mage noir était, pour elle, comme un secret heureux et prometteur qui lui réchauffait le cœur et qu'elle gardait précautionneusement.

- Eh bien, commença t-elle d'une voix neutre, j'ai moi aussi des vues sur un poste au ministère, mais rien de très sérieux pour le moment.

Saroise hocha la tête d'une façon ironique, comme si elle jugeait Bellatrix incapable d'une telle chose, et reposa la question à Andromeda. Mais Bellatrix ne prêta pas attention à la réponse de sa sœur. Inconsciemment, elle souriait. Elle se sentait joyeuse et confiante et, soudainement, Saroise de Papillon ne lui parut plus amusante mais ridicule et ennuyeuse. Cette jeune femme qui se considérait si importante et si talentueuse ignorait en réalité tout, et envisageait un avenir brillant dans un domaine qui ne l'était pas. A côté d'elle, Bellatrix savait que _son_ futur serait extrêmement glorieux et que, d'ici quelques années, aux yeux de tous, elle serait bien plus importante et bien plus intéressante que Saroise ne l'avait jamais été.

Emportée par son rêve, Bellatrix ne vit pas sa sœur cadette revenir dans le salon, marchant en silence aux côtés de Lucius Malefoy. Narcissa se glissa timidement dans le cercle que formait sa famille et Saroise, jetant un regard intrigué au visage fermé d'Andromeda. Sans un mot ni un regard, Lucius rejoignit son père qui l'accueillit avec un sourire et le présenta aux sorciers avec lesquels il était en train de parler.

- Tu es enfin là, jeune fille, dit Druella d'une voix dure, qui sous-entendait de futures explications, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Bellatrix remarqua la présence de sa sœur.

- Bonsoir Saroise, dit cette dernière en inclinant la tête devant la jeune femme, qui lui rendit ses salutations.

Narcissa resta silencieuse, se tenant légèrement en retrait du cercle. Pendant quelques secondes, Bellatrix la dévisagea, s'interrogeant sur l'air étrange qui habitait son visage. Elle vit qu'elle avait les mains croisées et semblait un peu perdue, mais ses yeux reflétaient un apaisement et un calme qu'elle ne lui avait plus vu depuis longtemps, et elle en fut satisfaite. Sentant le regard de sa sœur Narcissa redressa la tête et croisa ses yeux, mais son visage resta totalement impassible, si bien que Bellatrix se mit à attendre avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait se retrouver seule avec sa sœur et la questionner sur ce qui c'était passé.

Mais, lorsque bien plus tard ce soir là Bellatrix vint frapper à la porte de la chambre sa sœur, Narcissa resta silencieuse, détournant les questions de sa sœur ou négligeant ses réponses, jusqu'au moment où Bellatrix réalisa que, quoiqu'elle fasse, Narcissa ne se confierait pas à elle cette fois-ci. Elle quitta la chambre avec un arrière goût de déception et le sentiment qu'un mur invisible s'était dressé entre sa sœur et elle. Mais ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir était que, comme pour elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort, Narcissa voulait garder le souvenir encore trop frais de sa dernière discussion avec Lucius comme un espoir un peu fou, un secret qui la réchauffait et l'aidait peu à peu à remplacer sa douleur et sa rage par l'espoir et le pardon. Et, ce soir là, elle se sentit mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis plus d'un un an.

_Narcissa Black n'avait jamais vu Lucius Malefoy pleurer. Bien sûr, elle savait que cela devait lui arriver de temps en temps tout le monde s'arrête un jour ou l'autre pour pleurer. Mais __une partie d'elle même pensait fermement que jamais elle ne le verrait verser des larmes, et elle s'était accrochée à cette image presque invincible de lui._

_Elle entendit d'abord une sorte de reniflement discret, puis un sanglot et, surprise, elle tourna la tête vers lui. A la lueur de la lune elle vit que ses yeux brillaient il marchait la tête baissée, les épaules voûtées et les bras pendant misérablement le long de son corps. Le clapotis de l'eau retombant dans la fontaine fini par s'évanouir alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du salon et, de nouveau, il renifla. _

_Elle regarda les larmes couler le long de ses joues pâles, plongeant dans son cou et finissant leur course sur son costume impeccable. En silence, ne sachant quoi dire, incapable de parler, elle détourna la tête comme si elle jugeait son attitude indécente, et elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, respirant fortement pour empêcher ses propres larmes de couler. Elle sentit une rage nouvelle s'infiltrer en elle à l'idée qu'il osait à présent pleurer devant elle, comme s'il espérait ainsi se faire pardonner comme s'il pensait qu'elle allait de nouveau tomber dans son piège. Le seconde regard qu'elle posa sur lui reflétait la haine et l'agacement._

_La lumière traversant les fenêtres du salon étalait des carrés dorés sur l'ombre de la nuit, et la rumeur des conversations parvint peu à peu à leurs oreilles. Lucius s'arrêta quelques secondes, passa une main sur ses joues et déplissa son costume pour se redonner de la contenance. Jamais cependant il ne chercha à croiser le regard de Narcissa qui s'était retournée pour l'attendre. Il se remit à marcher et passa devant elle sans un mot, les yeux encore brillants. Et Narcissa sentit de nouveau les larmes humidifier ses propres yeux. Son regard se posa sur la nuque du garçon qui marchait à quelques centimètres devant elle, et toute sa rage disparue aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait à présent était amour et pitié. Et une fois encore elle se mit à le croire, à penser que ses larmes étaient sincères et que c'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire ni même la regarder. Elle pensa que s'il avait cherché à l'amadouer il lui aurait parlé son sourire charmeur aurait recouvert ses lèvres et ses yeux auraient brillé d'une lueur amusée. _

_Elle sentit un énorme sentiment de réconfort et de bonheur envahir sa poitrine et les larmes qu'elle retint cette fois-ci furent des larmes de joie. Elle regarda d'un œil discret Lucius Malefoy rejoindre son père en l'ignorant, la tête toujours baissée, et ni la présence de Saroise, ni la perspective ennuyante de la soirée, ni les questions indiscrètes de sa sœur, ni le souvenir de Dolohov ne vinrent crever la bulle de bonheur et d'espoir qui s'était créée en elle._

**Voila voila, un nouveau chapitre comme promis :) N'oubliez pas, laissez moi vos avis!**

**Bsx, Sarah. _  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

La fin des vacances de février s'ouvrit sur un mois de mars très chaud, peut être un peu trop chaud pour certains. Le soleil, seul souverain dans un ciel bleu sans tâche, semblait s'en donner à cœur joie, et répandait une douce chaleur en dessous de lui; le printemps s'annonçait magnifique. Dès la mi-mars, les élèves de Poudlard inaugurèrent les premières baignades dans le lac, et le canapé face à la cheminée dans la salle commune de Serpentard ne fut plus la cause de violentes disputes comme il en avait l'habitude chaque hiver.

Attirés par le beau temps, Bellatrix et ses amis décidèrent de passer leur deuxième samedi après midi du mois dans le parc, allongés sur l'herbe, les yeux étincelants de la joie causée par les premières chaleurs de l'année. Cherie, allongée sur le ventre, le menton reposant sur ses mains croisées, regardait d'un air rêveur un groupe de sorciers de première année qui essayait à tour de rôle le balai prêté par un élève plus âgé de temps en temps, elle jetait un regard ennuyé sur sa meilleure amie qui, depuis une heure, s'était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre intitulé _Grandes Noirceurs de la magie_, et n'avait plus dit un mot depuis. A côté d'elle, Rodolphus somnolait, un bras plaqué contre ses yeux, et Cherie s'ennuyait ferme de l'inactivité de ses deux amis, si bien qu'elle se mit à chercher autour d'elle une connaissance quelconque qui pourrait lui tenir compagnie. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette marchant d'un pas énergique vers le château, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval, tenant un livre sous son bras et un chaudron sur l'autre. Se redressant et agitant les bras, Cherie se mit à l'appeler à haute voix, faisant sursauter Rodolphus qui la regarda d'un air étonné.

- Narcissa !

La jeune fille se retourna et eut un sourire sincère pour Cherie lorsque cette dernière l'incita à venir la rejoindre, elle accepta et se dirigea vers elle à grands pas.

- On te dérange pas ? Où est-ce que tu allais ? demanda Cherie.

- Nulle part en particulier, répondit Narcissa avec un haussement d'épaules. Je cherchais Andromeda, j'ai deux ou trois questions à lui poser pour un exercice en Potions.

- Pose tes fesses avec nous, intervint Rodolphus en tapotant l'herbe à côté de lui. Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

- Laisse tomber Rodolphus, tu es loin d'être un dieu en Potions, le nargua Cherie.

- Excuse moi, mais je suis déjà meilleur que toi. Et je préfère que Narcissa prenne le soleil avec nous au lieu de passer son après midi à chercher sa sœur dans le château. Elle a besoin de bronzer un peu cette petite, regarde comme elle est pâle !

Avec un rire, Narcissa s'assit à côté de sa sœur. Bellatrix daigna lever les yeux de son livre pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Narcissa, gratifiant d'un air satisfait la légère robe de printemps que sa sœur avait revêtue, et qu'elle avait reçue par hiboux de sa mère quelques jours de cela.

- Maman a du goût, dit-elle en se replongeant dans son livre la robe te va à merveille.

Narcissa la regarda avec un sourire amusé.

- Merci Bella. Je suis sûre que tu vas en recevoir toi aussi.

- J'aimerais que ma mère m'envoie des vêtements à moi aussi, intervint Cherie en posant un œil critique sur sa jupe rouge plissée. On ne trouve pratiquement rien à Pré-au-Lard, et j'en ai marre de porter toujours les mêmes choses.

- Qui aurait cru que le premier souci d'une sang-pur est de se procurer des vêtements, ricana Rodolphus qui, s'étant rallongé, avait les yeux fermés sans cependant manquer une miette de la conversation. Ça fait un peu problème de moldu, tu trouves pas ?

- Excuse moi, mais il n'y a pas que les moldus qui aiment s'habiller, répondit Cherie. Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu n'as aucun style vestimentaire que les autres n'ont pas le droit de faire attention à ce qu'ils portent.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui trouve à mon style ? se plaignit Rodolphus d'un ton faussement blessé, et il ouvrit les yeux pour arracher une herbe haute et la porter à ses lèvres, la mâchouillant entre ses dents. Cherie lui lança un regard critique avant de se tourner vers Narcissa.

- C'est quoi alors ce que tu n'arrives pas à faire ? demanda t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

- En fait, McGrindel nous a demandé de préparer une potion pour lundi, mais je ne comprends pas...attends, je te montre, et elle ouvrit le manuel qu'elle tenait sous le bras, le tendant à Cherie.

La jeune fille s'en saisit, coinçant une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille, et elle se mit à lire les instructions en silence. Narcissa vit successivement son front se plisser, ses sourcils se froncer, le coin gauche de sa bouche remonter légèrement et, enfin, elle rejeta le livre et posa une main sur celui que lisait Bellatrix.

- Bella, émerge quelques minutes, on a besoin de ton aide !

- Quoi ? grommela Bellatrix, jetant un regard énervé à son amie.

- Lis moi ça, dit Cherie en lui fourrant le manuel de Narcissa dans les mains. Et dis moi ce que tu comprends.

Les yeux de Bellatrix parcoururent la page d'un air ennuyé au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, elle repoussa la manuel et reprit son livre.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, dit-elle simplement.

Cherie parut mécontente.

- Si c'est si facile, répondit-elle d'une voix amère, tu ne veux pas aider Narcissa à le faire ?

Bellatrix jeta un regard en coin à sa jeune sœur mais ne répondit rien.

- Non mais tu as vu tout ce qu'il faut faire ? s'exclama Cherie en relisant les instructions. McGrindel est fou de demander ça à des deuxième année ! Je suis sûre que la moitié de notre classe n'y arriverait même pas !

- Ce prof est bien fou Cherie, intervint Rodolphus, ce n'est pas une nouvelle.

Le jeune homme s'était levé à son tour pour jeter un coup d'œil aux instructions. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il avait l'air incrédule.

- Tu as raison, dit-il en se rallongeant, cette fois-ci il a vraiment fait fort. Désolé Narcissa, mais c'est bien au dessus de mes forces.

- A mon avis, dit Cherie en relisant une phrase, il ne s'attend pas à ce que vous réussissiez. Il veut juste vous tester et voir jusqu'où vous pouvez aller.

- Oh, super, grommela Narcissa. A mon avis, je peux réussir jusque là, dit-elle en posant son doigt sur la troisième ligne.

Elle poussa un soupir et, presque en même temps que Cherie, posa son regard sur Bellatrix. La jeune femme dût sentir leur regard car elle leva les yeux et les dévisagea, semblant se demander ce qu'elles attendaient d'elle.

- Bella, la supplia Narcissa, tu ne peux vraiment pas...

- Très bien, soupira Bellatrix en refermant violemment son livre. Et, d'un air déterminé mais contraint, elle se rapprocha de sa sœur, qui souriait toutes dents dehors, et lui prit le manuel des mains. Tu as tous les ingrédients ? demanda t-elle.

Narcissa hocha la tête et elle déballa le contenu de son chaudron. Pendant que Bellatrix les étudiait l'un après l'autre, Narcissa s'empressa d'allumer un petit feu artificiel d'un bleu pâle qu'elle regarda d'un air satisfait.

- Elles sont jolies ces flammes, la complimenta Cherie en passant rapidement son doigt à travers l'une d'entre elles, qui crépitait joyeusement, et Narcissa la remercia d'un sourire.

- Le philtre de Mort-Vivante, lut Bellatrix en suivant les lignes de son doigt. Effectivement, c'est bien plus compliqué que ce qu'on fait nous, et elle poussa un soupir, mais une lueur de défi s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Je ne comprends même pas ce que ça fait dans un manuel de deuxième année. Hache-moi ça, ordonna t-elle en tendant à Narcissa une dizaine de racines d'un brun couleur moisi.

Rodolphus, qui s'était redressé, regarda Bellatrix d'un air intéressé.

- J'aime te voir travailler, dit-il avec un sourire. Tout a l'air tellement facile quand tu fais un truc.

- C'est parce que certains ont du talent, contrairement aux autres, répliqua Bellatrix, mais Narcissa sut à la manière dont ses lèvres se tirèrent comme si elle souriait qu'elle avait apprécié le compliment.

Dix minutes plus tard, la potion avait pris l'apparence « d'un liquide satiné, couleur cassis », décrit comme idéal par le manuel. Narcissa, ravie, tendit ses racines hachées en parfaits morceaux à Bellatrix qui, le visage légèrement rouge, remuait le liquide à l'aide d'une louche en bois. A côté d'elle, Cherie regardait successivement le chaudron puis le manuel, un air d'admiration inscrit sur son visage.

- Tu n'as pas peur que la potion soit trop bien faite ? demanda Rodolphus en se penchant à son tour sur le chaudron. Je veux dire, McGrindel va tout de suite comprendre que ce n'est pas Narcissa qui l'a faite.

- On n'a qu'à pas mettre la fève soporifique, dit Narcissa en faisant tourner entre ses doigts une petite graine ratatinée.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Bellatrix en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent. C'est ton devoir, c'est toi qui décide.

- Oh et puis non, McGrindel pensera ce qu'il voudra, dit Narcissa en s'emparant de son couteau pour couper la fève. En tout cas, il sera impressionné.

- Pas comme ça, s'exclama Bellatrix en jetant un regard critique aux gestes de sa sœur. Écrase la au lieu de la couper, ça libère plus de jus.

- Mais le livre...commença Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Fais ce que je te dis, répliqua Bellatrix.

Narcissa fit la moue mais s'exécuta aussitôt, une quantité impressionnante de jus ruissela hors de la fève.

- Ah, tu vois, je t'avais dit ! ricana Bellatrix, satisfaite.

- Tu pourrais presque réécrire les manuels, dit Cherie d'un ton admiratif.

- Laisse ce soin à Rita, répondit Bellatrix avec un rictus.

- Rita ? demanda Narcissa. La fille de ton dortoir ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était douée elle aussi.

- Oh non, ricana Cherie, Rita est loin d'être douée, crois moi.

- Mais depuis qu'elle est rentrée de vacances, continua Bellatrix, Madame a décidé qu'elle sera journaliste pour la _Gazette du Sorcier. _Je crois qu'elle en a rencontré le patron et qu'elle est complètement tombée sous son charme.

- -Rita est devenue insupportable, soupira Cherie. Elle passe tout son temps libre à nous poser des questions sur notre vie personnelle et à s'informer de tout et de rien. Elle recherche un gros scoop, tu comprends.

- Le pire, c'est qu'elle déforme toujours tout. Dès qu'elle a trouvé une toute petite histoire, elle la transforme en un sujet croustillant et absolument trafiqué.

- Vous saviez qu'elle a demandé au professeur McGonagall pourquoi elle avait décidé de devenir un Animagus ? intervint Rodolphus.

- Vraiment ? interrogea Narcissa. Et qu'est ce qu'elle a répondu ?

- Que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Du coup, Rita lui a demandé si c'était parce qu'elle voulait sortir le soir sans se faire prendre elle lui a dit qu'elle la voyait très bien faire ça !

- Oh, j'imagine la tête que McGonagall a due faire ! pouffa Cherie.

-D'autant plus que j'imagine très mal McGonagall sortir en douce le soir, dit Bellatrix, qui faisait doucement tourner la potion. A mon avis, elle était plutôt du genre très bon élève, très docile, qui obéit à toutes les règles. Voilà, dit-elle en reposant la louche, c'est prêt.

Avec un air ravi Narcissa constata que la potion ressemblait exactement à celle décrite dans son manuel.

- Merci beaucoup Bella ! s'exclama t-elle.

- Ne te penche pas trop, répondit sa sœur en éloignant le chaudron. Une seule goutte de cette potion pourrait nous tuer tous, alors je n'ai pas trop confiance en la fumée qu'elle dégage.

- Sois sérieuse, McGrindel ne nous ferait jamais préparer une potion aussi dangereuse, dit Narcissa.

- On ne sait jamais, dit Rodolphus. Imagine qu'il en ait marre de vous et qu'il ait décidé de tous vous assassiner.

- Ouais, sauf qu'à mon avis personne n'aura réussi à la préparer, répondit Bellatrix. Elle était compliquée, c'est vrai.

- J'aime quand tu dis ça, ricana Cherie, parce que à te voir la faire, on a du mal à te croire.

Bellatrix haussa les épaules d'un air innocent.

- Tu as une dette envers moi, Cissy, dit-elle en reprenant son livre _Grandes Noirceurs de la magie._

Elle s'allongea confortablement sur l'herbe, chassant d'une main un insecte qui bourdonnait autour de sa tête.

- C'est quoi ce livre ? demanda Narcissa d'un air anxieux, se rappelant trop bien ce que Cherie lui avait dit l'année passée sur les lectures de sa sœur aînée.

- C'est passionnant, répondit simplement Bellatrix qui, de nouveau, se battait avec l'insecte qui venait de se poser sur ses cheveux. J'apprends plein de trucs utiles. Vraiment bien.

Et, d'un geste énervé, elle sortit sa baguette magique qu'elle pointa sur l'insecte à présent posé sur son bras l'animal se métamorphosa subitement en une petite marguerite que Bellatrix chassa d'un geste avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Narcissa, peu rassurée par ces paroles, s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire et elle reporta son attention sur un groupe de sorciers qui nageait gaiement dans l'eau aujourd'hui claire du lac. D'un air songeur, elle regarda un garçon à la peau mate qui essayait de convaincre son ami, un petit brun, de venir le rejoindre dans l'eau. Le brun se détourna de son ami pour s'adresser à une jeune fille rousse, assise au bord du lac.

- Gwenoj, dit lui que je ne veux pas y aller, dit le garçon et la fille agita la main vers lui d'un air indifférent, avant de se tourner vers la personne à côté d'elle.

Parce qu'il était allongé sur une serviette de plage, Narcissa ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais lorsqu'il redressa sa tête recouverte de cheveux blondes en direction de la dénommée Gwenoj, elle reconnut aussitôt Lucius Malefoy. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement alors qu'il dépliait son corps à la peau pâle pour s'asseoir sur sa serviette, appuyant son épaule contre celle de la fille rousse, la même qu'elle avait vu avec lui dans la salle commune le jour où elle avait embrassé Dolohov pour la première fois. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir comme si une centaine de papillons s'étaient logés au creux de son estomac lorsqu'elle vit le jeu des muscles de son dos, qui semblaient presque percer sa peau, et elle détourna vivement la tête de lui, les joues rouges, se décalant légèrement de façon à ce qu'elle soit dos au couple qu'elle ne voulait – ne pouvait – avoir sous les yeux. Cherie et Rodolphus avaient repris avec avidité la conversation sur Rita Skeeter, et Narcissa s'efforça de les écouter.

- ...sang-mêlé, je ne sais pas si elle y arrivera, disait Rodolphus.

- Oh tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils prennent en compte la valeur du sang dans ce genre de métier. A mon avis, Rita à toutes ses chances de réussir.

Un rire éclata derrière Narcissa, et elle fut presque persuadée qu'il s'agissait de celui de la sorcière rousse elle se mordit la lèvre, refusant de détourner la tête pour voir ce qui l'amusait tant.

- Et toi Narcissa, demanda Cherie avec un sourire, qu'est ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

Narcissa haussa les épaules, l'esprit trop absorbé à imaginer ce qui se passait derrière elle pour s'intéresser à ses amis.

- Épargne lui ce genre de question, dit Rodolphus tout en mâchonnant une herbe. Elle a encore le temps de se décider.

- Merci je sais, répliqua Cherie. Je lui demandais juste par curiosité, ce n'était pas un interrogatoire je te signale.

Et s'ensuivit une série de répliques bien senties à laquelle Narcissa ne prêta pas attention. Arrachant nerveusement des touffes d'herbes de la main gauche, ses oreilles écoutaient sans qu'elle ne le veuille la conversation entre la dénommée Gwenoj et une voix masculine qu'elle pensait appartenir au garçon brun. Les mains tremblantes, elle se força au calme et, encore une fois, elle essaya de suivre ce que se disaient Cherie et Rodolphus mais quelque part au fond d'elle, elle ressentait le vif désir de se retourner et d'admirer encore une fois les muscles sous la peau pâle. Les papillons au fond de son ventre se mirent à danser violemment et elle se prit à rougir, se sentant honteuse sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Ça va Narcissa ? demanda Cherie, et l'emploi de son nom ramena soudainement Narcissa à la réalité. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Si, si, mentit Narcissa, remarquant avec anxiété que Bellatrix avait elle aussi posé les yeux sur elle. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Narcissa réalisa son erreur une seconde après avoir parlé les sourcils de Bellatrix se froncèrent et ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoire : « Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tes ''je suis juste fatiguée'' te servent tout le temps d'excuse ? ». Elle croisa le regard de sa sœur, voulant lui prouver que cette fois-ci elle n'avait rien à cacher, mais Bellatrix ne fut pas dupe se redressant sur un coude, elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien perturber sa sœur.

- Tu sais, avait repris Cherie, je retrouve un peu de Bellatrix en toi, le côté ''élève sérieuse et grande bosseuse''. Tu devrais te reposer plus souvent et passer moins de temps à faire tes devoirs.

- C'est McGrindel en même temps, répondit Narcissa d'une voix extraordinairement calme. Je ne peux pas ne pas faire ce qu'il demande si je tiens à rester en vie – et sa remarque fit ricaner à la fois Cherie et Rodolphus.

Un rire retentit soudain dans leur dos et Narcissa se figea elle connaissait ce rire par cœur - _son_ rire. Elle vit le regard de Bellatrix se poser sur le groupe de baigneurs derrière elle et, soudain, ses yeux se durcirent elle l'avait vu. Narcissa attendit avec appréhension qu'elle manifeste oralement son mécontentement, mais Bellatrix se contenta de planter son regard dans celui de sa sœur ses iris noirs étaient à la fois sévères et fermes, mais aussi incroyablement doux et compréhensifs. Immédiatement, Narcissa se sentit soulagée.

- Ça ne vous dit pas de bouger un peu ? demanda Bellatrix, coupant Cherie en plein milieu d'une phrase. On va se transformer en vieux trolls mollassons si on reste là à ne rien faire toute l'après midi.

- Vieux troll mollasson ? répéta Rodolphus, à qui l'expression avait visiblement beaucoup plu.

- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? demanda Cherie.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Bellatrix en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi pas au terrain de Quidditch il y a peut être une équipe qui s'entraîne, ça pourrait être marrant.

Narcissa était bien au courant que le but de sa sœur était de l'éloigner le plus vite possible de la présence de Malefoy et de l'emmener faire une activité qui lui plaisait, et elle ressentit une vague de reconnaissance l'envahir mais peu à peu, son amour se transforma en agacement, et elle se mit à maudire Bellatrix et sa manie de toujours vouloir arranger les choses et sa certitude de savoir ce qui était le mieux pour les autres. Et si elle, Narcissa, voulait rester ici ? Et si la présence de Lucius Malefoy ne la dérangeait pas tant que cela ? Le regard de Narcissa se durcit et, serrant les poings, elle s'adressa à sa sœur d'une voix plus dure qu'elle ne le voulait :

- Vous pouvez y aller, moi je reste ici.

Bellatrix la regarda avec surprise, se demandant probablement quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Narcissa détourna royalement les yeux pour admirer un pan de sa robe.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Rodolphus qui, déjà, s'était levé.

- Certaine, répondit Narcissa, toujours sans regarder sa sœur.

Elle savait qu'à présent Bellatrix était obligée d'aller au terrain de Quidditch si elle ne voulait pas paraître bizarre aux yeux de ses amis, et Narcissa se félicita de la solitude dont elle allait pouvoir jouir et qu'elle désirait tant à cet instant. Cherie perdit quelques minutes à essayer de la convaincre de les suivre, mais Narcissa maintint sa position et, lorsque les trois amis la laissèrent, elle prit le soin une nouvelle fois d'éviter le regard scrutateur de Bellatrix. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparus de son champ de vision, elle poussa un grand soupir et se retourna.

Gwenoj Rose n'avait pas bougé de place : elle était toujours assise au bord du lac, ses cheveux roux ondulant le long de son dos. Le garçon brun était à présent dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille et essayait d'éviter les éclaboussures que lui lançaient son ami, mais sans succès ses cheveux trempés s'aplatissaient le long de son crâne. Un instant, elle chercha Malefoy du regard, les papillons dans son ventre volant plus vite que jamais, et elle le trouva, se tenant debout à l'ombre d'un arbre, sur la gauche de Gwenoj, admirant le lac. Il était torse nu, vêtu seulement d'un short qui lui descendait jusqu'en dessous des genoux. Il tourna la tête vers la sorcière rousse et, à la façon dont ses yeux se plissèrent, elle devina qu'il souriait. Les mains tremblantes, elle remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Elle semblait incapable de détourner le regard du jeune garçon.

D'une certaine manière il sentit sa présence car soudain il se retourna complètement, les sourcils froncés, et posa ses yeux sur elle. Elle sursauta, comme si son regard était douloureux, et elle sentit la chaleur envahir ses joues. Le visage de Malefoy s'illumina d'un sourire heureux quand il la reconnut mais très rapidement ce sourire s'effaça pour laisser la place à une expression prude et neutre, comme s'il souhaitait lui cacher ses véritables sentiments, et elle en fut troublée. Elle sentit les papillons décoller jusqu'au creux de sa poitrine tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient, le gris clair de ses yeux lui apparaissant comme incroyablement pur, et soudain il tourna la tête et se fut comme si, tombant de haut, elle atterrissait brutalement sur un sol dur. Elle cligna bêtement des yeux alors qu'il échangeait quelques mots avec Gwenoj et se dirigeait vers elle, ses bras se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit rire – elle avait un rire extrêmement clair, remarqua Narcissa, comme le son d'un cloche - avant de reposer son attention sur Narcissa. Et alors il eut un mouvement presque imperceptible de la tête, comme s'il l'invitait à les rejoindre et aussitôt Narcissa sentit la peur s'emparer d'elle et elle fut incapable de prendre une décision. Elle se sentait effrayée à l'idée de lui reparler _normalement_, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis plus d'un an, depuis ce qu'elle appelait ''l'accident'' effrayée à l'idée de se retrouver une nouvelle fois avec son gang d'amis et que l'histoire ne se répète. Alors elle resta immobile, tremblante, un si long moment qu'il détourna son regard d'elle, presque à regret, pour suivre Gwenoj qui, s'étant levée, se dirigeait vers le lac. Lucius Malefoy la suivit, non sans un dernier sourire prude vers Narcissa et, déployant son corps pâle, il entra dans l'eau en riant alors qu'à ses côtés Gwenoj entourait les épaules du sorcier brun et le forçait à rentrer complètement dans l'eau. Incapable de devoir assister plus longtemps à cette joie sans pouvoir y goûter, Narcissa se redressa brusquement, prenant d'une main son chaudron plein et de l'autre son manuel, et elle marcha à grands pas vers le château. Dans la salle commune elle tomba sur Antonin Dolohov, qui s'apprêtait à sortir ravi de la voir, il lui proposa de l'accompagner dehors, mais elle détourna la proposition, affirmant qu'elle avait déjà pris son bain de soleil et qu'elle voulait rester à l'intérieur maintenant. Il sembla hésiter puis, au grand dam de Narcissa, décida de rester avec elle dans la salle commune. La faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui caressant les cheveux il se mit à lui raconter avec avidité une rumeur qu'il avait entendu sur l'un des professeurs, mais Narcissa, bien trop préoccupée, ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

**Les gens, je suis en vacances! Bon d'accord, il me reste un oral d'anglais à passer le 28, mais c'est tout comme! :D Enfin bref, je vous raconte ma vie là.**

**La fin de ce chapitre m'a été inspirée par la musique "Tenuous Winners Returning Home", soundtrack de The Hunger Games, aller l'écouter si vous avez le temps, elle est vraiment magnifique ;) Dans les prochains chapitres, le personnage de Rita Skeeter va devenir de plus en plus important, parce que c'est un perso que j'aime vraiment beaucoup et que je n'ai pas vraiment exploité jusque là, donc...**

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs! Je vous aime très, très fort! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

**Bsx, Sarah.**

**PS: je viens de me rendre compte que le Doc Manager me supprime automatiquement mes points virgules (?), désolée si certaines phrases ont donc un pb de ponctuation :s  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Les dires de Bellatrix sur la nouvelle passion de Rita Skeeter se confirmèrent aux yeux de Narcissa dès le samedi soir. Assise à une table dans la salle commune avec Dolohov, elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux conversations des autres élèves, trop occupée à lire un des livres emprunté à sa sœur aînée – un témoignage sur la survie en nature sauvage –, mais Dolohov, qui s'ennuyait ferme, essayant tour à tour d'engager la conversation avec Narcissa puis de lire par dessus son épaule, prêtait une oreille attentive à ce qui se disait autour de lui, comme n'importe quelle personne cherche un sujet intéressant qui pourrait la tirer de son ennui. Un groupe d'élèves majoritairement composé de sorciers de septième année qui, en l'absence de Bellatrix, avait pris place sur le canapé face à la cheminée, parlait avidement d'une nouvelle rumeur qui s'était répandue dans l'après midi, attirant à lui l'attention des Serpentard qui passaient par là. Reconnaissant son ami Rookwood parmi le groupe, Dolohov s'excusa auprès de Narcissa et alla le rejoindre. Les jeunes sorciers le dévisagèrent discrètement tandis qu'il prenait place à côté de Rookwood, mais ils l'oublièrent rapidement pour se ré-concentrer sur un grand garçon au teint mâte qui parlait avec avidité.

- … et bien sûr, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, ça a été un grand choc pour toute la famille, disait-il en agrémentant ses propos de grands gestes des mains. Rita m'a même dit que sa mère a perdu conscience pendant plusieurs minutes après avoir appris la nouvelle.

Dolohov profita de la question posée par un autre élève pour se pencher vers son ami et lui demander à voix basse :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? répondit Rookwood avec de grands yeux. Il paraît que le père de Rose Caerphi a abandonné sa mère pour une fille de vingt et un an. Ils se sont enfuis tous les deux hier au soir, et personne ne sait où ils sont.

- Qui vous a dit ça ? demanda Dolohov d'un air sceptique.

Mais Rookwood, qui écoutait avec attention la réponse du garçon à la peau mâte, l'ignora et détourna la tête pour mieux se concentrer sur ce qui se disait. Avec un air à la fois ennuyé et intéressé, Dolohov se redressa et fit de grands signes de la main pour attirer l'attention de Narcissa. Elle leva sur lui un regard agacé, mais voyant la promesse d'un amusement dans ses yeux grands ouverts, elle daigna lâcher son livre et vint le rejoindre près de Rookwood. Celui-ci, trop occupé à écouter ce qui se disait ne la salua pas, et elle posa sur lui un regard noir et méprisant avant de questionner Dolohov :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Antonin ? demanda t-elle.

Le garçon lui relata en quelques mots ce qu'il savait, et il vit ses yeux se plisser légèrement au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait lorsqu'il eut fini, elle secoua la tête.

- Ça doit venir de Rita Skeeter, une fille en cinquième année, dit-elle. Bella m'a raconté qu'elle s'était prise de passion pour le journalisme et les gros scoops.

- Mais comment est-ce qu'elle l'a su ? demandait une jeune sorcière aux cheveux courts.

- Ça, c'est le grand mystère de toute l'histoire, répondit le garçon à la peau mâte en haussant les épaules. Mais il n'y a pas de doute, tout est vrai.

- C'est clair, intervint un autre Fred a vu Caerphi s'enfermer en larmes dans les toilettes lorsqu'une de ses amies l'a questionnée sur son père.

- Vraiment ? demanda celui à la peau mâte, visiblement frustré de ne pas avoir été le premier mis au courant d'une telle chose.

- Je me demande ce qui va se passer, maintenant. Vous imaginez, la réputation de sa famille est complètement détruite.

- Pas si sûr. Il n'y a que nous qui sommes au courant.

- Trop tard, s'exclama d'un ton satisfait la fille aux cheveux courts. J'ai envoyé un hibou à mes parents, pour les prévenir; je ne veux pas qu'ils aient une mauvaise compagnie.

- Ça, c'est une bonne idée. On devrait tous faire ça.

A ce moment là la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Bellatrix et Rodolphus qui marchaient du même pas, riant en tapant dans leurs mains. L'air ravis, ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé, autour duquel la plupart des élèves s'étaient brusquement figés à la vue de Bellatrix. Mais cette dernière, les joues roses et les yeux brillants, était de bien trop bonne humeur pour se soucier d'eux repérant avec bonheur sa sœur cadette près de la cheminée, elle se dirigea vers elle à grands pas.

- Cissy, Antonin ! s'exclama t-elle avec un rire. Vous êtes au courant pour Caerphi ?

- On vient juste de l'apprendre, répondit Narcissa.

- Je n'ai jamais autant aimé Rita de toute ma vie ! s'exclama Bellatrix d'une voie surexcitée.

- Tu parles, répliqua Rodolphus en se tirant une chaise. Cette rumeur, c'est encore pire que le sortilège Crache-limace ou que le séjour dans les toilettes du deuxième étage ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de Bellatrix.

- Où est la petite Rosie, d'ailleurs ? demanda cette dernière en regardant autour d'elle. J'aimerais lui dire deux ou trois mots, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Personne ne l'a vue depuis cette après-midi, répondit le garçon à la peau mâte d'une voix amusée.

L'excellente humeur de Bellatrix semblait avoir suffi à dissiper les craintes des autres élèves à son égard et, profitant de l'occasion, tous semblaient vouloir lui parler, ravis d'entrevoir la chance de pouvoir s'entretenir avec _la_ Bellatrix Black.

- Vous savez qu'à ce qu'on dit, Rose n'était pas au courant, s'exclama la fille aux cheveux courts d'un ton enjoué. C'est Rita qui l'a informée du départ de son père, sa mère ne lui avait encore rien dit.

- Mais comment Skeeter l'a t-elle su ? répéta quelqu'un.

- Rita a ses manières, répondit Bellatrix d'une voix chantante. Mais croyez moi, je suis sûre que tout est vrai.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, se rappelant ce que sa sœur lui avait dit sur la véracité des propos de Rita, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de regarder le petit monde rassemblé autour de la cheminée avec un sourire amusé. Elle s'émerveillait du crédit que l'on accordait à de simples rumeurs mais, ce qui l'enchantait le plus était l'ampleur que pouvaient prendre quelques ragots, et à quel point ils pouvaient détruire une réputation. Elle sentait là comme une force extraordinaire, auquel tout le monde, y compris elle, participait avec délice.

La conversation battait à son plein lorsque la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit une seconde fois. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune sorcière de cinquième année, maigre, les cheveux auburn longs et bouclés, qui s'avança en gardant la tête baissée, les mains croisées devant elle. Aux sourires moqueurs qui apparurent sur les visages, Narcissa comprit aussitôt que la nouvelle venue n'était autre que la pauvre Rose Caerphi. Visiblement, la jeune fille espérait se réfugier dans son dortoir en silence et sans regarder personne, mais c'était sans compter Bellatrix. Cette dernière, le visage rayonnant d'un sourire exalté et cruel, s'était levée d'un bond, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, et ses yeux noirs dévisageaient son ennemie d'antan avec le même délice qu'un lion observe sa proie avant de la tuer.

- Tiens, tiens, dit-elle d'une voix chantante en se dirigeant vers Caerphi, qui va là ?

Rose essaya de l'ignorer mais Bellatrix s'arrêta devant elle, lui bloquant le passage et la forçant à s'immobiliser. Autour d'elles, quelques rires moqueurs et excités se firent entendre, et Rose leva timidement les yeux, les joues écarlates, les lèvres serrées, mais soutenant le regard de Bellatrix. Cette attitude parut la ravir.

- Comment est-ce que tu vas, Rose ? demanda Bellatrix d'une voix étrangement amicale. Comment c'est passée ta journée ?

Derrière elle, Rodolphus et d'autres élèves ricanèrent, et Rose parut se ratatiner sous le regard imposant de son bourreau.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Bellatrix ? demanda t-elle d'une voix sèche, appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Oh, il y a juste une question que je voulais te poser, répondit Bellatrix de sa voix chantante, remuant joyeusement la tête. Tu comprends, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette après midi, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse des efforts pour améliorer ma relation avec toi. Nous n'avons jamais été en bons termes toutes les deux, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait y remédier.

Rose regarda Bellatrix les sourcils froncés, visiblement surprise par le tournant qu'avait pris la conversation. La voix tendre et conviviale de Bellatrix semblait s'opposer à ce qu'elle savait de la jeune femme, et ce qu'elle avait déjà subi à cause d'elle.

- Alors, pour commencer, continua Bellatrix en posant une main sur l'épaule de Rose, je voulais te poser quelques questions sur ta vie, tu sais, pour en savoir plus sur toi et apprendre à mieux t'apprécier. Dis moi, comment vont tes parents ?

Des rires fusèrent derrière Bellatrix qui, pourtant, gardait la même expression amicale, regardant patiemment sa victime. Les joues de Rose s'empourprèrent encore plus, et elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme si elle voulait baisser les yeux mais ne voulait s'y résigner.

- Ils vont bien, répondit-elle d'une voix agressive, qui, pour toute personne étrangère à la situation, aurait paru mal polie face au ton convivial de Bellatrix.

- Vraiment ? J'ai cru comprendre, pourtant, qu'ils s'étaient séparés il n'y a pas très longtemps.

Elle posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Rose, la regardant avec un sourire compatissant, presque maternel.

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, dit-elle d'une voix tendre, les yeux pétillants. Je suis ton amie.

Rose fut incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps plus honteuse que jamais elle baissa les yeux, essayant de ne pas entendre les rires moqueurs de ses camarades qui s'échangeaient des regards ravis et des tapes dans le dos, se délectant de la scène qui avait lieu devant eux.

Gardant le silence, Narcissa regardait sa sœur aînée d'un air admiratif, jalousant sa facilité à s'emparer de la situation pour causer le plus de honte et de douleur possible chez son adversaire, mais une autre partie d'elle même ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour Rose Caerphi, qui n'avait fait de mal à personne et n'avait jamais souhaité une telle chose. Elle se retrouvait dans la même situation que le soir où elle et Bellatrix avaient humilié publiquement Lucius Malefoy, partagée entre sa pitié et son amusement. A ses côtés, Dolohov riait d'un rire beaucoup trop prononcé pour être vrai, et ce comportement l'agaçât encore plus que tout, si bien qu'elle posa sur lui un regard froid et méprisant qu'il ne remarqua cependant pas, trop occupé à admirer Bellatrix.

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens, Rose ? continua Bellatrix avec assurance, avec cette fierté causée par la conscience d'être le centre d'attention de tous, et de mener une victoire déjà gagnée haut la main. Est-ce que tu as commencé à réfléchir sur le tournant que va prendre ta vie ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant que ton papa est parti ?

Un air menaçant éclairait le visage de Rose, et la honte avait à présent laissé place à la colère. Bellatrix s'en rendit compte, et elle lui sourit gentiment.

- Je te demande tout ça dans un simple soucis d'amitié, bien sûr, dit-elle en lui caressant tendrement l'épaule. Je veux t'aider, tu le sais bien.

Aussitôt, Rose se dégagea de son étreinte et recula de quelques pas, furieuse.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, gronda t-elle d'une voix néanmoins tremblante, qui déclencha des rires autour d'elle. Je vais aller me coucher maintenant, si tu me le permet.

- Bien sûr, répondit Bellatrix avec un sourire poli. Laisse moi te raccompagner dans ton dortoir.

Et elle lui passa un bras sur les épaules, l'attirant vers l'escalier. Narcissa eut juste le temps de voir l'air effrayé sur le visage pâle de Rose Caerphi et l'appel au secours dont elle balaya l'assistance avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la pénombre de l'escalier, murmurant la réponse à une question posée par Bellatrix. Des rires ravis éclatèrent sur leur passage et plusieurs élèves tapèrent joyeusement dans leurs mains, comme pour applaudir à la fin d'un très bon spectacle. Mais ce spectacle, bien qu'ayant à présent lieu en coulisse, n'était pas encore fini, ils le savaient, et les hypothèses sur ce qu'allait bien pouvoir faire Bellatrix Black à Rose Caerphi bâtaient leur plein. Narcissa seule semblait angoissée connaissant bien le caractère de sa sœur aînée, elle s'imaginait toutes sortes de choses horribles que cette dernière pouvait faire endurer à son ennemie de longue date. Elle savait à quel point Bellatrix se délectait des victoires.

- Ça, c'est du talent, disait en riant Rodolphus au garçon de septième année au teint mâte. Tu as vu comment elle l'a piégée ? La pauvre Caerphi ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi répondre ! Observez le maître et apprenez, s'exclama t-il ensuite, ne parlant à personne en particulier, écartant les bras, souriant avec la fierté de se savoir ami proche de Bellatrix.

- A mon avis, c'était la dernière fois que l'on voyait Rose Caerphi, disait la sorcière aux cheveux courts.

- Tu rigoles ? la questionna Rookwood. Elle ne va pas la tuer, quand même ? Sa voix légèrement angoissée fit ricaner Narcissa. _Si seulement il savait_, pensa t-elle.

- Oh, on est jamais sûr de rien avec Black, dit la sorcière aux cheveux courts comme si elle formulait à haute voix les pensées de Narcissa.

- Je la vois plus utiliser la torture psychologique, intervint Rodolphus d'une voix de connaisseur. Bella n'est pas bête, elle ne va pas l'agresser physiquement, les conséquences seraient trop dangereuses pour elle.

- Vous n'avez pas envie de vous transformer en petite souris et de vous infiltrez dans le dortoir, pour voir ce qu'elle lui fait ? demanda un élève de premier année, dont les yeux pétillaient.

Narcissa se sentait malade. Serrant les dents pour s'empêcher à la fois de vomir et d'injurier tous ces gens, elle se leva et se retira du groupe qui, bien trop excité, ne remarqua pas son départ. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'on parlait avec autant d'engouement et de plaisir de la douleur d'autrui d'une de leur camarade. Comment tous ces gens, en pleine connaissance de cause, osaient-ils ne rien faire pour arrêter ce qui était en train de se passer dans une pièce voisine ? Comment pouvait-_elle_ se permettre de ne rien faire, de ne pas monter pour aider Rose ? Parmi toutes les personnes présentes, elle était certainement celle qui avait le plus d'influence sur Bellatrix cependant, pas une seule seconde elle décida d'intervenir. Aller défendre Caerphi aurait été comme interrompre le repas d'une lionne qui se délecte après une longue et fatigante chasse. Elle savait que Bellatrix ne lui céderait rien ce soir, bien au contraire. Aussi, incapable d'accepter autant de méchanceté et d'égoïsme, elle s'éloigna de la cheminée, un goût amer dans la bouche, les joues rouges, honteuse, détestant les autres mais surtout se détestant elle même. Par dessus tout, elle ne pouvait comprendre le plaisir qu'éprouvait Bellatrix à torturer d'autres élèves.

Elle sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la petite cour ouverte au centre du château elle avait besoin de respirer de l'air frais. Dans les couloirs silencieux et déserts, le bruit de ses pas troublait désagréablement le silence, comme s'il cherchait à lui renvoyer toute sa culpabilité et sa honte à la figure. Avec un soupir de soulagement elle arriva à la petite cour s'asseyant sur un banc en marbre, elle respira profondément l'air frais en fermant les yeux, se sentant tout de suite mieux. Le malaise qu'elle avait ressentit dans la salle commune la quitta peu à peu. Trop occupée à se calmer, elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre silencieuse qui s'approchait d'elle.

- Narcissa ?

La voix, pourtant douce et timide, la fit sursauter. Elle tourna brusquement la tête, l'agressivité se peignant sur son visage alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir surgir derrière elle un professeur ou le concierge, la grondant déjà d'être sortie à une heure si tardive. Mais l'identité de la personne qu'elle vit sortir des ombres la prit totalement par surprise.

- Lucius ?

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt de l'avoir appelé par son prénom et se renfrogna. Lucius Malefoy s'arrêta devant le banc sur lequel elle était assise, l'air indécis. Son visage pâle brillait légèrement dans l'obscurité, éclairé par la lueur de la lune, et elle pouvait y lire la gêne et l'anxiété, des sentiments qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda t-elle d'une voix plus dure.

- Je t'ai vu sortir de la salle commune, répondit-il après un moment d'hésitation. Tu n'avais pas l'air très bien, alors je t'ai suivi.

Sa gêne évidente, la douceur de sa voix, la gentillesse de ses propos détendirent Narcissa, qui se sentit presque touchée par ses paroles. Bien qu'elle se le reprochait, elle trouvait le fait qu'il ait été le seul à remarquer son départ extrêmement romantique.

- Tu as vu ce qui c'est passé ? demanda t-il, désireux de rompre le silence. Entre ta sœur et Rose Caerphi ?

Sa question était stupide et la réponse évidente, mais Narcissa hocha néanmoins la tête. Lucius Malefoy avança d'un pas, sembla hésiter et, ne voyant pas d'animosité sur les traits de la jeune fille, vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Le cœur battant, elle attendit qu'il prononce le premier mot, appréhendant la première conversation « normale » qu'elle allait visiblement enfin avoir avec lui. Elle s'attendait à des explications quelconques il la prit totalement par surprise.

- Est-ce que tu aimes regarder les étoiles ? demanda t-il, levant la tête vers le ciel.

Elle le regarda comme s'il s'était transformé en un extra-terrestre.

- Oui, répondit-elle finalement, méfiante.

Les lèvres du garçon s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

- J'aime bien les regarder le soir avant de m'endormir, dit-il. C'est apaisant, en quelque sorte.

Elle resta silencieuse, troublée par ce point qu'ils partageaient. Elle s'étonnait du tournant que prenait la conversation et en ressentait une sorte de gêne. Elle ne voulait pas parler à Lucius Malefoy avant de s'être expliquée avec lui, et d'avoir reçu ses excuses.

- Contrairement à d'autres choses, dit-elle, essayant de ramener la conversation sur le sujet dont elle désirait traiter, bien qu'en le redoutant. Il ne comprit – ou ne voulut pas comprendre - l'allusion.

- J'ai entendu dire que ton oncle s'appelait Orion, dit-il en la regardant. C'est marrant que la plupart des membres de ta famille porte le nom de constellations.

De nouveau elle garda le silence, mécontente qu'il en vienne à parler de sa vie privée.

- Ça doit être rassurant, de pouvoir les retrouver tous là haut, d'avoir un point de repère, dit-il d'une voix songeuse.

Malgré l'obscurité elle détourna la tête pour qu'il ne puisse la voir rougir. Elle se sentait mise à nue, comme s'il la connaissait déjà par cœur, et elle s'en sentait à la fois mal à l'aise et satisfaite. Elle leva la tête à son tour, se perdant dans la contemplation des constellations. Son regard s'arrêta, par automatisme, sur l'étoile Bellatrix, et son regard se durcit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses du comportement de ma sœur ? demanda t-elle d'un ton neutre, subitement prise du désir de parler des événement de la soirée avec lui. Lucius eut un sourire poli.

- Tu sais ce que je pense de Bellatrix en général, répondit-il. Je l'admire parce qu'elle descend d'une famille de sang-pur respectable et qu'elle partage les même idées politiques que moi, mais je ne m'en ferai jamais mon amie.

Elle croisa son regard et un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la comprenait parfaitement, et elle s'en sentit rassurée, presque contente sa gêne et son désir de s'expliquer avec lui disparurent subitement alors que naissait en elle un sentiment de tranquillité. Elle chassa de son esprit toute idée désagréable et se mit à le dévisager en silence, se demandant s'il était possible qu'ils retrouvent leur relation passée sans avoir besoin de s'expliquer, de souffrir encore un peu plus. Pendant un instant elle souhaita pouvoir tout oublier, pouvoir enterrer tous ses souvenirs, faire comme si de rien n'était et, s'il avait choisi ce moment pour s'excuser, elle lui aurait pardonné immédiatement.

- Tu penses qu'elle ne sera pas trop dure avec Rose ? demanda t-elle d'une voix rendue timide par le fait qu'elle formulait à haute voix une question qu'elle n'aurait osée poser à personne d'autre.

Lucius ne lui répondit pas immédiatement il la dévisagea en silence, ses yeux brillants dans l'obscurité, ses cheveux mi-blond paraissant presque blancs à la lueur de la lune. Elle se sentit rougir sous son regard et s'efforça de ne pas baisser les yeux.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, répondit-il simplement.

Au lieu de la rassurer, sa question l'inquiéta encore un peu plus. Elle baissa les yeux, se perdant dans la contemplation de ses doigts. Une question lui brûlait la langue, mais elle la trouvait tellement stupide et faible qu'elle ne voulut tout d'abord pas la poser mais comme il ne disait rien elle fut incapable de la retenir plus longtemps :

- Est-ce que nous pouvons redevenir amis ?

Sa question, posée sur un ton craintif, presque suppliant, le prit de court. Il tourna un visage surpris vers elle, remarquant l'anxiété sur les traits lisses de la jeune fille. Ses yeux bleus le regardaient avidement, sa lèvre inférieure repliée comme si elle se la mordait. Là, dans l'obscurité, son visage pâle éclairé par la lueur de la lune, elle lui parut à la fois mystérieuse et magnifique, et sa beauté lui coupa le souffle, si bien qu'il ne fut capable de prononcer que quelques mots hagards :

- Euh, je…Narcissa…tu…

Il s'interrompit, rougissant. Elle le regardait fixement, attendant qu'il se reprenne et lui réponde. Pendant un instant, il sentit une sorte de colère s'emparer de lui : pourquoi était-elle si gentille ? Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle s'énerve, à ce qu'elle le traite de tous les noms, le déteste à jamais et au contraire, elle voulait redevenir_ amie_ avec lui, sans s'expliquer, désirant tout oublier. Il aurait largement préféré qu'elle le déteste au lieu de cela, elle montrait de la gentillesse et presque de l'amour à son égard et il s'en sentit blessé, comme si, finalement, il ne comptait pas assez à ses yeux pour qu'elle daigne parler des choses passées. Pendant un instant, il fut pris du désir de lui crier dessus, de la secouer un peu pour qu'elle se manifeste mais, se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait fait, il fut incapable de la blesser davantage.

Le visage pâle qu'elle contemplait à la lueur de la lune se couvrit d'un sourire tendre et affectueux, qui remplit de joie le cœur de Narcissa et elle attendit la réponse qu'elle devinait, retenant sa respiration.

- Bien sûr, dit-il doucement. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, ajouta t-il, cherchant par là à lui faire deviner ce qu'il pensait réellement.

Mais elle ne comprit pas. Un sourire ravi chercha à étirer les lèvres de la jeune fille mais elle le camoufla en un léger plis de la bouche, ne souhaitant pas lui montrer à quel point sa réponse la ravissait cependant il vit à quel point ses yeux se mirent à briller, et cette joie innocente qu'il pouvait y lire suffit à lui assurer qu'il avait bien fait de répondre par le positif.

- Tu sais, murmura t-elle, retrouvant un visage plus neutre, je ne pensais vraiment pas ce que je t'ai dis, l'autre jour.

Il la regarda d'un air interrogatif, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Lorsque je t'ai dis que tu étais la pire chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, visiblement gênée et, le voyant baisser la tête, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Au contraire, Lucius, je suis très contente de t'avoir rencontré.

Pendant un instant il crut qu'elle lui disait cela pour le faire culpabiliser encore plus puis il vit la douceur dans ses yeux, et il eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme le quittait, libérant sa poitrine, si bien qu'il parvint à respirer plus facilement.

- Moi aussi, Narcissa, dit-il, n'osant pas employer son surnom, mais cédant à la tentation de prendre sa main entre les siennes. Moi aussi, j'en suis très content.

Lucius Malefoy n'était pas un mauvais garçon – ou du moins se plaisait-il à le croire. Issu d'une riche, célèbre et très respectable famille de sang-purs, il jouissait de privilèges inaccessibles aux autres et, de ce fait, il se sentait parfois presque invincible. Il se plaisait à regarder les autres avec une lueur de suffisance et de pitié, comme s'il compatissait à leur situation d'êtres inférieurs.

Comme il l'avait dit à Narcissa, il avait eu du mal au début à se faire des amis il n'avait trouvé personne d'assez bon pour lui. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait vraiment parler d'_amis_ – mais de connaissances, de personnes intéressées, oui. Il fréquentait également un petit clan qui s'était formé parmi les élèves de troisième année de Serpentard et qu'il jalousait secrètement, parce qu'il voyait en eux les parfaits sang-purs, soudés et exigeants.

Ses relations amoureuses n'avaient pas été brillantes non plus. Bien sûr, grâce à sa réputation et à son physique, choses qu'il ne se cachait pas, il pouvait se permettre de choisir parmi les plus belles filles de Serpentard, et il était souvent sorti avec elles, mais sans jamais aller plus loin. Marcher aux côtés d'une belle et jolie fille qu'il tenait par la taille était pour lui, comme pour de nombreuses autres personnes, une chose obligatoire à Poudlard s'il voulait solidifier sa position : Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait _pas_ ne pas sortir avec quelqu'un. Aussi, lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune Narcissa Black pour la première fois, il avait immédiatement vu en elle un parfait potentiel. Les Black étaient une très ancienne et très noble famille de sang-purs, presque autant que la sienne et, à Poudlard, la très talentueuse Bellatrix Black honorait à elle seule la puissance de sa lignée. Mais alors qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par Bellatrix ou même sa jeune sœur Andromeda, Narcissa lui avait tout de suite plu. Elle était dotée d'une beauté différente de ses sœurs : alors que les deux plus âgées – et surtout Bellatrix, possédaient cette grâce un peu féline et sombre, presque dangereuse, Narcissa était plus douce, plus calme et tranquille, presque maternelle. Il y avait quelque chose de retenu dans son attitude, dans sa façon de marcher, et en ressortait une grâce folle qui faisait se retourner les regards à son passage. Chacun de ses regards et de ses sourires contenaient à la fois une douceur et une suffisance qui faisaient d'elle une personne charmante mais elle était consciente de ce charme, et s'en amusait, devenant alors non seulement belle mais aussi extrêmement digne et, d'une certaine façon, vaniteuse. Lorsqu'il avait appris à la connaître, Lucius avait peu à peu compris que Narcissa n'était pas comme les autres il l'avait vu fragile et forte à la fois, et il savait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas avoir, qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de jouer la potiche à ses côtés – et, de toute façon, plus le temps passait, moins il désirait ne trouver en elle qu'un moyen de se faire bien voir. Il voulait faire d'elle sa petite amie, et l'aimer véritablement, _normalement_, et alors que des sentiments qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais connus s'emparaient de lui, il se rendait peu à peu compte de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir compter Narcissa comme son amie – puis de la considérer comme sienne.

Il avait vu, alors que leur amitié grandissait, l'effet qu'il avait sur elle : il avait constaté avec délice qu'elle semblait plus confiante, qu'elle riait plus facilement, qu'elle se laissait aller, qu'elle gagnait en fierté. Et la grâce autrefois naturelle de ses traits devint complément consciente, si bien qu'en la regardant, elle ressemblait plus à une femme accomplie qu'à une fillette de onze ans. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée après le bal de Noël, il n'avait pensé à rien il avait juste fermé les yeux et avait pris entre ses lèvres la bouche tendre de la jeune fille, goûtant à son odeur, se laissant totalement envahir par elle et jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle joie et une telle sérénité qu'à ce moment là. Le mois qu'il avait passé avec elle en temps que couple l'avait radicalement changé pour la première fois, il _aimait_ véritablement quelqu'un, d'un amour unique et pur, désirant à la fois la chérir de tout son cœur, la combler, répondre à tous ses désirs, la faire rire et rêver, la rendre heureuse. Pour la première fois, lorsqu'il marchait à ses côtés dans les couloirs, il se sentait heureux et fier, mais fier d'elle, non fier d'être avec elle. Jamais Narcissa ne lui apparut comme une conquête, mais toujours comme une bénédiction, comme un être cher qui avait daigné s'intéresser à lui et le remplir de bonheur.

Il avait prétendu, pendant ce petit mois, oublier toutes ses convictions passées. Il avait prétendu oublier jusqu'à son nom et la réputation qu'il avait à tenir. Il savait que sa famille ne pouvait que se ravir de sa relation avec une Black mais il ne leur avait cependant rien dit, tout comme Narcissa n'avait rien dit à la sienne, par peur de perdre ce sentiment innocent et pur, et de tomber dans les conventions et les apparences si chères à ses parents. Mais, bien qu'il se plaisait de la seule présence de Narcissa dans sa vie à Poudlard il avait, un après-midi où il se trouvait seul parce qu'elle avait encore cours, été rejoins par le clan d'élèves de troisième année qu'il fréquentait auparavant. Une partie de lui avait été ravie de les revoir parce qu'il ne leur avait pas vraiment parlé depuis qu'il s'était mis en couple avec Narcissa, évitant ses activités passées, et cette même partie avait _adoré _l'après midi qu'il passa avec eux. A un moment, ils en vinrent à parler de Narcissa et Lucius accepta avec joie de la leur présenter.

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Il ne réalisait pas que Narcissa, si elle avait été désirable pour lui, pouvait l'être aussi pour d'autres. Mais lorsqu'il les avait vu passer à l'action, il n'avait absolument rien fait. Il était resté figé sur place sans que personne n'ait à le lui ordonner, les regardant faire sans réagir, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les appels au secours de la jeune fille. Inerte. Le monde de conventions aristocrates, le monde dans lequel il avait vécu depuis toutes ses années avait repris le dessus et, pendant quelques secondes, il ne vit qu'un groupe de respectueux sang-purs qui s'amusait, si bien qu'il fut incapable de leur reprocher quoique ce soit. Puis, il vit Narcissa attraper sa baguette et se dégager avant de s'enfuir, elle croisa brièvement son regard, et celui-ci le cloua sur place. Ses yeux inondés de larmes n'exprimaient que douleur, haine et dégoût, et il eut soudainement l'impression que quelqu'un le plongeait dans de l'eau glacée tout son corps le brûlait et il était pratiquement sûr que son cœur venait d'éclater. Il voulut courir après elle, la rattraper, la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer mais il s'en empêcha, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Lorsqu'il rentra au château avec les autres, qui ricanaient bêtement et parlaient de « retenter le coup à la première occasion », il s'enferma dans son dortoir et se laissa tomber sur le lit, s'agrippant aux couvertures, les serrant dans ses mains jusqu'à se faire saigner. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour y étouffer un cri, un cri de rage et de douleur impuissante, mais surtout de haine envers lui même. Lorsque, le lendemain, alors qu'il discutait avec le petit groupe de sorciers il vit Bellatrix Black marcher droit sur eux, la lueur cruelle qu'il lui connaissait bien brillant dans ses yeux, il en fut soulagé. Il accepta avec bonheur la douleur des sortilèges qu'elle leurs lança, y trouvant la punition qu'il méritait. Bien plus tard, et encore aujourd'hui, le regard que Narcissa lui avait jeté ne cessait de le hanter il le voyait dans ses cauchemars, derrière ses paupières lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et à chaque fois le même sentiment se reproduisait en lui : c'était comme si son cœur éclatait encore et encore, sans cesse, comme s'il cherchait à le punir à tout jamais. Narcissa, sa chère et tendre Narcissa l'avait quittée pour toujours, et tout était entièrement de sa faute. Il avait retrouvé, sous son lit, un des gants qu'elle s'était plainte d'avoir perdu – il le plaquait contre son cou le soir pour s'endormir, respirant son odeur à plein poumons.

Jamais après cela il n'osa lui adresser la parole. La honte le lui en empêchait, et sa fierté faisait le reste lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs, il se contentait de poser sur elle un regard suffisant, comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne regrettait rien – et ce comportement le dégoûtait encore un peu plus de lui même. Peu à peu il était retourné dans le monde de conventions qu'il avait voulu quitter. Il avait trouvé en la personne de Gwenoj Rose une petite amie respectable et, pour la première fois, avait sauté le pas avec elle. Il s'était accroché à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme s'il voulait à tout prix, par son intermédiaire, prouver qu'il était encore quelqu'un, que sa vie continuait. Et puis, Narcissa avait commencé une relation avec ce garçon, Antonin Dolohov, et il s'était rapproché encore un peu plus de Gwenoj, la transformant en un prix de compensation, en un objet qui prouvait à tous les autres – et à lui même – qu'il avait dépassé le cap et qu'il se fichait pas mal de sa relation passée avec Narcissa. Mais son amour pour la jeune fille n'avait jamais, jamais, tari. Il l'avait enfoui, tout simplement. La voir riant aux côtés de Dolohov, visiblement amoureuse, le blessa cruellement, et il se sentit subitement impuissant, alors qu'une pensée cruelle s'insinuait en lui pour ne plus jamais le quitter : il faisait semblant de l'avoir oubliée mais elle, et si elle avait vraiment tiré un trait sur lui ? Si elle était vraiment amoureuse de l'autre garçon ? Il fut incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps. Il devait aller lui parler, il le savait. Lui parler et s'excuser, et ensuite prier pour qu'elle veuille bien lui pardonner. Il saisit l'occasion lors de la soirée chez les de Papillon mais, une fois devant elle, admirant son visage dur dans l'obscurité, il fut incapable de trouver les bons mots. Incapable de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait et ce qui c'était véritablement passé. Il ne trouva le courage que de bredouiller quelques vagues phrases d'excuses avant de tourner les talons, se sentant plus lâche et plus ridicule que jamais. Lorsqu'elle vint le rejoindre, marchant en silence à ses côtés, il fut pris d'une vive surprise, et ce geste qu'il trouva d'une gentillesse inouïe lui rappela tout ce que lui, il lui avait fait subir, et il fut incapable de retenir des larmes de honte et de douleur face à la bonté de la jeune fille. Encore une fois elle était restée silencieuse, et ni elle ni lui n'avait par la suite ressenti le désir de reparler de cette soirée.

Et maintenant, sans aucune explication, elle voulait oublier le passé et redevenir amie avec lui. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cette idée, à laquelle il avait tant de fois pensée, lui paraissait à présent étrange, inconvenante. C'était comme si, maintenant que quelqu'un l'avait formulée à voix haute, il se rendait compte de toutes ses imperfections. Il ne voulait _pas_ faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne voulait _pas_ oublier. Il avait un million d'excuses sur les lèvres, et il comptait bien les dire. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Narcissa agissait ainsi : leur situation semblait impossible, et se taire était la chose la plus simple à faire pour espérer une amélioration. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'agir comme cela. Peut être était-ce plus facile pour Narcissa qui, au fond, n'avait rien à se reprocher. Peu importe : il ne pouvait prétendre que tout allait bien à présent. Il n'avait jamais été très bon acteur de toute façon. Mais il n'allait certainement pas se taire sur un poids qui, s'il n'était pas ramené à la surface, existerait pour toujours.

**Bon bon, je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point j'adore écrire les scènes avec Bellatrix. Je sais qu'elle est sadique et tout, mais je crois que je l'aime encore plus que Narcissa et les autres.**

**Encore une fois un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et laissent des reviews. :) N'hésitez surtout pas à me laissez vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre.  
**

**Gros bsx, Sarah. xx  
**

**PS: Talissa, tes reviews me font vraiment trop rire ! XD Je crois que personne ne m'a jamais autant raconter sa vie sur Internet! :p N'arrête surtout pas, hein XD 3  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Narcissa vit le professeur McGrindel sourire pour la première fois lorsque, le mercredi suivant, il rendit les fioles de philtre de Mort-Vivante, analysées et annotées, à ses élèves de deuxième année. Après un petit speech sur sa déception et leur incapacité collective à produire quelque chose de bien, il défila dans les rangs, les yeux menaçants, les lèvres pliées en une expression mécontente. Après avoir violemment déposé une des fioles sur la table voisine à celle de Narcissa, le vieux sorcier s'arrêta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches, et pendant un instant son air mécontent ne quitta pas son visage, si bien que la jeune fille le dévisagea en se mordant la lèvre, se demandant si elle n'avait pas, finalement, fait une bêtise. Mais soudain le visage de McGrindel se détendit, et elle vit l'ombre d'un sourire étirer sa bouche et ses yeux.

- Excellent, Mademoiselle Black, dit-il en lui rendant sa fiole presque avec amour. Excellent ! Un philtre de Mort-Vivante d'une qualité supérieure à ce que moi même pourrais produire !

Un sourire illumina le visage de Narcissa et elle redressa fièrement la tête, consciente que les regards de ses camarades se posaient jalousement sur elle.

- Je me suis permis d'en prélever un échantillon, ajouta McGrindel en baissant la voix et en se penchant vers elle pour qu'elle fusse le seul à l'entendre.

Son visage reprit son air sévère et il se redressa.

- Vous remercierez votre sœur Bellatrix de ma part, dit-il en s'éloignant vers la table voisine, cherchant parmi les fioles celle qui appartenait à la petite sorcière aux cheveux violets qui y était assise.

Lorsque Narcissa relata cet épisode à sa sœur aînée pendant le dîner, Bellatrix partit d'un grand éclat de rire, manquant de faire tomber sa cuiller dans son bol de soupe brûlante.

- Il a vraiment dit ça ? demanda t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Oh, je l'aime ! ricana t-elle en se tournant vers la table où dînaient les professeurs, repérant McGrindel qui s'acharnait sur une cuisse de poulet.

- Ouais, bah nous on t'aime un peu moins, répliqua Rodolphus d'un air maussade. Tu ne te demandes pas ce qu'il va faire avec l'échantillon qu'il a prélevé ? Et s'il décide de tous nous empoisonner ?

- N'importe quoi, Rodolphus, ricana Cherie en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as encore ta fiole ? demanda Bellatrix d'un air penseur. Donne la moi de toute façon, elle ne te servira à rien.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas en faire ? demanda Narcissa, méfiante.

- Peut être assassiner deux ou trois personnes. Je rigole, Cissy.

- C'est ma potion, j'en fais ce que j'en veux, répliqua Narcissa, avalant un bout de légume comme pour marquer qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

- Laisse moi rire, _ta_ potion ? Où est-ce que tu l'as rangée ? demanda Bellatrix, posant un regard brûlant sur sa jeune sœur.

- Je ne te le donnerai pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu comptes faire avec, répliqua cette dernière d'un ton buté.

Une lueur menaçante brilla dans les yeux de Bellatrix, mais Narcissa soutint son regard.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Narcissa, dit doucement Bellatrix, appuyant bien sur le fait qu'elle employait son prénom entier. De toute façon, tu sais très bien que je peu récupérer cette fiole sans ta permission, et, comme pour illustrer ses propos, elle sortit sa baguette magique et l'agita dans l'air. Quelques secondes plus tard, la petite fiole de Narcissa arrivait en volant jusque dans sa main, attirant sur elle les regards des élèves de Serpentard, surpris par cet objet qui volait au dessus de leur tête.

- Sortilège d'attraction, commenta Cherie avec un sourire.

Bellatrix lança un regard triomphant à sa sœur tout en rangeant la fiole dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Bien qu'elle désirait répliquer, Narcissa se contenta de la foudroyer du regard, sachant très bien que jamais elle ne gagnerait un face à face contre sa sœur de plus, remarquant la tension entre ses deux amies, Cherie s'empressa d'engager une conversation qui intéressa tout le monde. Mais, alors qu'elle parlait avec elle aussi naturellement que s'il ne c'était rien passé, Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards en coin à Bellatrix, et elle sentait naître en elle un sentiment semblable à celui de la jalousie. Elle avait toujours admiré et aimé sa sœur aînée, trouvant un elle à la fois un modèle, une amie et une confidente bien que, parfois, elle ne pouvait comprendre le plaisir qu'elle prenait à torturer les autres. Mais mis à part cela, Bellatrix avait tout pour elle : elle était extrêmement douée et populaire, elle était entourée d'amis sur lesquels elle pouvait compter, elle était intelligente et belle, de cette beauté un peu sauvage et ténébreuse qui lui allait si bien. Il y avait quelque chose de captivant dans ses yeux moqueurs, et son visage, à la mâchoire forte et aux paupières lourdes, pouvait en quelques secondes passer de la haine à l'amour, de la moquerie à la pitié, du mépris à l'indulgence, si bien qu'elle paraissait constamment animée. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus en elle, comme une force supérieure qui l'habitait et la guidait, et c'était cela que Narcissa jalousait plus que tout. Elle avait l'impression que sa sœur était née avec fierté et que, depuis, elle faisait tout avec fierté, avec confiance, avec cette certitude qu'elle était supérieure aux autres et que face à elle, son avenir ne pouvait que se révéler brillant. Aux yeux de sa sœur cadette, Bellatrix était déjà une sorcière accomplie à l'avenir et aux talents extraordinaires, peu importe dans quel domaine elle se lancerait. Et Narcissa, incertaine d'elle même et de ses capacités, se prenait souvent à rêver qu'elle ressemblait – voire qu'elle _était_ – Bellatrix Black au lieu d'elle même.

Alors que la conversation entre les trois amis battait son plein, Bellatrix se leva soudainement de sa chaise et se mit à appeler à haute voix une sorcière qui se levait de table et s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Narcissa reconnut le visage entouré de cheveux courts et bouclés de Rita Skeeter et, sans bien savoir pourquoi, elle se renfrogna.

- Eh Rita, viens t'asseoir, lui dit Bellatrix d'un air ravi en lui tirant une chaise.

- D'accord, mais juste quelques minutes alors, j'ai promis d'aller voir Beth Fox après le dîner.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Rodolphus d'un air intéressé. Tu as encore une nouvelle révélation à nous faire ?

- Tu verras bien, répondit Rita avec un sourire amusé.

Tout, du maintient de Skeeter à sa façon de parler irritait Narcissa, et lorsqu'elle lut une expression admiratrice mêlée de respect sur les visages de sa sœur et de son ami elle repoussa son assiette, dégoûtée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cette personne pouvait prendre tant de plaisir à détruire la vie des autres. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua que Cherie, elle aussi, dévisageait Skeeter d'un air sombre, et Narcissa en fut ravie.

- En parlant de cela, dit Rodolphus, quelqu'un a vu Caerphi depuis le week-end ?

- Je crois qu'elle est rentrée chez elle, répondit Bellatrix d'un air innocent, pour se reposer et pour aider sa mère.

Rodolphus et elle eurent un rire méprisant. Se débattant contre son malaise, Narcissa jeta un regard interrogatif à sa sœur aînée, mais celle-ci l'ignora. La jeune fille chercha alors à croiser le regard de Cherie, désirant la questionner sur ce que Bellatrix avait fait à Rose dans le dortoir mais, lorsqu'elle vit le regard désolé que lui lança la jeune femme, elle comprit qu'il valait mieux pour elle ne pas savoir, et elle préféra ne pas insister.

Une semaine passa, puis une deuxième et, malgré les craintes de Narcissa, Rita Skeeter ne révéla aucun nouveau gros scoop. Bellatrix en éprouvait un vif regret et se plaisait à le dire à tout le monde visiblement, elle s'était attachée à la nouvelle passion de Rita, et y voyait un moyen très simple et très satisfaisant de causer du mal autour d'elle.

- Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit sur Rita, dit-elle un jour à sa jeune sœur. Cette fille est extraordinaire !

Mais l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme s'effaça peu à peu avec le temps. Elle questionnait sans cesse Rita, la suppliant de lui donner quelque chose qu'elle pourrait se mettre sous la dent mais Skeeter restait obstinément silencieuse, prétextant qu'elle travaillait sur une nouvelle information et qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour vérifier ses sources, mais que le résultat allait être tellement excitant qu'il en valait l'attente. D'autres jours passèrent et, éventuellement, la patience de Bellatrix atteignit ses limites. Elle changea de chanson : à présent, elle était persuadée que Rita Skeeter n'était qu'une idiote et qu'elle avait été payée par Rose Caerphi pour arrêter de diffuser des informations personnelles dans toute l'école. Le début du mois de mai arriva, et Bellatrix fini par se désintéresser totalement de Skeeter.

Narcissa, de son côté, essayait de trouver une solution à deux nouveaux problèmes qui étaient apparus presque simultanément. Le premier était sa relation avec Lucius Malefoy. Elle avait découvert que parler était vraiment un chose facile comparé à la difficulté de réaliser ce que l'on dit. Ainsi, il semblait impossible qu'entre elle et Lucius se rétablisse une relation « normale », basée sur l'amitié. Narcissa avait réellement pensé, après leur discussion dans la cour, qu'ils pourraient retourner en arrière, retourner à l'époque où ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde pas lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, non, mais elle était même prête à tout lui pardonner et à faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mais leur relation n'avait pas retrouvée ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de ce qu'elle était auparavant. C'était comme si une barrière s'était dressée entre eux : aucun des deux n'étaient vraiment honnête avec l'autre, et, par conséquent, aucun des deux n'arrivait à retrouver confiance en l'autre. Leurs conversations étaient vaines, courtes et sans but: tout au plus, quand ils passaient une après midi ensemble, ne s'échangeaient-ils que de vagues remarques inintéressantes sur le temps, les cours ou sur ce qu'ils feraient pendant les prochaines vacances si bien que, ni l'un ni l'autre ne supportant le silence gêné qui s'installait régulièrement entre eux, d'après midis ensemble, ils passèrent à une simple petite heure de temps en temps, puis à de simples salutations lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Bien qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer, Narcissa s'attristait de la tournure qu'avaient pris leurs rapports. Elle avait vraiment, vraiment cru qu'avec un peu de volonté tout pourrait s'arranger. Et pourtant, elle même restait froide dans ses rapports avec Lucius : elle ne pouvait, de temps à autre, s'empêcher de poser un regard dédaigneux sur lui, ou encore de tourner la tête quand il la regardait, ou de l'interrompre quand il lui parlait pour lui montrer que ce qu'il lui disait ne l'intéressait pas du tout. De son côté, Lucius paraissait extrêmement renfermé et prudent avec elle, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne l'attaque et, dès qu'il osait être sincère avec elle, ses joues se teintaient immédiatement de rouge et il inventait une excuse pour la quitter. Elle avait également remarqué que, alors qu'il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler Cissy ou Cissa, il n'utilisait à présent plus que son prénom entier lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Sur ce dernier point Narcissa se sentait vaguement coupable, se rappelant l'ordre qu'elle lui avait autrefois donné de ne plus l'appeler du tout.

Elle n'avait pas parlé de sa « réconciliation » avec Lucius Malefoy à Bellatrix – elle redoutait bien trop sa réaction – mais s'était confiée à Andromeda un soir, après une après midi particulièrement désagréable qu'elle avait passée avec lui. Sa sœur l'avait écoutée avec attention, ses sourcils se fronçant au fur et à mesure. Lorsque Narcissa se tut, Andromeda poussa un léger soupir mais ne fit aucun commentaire désagréable elle se contenta de lui conseiller de bien réfléchir, et de suivre ce que son instinct lui dictait. Narcissa ne se sentit pas particulièrement ravie de cette conversation, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle avait espéré, au fond d'elle, qu'Andromeda pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'elle même avait du mal à saisir.

A ce premier problème s'apparentait un autre : sa relation avec Antonin Dolohov. Il était à présent clair et net pour elle qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui – si jamais elle avait été amoureuse de lui – et qu'elle devait mettre un terme à leur histoire. Le garçon n'était plus qu'un poids pour elle, un poids dont elle souhaitait se débarrasser. Mais, au moment où, enfin, elle sentait assez de détermination en elle pour aller lui parler, des images de Lucius avec Gwenoj Rose lui revenait en mémoire elle les voyait tous les deux enlacés, s'embrassant, heureux d'être ensemble. Elle revoyait Lucius glissant une main le long de la cuisse de la jeune fille. Et alors, elle était incapable de rompre avec Dolohov. Incapable de se séparer de lui temps qu'elle savait Lucius Malefoy en couple avec une ravissante sang-pur, qui avait tout pour elle. Et ainsi continuait-elle à s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Antonin Dolohov le soir dans la salle commune, à embrasser ses lèvres, à lui parler doucement tandis que, dans son cœur, elle ne ressentait que dégoût, désespoir et impuissance.

Les jours se succédèrent un par un, lentement, douloureusement. Bellatrix continuait à maltraiter les élèves dans les couloirs, passait la majorité de son temps libre plongée dans un livre et, occasionnellement, lâchait deux ou trois remarques amères sur un professeur ou sur un de ses camarades. Andromeda, toujours en froid avec sa sœur aînée depuis la soirée des de Papillon, passait de moins en moins de temps avec elles, au grand dam de Narcissa visiblement, elle s'entendait très bien avec le dénommé Teddy et ses autres amis de Gryffondor. Narcissa, lorsqu'elle ne se plongeait pas pleinement dans ses cours, faisait semblant d'aimer Dolohov et échangeait trois mots banales avec Malefoy, ne trouvant de réconfort que dans les moments qu'elle passait en compagnie de Bellatrix, Cherie et le reste de la bande. Tous semblaient avoir trouvé une sorte d'équilibre dans leurs activités et leurs relations. Et soudain, sans prévenir personne, fidèle à sa parole, Rita Skeeter lâcha la bombe qu'elle avait annoncée.

**Yark yark, cliffhanger! Alors, à votre avis, quel va être le nouveau scoop de Rita? J'offre une boîte de cookies imaginaires à celui/celle qui trouve la bonne réponse :p**

**Merci encore une fois à tous mes lecteurs, et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews! Je vous adore 3**

**Sarah. xx  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Selon un certain point, et pour la majorité des élèves d'ailleurs, l'information de Skeeter n'avait pas grand intérêt. Elle ne procurait tout au plus qu'un petit instant d'excitation, mais elle ne prit personne par surprise et la seule chose qu'elle produisit vraiment fut un accès de désappointement et de désillusion chez certaines sorcières Quoiqu'il en soit, on l'oublia rapidement. Mais Rita savait de quoi elle parlait : elle savait que, pour Bellatrix et deux ou trois autres personnes, son nouveau scoop avait énormément, énormément d'importance.

Narcissa en entendit parler pour la première fois un mardi soir, en sortant de cours. Rangeant ses affaires sur la table, elle prêtait une oreille discrète aux conversations des autres élèves autour d'elle. Sur sa gauche, Marianne Prewett et son amie aux cheveux bruns ricanaient bruyamment, visiblement toutes deux en proie à un violent fou rire à droite, deux élèves de Serpentard conversaient plus discrètement.

- Peu importe, c'était prédictible, disait l'une d'entre elles.

- Peut être, mais je suis quand même franchement déçue, se plaignit l'autre.

- Quoi, tu pensais avoir des chances avec lui ? Tu t'imaginais déjà lui passant la bague au doigt ? pouffa la première.

- Pourquoi pas ? Enfin quoi, les Rose ne sont pas vraiment une famille renommée ! La mienne est bien au dessus de la leur ! Je m'attendais à mieux de sa part, c'est tout.

- C'est ça, ricana son amie tout en quittant la salle. Tu es jalouse, c'est tout.

Intriguée, Narcissa les suivit alors qu'elles avançaient dans le couloir, mais elles changèrent rapidement de conversation, perdant leur intérêt, et Narcissa fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la salle commune. Elle fit à peine attention à qui s'y trouvait déjà, ses pieds la guidant automatiquement vers le canapé face à la cheminée. Les deux filles de sa classe avaient parlé de Gwenoj Rose – ça devait bien être elle, à moins qu'elle ait une sœur à l'école ? – et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, cela l'inquiétait. Elle secoua la tête, pensant qu'elle était ridicule et que, de toute façon, il devait bien y avoir une bonne dizaine de personnes qui s'appelait Rose ce n'était pas vraiment le nom de famille le plus original au monde. A sa grande satisfaction, Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient déjà assis sur le canapé, bien qu'aucun feu ne brûla dans la cheminée. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que Narcissa se rende compte que l'humeur de sa sœur était exécrable.

- Je la revois encore à me dire « tu verras Bella, ce sera sen-sa-tio-nnel ! ». Elle avait pris une voix désagréablement aiguë pour imiter la personne dont elle parlait. Sensationnel tu parles ! Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Cissa maintenant ?

- Me dire quoi ? demanda Narcissa, se laissant tomber au pied du canapé.

Pendant une demi-seconde l'effarement passa sur le visage de Bellatrix alors qu'elle prenait conscience de la présence de sa sœur. Mais, avant que cette dernière n'ait le temps de froncer les sourcils, la jeune femme avait retrouvé une expression neutre quoique légèrement agitée.

- Rien du tout, Cissy, répondit Bellatrix d'un air innocent. Comment c'est passée ta journée ?

- Me dire quoi ? insista Narcissa.

- Ce n'est pas important, vraiment, fit Bellatrix avec un mouvement dédaigneux du poignet.

- Dis lui, intervint Rodolphus d'une voix calme. Il vaut mieux qu'elle l'apprenne par nous que par la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Bellatrix resta silencieuse et jeta un regard noir à son ami. Narcissa attendit, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer alors que l'appréhension s'emparait d'elle. Qu'est ce qui pouvait donc être si important ? Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle avait la conviction que cette chose avait un rapport avec Gwenoj Rose mais elle n'eut pas le temps de développer cette pensée car Bellatrix se mit à parler :

- Skeeter est enfin sortie de son silence, dit-elle d'une voix extrêmement désagréable. En fait, elle aurait mieux fait d'y rester. Et puis, tout ça, se ne sont que des idioties. Elle n'a aucune preuve.

- Elle en a, intervint Rodolphus.

- Excuse moi, mais on ne peut pas appeler ça des _preuves_ ! Ce sont des ragots, rien de plus, des…

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? la coupa Narcissa pour qui l'attente devenait insupportable.

Bellatrix posa sur elle un regard noir, mais qui trahissait la compassion. D'une voix amère, comme si les mots qu'elle prononçait avaient un goût infect, elle s'exclama :

- Lucy Malefoy et cette peste de Gwenoj Rose vont se marier. Enfin, pas se marier maintenant mais selon Skeeter, l'accord a été passé entre leurs parents il y a quelques semaines. Ils sont promis l'un à l'autre.

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux, mais ce fut le seul signe de surprise qu'elle s'autorisa. Sous les regards scrutateurs de sa sœur et de Rodolphus elle garda un visage impassible, totalement neutre ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une moue désintéressée.

- Bien, Bella, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? _Mensonge._ Tu sais très bien que je ne m'intéresse plus du tout à Malefoy. _Mensonge. _Je ne lui ai même pas dit un mot depuis plus d'un an. _Mensonge._

Quelque part au fond d'elle, Narcissa savait que sa sœur ne serait pas dupe, mais elle continuait d'espérer le contraire. Les grands yeux noirs de Bellatrix la dévisageaient durement, si durement qu'elle sentait son regard scrutateur lui brûler la peau, mais Narcissa ne baissa pas les yeux. Elle déglutit et battit des paupières, mais jamais, à aucun moment elle ne battit en retraite. Elle attendit que sa sœur aînée se mette à parler, ne ressentant rien, envahie par la désagréable impression que son corps entier n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, dénuée de vie, de sentiments, de joie, de douleur, de tout.

- Tant mieux alors, dit finalement Bellatrix et, au son de sa voix, Narcissa comprit qu'elle ne la croyait pas. Tout le monde s'en fiche de ce fichu futur mariage, à part les deux principaux concernés j'imagine. Et elle se laissa tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil, détacha son regard de sa jeune sœur et engagea la conversation avec Rodolphus.

Narcissa les salua et les quitta, prétextant qu'elle avait des devoirs à faire. Inconsciemment, comme une automate, elle quitta la salle commune et, au moment où la porte se referma derrière elle, elle laissa son masque de neutralité s'écrouler. Les yeux grands ouverts, les poings serrés, se mordant la lèvre, un air de panique habitant son visage elle marcha au hasard, laissant ses pas la guider, incapable de réfléchir. Les informations arrivaient à son cerveau par bribes incompréhensibles. Gwenoj et Lucius allaient se marier. Leurs parents avaient signé un accord. Bien. _Respire,_ s'ordonna n'était pas rare à vrai dire, les mariages arrangés entre familles de sang-pur. Il n'y avait là aucune surprise. Mais peut être n'était-ce pas un mariage arrangé, après tout. Peut être que Lucius et Gwenoj l'avaient demandé. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment. Vraiment. Et pourquoi s'en préoccupait-elle, au fait ? Toute cette histoire ne la concernait plus. Elle et Lucius, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui d'ailleurs elle n'arrivait même pas à avoir une conversation normale avec lui. Elle aussi, elle allait bientôt être promise à Dolohov ou a un autre, et, dans quelques années, elle sera devenue la jolie petite femme parfaite que tout le monde attend d'elle.

Elle redressa la tête, quittant ses pensées. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était sortie du château et marchait à présent dans le parc. Elle s'immobilisa, stupéfaite, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se tenait au pied d'un énorme arbre, au bord du lac. Derrière elle se dessinait un petit sentier à travers les herbes. L'endroit où Lucius Malefoy l'avait amenée lorsqu'elle lui était rentrée dedans, en larmes, presque folle. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas bon. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Son regard se posa sur le lac et elle se rappela à quel point elle l'avait trouvé bleu ce jour là maintenant il était d'un noir ténébreux. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, plaqua ses mains contre son visage et laissa les larmes couler.

- Quelqu'un a vu Narcissa ?

Andromeda jeta un regard méprisant aux visages des amis de sa sœur aînée qui, assis à la table de Serpentard dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, avaient levé la tête à sa question. Par Merlin, combien elle détestait tous ses gens ! S'ils n'étaient pas les amis de sa sœur, elle leur aurait volontiers jeter un sortilège défigurant depuis longtemps.

- Oh, bonsoir _Dromeda_, fit la voix railleuse de Bellatrix alors qu'elle l'accueillait avec un sourire moqueur. Comment tu vas ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues. Tu m'en veux toujours autant ?

- Sans rire Bella, insista Andromeda. Est-ce que tu sais où elle est ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Juste lui parler. Ça serait sympa qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, mais je n'arrive pas à la trouver et…

- Oh je vois, ricana Bellatrix, tu veux passer la soirée avec elle mais pas avec moi.

Avec un soupir Andromeda décida de l'ignorer et, en désespoir de cause, elle se tourna vers la jeune femme rousse assise face à Bellatrix, celle dont le visage lui paraissait le plus agréable.

- Tu sais où elle est ? lui demanda t-elle.

La sorcière haussa les épaules.

- Désolée. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis ce midi. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, elle vient toujours dîner avec nous normalement.

- A mon avis, c'est le nouveau scoop de Skeeter qui l'a perturbée, intervint un garçon.

Andromeda fronça les sourcils.

- Quel scoop ? Je croyais que votre amie avait décidé de se la mettre en veilleuse.

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que se soit notre amie, intervint Bellatrix.

- Tu changes souvent d'avis sur elle, j'ai remarqué, rétorqua Andromeda d'une voix sèche.

- C'est toujours moins grave que de passer ses journées avec des Sang-de-Bourbes, tu ne trouves pas ?

Andromeda dût se retenir pour ne pas lui jeter quelque chose à la figure.

- De quoi il parle, ce scoop ? demanda t-elle, respirant fortement pour s'exhorter au calme.

- Du futur mariage de Gwenoj Rose et de Lucius Malefoy, répondit la fille aux cheveux roux.

Quelque chose passa sur le visage d'Andromeda et lorsqu'elle se mit à parler, sa voix était remplie d'une angoisse pressante.

- Et Cissy est au courant ? demanda t-elle.

- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, répondit Bellatrix en la dévisageant. Je le lui ai dit moi même.

- Tu lui as dit et tu l'as laissée seule ? s'étouffa Andromeda.

- C'est ce qu'elle voulait, répondit sa sœur avec un haussement d'épaules négligeant. Après tout, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en fichait, Rodolphus ici est témoin.

- Et toi, continua Andromeda en ignorant le garçon, tu l'as, bien évidemment, crue ?

Avec un soupir, Bellatrix attrapa le verre posé devant elle et le porta à ses lèvres.

- Je dois t'avouer, Dora, que je suis un peu fatiguée des histoires de cœur de Narcissa. Elle s'arrêta, but une gorgée. Si elle avait besoin de soutien, elle n'avait qu'à le dire.

Andromeda posa un regard dégoûte sur sa sœur aînée mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Si on en revient au début, dit-elle : quelqu'un sait où elle est maintenant ?

Il y eut un silence, puis :

- Si elle n'est pas dans la salle commune, je pense que tu pourras la trouver dans le parc, dit la sorcière rousse. Elle a pris l'habitude d'aller là-bas lorsqu'elle ne se sent pas bien.

Andromeda posa un regard surpris sur la sorcière.

- Le parc ? Je croyais qu'elle évitait d'y aller depuis…elle s'interrompit, mais la rousse l'avait comprise.

- Les gens changent, j'imagine.

Pendant quelques secondes, Andromeda resta silencieuse à dévisager la jeune femme, se demandant qui elle pouvait être pour connaître Narcissa aussi bien – mieux qu'elle même visiblement sur certains points – jusqu'au moment où elle se rappela que Narcissa lui avait effectivement parlé d'une des amies de Bellatrix avec laquelle elle était devenue extrêmement proche. Andromeda se sentit soulagée de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de cette amie là qui, elle pouvait se l'avouer, lui faisait bonne impression.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle à l'adresse de la sorcière rousse. Elle eut un dernier regard noir sur sa sœur aînée avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle savait déjà où chercher dans le parc : Narcissa lui avait à maintes reprises dit combien elle aimait le lac. Le soir commençait à tomber et elle pressa le pas, consciente que la prochaine heure était celle du couvre feu.. Non qu'elle respecte assidûment toutes les règles de l'école, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à se faire punir ce soir. Intérieurement, elle bouillait de rage envers Bellatrix. Comment avait-elle pu laisser Narcissa seule après lui avoir dit une telle chose ? Certes, Narcissa n'avait plus parlé à sa sœur aînée de l'avancée de sa relation avec le jeune Malefoy depuis longtemps, mais Bellatrix n'était pas bête. Forcément, elle avait dû se rendre compte de quelque chose. Andromeda se rappela le ton négligeant qu'elle avait pris en parlant de son ennui envers les histoires de cœur de leur jeune sœur est-ce que, vraiment, elle s'en fichait ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une façon comme une autre de se venger du silence de Narcissa ?

Andromeda entreprit de longer le lac, plissant les yeux pour voir le mieux possible. Sans grande surprise, elle était la seule dehors à cette heure-ci. Dix minutes passèrent, puis quinze, et enfin elle la repaira. Assise au pied d'un arbre, le dos appuyé contre le tronc, les genoux remontés jusqu'à son menton, elle avait la tête levée, contemplant le ciel et les premières étoiles qui y apparaissait. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Andromeda se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle.

Alertée par le bruit de ses pas Narcissa tourna vivement la tête, un air menaçant peint sur son visage puis elle reconnut sa sœur et ses traits s'adoucirent.

- Dora, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te cherchais. Une des amies de Bella pensait que je pourrais te trouver ici. Une rousse.

- Cherie, murmura Narcissa. Ses yeux semblèrent briller légèrement lorsqu'elle prononça le nom.

Andromeda s'assit près d'elle. En silence, elle la dévisagea attentivement, cherchant un signe qui pourrait lui signaler l'état dans lequel sa sœur était. Sa coiffure était légèrement défaite, plusieurs mèches de cheveux s'en étaient échappées, mais ses joues et ses yeux étaient secs. Andromeda en fut soulagée bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait pleuré, bien avant qu'elle n'arrive. Narcissa dût sentir qu'elle la dévisageait car elle tourna la tête vers elle et demanda d'un ton un peu dur :

- Quoi ?

Andromeda sentit la colère dans sa voix et décida d'aller droit au but.

- J'ai appris, pour Malefoy et Rose.

Un muscle tressaillit dans la mâchoire de Narcissa mais le reste de son visage resta impassible.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle et elle tourna la tête. Andromeda eut un soupir excédé.

- Oui, vraiment.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, si tu as besoin de…

- Tu me crois si je te dis que je m'en fiche complètement ?

- Bien sûr que non.

Narcissa reposa son regard sur sa sœur et le contempla un instant.

- Pourquoi bien sûr que non ? demanda t-elle finalement. Sa question surprit Andromeda, qui, fronçant les sourcils, se demanda où elle voulait en venir.

- Parce que je vois bien comment tu es lorsque tu me parles de lui, comment tu réagis lorsque quelqu'un d'autre parle de lui, comment tu…

- Ça ne veut rien dire tout ça, la coupa Narcissa de sa voix dure. Peut être que je me fiche complètement de lui et de ce qu'il fait.

Andromeda eut un sourire sans joie.

- Je sais très bien que tu ne t'en fiches pas, Cissy, dit-elle en posant une main tendre sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Mais cette dernière se dégagea violemment.

- Non c'est faux, tu ne peux pas le savoir ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens parce que, aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne vis pas à l'intérieur de moi !

Elle criait presque à présent et, malgré l'obscurité, Andromeda pouvait voir que les larmes commençaient à perler dans ses yeux.

- Bien sûr, tu as raison, dit-elle doucement. Je ne suis pas à l'intérieur de toi, et je ne peux pas savoir exactement ce que tu ressens. Mais Cissa, je ne suis pas bête et toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'extérioriser tes sentim…

- Et qu'est ce que tu penses que je ressens, en ce moment ?

Sa question prit encore une fois Andromeda par surprise la jeune fille dût s'arrêter et réfléchir un instant avant de répondre :

- Je pense que tu es extrêmement triste, et que tu te sens impuissante aussi.

Narcissa ricana désagréablement.

- Faux, s'exclama t-elle. Tu vois Dora, tu as beau dire que tu sais, en réalité tu as tort. Je ne suis pas triste ni impuissante, pas du tout.

- Alors quoi ? demanda Andromeda qui, malgré elle, sentait la colère monter peu à peu en elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas blâmer Narcissa en ce moment, mais son attitude de gamine têtue commençait à l'échauffer.

A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille resta silencieuse. Éclairée par la lune, sa peau pâle semblait briller et ses yeux humides étaient levés vers le ciel.

- Tu n'as jamais souhaité être une étoile, Dora ? dit-elle finalement. Ce n'était pas véritablement une question du moins elle ne la prononça pas comme telle. Elle tourna la tête vers sa sœur, et Andromeda vit que sa lèvre inférieure saignait, comme si elle se l'était mordue trop violemment.

- Cissy, tu… commença t-elle.

- J'ai l'impression, non pas qu'il m'a trahi une fois, mais deux, murmura Narcissa. Elle ricana nerveusement et reporta son regard vers le ciel. C'est stupide, hein ? Bien sûr que non il ne m'a pas trahi une deuxième fois, il n'y a plus rien entre nous, regarde, on arrive même pas à être de simples amis. Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue mais elle l'ignora. J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à être heureuse, Dora. J'ai l'impression que quoique je fasse il y aura toujours un moment où il se détournera de moi et que je n'arriverai jamais à le rattraper. Jamais.

Elle baissa la tête, étouffant un sanglot. Andromeda voulut la rassurer, lui dire quelque chose qui la soulagerait mais elle fut incapable de trouver les bons mots.

- Je ne me sens pas triste ni impuissante, non, continua Narcissa d'une voix faible. Je me sens comme si quelqu'un s'amusait indéfiniment à m'arracher le cœur, à le découper en mille morceaux et à le remettre là, le laissant saignant et sans espoir de guérison. Je sens comme s'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, plus rien à espérer, comme si…sa voix se brisa et elle ne fut plus capable de parler qu'entre deux sanglots, qui secouaient tout son corps avec force, comme… si je… l'ai perdu…à jamais.

Andromeda referma ses bras contre ses minces épaules et l'attira à elle, la laissant pleurer contre sa poitrine. Elle sentait ses propres yeux s'embuer de larmes à chaque bruit misérable que sa sœur émettait, frottant le haut de son bras et caressant ses cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille, essayant tout et n'importe quoi qui puisse la soulager. Au bout de quelques minutes elle tomba dans le silence et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de sa sœur, la suppliant mentalement de se calmer. Une heure, dix minutes, elle ne savait pas, passèrent avant que les sanglots de Narcissa ne disparaissent totalement. La nuit était tombée et le vent s'était levé, creusant les eaux du lac. Les deux sœurs restèrent immobiles, silencieuses, la tête de Narcissa reposant sur l'épaule d'Andromeda, avant que le froid ne les pousse à rentrer.

- Ce ne sont que des conneries ! Rien de tout ça n'est vrai !

- Vraiment ? Rita Skeeter m'a l'air bien sûre de ses sources pourtant !

- Et moi je te répète que ce ne sont que des conneries !

- Je m'en fiche ! Conneries ou non, tu vas aller lui parler de ce pas !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une élève de Gryffondor.

- Tu te rappelles ce que l'élève de Gryffondor t'a fait l'année dernière, petit morveux ? Tu veux encore un peu plus de limaces ?

- Essaye pour voir. Je suis plus fort maintenant. C'est toi qui va les bouffer, tes sales limaces !

- Laisse moi rire. Mais ne change pas de sujet je te prie !

- Je n'irai pas parce que je n'ai absolument rien à lui dire ! Narcissa est une grande fille, elle peut se débrouiller toute seule !

- Je crois que tu as un peu oublié ta dette envers elle. Après tout ce que tu lui as fais subir, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop m'énerver et d'aller t'expliquer sur le champ !

- Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, espèce d'idiote ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va m'accueillir avec un grand sourire et m'écouter lui parler alors qu'elle est persuadée que tout est vrai ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour qu'elle me croie, hein ? Égorger Gwenoj et lui servir sa tête sur un plateau ?

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

- Tu sais que j'ai raison, en plus : tu connais Narcissa aussi bien que moi : à ce point là, elle n'acceptera jamais de m'écouter ni de me parler.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, toi qui est si intelligent ?

Rien. Il n'y a rien à faire. Avec le temps, elle réalisera que tout est faux, et alors elle acceptera peut être de me reparler.

- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais en attendant elle va très, très mal et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser dans cet état !

- Je le sais très bien !

- Alors fais quelque chose !

- Tu commences à me saouler. Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne peux rien faire.

- Elle compte vraiment aussi peu pour toi ? Tu es prêt à la laisser souffrir les bras ballants ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, alors tu ferais mieux de la fermer.

- JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS ME PARLER SUR CE TON !

- Franchement, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une traître à son sang.

- Je ne suis pas une traître à mon sang !

- Laisse moi rire ! Tout le monde dans le château sait que tu es amie avec des Sang-de-Bourbes ! Et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de personnes qui apprécie cela. Regarde, tu as même réussi à te mettre Bellatrix à dos. Ta propre _sœur _!

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Et je ne suis pas venue pour te parler de cela, d'ailleurs. Narcissa…

- Je ne parlerai plus de Narcissa, Black. Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.

- Alors elle ne compte vraiment, vraiment pas pour toi ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Mais tu le sous-entends. Sinon, tu essaierais d'arranger les choses, de la rassurer et…

- Ça suffit, d'accord ? Tu te crois intelligente à tirer des conclusions au hasard ? Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi, rien du tout. Alors maintenant fais moi le plaisir de disparaître de ma vue.

- Je ne partirai pas temps que tu ne sera pas aller parler à Narcissa.

- Tu es complètement idiote ou quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne servira à rien, à part empirer son état !

- Je pense la connaître un peu mieux que toi, Malefoy.

- Tu penses mal.

- Reste là ! Tu ne va nulle part maintenant !

- Laisse moi passer.

- Dans tes rêves.

- Laisse. Moi. Passer !

- Tu n'es qu'un salaud, Malefoy.

- Je me fous de tes opinions, Black. Laisse moi tranquille.

**Je ne suis pas franchement, franchement contente de ce chapitre, excusez moi si vous le trouvez médiocre :s Mais laissez moi vos avis, et dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensez, et comment vous pensez qu'il peut être amélioré :)**

**Petite explication : la dernière conversation a lieu entre Andromeda et Lucius (je ne sais pas si c'est assez clair :s ). En fait, Bellatrix commence à se lasser des histoires de coeur de Narcissa; (en plus, pour elle, l'amour et le mariage sont inutiles, tout ce qui compte c'est son "avenir glorieux" '- ). Donc c'est, pendant un petit moment, Andromeda qui va jouer le rôle de grande soeur protectrice. Au fait, j'ai lu dans plusieurs de vos reviews que vous êtes nombreux à aimer le personnage d'Andromeda; je suis désolée si vous trouvez que son rôle n'est pas assez développé dans ma fic, mais c'est cetainement le personnage qui m'inspire le moins...:( et il n'y aura pas de chapitre sur sa relation avec Ted ou sur son bannissement de la famille non plus (selon moi, Andromeda quitte sa famille après les années Poudlard de toute façon (sorry si c'est pas ça!) ). Là, il doit rester maximun deux chapitres avant que l'on fasse un autre saut d'un an dans le temps...Bellatrix aura alors 17 ans, et sera majeure...je vous laisse deviner ce que ça implique ;)**

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs (en particulier LadyNobleSong et Talissa), vous êtes géniaux! :D Et n'hésitez pas, pour ceux qui lisent ma fic depuis le début mais n'ont jamais laissé de reviews, de me laisser vos avis! :)**

**Gros bisous, Sarah. xx**


	20. Chapter 20

Pour une fois, Narcissa Black s'assit seule à une table de la salle commune, refusant l'invitation de sa sœur et de Rodolphus à venir les rejoindre sur le canapé face à la cheminée. La soirée était déjà bien avancée, mais elle ne ressentait aucun désir d'aller dormir. Non. Elle voulait juste se poser et réfléchir. Au bout de quelques minutes elle réussit à faire abstraction des bruits autour d'elle et se laissa aller à ses pensées. Curieusement, son esprit semblait incapable à se fixer sur un sujet précis. Pendant une seconde elle pensait à Dolohov et se demandait quand elle allait enfin se décider à mettre un terme à leur relation l'instant d'après elle se sentait terrifiée à l'idée du futur mariage de Lucius et de Gwenoj puis elle se posait plusieurs question sur Andromeda, qui se faisait de plus en plus absente, et jamais elle n'arrivait à se focaliser sur l'un de ces sujets assez longtemps pour pouvoir y apporter une réponse. Nerveuse, elle croisait et décroisait ses jambes tout en caressant inconsciemment le collier que Bellatrix lui avait ramené de Pré-au-Lard et qu'elle avait porté toute la journée. Elle finit par baisser les yeux sur la pierre, la frottant entre deux doigts. Qu'est-ce que Bellatrix avait dit à son sujet, déjà ? Ah oui. Une amulette. Qui apportait soi la chance, soi le courage. Malgré elle, Narcissa ricana. Le bijou n'avait pas vraiment fait preuve d'efficacité jusqu'à présent. Lorsqu'elle considérait sa vie passée et présente, elle ne trouvait pas un seul moment où elle avait eu de la chance. Au contraire, il lui semblait que le destin avait été assez ingrat avec elle. Plus qu'ingrat, même. La petite pierre violette elle-même semblait la narguer et pendant un instant elle fut tentée de l'arracher de son cou et de la jeter au loin. Puis elle se rappela la deuxième aptitude de l'amulette.

Le courage. Narcissa s'immobilisa, tenant toujours le pendentif dans sa main. Elle n'avait pas eu de chance, vraiment pas, mais il lui restait toujours la possibilité d'être courageuse. Un sourire étira les coin de sa bouche alors qu'elle se remettait lentement à caresser la pierre. Oui. Malgré tout ce que la vie lui balancerait à la figure, si elle faisait preuve de courage, si elle se relevait et osait prendre des risques, alors elle pourrait un jour tirer une victoire. Elle le savait. Il y a toujours une récompense pour celui qui n'abandonne jamais. Une élève de première année passa un peu trop prêt d'elle et tapa dans sa chaise elle leva une main, se confondant en excuse, mais Narcissa ne l'entendit même pas. L'élève la regarda d'un drôle d'air avant de reprendre sa route, pivotant à droite vers la sortie de la salle commune. Inconsciemment, Narcissa la suivit du regard. Elle la vit dépasser un couple qui allait dans la même direction qu'elle mais qui s'était arrêté pour ramasser quelque chose. La fille, vêtue d'une élégante robe rose claire, ne lâcha pas le bras du garçon alors qu'elle se penchait et attrapait le petit sac doré qu'elle avait fait tombé. Cette fille, elle la connaissait, pensa Narcissa. Elle était maquillée mais il s'agissait bien de Gwenoj Rose. Gwenoj Rose. Narcissa sursauta comme si elle s'était faite électrocuter, lâchant son collier pour agripper le dossier de sa chaise. Elle regarda avec des yeux écarquillés alors que Gwenoj rajustait sa robe en riant et, entraînant Lucius par le bras, quittait la salle commune. _Où vont-ils ?_ pensa Narcissa, revoyant dans son esprit embué la tenue de soirée de Gwenoj elle n'en était pas certaine, mais il lui semblait que Lucius avait échangé son habituelle robe de sorcier pour un costume impeccable. Un costume qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose...

- Salut Narcissa ! Je peux m'asseoir ?

De nouveau la jeune fille sursauta et se retourna violemment. Rita Skeeter, ses cheveux bouclés formant comme une boule foisonnante autour de son visage parfaitement maquillé, se tenait devant elle et la regardait d'un air enjoué. Narcissa mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Rita Skeeter attendit patiemment la réponse puis, comme elle ne venait pas, elle décida de s'asseoir d'elle même.

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Narcissa la regarda en plissant les yeux. _Qu'est ce que Skeeter vient faire ici ?_ pensa t-elle. Ce n'était pas comme si elles étaient amies elles s'étaient, au grand maximum, échangées une vingtaine de mots ici et là. Le regard de la jeune fille se durcit alors qu'elle dévisageait l'intruse, et elle sentit la colère monter peu à peu en elle. Après tout, Rita Skeeter était en grande partie responsable de ses malheurs et, à la façon dont elle la regardait à présent, un sourire enchanté jouant sur les lèvres et une lueur de provocation dans les yeux, elle semblait toute prête à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Je suis désolée, répondit Narcissa d'une voix qu'elle se forçait à être polie, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir t'accorder beaucoup de temps. J'ai des devoirs à faire.

Pendant une demie seconde Rita Skeeter promena un regard sur la table vierge de manuel et de parchemin avant de lever des yeux accusateurs sur Narcissa, qui sentit la colère monter encore d'un cran. Comment osait-elle la remettre en question ?

- Bien sûr, je comprends, dit Rita de sa voix enjouée. Elle marqua une pause, puis :

- Tu as vu Malefoy et Rose ? Ils viennent juste de passer.

Les yeux de Narcissa s'écarquillèrent. Elle voulut rétorquer mais la surprise et la douleur lui firent garder le silence suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Rita de parler la première :

- Ils vont à une soirée organisée par le club de Slug, dit-elle d'une voix détachée.

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre, repensant au costume de Lucius. Le même qu'il avait mis pour le bal de Noël.

- Je sais par Bellatrix que tu es déjà allée à une soirée du club de Slug, et je me demandais si je pouvais te poser deux ou trois questions sur...

- Désolée, la coupa Narcissa d'une voix amère, mais tu ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le temps, et elle commença à se lever. Rita posa immédiatement une main sur son bras pour la retenir.

- Oh Narcissa, s'il te plaît !

- Tu n'auras qu'à poser tes questions à Malefoy ou Rose, rétorqua Narcissa en se dégageant.

- Oui bien sûr je pourrais faire ça, dit Rita d'une voix suppliante, mais tu comprends je ne les connais vraiment pas alors que toi...

- Oh, réfléchis un petit peu, Rita. Je suis sûre que tu les connais extrêmement bien, s'exclama Narcissa, son regard brûlant planté dans celui de la jeune femme. Après toutes ses recherches que tu as faites sur eux, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème.

Rita ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Narcissa avait déjà tourné les talons et s'éloignait à grands pas. Furibonde, elle quitta la salle commune, percutant un groupe d'élèves de deuxième année sur son passage. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à leurs plaintes et marcha droit vers le parc.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Si Rita savait pour le bal de Noël, savait-elle aussi pour sa relation passée avec Lucius Malefoy ? Était-elle venue la voir dans le but d'apprendre de nouveaux détails croustillants à se mettre sous la dent ? Narcissa pouvait facilement deviner l'intérêt qu'elle pouvait prêter à un potentiel triangle amoureux. Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée du parc, surprise d'y être arrivée aussi rapidement. Elle considéra en silence le ciel nuageux et l'obscurité qui engloutissait le paysage face à elle, et le parc lui parut soudain une très mauvaise idée. Toutes ses ombres lui procuraient une sensation d'étouffement. Elle décida de retourner à la salle commune, bien décidée à y affronter Rita Skeeter si l'occasion se présentait. Après tout, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle avait agit bêtement en prenant la fuite. Elle n'avait pas été courageuse du tout.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, la tête haute, elle se dirigea cette fois-ci vers sa sœur. Elle n'avait toujours pas envie de dormir et ne souhaitait pas être seule : il fallait qu'elle participe à une conversation, où elle risquait de se laisser envahir par des pensées désagréables. Chassant de son esprit le souvenir de Lucius et Gwenoj en tenues de soirée elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Rodolphus.

- Eh, Cissy, l'accueillit Bellatrix d'un ton enjoué. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais nous rejoindre.

- Désolée, j'étais en train de réfléchir à quel sort je pourrais vous jeter à tous les deux.

- Ah ah, très drôle Cissy. Comme si tu pouvais gagner contre moi.

- Un jour je le pourrais, répliqua Narcissa en redressant le menton d'un air farouche.

- Laisse moi rire, petite sœur, ricana Bellatrix en reniflant dédaigneusement.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus jeune que...commença Narcissa.

- Narcissa a peut être raison tu sais, intervint Rodolphus en jetant un regard amusé à Bellatrix. Parfois ce n'est pas la force mais la sagesse et l'intelligence qui...

- Arrête tout de suite avec ton baratin, Rodolphus, l'interrompit Bellatrix en levant les mains. Quant à toi Cissy, ajouta t-elle en voyant l'air victorieux de sa sœur, ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Il a dit ''peut être''.

Vers 22h30 Bellatrix et Rodolphus lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et partirent se coucher; Narcissa resta seule devant la cheminée, à admirer le feu qui brulait dans l'âtre.

Minuit était passé mais elle ne sentait toujours aucune envie de dormir. C'était comme si quelque chose la maintenait éveillée.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Lucius et Gwenoj qui, l'air joyeux, se parlaient avec avidité. Gwenoj soulevait les pans de sa robe de sa main droite son chignon était légèrement défait, mais elle paraissait d'excellente humeur. Narcissa se renfrogna. Elle les suivit d'un regard discret, se demandant ce qui, chez Slughorn, avait pu la ravir à ce point. Lucius conduit Gwenoj jusqu'à un canapé, la tenant par la main Le visage de la jeune fille était rose, comme si elle avait un peu trop bu. Elle sauta sur le canapé en riant bruyamment et referma ses bras autour du cou de Lucius, l'attirant contre elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Narcissa les foudroya du regard et se leva brusquement, soudainement désireuse de se retrouver seule dans l'obscurité de son dortoir. A peine avait-elle fait trois pas qu'elle se retrouva face à face avec le visage rose d'Antonin Dolohov.

- Eh, Narcissa ! s'exclama t-il d'une voix ravie. Je t'ai cherchée partout ! Où est-ce que tu étais ?

Le garçon la regardait avec un grand sourire et, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre, il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers un canapé.

- Tu sais que mes parents m'ont écris je viens juste de recevoir leur lettre, dit-il avec entrain en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'ils me proposent !

Narcissa resta debout devant lui, sentant le dégoût et le mépris s'infiltrer en elle à la vue du visage radieux de son _petit-ami_. Tout, de sa posture décontractée à l'éclat évident de son regard la répugnait, et tout son corps se tendait à l'opposé du garçon, comme si elle voulait se tenir le plus loin possible de lui. Mais il ne sembla pas remarquer son humeur et se mit à parler avec excitation.

- Mes parents veulent absolument te rencontrer, Narcissa, et ils veulent que tu passes l'été avec nous ! Pas tout l'été bien sûr, mais une partie, histoire que vous fassiez connaissance et que nous passions un peu de temps ensem...

- Non, le coupa Narcissa d'une voix glaciale.

Le garçon s'arrêta net, la regardant d'un air étonné.

- Non quoi ? demanda t-il avec une franche consternation.

- Je ne veux pas passer une partie de l'été avec toi, Antonin, répondit Narcissa en détachant bien tout les mots. Ni demain, ni ce soir, ni jamais. Je ne veux _plus _passer de temps avec toi.

A un certain moment la compréhension frappa le visage du garçon et il regarda Narcissa les yeux ébahis, la bouche grande ouverte face à lui, Narcissa serra les poings, prise d'une soudaine envie de frapper de toutes ses forces son visage si innocent, de balayer son expression ahurie, de balayer tout ce qui viendrait s'y refléter, et elle se rendit compte à quel point elle méprisait le garçon à quel point elle s'était illusionnée sur son compte. Maintenant elle devait réagir. Maintenant elle devait rompre avec lui, et ne plus hésiter.

- Narcissa...commença Dolohov en faisant mine de se lever.

- Il n'y a pas de Narcissa qui tienne, le coupa t-elle une seconde fois, déposant sur lui un regard méprisant. Je crois avoir été assez claire, non ?

- Narcissa, qu'est ce qui te prends ? insista t-il, se levant véritablement cette fois. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Il voulut prendre ses mains dans les siennes mais elle se dégagea aussitôt et se contenta de le jauger en silence, pinçant les lèvres comme si elle avait avalé un médicament au goût infecte. Il regarda le visage fier et digne, et devina derrière ses traits l'ombre de la rage et de la douleur - et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, la vue de cette douleur le poussa à parler.

- Si tu ne veux pas venir cet été, ce n'est pas un problème tu sais, dit-il d'une voix douce, comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Je peux comprendre mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre fin à notre relation.

- Notre relation, ricana Narcissa, et une lueur démoniaque brilla quelques secondes dans ses yeux. Tu peux appeler ça comme tu veux mais il y a bien longtemps que ce ''quelque chose'' entre nous a disparu.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il d'une voix désespérée, Narcissa, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as parlé à quelqu'un, tu as...

- Je suis fatiguée, Antonin, dit-elle et, soudain, elle baissa la tête, honteuse sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Je suis fatiguée, de toujours faire semblant, de...

Elle s'interrompit, incapable de finir sa phrase et elle secoua la tête, fermant les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Incapable de comprendre, Dolohov essaya une fois de plus de se rapprocher d'elle, son regard brillant d'une lueur suppliante, et Narcissa sentit une vague de pitié à l'égard de ce garçon qu'elle rejetait sans lui donner d'explication. Mais elle recula cependant, secouant systématiquement la tête, le suppliant du regard.

- S'il te plaît Antonin, murmura t-elle, s'éloignant un peu plus de lui, si tu ressens vraiment quelque chose pour moi, laisse moi partir.

Il la regarda, le visage pâle, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux brillants, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, aucun geste, et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se maudissant intérieurement de lui causer de la douleur alors qu'il n'avait toujours qu'essayer de la combler. Elle vit l'amour, l'incompréhension et la tristesse dans ses yeux et elle tourna les talons, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Elle contourna le canapé et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs, désireuse de retrouver un peu de calme, de mettre en ordre ses pensées et de comprendre tout ce qui c'était passé, mais son esprit en décida autrement car, avant qu'elle n'en prenne conscience, elle se retrouva face au canapé où étaient assis Lucius Malefoy et Gwenoj Rose, jouant tous les deux à un jeu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le jeune garçon leva un regard interrogateur sur elle, et soudain elle sentit la rage éclater en elle comme une bulle. Elle venait de mettre un terme à sa relation avec un garçon qui l'aimait vraiment, dont le seul désir était de la rendre heureuse et pour quoi ? Pour _lui_, pour un sorcier arrogant qui l'avait blessée plus d'une fois et qui partageait déjà sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre qui allait _épouser_ quelqu'un d'autre. Elle sentit la rage s'emparer d'elle comme jamais, s'insérant dans ses veines, échauffant son sang le long de ses bras, de ses jambes, de son visage, la brûlant et la picotant comme des milliers de petites langues de feu. Elle voulut parler, ravala sa salive et ne fut capable de prononcer qu'un seul mot :

- Et toi..., rugit t-elle, des larmes de colère lui bouchant la vue, toi... !

Elle était incapable de finir sa phrase, incapable de trouver un mot assez fort pour qualifier Lucius Malefoy. Elle marcha droit sur lui en tendant les mains, comme si elle voulait lui arracher quelque chose, et elle vit le visage stupéfait du garçon qui se levait, se plaçant devant Gwenoj Rose pour la protéger. Mais Narcissa ne prêta aucune attention à la sorcière.

- Toi..., reprit-elle d'une voix étranglée, et de nouveau elle se trouva à court de mots parce que, si elle avait parlé, ce n'était que pour l'empêcher de le faire lui même. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, un salaud, un traître à ton sang, un pauvre débile, un...

Les mots semblaient quitter sa bouche comme un flot intarissable, guidé par le besoin de lui balancer toute sa rage à la figure, cette figure si pâle qui, au lieu de se mettre en colère, la regardait d'un air inquiet. _Pourquoi ne se fâche t-il pas ? _pensa t-elle, et elle sentit sa haine monter d'un cran.

Lorsqu'enfin le flot d'injures qui quittait ses lèvres se tarit elle resta immobile, la respiration saccadée, les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues, et elle prit douloureusement conscience des regards posés sur elle elle pouvait presque imaginer les coups d'œil apeurés et curieux, indignés et dégoûtés, ceux honteux de Dolohov honteux d'elle et de son comportement. Ses joues s'enflammèrent et elle étouffa un sanglot, tremblante, incapable de parler ni de bouger, de quitter la pièce tout en jetant un regard meurtrier autour d'elle pour regagner ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de dignité.

Et soudain elle vit le visage inquiet de Lucius Malefoy se rapprocher d'elle, elle sentit sa main se refermer sur son poignet gauche et elle se laissa guider par lui hors de la salle commune. Elle vit des couloirs, des portes, des portraits accrochés aux murs défilés devant ses yeux mais elle était incapable de comprendre où il l'emmenait elle se retrouva assise sur une chaise en bois dans une petite salle vide, qui ressemblait à un cagibi. Elle releva la tête et rencontra les yeux gris clair du garçon : en voyant la colère dans son regard, elle baissa les yeux, se sentant encore une fois sur le point de pleurer.

- Tu sais, parfois je me demande si tu n'es pas un petit peu folle, Narcissa, dit-il en détachant bien tous les mots.

Ses paroles la firent grimacer mais elle resta silencieuse, la tête obstinément baissée comme si une personne invisible appliquait un poids sur sa nuque, et il comprit rapidement que cette personne n'était rien d'autre que la honte et la douleur.

- Il n'y a que toi qui puisse nous faire une scène pareille en plein milieu de la salle commune, dit-il d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'avait voulu, et qu'il regretta aussitôt lorsqu'il vit une larme couler le long de la joue pâle de Narcissa.

Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, s'agenouillant auprès d'elle et lui faisant relever le menton d'une main à sa surprise, elle se laissa faire. Elle croisa son regard en tremblant et le sien parut incertain lorsqu'il vit la douleur et la tristesse que renvoyaient ses yeux fatigués.

- Narcissa...

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot et de nouveau elle détourna le regard, apeurée et, à ses yeux, elle n'avait jamais été aussi magnifique qu'en cet instant là. Il prit sa main gauche dans la sienne elle tressaillit mais ne la retira pas.

- Je t'ai déjà dit...,commença t-il, ressentant vivement au fond de lui le désir de parler, de s'ouvrir enfin à elle mais elle l'interrompit, parlant d'une voix brusque et précipitée.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en battant des paupières pour retenir les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux, je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, ce n'était pas juste, pas juste du tout...

Elle ne put achever, les sanglots lui arrachant la poitrine et la secouant toute entière. Inquiet, Lucius se redressa et posa sa main libre sur son épaule, la maintenant droite.

- Schh, Narcissa, murmura t-il, sentant ses propres yeux le piquer violemment à la vue de la douleur de la jeune fille. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'était ma faute, entièrement ma faute, depuis le tout début.

Ses paroles semblèrent la calmer quelque peu, alors il s'empressa de continuer, caressant de son pouce le dessus de la main de Narcissa.

T- u avais raison : je ne suis qu'un imbécile, un salaud, un pauvre débile et tout ce que tu veux – elle secoua vivement la tête mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Ce que j'ai fais, ce que je _t'ai_ fais...je te jure que je ne savais pas, ce n'était qu'un jeu...

Il s'embrouillait, incapable de trouver les bons mots pour s'exprimer. Les yeux de Narcissa étaient posés sur lui, étrangement calmes et tranquilles, et il se sentit soudainement honteux face à ce regard qui était bien trop gentil, bien trop doux. _Pourquoi ne s'énerve t-elle pas ?_ pensa t-il _comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait me pardonner ? _et son regard trembla, s'emplissant de tristesse et de douleur à cette pensée.

- Ce n'était que _leur_ jeu, continua t-il sans réfléchir, je te jure...si tu savais combien je m'en veux, Narcissa !

Il baissa la tête cette fois-ci, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, bien trop honteux pour oser les lui montrer. A sa grande surprise il sentit ses bras se refermer sur ses épaules et l'attirer contre elle, si bien qu'il se retrouva pressé contre sa taille, son visage contre sa robe elle baissa la tête, la posant contre la sienne, et il l'entendit sangloter doucement, ses doigts jouant avec les mèches de cheveux dans son cou. Face à cette tendresse inattendue il sentit les sanglots secouer sa poitrine, et il s'accrocha à sa robe, se pressant le plus possible contre elle, respirant à plein poumon son odeur qui envahissait ses sens, le rendant presque aveugle et sourd.

- Cissy, murmura t-il d'une voix étouffée, mais elle l'entendit.

Bien qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage, il était sûr qu'elle souriait.

- Redis le moi, ordonna t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

- Cissy, répéta t-il, et il se prit à sourire inconsciemment en la sentant se détendre contre lui. Cissy.

Il répéta son surnom encore et encore, d'une voix tendre et aimante, cherchant à lui prouver tout son amour pour elle à travers ce simple mot. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit les larmes de la jeune fille couler dans son cou, et il se redressa, posa ses deux mains sur ses joues humides et planta une dizaine de baisers sur sa bouche, s'enivrant de l'odeur de Narcissa. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et alors une douce chaleur, heureuse, magnifique, s'empara de lui et, lorsqu'il se détacha légèrement d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, il ne trouva plus qu'amour et joie dans les iris bleus de Narcissa Black.

De temps à autre, les choses s'arrangent d'elles mêmes, sans demander aucun effort à personne. Le premier jour, en allant rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Cherie Bones croisa Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black qui en revenaient. Elle fit surprise du salut amical que lui lança le garçon. Le deuxième jour, elle aperçut, cachée derrière une immense colonne de marbre, Gwenoj Rose murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Antonin Dolohov. Elle ne savait même pas que ces deux là se connaissaient. Le troisième jour, elle tomba sur Narcissa et Lucius qui, main dans la main, rentrait au château après une longue promenade au parc. Ils avaient tous deux l'air paisible qui habite généralement le visage de deux personnes qui viennent de mettre au clair quelque chose qui les avaient maintenues éloignées pendant bien trop longtemps. Ce même jour, elle vit Gwenoj et Dolohov s'embrasser ouvertement en plein milieu de la salle commune de Serpentard, s'assurant que tout le monde les regardait. Leur couple ne survécut qu'un petit mois passé ce délai, chacun retourna à ses affaires.

Rita Skeeter n'attendit pas pour diffuser partout autour d'elle une histoire un peu tordue, où s'entremêlaient les noms de Malefoy, Black, Rose et Dolohov mais la simple mention du nom Black suffit à faire taire les quelques ragots naissants. Personne n'avait oublié ce dont Bellatrix était capable. L'humeur piquante et désagréable de cette dernière ne s'était pas tarie, mais il semblait à tous qu'elle était plus joyeuse, comme apaisée. Cherie faillit s'étouffer le jour où elle la vit lancer un sourire amical à Lucius Malefoy. Elle toussa deux ou trois fois, lança un drôle de regard à sa meilleure amie mais ne put retenir un sourire ravi. Elle avait le sentiment que les choses avaient enfin trouvé leur place. Et elle en était ravie.

Puis, vint le jour où l'on posa un énorme gâteau recouvert de dix-sept flammes sur la table devant Bellatrix Black. Et, au même instant où la jeune femme souffla ses bougies, Cherie vit une lueur diabolique s'allumer dans les yeux de son amie, pour ne plus jamais les quitter.

**Ah ça y est, miss Bella va rejoindre le club des Mangemorts! Attendez vous à la voir peu à peu perdre la raison. ;)**

**Comme je l'ai déja dit, le prochain chapitre fera un saut d'un an dans le temps, et l'histoire va à présent se pencher sur les premiers pas parmi les Mangemorts de tout ce petit monde.**

**Un énorme merci à tous mes lecteurs! :D Je vous adore **

**Sarah. xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Janvier 1968**

La seconde fois qu'Andromeda Black entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, elle était bien trop anxieuse pour se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Ni la lumière verte, ni l'air humide, ni les regards durs et interrogateurs qui lui étaient lancés ne retinrent son attention. Elle courait presque, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant, manquant de trébucher contre le garçon aux cheveux blonds qui marchait devant elle. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le garçon tourna vers la droite, se dirigeant vers un grand canapé vert qui faisait face à la cheminée. Une jeune fille y était assise, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en chignon au dessus de sa nuque. Elle fixait le feu d'un air absent, une main levée contre sa bouche seul le mouvement de ses doigts qui tapaient contre le dossier du canapé trahissait son anxiété. Andromeda ignora le garçon et s'assit à côté de sa sœur, le souffle court.

- Cissy.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux bleus la dévisagèrent calmement mais Andromeda pouvait y lire l'angoisse et la peur. Elle avait appris à dissimuler ses émotions. Mais pas assez bien pour les personnes qui la fréquentaient quotidiennement.

- Je ne la trouve nulle part, Dora, dit Narcissa Black d'une voix basse. Je suis allée voir dans son dortoir, dans le parc, à la bibliothèque, j'ai fait le tour des couloirs. Cherie et les autres ont disparus eux aussi.

Elle marqua une pause pour laisser à Andromeda le temps de comprendre ce qu'impliquait cette dernière phrase.

- Elle est avec _lui_, Dora, continua Narcissa. Je le sais.

Andromeda poussa un soupir et leva les deux mains.

- Ça ne veux rien dire Cissa, fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait rassurante. Bella et ses amis aiment sortir en cachette le soir, tu le sais.

- Ne te voile pas la face, répondit Narcissa d'une voix glacée. Tu sais très bien _pourquoi_ ils sortent le soir.

Les yeux de Narcissa étaient perçants dans l'obscurité ils dévisageaient sa sœur aînée d'un air anxieux. Andromeda comprit qu'elle n'accepterait plus aucune excuse ce soir elle savait, et elle ne voulait plus se cacher la vérité.

- Tout le monde est au courant maintenant, dit Narcissa. Tout le monde sait qu'ils _le_ rejoignent je ne sais où. Et ils ne sont pas les seuls : j'ai vu _sa_ marque sur le bras d'un élève de Serdaigle l'autre jour.

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause, mais cette fois ci pour prendre une longue inspiration qui la fit frissonner.

- On ne pourra pas l'ignorer plus longtemps. Les rumeurs disent que Dumbledore lui même est au courant. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Dora ? Qu'_il_ ne cherche plus à se cacher. _Il _veut que tout le monde connaisse son nom et son projet, _il_ veut encore plus de sorciers à ses côtés.

Elle détourna la tête, posant son regard sur les flammes un instant. Dans la lueur tremblotante du feu, elle paraissait soudain avoir vieillit de dix ans.

- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, reprit elle en levant de nouveau les yeux sur sa sœur. Demain, j'enverrai une lettre à nos parents : ils doivent être avertis pour Bella.

- Ça ne servira à rien, et tu le sais, répondit Andromeda. Bellatrix n'est pas une petite fille obéissante, et, de toute façon, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent ? Ils sont à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Narcissa d'un ton agacé. Mais c'est la dernière solution qu'il me reste.

- Bellatrix peut prendre soin d'elle même, dit Andromeda d'une voix douce. Elle a dépassé la majorité et, après tout, je ne te savais pas si opposée au projet de Lord Voldemort.

- Ne prononce pas son nom ici, Dora ! fit Narcissa d'une voix sifflante.

- Quoi ? se défendit Andromeda. Comme tu l'as dit toi même, tout le monde est au courant maintenant. Ce n'est un secret pour personne Cissy, et encore moins pour les élèves de Serpentard.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Elle regarda de nouveau le feu, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras. Andromeda posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Tu te fais trop de soucis, Cissa, dit-elle doucement.

- Ta sœur a raison, Narcissa. Rien ne prouve que Bellatrix va lui rendre visite, et rien ne prouve qu'il est dangereux.

C'était la première fois que le garçon aux cheveux blonds s'était exprimé. Se tenant droit et immobile, debout à droite du canapé, il avait écouté la conversation entre les deux sœurs d'un air impassible, ses yeux passant de l'une à l'autre. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était tendre et rassurante, et Narcissa leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui, le menton calé entre ses mains.

- Pas dangereux ? répéta t-elle d'une voix étrangement aiguë. Ne mens pas Lucius. Je sais très bien se que ce type veut faire. Et je sais très bien ce que tu penses : que je devrais m'en réjouir, comme tout sang-pur digne de ce nom se doit de le faire.

Elle frissonna légèrement et se remit à fixer le feu, les lèvres serrées, les yeux brillants. Lucius Malefoy s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'elle, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Narcissa le laissa faire mais ne fit cependant aucun mouvement, gardant les bras étroitement croisés autour de ses jambes.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça Cissa, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux et, tu peux me croire, je ne t'obligerai jamais à montrer de l'enthousiasme pour quelque chose juste parce que je pense que tu _dois_ le faire.

Sa voix était ferme et honnête, si bien qu'elle le crut immédiatement. Il le sentit à la façon dont ses muscles se relâchèrent, et elle pencha légèrement la tête vers lui, cherchant inconsciemment du réconfort.

- Ça ne va pas, murmura t-elle en levant les yeux vers Andromeda. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette histoire. Ce Lord Voldemort... - elle frissonna. Il me fait peur, acheva t-elle dans un souffle.

- Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, Cissy, répondit Lucius. Lord Voldemort ne cherche qu'à instaurer un monde meilleur, un monde plus juste, et nous avons le pouvoir de l'aider.

A la lueur des flammes, le visage pâle de Narcissa sembla perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait lorsqu'il prononça le mot ''nous''. Lucius ne put le voir, mais Andromeda, qui la dévisageait avec attention, fronça les sourcils en voyant l'angoisse qui recouvrait à présent les traits du visage de sa sœur.

- Aussi extraordinaire qu'il puisse être, Lord Voldemort ne vaincra pas seul il ne cherche que notre aide. C'est normal que Bellatrix et ses amis veuillent le rejoindre.

Ses paroles, au lieu de rassurer Narcissa, semblaient l'effrayer encore plus. Recroquevillée sur elle même, les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi rivés sur le feu, elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui regarde une scène bien trop dure pour son âge et, à ses côtés, Lucius Malefoy semblait beaucoup trop grand, beaucoup trop menaçant, comme s'il était un meurtrier tenant entre ses bras la petite fille de ses victimes. Inquiète, Andromeda tendit la main vers sa sœur mais, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparut, la peur sur le visage de Narcissa s'effaça. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et elle tressaillit, mais son expression était à présent neutre, impassible et, relevant la tête vers Lucius, elle lui sourit.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Je me fais trop d'idées.

Andromeda regarda en silence sa sœur passer une main dans ses cheveux avant de se redresser.

- Merci, Dora, dit Narcissa avec un autre sourire qui, curieusement, reflétait la joie. Merci d'être venue.

Troublée, Andromeda mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- De rien Cissy, dit-elle finalement en se levant à son tour.

Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit avant de tourner les talons, évitant une boulette de papier qu'un élève de première année lui lança au passage. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Narcissa se tourna vers Lucius : il la regardait, l'air soucieux mais souriant.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me coucher maintenant, je suppose, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Tu supposes ? répéta Lucius d'une voix amusée. Tu devrais te voir, Narcissa, tu es aussi blanche qu'un fantôme.

Elle pinça les lèvres, feignant la colère.

- Une chose est sûre, Lucius Malefoy : tu sais vraiment parler aux filles.

Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et, la tête haute, elle passa devant lui, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Il posa une main sur son bras et l'attira vers lui.

- Pas si vite, Mademoiselle Black, dit-il avec un sourire. Vous ne m'avez pas souhaité bonne nuit.

Elle ricana et se rapprocha de lui, plantant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne la laissa pas partir tout de suite et, le visage contre son torse, elle ferma les yeux, respirant profondément. Elle ne voulait pas monter dans son dortoir et se retrouver seule dans un lit froid, essayant d'ignorer la conversation de ses camarades de chambre, cherchant un sommeil qu'elle ne trouverait pas. Elle était trop inquiète pour Bellatrix, et ce qu'avait dit Lucius au sujet de Lord Voldemort avait allumé une nouvelle peur en elle : la peur qu'il ne la quitte lui aussi. La peur qu'il ne se lance dans ce projet un peu fou, en quête d'un avenir brillant. Elle était effrayée, mais le monde lui paraissait plus sûr lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras.

A contre cœur elle se détacha de lui et le regarda, lui adressant un sourire qui ne gagna pas ses yeux.

- Tâche de dormir, dit Lucius en la lâchant. Et arrête de t'inquiéter pour Bellatrix.

Elle hocha la tête en poussant un léger soupir : ce que la vie serait facile si elle avait le pouvoir de contrôler ses sentiments !

- Je vais essayer, répondit-elle avec un sourire sans joie.

Il lui souhaita bonne nuit. Narcissa ne répondit pas tout de suite elle le dévisagea, immobile. Elle attendit quelques secondes encore, espérant qu'il allait lui proposer de passer la nuit avec lui, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le même lit. Mais il ne fit rien de tel.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils, voyant qu'elle ne parlait pas.

- Rien, rien du tout, assura t-elle en secouant la tête. De nouveau, elle eut un sourire sans joie, ce qui sembla inquiéter plus que rassurer Lucius. Bonne nuit, ajouta t-elle. On se voit demain matin, dans la Grande Salle.

Il la scruta quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Lorsqu'elle entra dans son dortoir, les autres filles étaient déjà couchées l'une d'entre elles semblait dormir, les deux autres, la tête penchée hors des rideaux de leur lit, se parlaient à voix basse. Elles tournèrent toutes deux les yeux vers Narcissa, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne lui adressa un mot. Elles reprirent leur conversation sans se soucier d'elle, et Narcissa rejoignit son lit en silence, les bras refermés autour de sa poitrine.

Narcissa Black était fière de son sang. Aussi loin que sa famille remontait, ses ancêtres étaient des sorciers de sang-pur, chacun choisissant avec attention sa ou son conjoint(e), unissant la famille Black à d'autres familles respectables, toujours dans l'intérêt du sang. Elle était fière de savoir que, à l'intérieur de ses veines coulait un sang des plus purs, un véritable sang de sorcier. Et jamais, au grand jamais elle n'aurait fait une chose qui puisse trahir l'honneur de sa famille. Elle méprisait les moldus, ces êtres inférieurs privés de l'usage de la magie, et ne les considérait que comme de misérables créatures qui, dépourvues de tout pouvoir, essayaient misérablement de survivre. Sa haine pour les Sang-de-Bourbe était de la même nature : entachés par le sang impur de leurs parents, ils n'étaient que des sortes de sous-sorciers, comme une abomination, comme un être handicapé qui se serait miraculeusement retrouvé doté d'un pouvoir beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Mais, aussi fortes étaient sa fierté et sa haine, Narcissa Black n'arrivait pas à mettre son cœur au côté de Lord Voldemort.

Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, ni même vu de ses propres yeux, mais les rumeurs à son sujet étaient telles qu'elle arrivait, en fermant les yeux, à imaginer son visage qui, disait-on, oscillait entre celui d'un humain et celui d'un serpent. Elle n'avait jamais questionné Bellatrix à son sujet d'ailleurs, sa sœur ne lui avait jamais clairement dit qu'elle était devenue une de ses partisanes. Cependant, les soupçons de Narcissa étaient peu à peu apparus depuis le début de l'année. Tout le monde connaissait à présent le nom de Lord Voldemort : la plupart savait qu'il se constituait une armée, ralliant à lui des sorciers et sorcières qu'il appelait ''Mangemorts'' et marquait d'une marque étrange sur le bras gauche très peu savaient que, parmi les élèves majeurs de Poudlard aussi on s'était mis à la rejoindre. Dans les esprits des sorciers adultes, Lord Voldemort n'était pas vraiment une menace : son projet paraissait tellement absurde, tellement irréalisable qu'on le qualifiait de fou et pensait que, d'ici quelques semaines voire quelques mois, il se serait calmé et que l'on n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui. Mais ici, à Poudlard, et particulièrement parmi les Serpentard, Narcissa voyait que la simple mention de son nom allumait une flamme dans le regard d'élèves de tout âge, et ils souriaient avidement, pressés d'atteindre leur majorité pour aller le rejoindre. Au sein de la jeunesse, Narcissa constatait avec quelle force ce projet prenait vie, avec quel entrain on en parlait, avec quelle joie on l'évoquait comme avenir proche. Et tout cela l'effrayait. L'effrayait à un tel point que, parfois, le soir, lorsqu'elle laissait ses pensées l'envahir, elle sentait comme un crochet se refermer sur son cœur et, les yeux grands ouverts, elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à s'endormir. Le fait était qu'elle approuvait l'idée de Lord Voldemort : un monde sans moldus ni Sang-de-Bourbe serait effectivement un monde parfait, un monde débarrassé de tous ses points faibles. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une telle chose soit possible. C'était comme si l'un de ses rêves, en se réalisant, lui apparaissait soudain clairement et l'effrayait, révélant tous ses côtés sombres. La chose était simple : comment pouvait-on envisager de tuer tous ces moldus et sorciers nés de parents moldus ? Comment pouvait-on même penser à un tel massacre ? Comment sa sœur, ses amis et même Lucius pouvaient souhaiter une telle chose ?

Impuissante, dissimulant sa peur au fin fond de son être, elle regardait ses camarades de Serpentard et même des autres maisons s'enthousiasmer et rire et, en temps que sang-pur, elle ne confiait son anxiété qu'à Lucius et Andromeda face aux autres elle affichait un sourire sans joie, et se contentait de hocher la tête lorsque, dans un murmure, on échangeait avec elle un commentaire sur le magnifique Lord Voldemort.

Lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Bellatrix, elle évitait de mentionner le nom du sorcier. Sa sœur en faisait de même : parce qu'elle la jugeait encore trop innocente où parce qu'elle avait deviné ses opinions sur le sujet, Narcissa l'ignorait. Un soir, succombant à son inquiétude, Narcissa avait passé une grande partie de la nuit assise sur un canapé de la salle commune, attendant le retour de sa sœur aînée qu'elle savait partie en mission pour _lui_. Lorsque Bellatrix entra discrètement dans la pièce aux premières lueurs du jour, Narcissa se contenta d'inspecter son visage à la recherche de blessures éventuelles, puis alla se coucher sans échanger un seul mot avec elle. Cette scène se répéta à plusieurs reprises par la suite, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne posa jamais une seule question.

Ainsi s'était écoulé ce début d'année pour la jeune Narcissa Black: des jours incertains, inquiétants, pendant lesquels elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ceux qu'elle aimait en sentant son anxiété et son impuissance grandir au fil du temps.

De par le rang et la richesse de sa famille, Lucius Malefoy avait toujours vécu dans la facilité. La vie était simple : il obtenait tout ce qu'il désirait. Matériellement, rien ne pouvait se révéler trop cher pour la famille Malefoy psychologiquement, il savait comment s'y prendre pour envoûter les adultes ou charmer la fille qu'il désirait. Cette facilité avait causé en lui une sorte de feignantise qu'il ne pouvait se cacher. Lucius était un jeune garçon ambitieux et qui, face à sa jeunesse dorée et luxueuse, s'attendait à un avenir des plus radieux. Aussi désirait-il de nombreuses choses, sans cependant jamais rien faire pour les obtenir. Il voulait tout, tout de suite. Il voulait le résultat en s'abstenant de devoir s'attarder sur les moyens de l'atteindre. Aussi, il laissait toujours son argent, sa réputation et ses sourire faire le travail et, jusqu'à maintenant, cette technique s'était révélée excellente.

Lorsqu'on lui parlait de Lord Voldemort, Lucius sentait l'enthousiasme s'emparer de son cœur. Un monde sans moldus ni Sang-de-Bourbe était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : pourquoi donc ne pas en saisir la chance lorsqu'elle apparaissait devant lui ? Lucius savait qu'il ne pourrait rejoindre les Mangemorts avant sa majorité mais il savait également que, grâce à la réputation de sa famille, il avait le pouvoir, s'il le voulait, d'entrer en contact avec Lord Voldemort et de commencer à se rapprocher de lui. Depuis le début de l'année, Lucius ne s'imaginait un avenir qu'aux côtés de celui que l'on appelait aussi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Contrairement aux adultes, il savait que le projet de Lord Voldemort n'était pas que de simple paroles en l'air : il voyait les élèves de septième année le rejoindre, il les voyait sortir discrètement le soir pour accomplir il ne savait quelle mission. Tout autour de lui, les choses bougeaient. Et, lorsqu'il laissait ses pensées voguer dans son esprit, il s'imaginait se tenant fier, droit et victorieux aux côtés de Lord Voldemort, dans un monde juste, meilleur, sans faiblesse. Oui, il s'imaginait très bien comme étant le bras droit le plus puissant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seulement, fidèle à son caractère, Lucius ne faisait absolument rien qui puisse le rapprocher de ce rêve. Il se contentait d'attendre sachant que, dès sa majorité atteinte, Lord Voldemort s'intéresserait à lui. Pour le moment, du haut de ses quatorze ans, il se contentait d'observer ceux qu'il savait Mangemorts, voyant leurs yeux s'agrandir avec fierté et espoir au fil des jours, notant la suffisance avec laquelle ils parlaient ou se déplaçaient. Il échangeait avec eux des sourires complices, conscient qu'un jour son tour viendrait, et il attendait, se sentant presque supérieur à tous les autres parce qu'il savait qu'un jour son nom serait appelé.

**IMPORTANT**

**Bon les gens, je pars ce soir en camping avec des amis dans le Sud de la France (priez pour qu'il y fasse beau!) pour fêter le bac, et je n'aurai aucune connexion Internet pendant une petite semaine. Je suis donc désolée de vous annoncer que vous devrez patienter jusque là pour le prochain chapitre (please, ne me tuez pas! :p). Je vous promet que le prochain sera bien long en compensation :)**

**Sinon, concernant ce chapitre : Bellatrix, Cherie, Rodolphus et les autres ont à présent 17 ans; Andromeda 15, Lucius 14 et Narcissa 13 (si ce n'était plus trop clair pour certains.)**

**Comme vous avez pu le lire, Voldemort gagne de plus en plus d'influence dans le monde des sorciers, mais vous comprendrez bien tout ça (ainsi que ses projets), au prochain chapitre, qui sera plus**** du point de vue de Bellatrix.  
**

**Un énorme, énorme merci à tous ceux qui lisent, postent des reviews, suivent et ont mis en favoris cette fic; vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir! Je vous adore tous très, très fort! **

**Plein de bsx, Sarah. **


	22. Chapter 22

Dans les premières heures du matin, une silhouette sombre et silencieuse se tenait droite, immobile, dans une petite pièce sans lumière. La pièce était rectangulaire, les murs épais et hauts, et la seule source de lumière venait de d'une lampe blanche qui éclairait la salle voisine et dont la lumière passait par la porte ouverte. L'homme, grand, habillé d'une longue robe noire qui touchait le sol, tenait une fine baguette de bois qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts longs et fins. Ses yeux perçant regardaient droit devant lui, en direction de la porte, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Autour de lui régnait un silence complet, presque terrifiant, et l'air stagnant était froid. Soudain, trois légers _pop_ se firent entendre, et trois silhouettes se matérialisèrent devant lui. Les lèvres de Lord Voldemort se tordirent en un petit sourire lorsqu'il les vit. Les silhouettes étaient toutes les trois vêtues d'une cape et leur visage étaient dissimulés sous une capuche. Deux d'entre elles inclinèrent respectueusement et craintivement la tête la troisième s'avança vers Lord Voldemort.

- La mission a été un succès, Maître, dit la troisième silhouette, et elle posa un genou au sol, s'inclinant aux pieds du sorcier. Russell Vance était chez lui quand nous sommes arrivés il était seul. Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que trois étudiants se mettent à l'attaquer.

En disant ces mots, Bellatrix avait ôté sa capuche et elle regardait à présent Lord Voldemort, levant vers lui des yeux remplis d'admiration et de satisfaction.

- Le sortilège a marché ? demanda Voldemort de sa voix basse et sifflante.

- Parfaitement, répondit Bellatrix. Dès la première fois. Lorsqu'il se rendra au ministère demain matin, Vance commencera à vous transmettre les anciens dossiers, et il fera de même avec les nouveaux au fur et à mesure qu'ils arriveront sur son bureau.

Pour la seconde fois le visage de Lord Voldemort sembla se recouvrir d'un sourire.

- Très bien, Bellatrix, dit-il en se déplaçant légèrement sur sa droite. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Le visage de Bellatrix se teinta de rouge et elle baissa humblement la tête. Voldemort s'arrêta devant les deux autres silhouettes.

- Lestrange, Sucea, dit-il, je vous félicite vous aussi. C'est de sorciers comme vous dont j'ai vraiment besoin. Plus tôt nous pourrons infiltrer le ministère, le mieux cela sera. Je veux que ses membres soient sous mes ordres lorsque nous passerons à l'action. Rodolphus, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à la silhouette de droite, tu as retransmis notre petit message à ton frère ?

- Bien sûr, Maître, répondit la voix grave de Rodolphus. Rabastan s'en occupera dès demain matin.

- Dis-lui que je ne peux attendre, dit Voldemort en le regardant de ses yeux à la lueur rouge. Je veux que cette histoire soit réglée pour demain soir – sans retard.

Rodolphus parut se figer, et il hocha la tête.

- Très bien, Maître, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Lord Voldemort se retourna de nouveau vers Bellatrix, tenant sa baguette dans sa main droite.

- Je veux te voir demain soir, Bella, dit-il.

Le visage de Bellatrix s'illumina, comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait son surnom. Elle hocha vivement la tête.

- Il te reste encore des choses à apprendre, continua Lord Voldemort.

Elle comprit immédiatement de quoi il parlait. Depuis quelques mois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle se retrouvaient pour une ou deux heures, au cours desquelles il lui apprenait la magie noire. Mais pas n'importe quelle magie noire : des sortilèges extrêmement puissants et dont, pour la plupart, l'usage était interdit par le ministère de la magie. Ainsi il l'avait initiée aux Sortilèges Impardonnables, comme celui de l'Imperium, qu'elle avait utilisé ce soir même. Bellatrix s'était peu à peu mise à attendre ses cours avec la plus grande impatience, consciente que le statut spécial que lui accordait Lord Voldemort était un immense honneur. Elle était son élève, et elle sentait jour après jour son pouvoir s'accroître.

- Vous pouvez partir, maintenant, ordonna Lord Voldemort en se détournant déjà d'eux. Je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin de vous.

Baissant respectueusement la tête, les trois sorciers quittèrent la pièce. Ils sortirent de la petite maison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et qui servait de quartier général au Seigneur des Ténèbres, une bâtisse en bois parmi d'autres dans un village moldu au pied d'une colline. Bellatrix trottinait gaiement autour de ses amis, portée par l'excitation. Rodolphus et Emma avaient ôté leur capuche et marchaient plus aisément depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur maître.

- Eh bien, dit Rodolphus en se massant l'épaule d'une main, il avait l'air content.

- Bien sûr qu'il était content ! s'exclama Emma d'un air satisfait. Russell Vance travaille pour lui maintenant.

- Travaille, répéta Bellatrix avec un ricanement. Oui, on peut dire ça. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce sortilège, continua-t-elle en parlant de l'Imperium. Vous imaginez ce que je pourrais faire faire aux autres élèves !

Elle ricana, les yeux pétillants.

- Ne t'emballe pas trop, fit Rodolphus en posant une main sur son épaule pour la retenir. C'est un Sortilège Impardonnable, tu te rappelles ? Si tu le lance à Poudlard, avec toute la sécurité qu'il y a, Dumbledore sera immédiatement avertit.

- Je le sais bien, répondit Bellatrix en se dégageant.

- Sans compter toutes ses questions dérangeantes, dans le genre « où est-ce que vous avez appris à lancer un tel sort, Mademoiselle Balck ? » ajouta-t-il dans une imitation parfaite de la voix tranquille d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.

- J'imagine que là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas content, dit Emma avec un frisson. Elle se tourna vers ses amis, ses yeux se détachant à peine dans l'obscurité.

- On vous a dit ce qu'il a fait à Hudson ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. C'est un gars qui tenait un petit commerce, à ce que j'ai compris. Il devait recevoir une livraison d'objets bizarres qu'il avait ordre de remettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il les a gardés pour lui et les a cachés dans sa cave. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a appris et a massacré toute sa famille.

- Hudson le méritait, dit Bellatrix d'une voix indifférente.

Rodolphus parut étonné mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

- Tout cela pour dire que Lord Voldemort ne pardonne pas, reprit Emma.

- Oh, je suis sûre qu'il pardonne, répondit Bellatrix. A ceux qui lui sont les plus fidèles.

Elle s'arrêta, regardant ses amis avec fierté. Rodolphus eut un sourire amusé. Il avait remarqué que son amie, depuis le début de l'année, avait développé une fidélité sans faille envers Lord Voldemort elle prenait à cœur tout ce qu'il lui disait et il savait qu'elle préférerait mourir que de le décevoir. Cet amour lui avait donné le sentiment qu'elle disposait d'un statut privilégié et, depuis peu, il s'était mis à y croire. Parmi les Mangemorts, Bellatrix se tenait toujours la plus proche de Lord Voldemort et jamais il ne l'avait choisi comme victime sur laquelle il pouvait faire passer sa colère. Rodolphus était persuadé que ces privilèges venaient du fait que, grâce à son talent, Bellatrix n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais échouée lors des missions qu'il lui confiait et que, par conséquent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres la tenait un peu plus haut que les autres dans son estime. Bien qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, la position spéciale qu'entretenait Bellatrix le rassurait : il avait l'impression que son amitié avec la jeune femme le protégeait des colères passagères de Lord Voldemort et que, lorsque ce dernier faisait passer sa baguette d'un visage à l'autre, cherchant un corps à punir et à torturer, il était quelque peu protégé.

Les trois amis s'arrêtèrent à l'angle d'une ruelle dans le village moldu et, se tenant la main, ils transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent dans la cave de la boutique Honeydukes, et s'engouffrèrent dans le passage secret qui menait à Poudlard. Ce chemin était devenu une habitude pour les Mangemorts encore étudiants à Poudlard. Le soir, lorsqu'ils sentaient la Marque des Ténèbres brûler leur bras gauche, ils s'engouffraient en silence à l'intérieur de la statue de la Sorcière Borgne et marchaient jusque dans la boutique, où, loin des sortilèges de protection du château, ils pouvaient transplaner sans problème et rejoindre leur maître.

- J'espère que Narcissa est couchée, murmura Bellatrix alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune de Serpentard, se glissant silencieusement dans la pièce. L'horloge accrochée au mur face à la cheminée affichait cinq heures moins le quart.

- A cette heure-là, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle soit encore debout à t'attendre, répondit Rodolphus en étouffant un bâillement.

- Tu ne la connais pas, répondit Bellatrix avec un rictus. Elle peut être très bornée lorsqu'elle s'inquiète.

De nouveau elle sourit en pensant à sa sœur. Il n'était pas extraordinaire que Narcissa passe la nuit assise sur le canapé face à la cheminée, attendant son retour. Lorsque, enfin, Bellatrix rentrait, Narcissa se contentait de se lever et de l'accompagner à son dortoir jamais elles n'échangeaient de mots sur Lord Voldemort ou sur tout ce qui s'en rapprochait. Bellatrix trouvait son comportement étrange, mais elle ne s'en était jamais plainte, touchée par l'attention que lui portait sa sœur.

- Vous savez que dans trois heures on a cours ? fit Rodolphus avec un autre bâillement. Je vais mourir.

- Tu dormiras une autre nuit, répondit Bellatrix. L'essentiel, c'est qu'on ait réussi et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit content.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit son dortoir quelques minutes plus tard, marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire repérer, ses yeux se posèrent sur la tignasse de cheveux roux qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller de Cherie. La jeune femme semblait dormir à poings fermés, les draps la recouvrant jusqu'au menton. Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un sourire attendris mais, alors qu'elle se glissait elle-même dans son lit, son sourire disparut et ses lèvres se crispèrent.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre Cherie ces temps-ci. La jeune femme avait, comme tous les autres, accepté de porter la Marque avec joie dès ses dix-sept ans mais, depuis, son enthousiasme s'était quelque peu effacé. Alors que Bellatrix, Rodolphus et les autres quittaient en cachette le château pratiquement tous les deux soirs, Cherie s'arrangeait toujours pour trouver une excuse : un devoir qu'elle n'avait pas fini, un livre qu'elle voulait lire, la promesse qu'elle avait faite à une amie de passer la soirée avec elle…en deux mots, elle évitait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Bellatrix ne savait qu'en penser.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était la promesse d'un monde meilleur, de l'avenir glorieux dont les deux amies avaient toujours rêvé. Alors pourquoi, maintenant que cet avenir commençait à se dessiner, Cherie ne montrait aucun désir de s'en emparer pleinement ?

Bellatrix en avait discuté une fois avec Rodolphus, en revenant d'une mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres selon lui, Cherie n'aimait pas vraiment les méthodes de Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix ricana dans le silence de son dortoir à cette pensée. Ces _méthodes_. Certes, elle se rappelait que le visage déjà naturellement pâle de Cherie avait perdu le peu de couleurs qui lui restait la première fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait torturé un de ses Mangemorts devant eux – mais comment pouvait-elle le lui reprocher ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire chacun devait se battre et agir du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour lui dans ce type de projet, la défaite n'était pas acceptable. Bellatrix sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'elle pourrait, elle aussi, un jour, échouer à l'une des missions donnée par son maître en y pensant, elle accepterait alors sa punition presqu'avec joie, car ce ne serait que ce qu'elle mériterait.

Bellatrix se retourna sur le flanc pour pouvoir observer Cherie dans l'obscurité. Non, décidément, elle avait du mal à la comprendre. Il n'y a que les imbéciles – ou les lâches- qui laissent tomber un rêve lorsqu'ils l'on à portée de main. Cherie ne pouvait pas se contenter de leur sourire, de les encourager, de les couvrir lorsqu'ils sortaient le soir et de leur demander comment ça s'était passé le lendemain matin. Elle, Bellatrix, ne pouvait se contenter de cela.

Lorsque Cherie se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la saluant de son habituel air enjoué, Bellatrix, pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir et lui grommela deux ou trois mots désagréables. Mais le caractère naturellement joyeux de Cherie lui fit rapidement – et momentanément – oublier sa colère et son agacement.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas en couple, Lucius Malefoy se plaisait à marcher sans but dans les couloirs de l'école, juste pour s'attirer les regards et, éventuellement, faire de nouvelles rencontres. Il avait quelque peu arrêté cette pratique depuis qu'il était avec Narcissa mais, de temps en temps, lorsqu'il était seul et ne savait comment s'occuper, il lui prenait de mettre ses plus beaux vêtements et d'errer au hasard dans le château. Il était toujours agréable de sentir des regards intéressés se poser sur lui mais, ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était parler avec une jolie sorcière qui l'avait arrêté en route et qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'espoir et de désir, la voir se rapprocher de lui et poser sa main sur son bras ou sur son épaule et, au dernier moment, quand elle pensait avoir attiré son attention, la repousser et lui dire qu'il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire. L'expression de déception et de dégout qui s'affichait alors sur leur visage le ravissait et l'amusait à chaque fois, lui procurant une sensation de supériorité qui le ravissait. Ce lundi là il était sorti dans le parc pour profiter du soleil hivernal, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui.

- Lucius, eh Lucius !

Il s'apprêtait à se retourner, un sourire déjà préparé sur les lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la voix qui l'avait interpelé n'appartenait pas à une fille, mais à un garçon. Et, en effet, un sorcier de Serpentard de grande taille, au visage anguleux et à la peau légèrement métissée s'arrêta devant lui, la respiration rendue saccadée par sa course. Lucius sentit son cœur se contracter avec haine lorsqu'il posa un regard brulant sur le visage amical du garçon. Celui-ci se redressa et lui lança un sourire engageant.

- Eh, Lucius, comment tu vas ?

Un millier de pensées envahit l'esprit de Lucius en même temps, si bien qu'il eut du mal, au début, à savoir quoi dire. _Comment oses-tu venir me parler ? Comment oses-tu me sourire après ce que tu as fait à Narcissa ?_ Il serra les mâchoires, respirant profondément pour essayer de se calmer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Wyatt ?

Le dénommé Wyatt parut surpris du ton agressif de Lucius, mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire poli pour autant.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est parlé Lucius, c'est tout, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu vas, mais si tu as autre chose à faire…

- Je suis vraiment _désolé_ de t'avoir évité, Wyatt, répondit Lucius d'une voix glacée, mais il me semble que j'avais mes raisons. Il s'approcha du garçon, plongeant dans les siens des yeux noirs, brulant de haine. N'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci le sourire de Wyatt disparu de son visage et se fit remplacer par un air de défi brutal.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Wyatt en passant une main contre sa joue, tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air…tu ne t'es pas vraiment opposé à nous, il me semble. Un muscle tressaillit dans la mâchoire de Lucius, mais cela ne fit qu'amuser son interlocuteur. Nous avons tous pensé que tu étais plutôt content de le faire. Tu ne nous as pas vraiment montré d'oppositions.

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été mis au courant de votre petit jeu, gronda Lucius. Il recula d'un pas, sentant la honte et la douleur de son comportement passé le rattraper et lui colorer les joues. Wyatt haussa les épaules et soupira d'un air indifférent.

- Peu importe, dit-il en se caressant une nouvelle fois la joue. Au fait, j'ai remarqué que la chère Narcissa et toi, vous vous étiez réconciliés, non ? Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait assez gentille pour te pardonner. Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Wyatt, gronda Lucius.

- Oui, bah j'en ai reparlé avec les autres, tu sais, répondit Wyatt avec un sourire lumineux. On n'a pas vraiment, vraiment aimé essuyer un tel échec – surtout qu'il a fallu que cette idiote de Black s'en mêle (il grimaça à la mention de Bellatrix). Enfin bref, on pensait remettre ça un de ses jours, et je me demandais si tu…

Un _crac _sonore se fit entendre lorsque le poing serré de Lucius s'enfonça dans la joue que Wyatt venait de caresser le jeune garçon s'effondra tête la première sur le sol. Lucius ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle il l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le redressa de façon à ce que leurs deux visages soient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Je te promets Wyatt, JE TE JURE que si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, ce sera la dernière chose que tu auras faite !

Un filet de sang coulait du nez de Wyatt et sa joue, à l'endroit où Lucius l'avait frappé, semblait quelque peu enfoncée dans son crâne, mais le jeune garçon partit d'un grand éclat de rire un éclat de rire sincère, qui vint illuminer son visage entier.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein, Malefoy ? Il se redressa, se dégageant d'un geste de l'emprise de Lucius. Me foudroyer sur place ? Me transformer en grenouille ? Ou, peut-être, me faire cracher des limaces à moi aussi ?

Lucius sentit la colère s'emparer de lui, mais ce n'était pas la même rage qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Wyatt s'avancer vers lui. Cette fois-ci, c'était une colère impuissante, qui le fit hésiter. Wyatt dut le comprendre car il lui lança un regard triomphant.

- T'inquiète Malefoy, je te promets de bien m'occuper de ta petite-amie, ricana-t-il. C'est juste que, mes potes et moi, on n'aime pas vraiment laisser un jeu en suspens, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Et, de nouveau, il éclata de rire avant de lancer un clin d'œil à Lucius et de s'en aller à grands pas.

Pendant quelques secondes, ce dernier resta immobile, comme figé sur place il semblait perdu dans le temps et dans l'espace. Puis, il reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Et alors il sentit, s'infiltrant en lui des pieds à la tête comme un liquide glacé, un mix de sentiments qui le fit frissonner et bouillir de rage en même temps : de la haine, de l'impuissance et, surtout, de la peur. Une peur tellement puissante qu'il fut pris du désir de courir jusque dans la salle de classe où Narcissa avait cours en ce moment même et de ne plus la quitter d'un seul centimètre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il avait du mal à respirer. _Calme toi, Lucius_, s'ordonna-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol le long d'un tronc d'arbre, poussant un long soupir qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot, et enterra son visage derrière ses deux mains. Wyatt n'était qu'un salaud, un imbécile, un pervers qui…Wyatt n'était qu'un être humain. Forcément, il y avait un moyen pour l'arrêter, pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Lucius redressa la tête, respirant déjà mieux. Oui. Wyatt n'était ni un Dieu immortel, ni le plus fort des sorciers il ne le craignait peut-être pas lui, Lucius Malefoy, mais il y avait forcément une ou deux choses qu'il redoutait. Forcément. Comme tous les êtres humains, il n'était pas infaillible.

Lucius poussa un long soupir tout en passant une main sur ses cheveux il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

- Black, j'ai à te parler.

Bellatrix leva des yeux étonnés de son livre pour les poser sur le visage du garçon pâle qui, les mains croisées, se tenait debout entre elle et la cheminée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lucy ? ricana-t-elle.

Une lueur irritée passa sur le visage de Lucius, mais il poussa un soupir et afficha un sourire poli.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je veux te parler. En privé, ajouta-t-il, jetant un regard aux élèves qui vaquaient à leurs occupations dans la salle commune. Bellatrix eut un sourire narquois.

- Je suis sûre que ce que tu as à me dire ne mérite pas mon attention, dit-elle lentement, je ne vois pas pourquoi en plus je devrais me déplacer pour toi.

Un muscle tressaillit dans la mâchoire de Lucius.

- Bellatrix…, commença-t-il.

- Si tu y tiens vraiment, tu n'as que me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ici.

- C'est à propos de Narcissa.

Une lueur menaçante vint éclairer le regard de Bellatrix à ces mots, et elle leva des yeux noirs, grondant comme un ciel d'orage sur le jeune garçon, qui recula d'un pas.

- Je te préviens sale mioche, si tu lui as fait quelque chose…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait fait quelque chose, l'interrompit Lucius. Enfin je veux dire, personne ne lui a encore rien fait, mais…j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Bellatrix le fixa en silence.

- Black, tu sais que je ne te demanderais jamais de faire quoique ce soit pour moi. C'est vraiment Narcissa que je veux aider.

La jeune femme le dévisagea quelques secondes encore, comme un prédateur tranquille et menaçant se demandant s'il doit épargner la frêle gazelle venue lui demander un service qui est au-dessus de ses forces puis, elle poussa un court soupir et referma vivement son livre.

- Très bien.

- Je ne suis plus très sûr…que ce soit une bonne idée.

Lucius Malefoy essayait de garder une distance de sécurité entre lui et la jeune femme furibonde qui marchait devant lui, tout en courant pour ne pas la perdre de vue. En réalité, furibonde n'était pas le bon mot – s'il y avait seulement un mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel Bellatrix Black se trouvait en ce moment. Sa main droite refermée sur sa baguette magique, l'autre serrée en un poing crispé, la respiration haletante, les joues rouges, les yeux plus noirs qu'elle ne les avait jamais eus, elle traversa la salle commune de Serpentard telle une créature démoniaque. L'énergie qu'elle dégageait était tellement malsaine qu'un élève de première année qui se trouvait sur son passage courut se réfugier derrière un fauteuil.

- Black, est-ce que tu m'entends…, s'exclama Lucius entre deux respirations, tendant le bras pour essayer d'arrêter Bellatrix.

- Lâche-moi, Lucy, répondit cette dernière d'une voix étonnamment calme. Même s'il était rassuré de constater que, apparemment, elle n'avait pas perdu tout contrôle d'elle-même, Lucius n'en resta pas là.

- Attends une minute, tu veux bien ? dit-il alors que Bellatrix s'élançait dans l'escalier. Je ne pense pas que…

- Je me contrefiche de ce que tu penses, Malefoy, rugit Bellatrix. Elle s'arrêta vivement, pivota sur ses talons et brandit sa baguette droit sur le visage pâle du garçon. Si tu voulais me garder en dehors de tout cela, pourquoi être venu m'en parler, hein ? siffla-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Lucius recula d'un pas, extrêmement blême. Je vais te dire pourquoi. Tu es venu me voir parce que tu savais exactement ce que tu voulais. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ce type n'arrêtera jamais à moins que quelqu'un ne se charge de lui. Et si je vais _le_ faire maintenant, ce n'est pas pour toi, ni pour moi, mais pour Cissy. Alors reste en dehors de tout cela, fais comme si rien ne c'était passé et tout ira bien.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard meurtrier avant de reprendre sa course dans l'escalier.

- Où est la chambre de ce sale bâtard ?

Lucius l'y conduisit cependant, au moment où Bellatrix allait tourner la poignée, il l'arrêta.

- Promets-moi juste une chose, Black, murmura-t-il tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux, avec un calme qui le surprit lui-même. Ne fais pas une chose aussi stupide que le tuer ou…

Bellatrix redressa la tête en arrière pour éclater de rire ce n'était pas un rire enjoué, ni triste, ni même moqueur ou railleur c'était un son vide, creux, effrayant qui fit frissonner Lucius des pieds à la tête. Elle le repoussa et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais risquer un séjour à Askaban – ou pire - pour ce petit imbécile ?

Elle lui lança un sourire glacé avant de tourner la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. La dernière chose que Lucius entendit fut la voix chantante, presque enjouée de Bellatrix, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité, sa baguette brandit :

- Bonsoir, Wyatt.

Quelques jours après les élèves de Serpentard furent réveillés par les cris enjoués de Rita Skeeter. Cherie Bones, qui s'apprêtait à descendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec Roque, fut l'une des premières à être mise au courant. Rita le lui annonça, les yeux brillants d'excitation :

- Tu es au courant que Wyatt Ty a changé d'établissement ? Ses parents sont venus le chercher hier soir, apparemment ils ont passé une bonne heure à parler dans le bureau du directeur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je n'avais jamais vu Wyatt aussi effrayé !

- Qui c'est, ce Wyatt… ? commença Cherie, mais elle fut interrompue par Lucius Malefoy qui, les yeux encore remplis de sommeil, l'écarta pour demander à Rita :

- Alors, il s'en va, c'est sûr ? Je veux dire, il ne reste pas à Poudlard ?

- C'est ça. Rita regarda autour d'elle et éleva la voix de façon à ce que tous puissent l'entendre : Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, qu'un garçon décide de quitter l'école du jour au lendemain ? Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir pourquoi ?

Lucius ricana.

- Si j'étais toi, dit-il, je n'essayerais même pas de savoir pourquoi. Imagine, s'il fuit quelque chose ici, à Poudlard, et que tu tombes sur cette _chose – _je ne parierais même pas sur tes chances de rester en vie.

Et avec cela il tourna les talons et quitta la salle commune, suivit par le regard étonné et curieux de Rita. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, il s'assit à la table des Serpentard, seul il fut vite rejoint par Narcissa qui lui jeta un regard anxieux.

- Tu es au courant pour Ty ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Bella m'a dit…

- Oui, je suis au courant, répondit-il. Et, passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille :

- On ne va pas s'en plaindre, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa remarque lui valut un froncement de sourcils de la part de Narcissa.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle. Lucius haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Cissy.

Et, pour détourner l'attention de la jeune fille, il enfonça ses lèvres dans la confiture qui recouvrait son toast avant de les déposer sur la bouche de Narcissa, qui le repoussa immédiatement en riant.

**Encore un énorme merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des commentaires sur cette fic depuis le début, je vous adore! :3**

**Ah oui et aussi, je repars en camping (et oui lol, j'adore le camping!) pendant trois semaines avec ma famille, MAIS cette fois j'emène avec moi mon ordinateur portable. J'essayerai donc de poster les chapitres qui restent (environ quatre ou cinq je pense) dès que je trouve un point Wiffi - toutes mes excuses si la publication de cette fic ralentit quelque peu :(**

**Je vous adore, Sarah. xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour les gens ! Avant toute chose je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée d'avoir tant tardé à publier pitié, ne m'en voulez pas ! Mais, malheureusement, le camping dans lequel j'étais se trouvait dans un coin reculé où il n'y avait pas de borne Wi-fi ('-). Enfin bref, si vous êtes toujours intéressés de connaitre la fin et, pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre les deux derniers chapitres d'un coup (et oui, les deux derniers déjà !). Il reste tout de même un tout petit épilogue que je veux encore peaufiner et que je publierai donc demain.**

**Merci énormément à tous ceux qui lisent/suivent/commentent cette fic depuis le début ou qui l'ont prise en cours de route : je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante ! :D N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis global sur l'histoire, ce que vous auriez aimé y trouver et si vous avez aimé (ou non) la fin.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

**Plein de gros bsx ! Sarah 3**

**P.S : Talissa, je te hais (enfin pas vraiment, hein) pour avoir (presque) deviné la fin !**

Lucius Malefoy voyait les choses évoluer avec une impatience grandissante. Le soir, dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il voyait des élèves de septième année discuter avidement entre eux, se montrant discrètement leur avant-bras gauche et attirant autour d'eux des groupes d'élèves plus jeunes, qu'ils repoussaient ou acceptaient dans leurs confidences selon la confiance qu'ils portaient en eux. Lui-même, grâce à Narcissa, était admis dans le groupe fermé et très prisé de Bellatrix et ses amis : il s'asseyait sur le sol entre le canapé et la cheminée, et écoutait avec des yeux avides et passionnés les récits de ses aînés. Il aimait particulièrement la façon qu'avait Bellatrix de parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres : la façon dont tout son corps se dressait sur sa chaise, dont ses yeux s'enflammaient et dont ses cheveux s'hérissaient comme s'ils étaient parcourus d'électricité. Elle racontait les exploits qu'elle faisait sans rien dévoiler cependant sur les projets de celui qu'elle appelait respectueusement « Maître » : elle en disait juste assez pour faire rêver les plus jeunes et, de temps en temps, elle braquait sa baguette magique sur l'un d'entre eux et, un sourire diabolique apparaissant sur ses lèvres, elle leur disait qu'à présent elle serait capable de faire cesser leur cœur de battre en une seconde si elle le souhaitait.

Lucius se rendait compte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait de l'importance : il savait par l'intermédiaire d'amis de septième année que des élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffleavaient, eux aussi, rejoins les rangs. Il ne savait si c'était vrai mais il avait remarqué une anxiété naissante dans l'ambiance de l'école, comme si les gens savaient que de grandes choses se préparaient mais qu'ils n'osaient pas en parler. Les murmures discrets dans les couloirs se multipliaient. Mais ce qui émerveillait le plus Lucius étaient les regards fiers, les têtes hautes, les démarches de rois et de reines, les sourires confiants en l'avenir qui habitaient les élèves Mangemorts. Et cette dignité était ce qui l'éblouissait et l'attirait le plus. Cependant, Lucius savait que tous ne partageaient pas son avis. Les élèves de Gryffondor méprisaient plus que jamais ceux de Serpentard et, à plusieurs reprises, il avait entendu des propos irrités et dégoutés au sujet des Mangemorts. Au sein des Serpentard même certains semblaient douter : il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Narcissa, mais se rassurait en se disant qu'elle était encore jeune et que son opinion aurait encore le temps d'évoluer. Cependant, il notait également une sorte de réluctance parmi les élèves de septième année. Le meilleur exemple était celui de Cherie Bones. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle portait la Marque et il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonnée si, un jour, il n'avait surpris une dispute entre elle et Bellatrix. Il était passé devant elles assez rapidement, craignant de s'attirer la colère de Bellatrix, mais il avait tout de même eut le temps d'entendre cette dernière s'écrier d'une voix colérique '' Ses méthodes ? Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à ses _méthodes_ ?'' Une sorte de tension était née entre les deux meilleures amies, une tension qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Et il n'était visiblement pas le seul à s'en rendre compte : les regards menaçant de Bellatrix, les froncements de sourcils de Cherie avaient intéressés au plus haut point l'esprit de Rita Skeeter mais la jeune femme, qui semblait craindre les Mangemorts que, à la connaissance de Lucius, elle n'avait pas voulu rejoindre, se contentait de lâcher deux ou trois commentaires ici et là, lorsqu'elle n'était à distance ni des oreilles de Cherie ni de celles de Bellatrix, essayant d'attirer l'attention d'élèves un peu plus courageux qu'elle, et qui, peut-être, oseraient les questionner. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé un jour avec Narcissa, la jeune fille lui avait révélée que, à sa connaissance, Bellatrix s'énervait du manque d'intérêt que son amie prêtait à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans tous les cas, Narcissa se plaçait du côté de Cherie, et elle passait par conséquent encore plus de temps avec elle.

Tout cela se passait en dehors du champ d'action de Lucius Malefoy qui, se désespérant d'atteindre ses dix-sept ans, espérait toujours que quelque chose – ou quelqu'un, le repérerait et l'aiderait à se hisser vers le haut. L'une des choses qu'il ignorait était que cela pourrait lui arriver bien plus tôt que ce qu'il pensait.

Un matin où il était seul et Narcissa encore en cours, Lucius s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque, un manuel sous le bras, pour rédiger un devoir de Métamorphose. Mais peu importait la volonté qu'il y mettait, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il était beaucoup trop soucieux. Des images de la veille au soir lui revenait à l'esprit. Il avait trouvé Narcissa dans son dortoir, au bord des larmes et tenant dans sa main droite un morceau de parchemin froissé. Une lettre de ses parents, lui avoua-t-elle. Ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rose mais elle garda la tête haute lorsqu'elle lui apprit qu'il y a quelques jours, elle avait envoyé une lettre d'avertissement à ses parents, leur annonçant ses craintes au sujet de Bellatrix et de son dévouement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius avait été pris par surprise : que Narcissa ait ravalé sa fierté au point de dénoncer sa sœur ne lui paraissait être un fait acceptable que parce qu'elle l'avait fait, selon elle, dans l'intérêt de cette dernière. Il refoula cependant ses pensées devant la détresse de Narcissa et relut avec elle la réponse de ses parents. La lettre était extrêmement courte et directe et, à la grande surprise de Lucius, consistait en un véritable éloge de Lord Voldemort : combien Cygnus et Druella Black étaient fiers d'apprendre que leur fille aînée avait décidé de le rejoindre de sa propre initiative. Combien ils l'encourageaient elle, Narcissa, à faire de même dès qu'elle le pourrait. De cette lettre, Lucius tira deux informations : que l'influence de Lord Voldemort était bien plus forte que ce qu'il ne pensait, touchant et attirant les familles les plus nobles et les plus anciennes – et donc, selon lui, les plus puissantes (il se demanda, d'ailleurs, ce qu'en pensaient ses parents) - et que Narcissa, au contraire de ce qu'il s'était plu à penser, était bien loin de ressentir la moindre petite inclination pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par la présence de quelqu'un qui s'assit vivement en face de lui à sa table.

- Lucy, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que tu as une dette envers moi.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que la voix riante qui l'avait interpelé appartenait à Bellatrix Black.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Black, répondit-il alors qu'il regardait avec mépris la jeune femme repousser son manuel et ses parchemins pour se faire plus de place. Avec surprise, aussi : depuis quand Bellatrix venait-elle s'asseoir à la même table que lui ?

- Épargne-moi tes civilités, dit-elle avec un geste balayant de la main. Je suis venue ici pour que tu remplisses ta dette envers moi.

Lucius eut un sourire poli.

- Quelle dette ?

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, Lucy, siffla-t-elle. Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas venu me voir il y a quelques jours avec tes yeux larmoyants pour me supplier de régler son compte à un gars de ta classe.

- Je n'ai aucune dette envers toi à ce niveau-là, répliqua Lucius, sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu as rendu service, mais à Narcissa. Je ne te dois rien du tout.

Une lueur, un éclat de défi passa dans les yeux de Bellatrix si sauvagement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. La jeune femme se pencha légèrement vers lui et, le regardant droit dans les yeux, dit :

- Ce n'est pas Narcissa qui est venue m'implorer son aide, Lucy, mais toi. Par conséquent, c'est _toi_ qui me dois un service.

Quelque chose frappa alors Lucius : pour la première fois il nota un changement frappant en la personne de Bellatrix. Les quelques mois qu'elle avait passés en compagnie de Lord Voldemort l'avaient métamorphosée aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il se demanda comment il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt. Son teint était plus pâle, ses joues plus creuses : elle avait l'aspect d'une personne malade et cadavérique, et pourtant ses yeux brillaient plus que jamais. La lueur sauvage et fougueuse d'enfant terrible avait fait place à une violence fanatique, voulue et maîtrisée : et la passion qui brillait en eux éclairait tout son visage, la rendant paradoxalement plus belle que jamais. Elle semblait, si c'était possible, encore plus digne, fière et sûre d'elle-même qu'auparavant : maintenant qu'elle saisissait son rêve à pleine main, plus rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Lucius observait avec un mélange d'effroi et d'admiration la folie qui émanait de ses traits et se demanda si personne à Poudlard n'était en sécurité avec elle entre les meurs, lorsqu'elle se redressa et lui dit avec un sourire :

- Peut-être que tu changeras d'avis lorsque je t'aurais annoncé la nature du service. Il consiste à m'accompagner, ce soir, à Prés-au-Lard pour y rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres : je lui ai parlé de toi, et il a quelque chose à te dire.

La surprise, l'excitation, le bonheur et la peur entrèrent en collision dans le cœur de Lucius. Il regarda la sorcière assise face à lui avec de grands yeux. Est-ce que c'était possible…que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veuille lui parler, à lui ? Enfin, son heure semblait être arrivée. Et il devait cela à l'une des personnes qui le détestait le plus au monde ? Tout cela n'était-il pas un piège destiné à lui nuire ? Mais la tentation était trop forte et elle gagna sur le doute. Bellatrix s'était de nouveau penchée vers lui.

- Je sais que ça fait des mois que tu rêves de cette occasion, murmura-t-elle d'une voix chantante. _Il_ m'a appris l'Occlumancie : quel plaisir ça a été pour moi de percer ton petit esprit. Je sais que là, tu doutes de moi mais de toute façon, ricana-t-elle, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix Lucy, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius savait très bien que non : et, de toute façon, il n'aurait pour rien au monde refusé une telle occasion. Pendant un court instant cependant, il pensa à Narcissa: il vit son visage se dessiner devant lui, et il pensa à ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle apprenait ce qu'il allait faire, le mal et la peur qu'il lui causerait. Mais, peu à peu, les yeux bleus et purs de Narcissa s'évanouirent devant le regard flamboyant de sa sœur aînée qui, sur le moment, lui parut tellement pus envoutant et, sûrement, il hocha la tête.

* * *

C'était une nuit froide et pétrifiée, étouffante, une nuit telle que n'importe qui possédant son bon sens ne serait pas sorti. Lucius se demandait si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas rendue plus noire encore pour les dissimuler, lui et Bellatrix, d'éventuels regards de passants. Peut-être, après tout. Il resserra sa capuche et sa cape autour de son visage malgré tout.

Il devait courir pour se maintenir aux côtés de Bellatrix. La jeune femme n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient engouffrés dans le passage secret qui menait à Prés-au-Lard. Elle s'était abondamment plainte, en traversant les couloirs déserts du château, du fait qu'ils étaient obligés de se rendre au village à pied, si bien que Lucius avait fini par lui proposer qu'ils transplanent, lui s'accrochant à son bras. Mais Bellatrix avait vivement refusé : elle savait dans quel état les sorciers se trouvaient après leur premier transplanage, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit présenté à son maître dans un état déplorable, ni qu'il vomisse sur ses pieds à elle. Aussi marchaient-ils depuis presque qu'une heure maintenant, dans un silence gêné pour lui, voulu par elle. Bellatrix, ses yeux brillants et fixés droits devant elle, marchait d'une démarche légère, énergique, presque joyeuse. Elle finit par tourner à un angle et s'arrêta devant la porte d'un bar délabré. Lucius redressa la tête et lu, sur un écriteau suspendu à des chaines en fer, les mots _A La Tête de Sanglier_. Lucius se renfrogna. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres retrouvait ses partisans dans un…bar ?

- L'endroit est protégé, ricana Bellatrix, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées – et il réalisa, repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt, qu'elle avait effectivement lu dans ses pensées. Le barman est des nôtres. Le jour, c'est un bar comme les autres, quoique répugnant et peu fréquenté. Mais le soir, c'est bien autre chose.

Avec un sourire, elle pointa sa baguette sur le panneau de la porte et la pointa à trois endroits différents, murmurant des mots que Lucius ne comprit pas.

- Ne t'avise pas de revenir ici tout seul et d'essayer d'entrer tant que tu ne portes pas la Marque, murmura Bellatrix en reculant d'un pas. Si tu le fais malgré mon avertissement, je ne peux pas te promettre que tu en reviendras vivant. Sa voix était chantante lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots comme si, en réalité, elle souhaitait sa mort, mais Lucius n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder car la porte venait de s'ouvrir avec un grincement.

Les mots seuls ne pourraient décrire ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas une simple porte, mais toute sa vie et son avenir qui venaient de s'ouvrir. Les yeux écarquillés pour apercevoir le maximum à travers l'obscurité, son cœur battant si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Bellatrix entrer dans la taverne, et il la suivit. Le bruit des battements de son cœur noyait tout autre son : il n'entendit ni l'écho de ses pas, ni la porte se refermer, ni le crépitement des flammes qui brulaient dans la cheminée au fond de la pièce, ni les mots prononcés par les deux silhouettes sombres qui se tenaient debout devant le feu. La plus grande et la plus fine des deux releva la tête à leur arrivée son visage était dissimulé dans l'ombre et Lucius ne put voir que la bouche, fine, s'animer d'un sourire.

- Ah Bella, tu es là. Et le jeune Malefoy aussi, je présume.

Pétrifié, Lucius aperçut la tête se baisser légèrement et se placer dans la lumière. Ce qu'il vit alors le stupéfia. Le visage qui le regardait était d'une grande beauté – peut-être même plus grande que la sienne - pourtant, quelque chose de sombre, de cruel l'assombrissait totalement. Les lèvres fines, le nez enfoncé, les yeux presque rouges lui rappelaient étrangement la tête d'un serpent. Même la voix, à peine perceptible, lui rappelait le sifflement des reptiles. Ainsi fut la première impression de Lucius vis-à-vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres : un mélange d'émerveillement et d'horreur, à peine tarit par la déception.

La deuxième silhouette, qui s'était écartée à leur entrée, semblait attendre un ordre quelconque, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Laisse-nous, Bale, dit la voix reptilienne. Je viendrais te chercher quand j'aurai fini.

La silhouette s'inclina respectueusement, quoiqu'avec crainte, et disparut dans une autre pièce. Alors, Lord Voldemort posa ses yeux sur Lucius Malefoy. Jamais le jeune garçon n'avait été observé ainsi. Quelque chose de froid, de glacial, ruisselait le long de son dos, dans ses veines, faisait battre son cœur follement. Il avait l'impression que la moindre parcelle de son âme était mise à nue. Il se rappela la facilité qu'avait Bellatrix à lire son esprit quel jeu cela devait être pour son Maître. Quel plaisir il devait prendre à découvrir ses souffrances, ses rêves, ses plaisirs. Les yeux rougeâtres et brillants étaient bien trop difficiles à soutenir, mais Lucius, sans savoir trop comment, tient bon. Avalant sa salive régulièrement, respirant profondément, il soutint le regard aussi longtemps que dura l'entretien, sans flancher une seule fois. Son attitude sembla plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres car, au bout d'un moment qu'il lui parut être une éternité, la bouche de serpent se tordit en un sourire et le regard s'adoucit.

- Lucius Malefoy, dit Lord Voldemort. Approche, approche donc, n'aie pas peur. Bellatrix t'a-t-elle mise au courant de mes intentions?

Lucius était trop pétrifié pour pouvoir prononcer un mot heureusement Bellatrix prit la parole d'elle-même.

- Pas encore, Maître, dit-elle d'une voix cajolante, douce, soumise que Lucius ne lui avait jamais entendu auparavant, même avec Narcissa. Je voulais vous laisser le plaisir de le faire vous-même.

La jeune femme avait pris position à gauche de la cheminée, se tenant à une distance raisonnable du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais tout son corps tendu vers lui. Elle avait ôté sa capuche et Lucius pouvait voir son visage pâle, fasciné, briller dans l'obscurité.

- Je ne doute pas de la bonté de tes intentions, Bellatrix, répondit Lord Voldemort en lui jetant un regard de côté. Mais Lucius ici présent doit se demander ce qu'il se passe et, effrayé comme il est, je pense qu'il aurait mieux valu lui toucher quelques mots de la situation pour lui enlever toute crainte.

- Maître, s'exclama Lucius, ne sachant comment appeler l'homme devant lui et répétant le mot prononcé par Bellatrix, je puis vous assurer que rien au monde ne me ravis plus que de vous rencontrer enfin. Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes émotions : je suis plus heureux que jamais.

Bellatrix laissa échapper un hoquet indigné et Lucius sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines, conscient qu'il avait peut-être pris trop de liberté dans ses paroles. Cependant, le même sourire glacial vint tordre les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres et, encore une fois, il parut satisfait.

- Tu m'en vois ravis, Lucius, dit-il en le dévisageant tranquillement. J'aime à entendre l'enthousiasme dans la voix de ceux qui s'apprêtent à rejoindre mes rangs.

Lucius retint sa respiration. Rejoindre ses rangs ? Est-ce qu'il voulait dire que… ?

- Sans trop t'en dire sur mes projets, Lucius, murmura Lord Voldemort en se tournant vers le feu, je peux te dire que, bientôt, mes Mangemorts et moi-même allons-nous manifester d'une façon bien plus forte que ce nous nous sommes contentés de faire jusqu'à présent. Le monde connait mon nom il est temps à présent qu'il mémorise mon visage.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres marqua une pause. Lucius resta figé, n'entendant que sa respiration saccadée et celle, plus calme, mais impatiente, de Bellatrix.

- Tu sais peut-être que j'ai porté une grande importance sur le Ministère de la Magie. Un grand nombre de ses membres sont à présent sous mon commandement, grâce au travail minutieux de mes Mangemorts – ici, il inclina la tête vers Bellatrix, dont les joues s'empourprèrent de fierté -, d'autres ont rejoints mes rangs.

Lord Voldemort se détourna du feu pour planter de nouveau son regard dans celui de Lucius.

- Je sais, Lucius, que ton nom est prestigieux. Ta famille, et plus particulièrement ton père qui a énormément d'influence sur la majorité des personnes importantes du Ministère, ne me sont jamais restés étrangers. J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer ton père.

- Certainement, Maître, répondit Lucius avec entrain. Je peux lui écrire tout de suite, lui expliquer la situation et vous le présenter demain soir je suis certain qu'il acceptera de se rallier à vous. Mon père a toujours soutenu l'honneur des sang-purs.

- Tu m'en vois une nouvelle fois ravi, Lucius, répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avoir Abraxas comme allié sera, pour moi, un grand atout.

Pendant un instant, Lucius se demanda pourquoi Lord Voldemort ne s'intéressait à son père que maintenant. Depuis toutes ces années, il avait laissé un personnage aussi important de côté ? Le doute s'insinua en lui et il sut que les choses n'allaient pas en rester là.

- Bien sûr, je ne doute pas que tu aies pu t'informer de certaines choses à mon sujet par Bellatrix et d'autres de mes Mangemorts qui fréquentent encore Poudlard. Tu en sais donc un petit peu sur le quotidien d'un Mangemort. Tu connais l'étendue de l'avenir qui s'ouvre à eux. Les possibilités, le pouvoir qu'ils acquièrent.

Lucius avait du mal à respirer. Son cœur s'emballait. Il était incapable de détacher son regard des yeux qui brulaient avec plus d'intensité encore que le feu derrière eux.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, continua la voix de serpent, de procéder ainsi. Mais j'apprécie ton entrain et je sais, Lucius, que tu pourras m'être important et utile, et je sens que, pour moi, tu accompliras de grandes choses. J'avoue que ce sera pour moi un excellent avantage de compter un Malefoy parmi mes fidèles.

- Maître…souffla Lucius, sa voix se brisant sous l'excitation et l'effroi.

- Ne me demande pas quelles sont mes raisons, Lucius. Il faudra que tu apprennes à modérer tes paroles, à ne pas poser de questions, à ne parler que si tu y es invité.

Bellatrix eut un sourire triomphant et moqueur.

- Si tu fais tes preuves, Lucius, si tu mènes à bien les taches que je te donnerais, peut-être alors un jour tu pourras prétendre à un traitement égal à celui que je donne à mes plus fidèles Mangemorts – de nouveau, Lord Voldemort inclina la tête vers Bellatrix -. Je sais que tu es encore jeune, alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je me fie complétement à toi, et ne t'étonnes pas si je te garde en retrait quelques temps mais ton heure viendra, je peux te l'assurer.

A travers son excitation, son appréhension et sa joie aveugle, une partie de Lucius était assez lucide pour se rendre compte de l'étrangeté de ce qui lui arrivait. Comment un sorcier de quatorze ans pouvait-il être marqué Mangemort ? Il n'était d'aucune utilité au Seigneur des Ténèbres tant qu'il n'avait pas atteint sa majorité. Alors, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait ainsi le décider ? Il ne pouvait croire que c'était la seule influence de son nom le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait avoir d'autres raisons et, ces raisons, l'effrayèrent momentanément si bien qu'il faillit reculer. Mais, soudain, il remarqua le regard brulant, passionné de Bellatrix et se demanda si ces raisons ne venaient pas d'une personne autre que Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix avait-elle assez d'influence pour… ? Non, c'était ridicule et absurde. Pourquoi Bellatrix ferait-elle une chose pareille pour lui ?

- Je peux t'apprendre, Lucius, dit la voix de serpent, à maîtriser les forces du Mal. Je peux t'apprendre des sortilèges d'une telle puissance que personne au monde ne saura te résister. Je ne sais si tu as assez de talent pour les maîtriser mais, en rejoignant mes rangs, je ferai de toi quelqu'un. Quelqu'un doté d'un avenir et d'un pouvoir immense quelqu'un œuvrant pour un monde enfin juste et meilleur.

- Maître, murmura Lucius, la voix serrée d'émotion, vous n'avez pas besoin de me tenter. Depuis que j'ai appris votre existence, mon avenir vous appartient.

Et, d'un geste décidé, les yeux brillants, il tendit son bras gauche et releva sa manche. Les yeux de Lord Voldemort brillèrent plus que jamais et, lentement, il tira sa baguette magique.

Comme attiré par un aimant, Lucius rencontra alors les yeux de Bellatrix. Et soudain, il comprit. Il comprit qui avait mentionné son nom au Seigneur des Ténèbres et donné diverses raisons pour qu'il intègre les rangs des Mangemorts aussi tôt. Il comprit, et se figea sur place. A présent, Bellatrix le regardait, savourant sa victoire. Sa double victoire à vrai dire : elle gratifiait à la fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres des services d'une des familles de sorciers les plus importantes, mais s'offrait aussi la certitude que Narcissa Black ne pourrait plus jamais renoncer à rejoindre elle-même les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car si lui, Lucius, portait la Marque, qui resterait-il à Narcissa ? Elle serait forcée de rejoindre le côté des deux personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères. Il savait comment elle fonctionnait, et Bellatrix l'avait très bien compris elle-même : Narcissa ferait toujours passer son amour en premier. Elle serait capable de tout plutôt que de les perdre.

Lucius recula d'un pas. Un feu tranquille brûlait dans les yeux de Bellatrix alors qu'elle l'observait. Un désir vif, forcené de lui sauter au cou et de l'étrangler s'empara de lui. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'en fit rien car il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille face à elle. Car il savait que s'attaquer à la protégée de Lord Voldemort revenait à signer son arrêt de mort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait montrer des signes d'impatience il était trop tard pour reculer. Lucius planta un regard glacial, rempli de haine et de colère, dans les yeux brulants et victorieux de Bellatrix. Il avança d'un pas, retendit son bras gauche. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se laisser submerger par le bonheur qu'il avait autrefois ressenti en songeant à ce moment. La seule chose à laquelle il pensa lorsqu'il sentit la baguette magique de son maître appuyer contre sa peau fut à quel point Narcissa aurait pu être heureuse si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

* * *

Le monde se divisait en deux : Lucius s'en rendait compte maintenant plus que jamais. La lettre que lui avait montrée Narcissa et les articles de journaux qu'il avait lus auparavant lui avaient prouvé que la situation dépassait bien les murs de Poudlard. Et il avait choisi son côté. Choisi était bien le mot : car alors qu'il longeait en silence les couloirs du château, se tenant le bras gauche de sa main droite, malgré sa haine, sa douleur et son humiliation, il sentait qu'une partie de lui respirait la joie. Une partie que, par respect pour Narcissa, il essayait de se dissimuler mais il ne pouvait tarir l'éclat de ses yeux. Cette partie de lui-même se délectait de la douleur causée par la toute fraîche Marque sur son avant-bras cette partie de lui-même jouissait de voir son rêve se réaliser si tôt cette partie établissait déjà des plans pour l'avenir et cette partie adorait et remerciait de toute sa force Bellatrix Black. Elle trouvait dans l'égoïsme et le sadisme de la jeune femme une bénédiction, et se délectait de la perspective que Narcissa le rejoindrait bientôt. Et c'était particulièrement pour cette dernière raison que Lucius se dissimulait avec autant d'horreur cette partie de lui-même.

Il arriva devant la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard et s'arrêta. Il admira la façade devant lui et poussa un soupir. Maintenant, il était des leurs. Un frisson le parcourut de joie ou de terreur, il ne saurait le dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le Lucius qui allait passer cette porte était bien différent de celui qui l'avait traversée tant de fois auparavant. Il s'autorisa deux minutes pour retrouver sa composture habituelle et ferma les yeux. Le plus important était de ne rien dire à Narcissa, la laisser dans l'ignorance la plus complète jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. Bien sûr, il devra e, toucher un mot à Bellatrix mais il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme s'y opposerait. Sa victoire était assurée, elle ne verrait certainement pas d'inconvénient dans le fait d'attendre un peu. Le plus difficile serait de dissimuler ses allées et venues hors de Poudlard. Il respira profondément. Avec un peu de volonté, il devrait y arriver. Il expira l'air dans un long souffle tremblant. Et puis, lorsqu'elle atteindra ses dix-sept ans…alors il lui dévoilera toute la vérité. Et il la laissera choisir, tout comme lui avait fait son choix. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Si Narcissa montrait toujours de la répugnance à devenir Mangemort, il l'épouserait et, avec un peu de chance, il obtiendrait du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle se contente de le servir lui et sa cause sans jamais avoir à porter la Marque. Oui, c'était la bonne solution. Ainsi, il pourrait quelque peu la sauver du plan de sa sœur et de son propre désir. Sa famille ne montrera jamais d'objection à une telle union et, avec le temps, ils pourraient vivre heureux. Oui. Il rouvrit les yeux.

Le sourire sur ses lèvres n'était pas affecté lorsqu'il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. A peine avait-il fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'il tomba nez à nez sur Narcissa Black. La jeune fille, les mains sur les hanches, l'expression sévère, le regardait cependant avec trop d'inquiétude pour paraître réellement en colère.

– Où étais-tu ?! s'écria-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Je t'ai cherché partout pendant des heures, et Bella n'est pas là non plus ! Tu n'étais pas avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais à faire avec ma sœur?! C'est ce que j'ai dit à Cherie, et elle est d'accord avec moi mais on ne sait toujours pas où est Bella. Et toi, où étais-tu ? Elle s'arrêta pour respirer, les joues rouges. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse, Lucius n'aurait pas hésité à éclater de rire devant l'excessive inquiétude qu'elle exprimait.

– Tu devrais te calmer un peu Cissy, dit-il tendrement en posant sa main droit sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Les gens ont le droit de vivre leur propre vie sans toujours te tenir au courant de leur moindre fait et geste.

– Je le sais très bien, répliqua Narcissa d'une voix sèche. Mais vous disparaissez la nuit sans donner d'explication et je sais très bien ce qui se passe là-bas...elle s'interrompit soudainement, comme si elle abordait un sujet trop dangereux pour être mentionné. Un air mécontent apparut sur son visage. Lucius fit un pas vers elle, attendrit et soudainement désireux de la rassurer.

– Je ne faisais rien de mal Cissa, je te le promets, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. J'étais juste...

Les traits de Narcissa se détendirent peu à peu alors qu'il lui parlait, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger sourire de soulagement vint étirer ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout de son explication, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité, mais il s'empressa de refouler cette sensation et afficha son sourire le plus convaincant.

– Bien, excuses acceptées, dit Narcissa en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

– Super, répondit Lucius. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me faire transformer en crapaud.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Je n'ai jamais transformé quelqu'un en crapaud, se défendit-elle.

Sa remarque le fit rire et il posa affectueusement – et inconsciemment- son bras gauche sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

– Mais je pourrais faire pire, reprit Narcissa avec un sourire malicieux, si tu n'essayes pas de te rattraper tout de suite.

Elle referma vivement sa main sur son bras gauche et il lui fallut toute la force de sa volonté pour retenir une grimace alors qu'une douleur fulgurante se répandait jusque dans son épaule. Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de se retirer brusquement de son étreinte. Les sourcils de Narcissa se froncèrent et elle le regarda avec mécontentement. _Elle sait_, pensa-t-il avec effroi. _Elle sait qu'il pose sa Marque sur le bras gauche. _Il respira profondément, se préparant à voir la colère de Narcissa exploser comme une bombe...et rien ne se passa.

– Ce n'est pas terrible, dit-elle simplement en le jugeant sévèrement du regard.

– Je suis désolé, Cissa, bafouilla-t-il, cherchant désespérément une excuse valable. Je suis juste fatigué, dit-il finalement, répétant sans le savoir l'excuse habituelle de la jeune fille. J'ai besoin de dormir, vraiment.

Repliant son bras gauche contre sa poitrine comme pour le protéger, il entoura les épaules de Narcissa du droit et l'attira contre lui.

– Ça te dit de passer la nuit avec moi ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Je pense que tu peux t'infiltrer dans le dortoir sans te faire voir et te cacher derrière les rideaux du lit. Elle leva un regard amusé vers lui. Je ne te ferais rien, ajouta-t-il en levant les mains en l'air comme s'il se rendait. De toute façon, je suis tellement crevé que je ne crois même pas avoir la force de me déshabiller.

– Sympa, ricana-t-elle mais Lucius vit immédiatement que son idée l'enchantait.

Se plaquant contre lui comme si elle voulait disparaître dans ses bras, elle l'entraîna dans l'escalier et il la suivit volontiers. Il ne l'avait pas seulement invité dans le but de se faire pardonner : il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir sans elle à ses côtés. D'une certaine façon, il avait besoin de la sentir proche pour oser fermer les yeux et laisser derrière lui les événements de la soirée.

Le dortoir était encore miraculeusement vide, mais malgré cela ils le traversèrent en courant et se jetèrent sur le lit de Lucius, tirant les rideaux derrière eux.

– Tu parles d'une expédition, pouffa Narcissa, les yeux brillants. Et c'est quoi tout ce bazar ? demanda-t-elle en lui désignant le linge et les livres qui s'étalaient sur la couette. Tu n'as pas d'armoire ?!

– Chut, tu parles trop fort, répliqua Lucius et il lui jeta un regard faussement accusateur. Quelqu'un va nous entendre et te virer de là.

– Oh, je t'en prie, pour une fois que je viens ici ! Bouge, ordonna-t-elle. Il se leva du lit et elle s'empressa de débarrasser la couette des objets qui l'encombrait, les fourrant sans aucun ordre dans la valise de Lucius.

– Tu pourrais ranger un minimum, tu ne crois pas ? ricana Lucius.

– Eh oh, si tu n'es pas content tu n'as qu'à ranger toi-même.

Il la laissa faire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança vers le lavabo et jeta un coup d'œil à son portrait dans le miroir fixé au mur. Il était pâle, mais aucun autre signe ne venait trahir les récents événements. Pendant un instant il resta immobile à fixer ses yeux gris clair puis, avec des gestes tremblants, il leva son bras gauche et remonta la manche de sa chemise. Tranchante sur la blancheur de sa peau, la tête de mort semblait le regarder d'un air moqueur, le narguant silencieusement. Il passa un doigt le long du corps du serpent, tressaillant : la douleur apparaissait dès que quelque chose touchait la Marque. Il passa son bras sous l'eau froide, appréciant la fraîcheur, puis s'aspergea le visage d'eau et avala quelques gorgées. Lorsque de nouveau il croisa son regard dans le miroir, il avait l'air plus confiant. Il força un sourire à apparaître sur ses lèvres, referma le robinet et rejoignit la chambre où l'attendait Narcissa. La jeune fille était assise sur le lit sa robe de sorcière était pliée en boule sur le sol.

– Je n'avais pas de pyjama alors je t'ai emprunté ça, dit-elle en désignant le tee-shirt trop grand pour elle qu'elle avait revêtu. Je l'aime bien, avoua-t-elle à voix basse. Il y a ton odeur dessus.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Lucius était vrai cette fois-ci. Il la rejoignit sur le lit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

– Tu peux le garder si tu veux, dit-il. J'en ai plein de toute façon.

Elle lui sourit et tapota l'oreiller.

– Tu dors de quel côté ?

– Le gauche.

– D'accord. Il n'y a qu'un seul oreiller de toute façon, on va devoir se serrer.

– Ça te dérange ? demanda Lucius d'un air amusé.

Narcissa lui tira la langue et lui lança le cousin.

– Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle en se glissant entre les couvertures. Lucius l'imita, positionnant l'oreiller entre elle et lui. Il passa son bras droit autour de la taille de Narcissa et la plaqua contre lui, ce qui la fit rire.

– J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas ou un truc dans le genre, dit-elle en lui pinçant la joue.

– Pire, répondit-il sérieusement. J'ai la désagréable manie de venir ronfler dans l'oreille des gens, comme ça, et il plaqua sa bouche contre l'oreille de la jeune fille en imitant un ronflement rauque. Elle se dégagea en riant.

– Arrête ça, idiot ! Dors ! Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ?

– Plus trop maintenant, répondit-il en plaquant son visage contre sa poitrine. Narcissa eut un rire affectueux et posa une main sur ses cheveux.

– Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il.

– Est-ce que tu m'aimeras encore quand je serai devenue une vieille femme toute rabougrie ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa question le fit rire mais sa voix était sérieuse lorsqu'il répondit.

– Bien sûr.

– Et est-ce que tu serais tombé amoureux de moi si j'étais une vieille femme toute rabougrie ?

– Eh bien, je ne pense pas que je me serais intéressé à une vieille femme rabougrie, ricana-t-il. Mais oui, je suppose.

Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillèrent dans l'obscurité et elle ne put retenir un sourire de joie.

– Et si je t'avouais qu'en réalité je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, est-ce que tu m'aimerais toujours ?

Pendant un instant Lucius resta silencieux, regardant le visage face au sien. Il vit l'anxiété naître dans les yeux de Narcissa et, alors que les secondes se succédaient, il comprit que rien ne pourrait jamais la lui faire détester. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche.

– Bien sûr que oui, répondit-il. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et, lorsqu'ils mirent terme à leur baiser, elle passa ses bras autour de lui et enfonça sa tête dans son cou. Lucius poussa un soupir heureux, respirant à plein poumon son odeur.

– Bella nous tuerait probablement tous les deux si elle nous voyait en ce moment, murmura Narcissa.

– Oublie la quelques minutes, tu veux bien ? répondit Lucius. Il n'y a que toi et moi, pour l'instant.

Il y eut un silence, puis :

– Est-ce que Gwenoj Rose a déjà dormi dans ce lit ?

Sa question le prit totalement par surprise et il se figea un instant, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de savoir quoi répondre. Il n'entendait plus que la respiration de Narcissa et des voix étouffées qui montaient l'escalier. Il s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Ni Narcissa ni lui n'avaient jamais abordé ce sujet auparavant, et il se demandait ce qui pouvait la pousser à en parler précisément maintenant. Mais peu importe, il ne pouvait – ni ne voulait- plus lui mentir.

– Quelques fois, oui, répondit-il prudemment.

Il attendit une autre question qui ne vint pas. Inconsciemment il se mit à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de Narcissa. Dix, quinze minutes passèrent, et il crut qu'elle s'était endormie lorsqu'elle se remit à parler.

– Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dit, commença-t-elle d'une voix endormie, si tu avais vraiment l'intention de l'épouser. Si tu y as pensé ne serait-ce que quelques instants.

– Gwenoj Malefoy, répondit-il d'une voix calme. Oui, je dois avouer que j'y ai pensé une ou deux fois. Les parents de Gwenoj ramenaient toujours le sujet sur le tapis lorsqu'ils me voyaient. Je pense que c'est d'eux que Skeeter a tiré ses sources.

Il sentit Narcissa se raidir entre ses bras et il déposa un rapide baiser sur son front.

– Mais Cissa, je te promets que je n'ai jamais réellement envisagé une telle chose. Il la serra un peu plus fortement. Gwenoj Malefoy, répéta-t-il. Ça ne sonne pas très bien. Par contre, j'aime beaucoup celui-là : Narcissa Malefoy.

Elle étouffa un hoquet et leva des yeux humides sur lui.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque inquiète, comme si elle avait peur d'avoir mal entendu quelque chose d'extrêmement plaisant.

– Oui, vraiment, répondit-il, déposant un autre baiser sur son front. Elle eut un rire heureux et nerveux et passa son index pâle et fin le long de sa mâchoire, de ses joues, de ses sourcils. Ses yeux étaient tellement brillants que pendant un instant il crut qu'elle pleurait, mais lorsqu'elle se pencha pour l'embrasser ses joues étaient sèches.

– J'aime beaucoup moi aussi, murmura-t-elle avant de se rallonger sur le flanc, plaquée contre lui. Narcissa Malefoy.

En l'espace de deux secondes elle repensa brièvement à ce qu'avait dit sa mère pendant la soirée des de Papillon, une nuit qui lui paraissait à des années lumières à présent. Elle se rappela à quel point l'idée d'épouser Lucius l'avait rendue malade maintenant, elle ne pouvait rêver d'une meilleure chose. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui et ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit se remplir d'images et de perspectives joyeuses. Bien trop plongée dans son propre bonheur, elle ne vit pas la grimace étirer le visage de Lucius lorsqu'elle appuya accidentellement sa tête contre son bras gauche, ni le réflexe qu'il eut de l'éloigner d'elle de quelques centimètres, pressant sa peau contre la surface fraîche de l'oreiller.


	24. Chapter 24

Lord Voldemort était perturbé, et il n'aimait pas l'être. Debout, immobile au milieu d'une pièce froide, il réfléchissait, ses yeux légèrement rouges brillant dans l'obscurité. De temps à autre, il tournait la tête vers la porte comme s'il avait été dérangé par un soupir, où deux silhouettes sombres se tenaient, aussi immobiles que lui, attendant ses ordres. Il voulut les renvoyer et leur dire d'attendre dehors, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'accorder cette perte de temps. Aussi continua-t-il à réfléchir en silence, passant et repassant ses longs doigts fins sur le tissu de sa robe noire.

Tout allait pour le mieux. Ses Mangemorts avaient réussi à infiltrer le ministère, une bonne partie de ses employés était tombée sous sa coupe sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et, bientôt, il pourrait se révéler aux yeux du monde et passer pleinement à l'action. Il avait confiance en ses hommes, il les savait fidèles et acharnés – soi par peur, soit par amour ou ambition, peu lui importait. Mais quelque chose, quelque chose de futile mais qui, pourtant, pouvait se révéler essentiel avec le temps, le perturbait. Il pensait à cette jeune élève de septième année à Poudlard, celle aux cheveux roux. Elle avait accepté avec joie de rejoindre ses rangs et était venue quelques fois avec Bellatrix, Rodolphus et son stupide, craintif frère, mais, ses temps-ci, il avait remarqué ses absences et le manque de conviction que trahissait sa voix et ses regards lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui. Il en avait parlé avec Bellatrix : la jeune sorcière lui avait assuré qu'elle connaissait bien cette fille – comme s'appelait-elle déjà ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Shania ? Sally ? – et qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre d'elle. Elle montrait peu d'enthousiasme parce qu'elle n'était pas encore convaincue par son entreprise à lui, Lord Voldemort, mais que dès que les choses deviendraient plus sérieuses, elle comprendrait et se rallieraient alors complètement. Il n'avait rien dit, rien manifesté parce que visiblement cette fille comptait aux yeux de Bellatrix, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Depuis quand Lord Voldemort se mettait-il en danger parce qu'il laissait des personnes peu sûres s'informer de ses plans et de ses déplacements ? Depuis quand laissait-il quelqu'un lui tenir tête ?

Il tressaillit, sentant la colère et l'irritation s'emparer de lui. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers les silhouettes qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire démoniaque, pétrifié. Oui, il était temps de se débarrasser des éléments inutiles. Une autre idée lui vint en tête, et son sourire s'élargit il était également temps de mettre à l'épreuve la fidélité de ses meilleurs sujets. Cette fille, elle s'appelait Cruelle, il en était sûr, allait voir ce qui coûtait à s'opposer à Lord Voldemort.

- Macnair, Walden, dit-il en direction des deux silhouettes qui, immédiatement, s'avancèrent dans la pièce. Allez me chercher Bellatrix j'ai à lui parler.

* * *

Narcissa se sentait inquiète. Elle ne pouvait trouver sa sœur nulle part, et la fatigue venait cogner contre son crâne, lui donnant l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite. Avec un soupir et peu de détermination, elle monta l'escalier de la salle commune qui menait aux dortoirs, poussant un second soupir lorsqu'elle atteignit le palier de la chambre de sa sœur. Elle ouvrit la porte.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Cherie Bones, allongée par terre entre deux lits assise sur l'un d'eux, Bellatrix essuyait avec attention sa baguette magique sur la couette, comme si elle l'avait salie. _Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce jeu bizarre_, pensa Narcissa, s'interrogeant sur la posture étrange qu'avait son amie et elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, que son visage, étrangement pâle, reflétait l'effroi et l'incompréhension ses longs cheveux roux étaient étalés autour de sa tête, comme une mare de sang. Narcissa vit alors que sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus pour respirer et elle comprit. La compréhension s'infiltra en elle comme une eau glacée, lui coupant le souffle, lui donnant l'impression que ses côtés se fissuraient en mille morceaux. Elle était là, devant la porte ouverte, figée, les yeux remplis d'une frayeur glaciale, incapable de les détourner du cadavre de Cherie.

- Cherie, Cherie, Cherie, Cherie…murmura-t-elle comme une automate, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'horreur. Cherie, Cherie…

- Oh ferme la Cissa, tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien !

La voix claquante, froide de sa sœur la ramena à la réalité elle leva les yeux sur Bellatrix, puis les reposa sur le corps inerte étendu à ses pieds, puis de nouveau sur Bellatrix, et le peu de couleur qui restait à son visage disparut. Elle eut l'impression que l'eau gelée s'était transformée en une main glacée qui, peu à peu, refermait ses doigts autour de ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer.

- Bella, c'est toi…tu…, croassa-t-elle, la voix figée par l'horreur.

Bellatrix ne lui répondit pas. Avec négligence elle se leva, contourna le corps comme s'il n'était qu'une simple poupée. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de la tête, repoussant de son pied une mèche de cheveux roux.

- Ne la touche pas ! s'entendit crier Narcissa. Comment oses-tu…

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, la coupa Bellatrix d'une voix étrangement calme.

Elle pointa sa baguette magique sur la tête du cadavre. Pétrifiée, Narcissa la regarda faire elle avait l'impression de devenir double, comme si son esprit s'élevait au-dessus de son corps, cherchant à fuir la douleur, mais incapable de détacher ses yeux de la scène qui avait lieu devant lui.

- Personne ne pensera que c'est moi, murmura Bellatrix d'une voix glaciale, robotique. Qui soupçonnera sa meilleure amie ? Non…ils retrouveront le corps dans une maison abandonnée, pas très loin. Ils penseront qu'elle s'est enfuie, qu'_il_ l'a retrouvée. Ils ne sauront jamais rien et – elle leva un regard noir, menaçant, grondant comme un ciel d'orage sur sa sœur – _tu_ ne leur diras jamais rien.

Le corps de Narcissa tressaillit et, à l'effroi qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines, elle sut que sa sœur avait raison : jamais, au grand jamais elle n'irait répéter ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment. Un sourire diabolique, cruel, fanatique étira les traits de Bellatrix Black et, d'un gracieux mouvement de baguette, elle fit disparaître le corps de Cherie Bones, avec la même négligence qu'avait eu Andromeda lorsqu'elle avait fait disparaître les limaces ce jour-là, quelques années auparavant. Puis, la tête haute, elle passa devant sa sœur, d'une allure gracieuse, féline. Lorsqu'elle passa devant elle, Narcissa tourna la tête, ses yeux écarquillés se posant sur le visage de Bellatrix, et elle eut alors la conviction, la certitude que cette jeune femme n'était pas sa sœur aînée, sa sœur adorée que quelqu'un avait dû prendre sa place, que rien de tout cela ne c'était passé, que tout n'était qu'un terrible cauchemar. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et un murmure lui échappa, une plainte suppliante :

- Bella…

- Ma chère, chère petite Cissy, si tu savais comme les choses ont changées ! Comme tout va être merveilleux maintenant ! Bien sûr, toi, tu ne sais pas tout cela oh, je sais même que tu ne veux pas de tout ça, ricana le visage fanatique, émacié. Mais tu devras t'y soumettre un jour ou l'autre, petite sœur. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore, mais ton cher Lucy fait partie des nôtres à présent. Nos parents ne tarderont pas à suivre _sa_ cause, et qu'est-ce qu'il te restera alors ? Tu seras obligée, Cissy. Tôt ou tard, tu nous rejoindras.

- Il y eut un léger clap, des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent, et l'esprit de Narcissa redescendit peu à peu, daignant habiter de nouveau le corps figé et frigorifié. Bellatrix Black venait de refermer la porte.

* * *

_ Bellatrix monta l'escalier avec une légèreté étonnante et un sourire figé sur les lèves. Son esprit embué lui dissimulait le bruit étouffé des battements de son cœur, violents, irréguliers, saccadés. La baguette brandit, elle poussa la porte de son dortoir, laissant brièvement ses yeux faire le tour de la pièce, s'arrêtant sur les rideaux tirés, les larges fenêtres qui laissaient entrer la lumière du jour, les lits verts à baldaquins, le sol en bois luisant et enfin elle vit les cheveux roux de sa meilleure amie qui, lui faisant dos, semblait chercher quelque chose dans sa valise. Elle ne se retourna pas en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, devinant tout de suite de qui il s'agissait._

_- Ah Bella, tu es là ! Est-ce que tu sais par hasard où est-ce que j'ai bien pu mettre mon fichu…_

_Elle s'interrompit elle s'était retournée et avait remarqué l'expression hagarde, presque figée de son amie. Son regard s'arrêta une demi-seconde sur la baguette magique tendue vers elle._

_- Est-ce que ça va, Bella ? demanda Cherie en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as l'air bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Rien._

_Et, comme une automate, elle leva un peu plus son bras elle vit la peur envahir les traits de Cherie et, involontairement, un sourire démoniaque étira ses lèvres._

- Avada Kedavra !

_Le sort jaillit de ses lèvres comme une promesse, comme une caresse le visage pâle de Cherie tressaillit, ses yeux écarquillés reflétèrent une vive lumière verte et, doucement, elle tomba au sol, pile entre les deux lits. Lorsque sa tête cogna contre le bois dur, la vie l'avait déjà quittée._

_La première impression de Bellatrix fut l'horreur et le dégoût. Elle resta immobile, figée, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts comme si elle prenait soudainement conscience d'une chose qu'elle avait faite sans réfléchir. Son regard était incapable de quitter les traits de Cherie et elle fut prise par l'envie violente de s'enfuir, de crier et de ne plus jamais revenir dans cet endroit maudit, de ne plus jamais voir tous ces gens auxquels elle obéissait et pourtant méprisait. Puis, subitement, elle se calma, et la peur et le dégoût laissèrent place à un sentiment immense, infaillible, qu'elle sentit naître dans sa poitrine puis se répandre partout dans son corps. Là, se tenant debout triomphante aux pieds de sa première victime, elle se sentit extrêmement puissante, extrêmement…bien. D'un geste amoureux elle se mit à caresser sa baguette magique et s'assit sur le lit, un sourire fanatique éclairant son visage, et elle se prit à chantonner gaiement, se sentant heureuse et légère. Et elle leva les yeux au plafond, rayonnante, remerciant silencieusement l'homme à qui elle devait ce sentiment de joie si profonde, se donnant entièrement et complètement à lui, l'adorant, l'aimant, l'idolâtrant plus que tout au monde._

_Des bruits de pas qui montaient l'escalier la tirèrent de sa transe et elle se renfrogna. Baissant la tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur un corps inerte qui reposait sur le sol. _Qui est cette fille ?_ se demanda-t-elle, dévisageant son visage pâle en fronçant les sourcils__**. **_Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, par terre ? Ah oui, je me rappelle. C'est moi qui l'ai tuée._ Son visage s'illumina et elle ricana. Les bruits de pas dans l'escalier se rapprochaient, se faisant plus pressants, et elle posa son regard sur la porte. _Voyons voyons,_ pensa-t-elle, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, _et si je recommençais ?_ Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux pétillèrent. _Oui, oui, tuer est si facile, et tellement, _tellement_ agréable ! Voyons, si c'est un garçon…non, si c'est une fille qui pousse la porte, je la tue elle aussi. Oui, si c'est une fille. _La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille fatiguée entra dans le dortoir, une jeune fille au teint pâle et aux cheveux blonds. _Narcissa.

_Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, la vue de sa sœur ramena Bellatrix à la réalité. Elle se figea et une lueur terrifiée recouvrit ses traits, avant de disparaître pour laisser place à la neutralité et à l'insouciance. Elle abaissa sa baguette. D'une certaine façon était entrée dans la pièce la seule personne à laquelle Bellatrix ne pourrait jamais faire de mal._

_La voix terrorisée de Narcissa, son visage figé, le regard horrifié et tremblant qu'elle posa sur elle l'irritèrent néanmoins, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre, de la secouer un peu, de lui prouver – et de se prouver à elle-même – que Narcissa Black n'était rien, n'était personne face à la puissance et à la grandeur de Lord Voldemort._

_- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore, mais ton cher Lucy fait partie des nôtres à présent._

_Ce fut, exactement comme elle l'avait prévu, lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase qu'elle sut qu'elle avait gagné Narcissa tressaillit et devint alors si pâle, si frêle, si terrorisée qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir sur place. Mais elle resta debout, ses yeux horrifiés acceptant peu à peu la réalité, comprenant que sa vie, son avenir, tout venait, en un simple instant de se décider, aussi sûrement que celui de sa sœur aînée. Lorsque Bellatrix fut fatiguée de regarder le visage pâle et défait, elle passa devant sa sœur et quitta la pièce. Elle referma la porte, savourant sa victoire et pourtant une infime, infime partie d'elle-même savait pertinemment qu'elle venait de laisser derrière elle l'une des personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus, sachant qu'elle abandonnait à tout jamais son passé et une partie d'elle-même. Et soudain, son visage s'adoucit, la douleur jaillit dans ses yeux, et elle s'entendit murmurer un faible « Je suis désolée, Cissy. ». Mais l'instant d'après la folie avait repris sa place sur son visage et elle s'éloignait, le cœur léger, rejoindre celui qui détenait son avenir et sa vie._

* * *

A l'enterrement de leur fille, Monsieur et Madame Bones se sentirent tous deux intrigués par une des personnes présentes une jeune fille blonde, qui ne devait pas avoir quinze ans, et qui se tenait debout, pâle et rigide, tenant la main d'un garçon – blond lui aussi -, semblant s'y accrocher comme on s'agrippe à une bouée de sauvetage. Peut-être, au milieu de tous ces étrangers, luttant contre les larmes, il était effectivement sa bouée de sauvetage.

Elle était venue comme tous les autres donner ses condoléances, se tenant en silence entre ses deux sœurs aînées Monsieur et Madame Bones avaient accepté les paroles de Bellatrix, qu'ils savaient chère à leur fille, baisé sa main, puis la sorcière blonde (sa sœur, visiblement) s'était avancée à son tour. Se mordant la lèvre, ses longs cheveux cachant en partie son visage, elle avait murmuré quelques mots, s'était inclinée devant eux mais jamais elle n'avait levé les yeux pour croiser leur regard.

Lorsque, tremblante, Madame Bones avait regardé le cercueil de sa fille s'enfoncer sous terre, elle avait vu la jeune Black enfoncer sa tête dans l'épaule du garçon qui, un air désolé sur le visage, avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'avait attirée contre lui. Ils étaient restés ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie, elle immobile, lui passant et repassant sa main le long de son bras dans un geste rassurant et cajoleur. Lorsque tout le monde s'était préparé à donner les derniers honneurs, elle l'avait finalement lâché et, avec des gestes tremblants, avait brandi sa baguette dans les airs et Madame Bones était certaine d'avoir vu les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues pâles.

Malgré la douleur et l'effarement qu'ils ressentaient, Monsieur et Madame Bones n'avaient pu s'empêcher de s'interroger sur son comportement. Comme le mari l'avait dit à sa femme, elle semblait _cacher quelque chose_. Posant la question à Bellatrix, qu'ils connaissaient quelque peu, la jeune femme s'était contentée de prendre un air peiné et, tout en haussant les épaules, elle répondit :

- Narcissa aimait beaucoup Cherie. Je crois que sa mort l'a énormément bouleversée.

A un autre moment, un peu avant que l'on ne donne les honneurs, Monsieur Bones, se tenant près de la jeune Black et du garçon, avait entendu ce dernier demander :

- Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler, Cissy ?

Malgré lui Monsieur Bones avait tourné la tête vers eux : il avait vu l'inquiétude qu'exprimait le visage du garçon la dénommée Cissy avait levé les yeux vers lui et il avait cru, pendant un minuscule instant, qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, qu'elle allait enfin révéler son secret puis il la vit regarder derrière l'épaule du garçon, il vit ses yeux s'agrandir et, finalement, elle secoua la tête.

- Non, il n'y a rien.

Monsieur Bones s'était retourné pour voir ce qui l'avait perturbée cherchant dans la foule, il ne vit personne en particulier. Bellatrix et sa famille se tenaient debout devant un arbre, l'air sombre et meurtris.

Lorsque l'enterrement prit fin, Monsieur et Madame Bones saluèrent comme il se doit toutes les personnes présentes, y compris les Black. Encore une fois, la plus jeune n'osa les regarder dans les yeux. Rigide, elle attendit que le garçon la rejoigne; chassant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et quitta le cimetière, sans jeter un seul regard en arrière.

**Je me suis longtemps demandée si, oui ou non, Cherie devait mourir : et puis, finalement, je me suis dit que la première victime de Bellatrix devait être vraiment symbolique. Là, c'est un peu Bellatrix qui tue elle-même le bon côté qu'il y avait en elle, et qui devient totalement insensible. Et puis, de toute façon, j'imagine que Cherie aurait tôt ou tard quitté les rangs de Voldemort (elle est juste trop gentille pour être Mangemort !) et se serait faite tuée par lui. Mais bon, j'arrête de me justifier !**

**J'espère cette fin vous a plu; perso, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite :s. L'épilogue se passera beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard : à la fin de la seconde guerre en fait, ce qui correspond à la fin du tome 7 d'Harry Potter.**

**Big bsx ! Sarah.**


	25. Epilogue

**Partie 1**

Bellatrix Lestrange regarda la femme aux cheveux roux, cette sale Weasley, cette sale traître à son sang, s'avancer devant elle, sa baguette brandit, les yeux brillants. Elle éclata de rire à la vue de son nouvel adversaire : comment pouvait-elle penser avoir une chance contre elle? Elle était Bellatrix Lestrange, par Merlin ! Elle était la servante la plus fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celle qui lui était la plus proche ! Il lui avait appris la magie noire, elle avait été sa parfaite élève, elle connaissait des sortilèges d'une telle puissance qu'elle pourrait détruire tout le château si elle le voulait.

- Qu'arrivera-t-il à tes enfants quand je t'aurai tuée? s'exclama-t-elle, hilare. Quand maman sera partie de la même manière que le petit Freddie?

Elle vit la colère s'emparer du visage de Molly Weasley alors qu'elle dansait pour éviter les sortilèges.

- Tu ne toucheras plus jamais à nos enfants ! rugit-elle.

Bellatrix éclata de rire; comment cette femme pouvait-elle être aussi naïve? Comment pouvait-elle croire que...

Le sortilège de Molly Weasley passa sous son bras tendu et la frappa en pleine poitrine. Sous le choc, sa tête fut projetée en arrière et le plafond magique de la Grande Salle apparut dans son champ de vision. Et soudain, tout lui revint.

Le canapé près de la cheminée dans la salle commune. Les rires. Les rêves. Narcissa. Cherie._ Non_, pensa-t-elle. Non, ce n'était pas juste. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme cela. Elle devait encore retrouver sa sœur cadette, la supplier de lui pardonner. Elle devait aller retrouver Cherie – car, bien sûr, Cherie n'était pas morte. Elle n'avait pas pu la tuer. Elle ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle aperçut le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres tourné vers elle; le visage de serpent. Et elle comprit. Ça ne valait pas le coup. Ça n'avait jamais valu le coup. Elle s'était jetée à la poursuite de la gloire, sacrifiant tout sur son passage. Elle avait couru après un rêve comme un aveugle veut croire qu'il peut voir une image. Elle sentit son corps heurter le sol et le noir s'emparer de ses sens. Non, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Ça ne valait pas le coup.

**Partie 2**

Andromeda Tonks écarta légèrement les rideaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle regarda, immobile, la silhouette de son mari qu'elle devinait plus sombre parmi les ombres; elle le vit refermer la barrière derrière lui, rajustant sa capuche pour mieux dissimuler son visage. Andromeda, les yeux brillants de larmes, le regarda marcher sur quelques mètres puis transplaner, avec un léger _pop _qu'elle devina plus qu'elle n'entendit. Elle eut l'impression qu'une partie de son cœur l'avait quittée en même temps que lui, mais elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, empêchant ainsi ses larmes de couler. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution pour son mari, Ted : il était de sang moldu après tout et il s'il ne prenait pas la fuite maintenant le Ministère – Voldemort – viendrait le chercher ; et alors il n'y aurait plus que la mort pour lui. Elle laissa retomber les rideaux et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, s'asseyant sur son lit – lit qu'elle ne partagerait plus à présent. Et là, les mains agrippées à la couette, la respiration saccadée, elle se mit à penser à ses sœurs.

Elle sentit tout d'abord la colère s'emparer d'elle alors que les visages de Bellatrix et de Narcissa lui revinrent en mémoire : elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que, quelque part, elles étaient responsables de la fuite de son mari. Puis, soudain, elle fut envahie par la pitié et la tendresse. Peu importe ce qui arriverait, Bellatrix et Narcissa resteraient ses sœurs, sa grande et petite sœur, et elle éprouverait toujours pour elles un amour infini, ravivé sans cesse par les souvenirs du passé. Elle repensa à Narcissa, si fière de son mariage avec un sang-pur – un sang-pur qu'elle aimait plus que tout, d'un amour aveugle qui lui faisait accepter les pires choses. C'était un peu la même chose pour Bellatrix, pensa-t-elle. On ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, calant sa tête contre l'oreiller de Ted Tonks. Elle se voilait la face sur leur compte, elle le savait, mais penser cela lui était moins difficile. Elle ferma les yeux, respirant profondément l'odeur de son mari et essayant de trouver le sommeil. Gardant les visages de Bella et de Cissy dans un coin de son esprit elle pensa à sa fille, Nymphadora, à son mari en fuite, à sa future petite fille et elle s'endormit, le cœur réchauffé par tous ses souvenirs heureux.

**Partie 3**

Lorsque Narcissa Malefoy referma ses doigts pâles et fins sur le poignet de son fils, elle fut enfin capable de respirer normalement. Elle sentit les pulsations de la vie, violentes, régulières, et dût se faire violence pour dissimuler un sourire d'une certaine façon, malgré la terreur, la douleur, le goût du sang et les larmes qui menaçaient de quitter ses yeux d'une seconde à l'autre, elle se sentait légère. Elle sentait qu'enfin elle avait réussi à tirer une victoire d'une bataille violente et injuste.

Elle regarda alors que Lord Voldemort riait –tiens donc, cet homme pouvait rire – et elle ne put cette fois-ci retenir un sourire. Quel imbécile ! Qu'il se délecte donc, qu'il profite de ces quelques minutes d'illusion – elle savait que le garçon allait bientôt se manifester.

- A la première occasion, on quitte cet endroit maudit, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Drago.

Elle le vit hocher imperceptiblement la tête et le sentit serrer sa main en signe d'assentiment. Satisfaite, elle redressa la tête et croisa le regard de son mari. Elle identifia la peur dans ses yeux gris, tristes, détruits, mais elle était certaine qu'il la comprenait. Devant eux Lord Voldemort éclata encore une fois de rire lorsque l'un des élèves de Poudlard se détacha de la foule et s'avança vers lui en trébuchant. Et se mit à parler.

Le dernier regard de Narcissa fut pour sa sœur aînée, perchée sur un tas de débris, plus proche de son maître que tous les autres. Elle la regarda et ne ressentit que de la haine et de la colère envers cette femme, cette sorcière folle et inconsciente qui n'avait plus rien de la Bellatrix qu'elle avait tant aimée. Puis tout s'anima : le garçon tira du vieux chapeau sale et troué qu'il tenait une épée brillante et argentée, Potter sauta des bras du demi-géant, bien vivant grâce à elle, et Narcissa, tirant son fils par le bras, tourna les talons, sans aucune pitié, sans aucun regard en arrière. Elle n'entendit ni le cri de rage de Voldemort ni sa sœur qui l'appelait.

Lucius Malefoy n'hésita qu'une seule seconde, détachant avec crainte ses yeux de la scène qui se passait devant lui. Il savait ce que Narcissa faisait, et pourquoi elle le faisait. Elle mettait enfin une fin à une erreur qu'il avait commise il y a si longtemps. Cette guerre n'avait jamais été la leur. Alors qu'il s'élançait à la poursuite de sa femme et de son fils, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était que tous ces combats, tous ces morts, rien n'en valait la peine. Rien n'en avait jamais valu la peine.

**Les gens, c'est la FIN ! Je crois que je ne serais pas capable de vous dire à quel point je vous adore tous pour tous les reviews que vous m'avez laissés (****LadyNobleSong****, ****Talissa****, mais aussi ****06Caprica**** que j'ai trop souvent oublié, pardonne moi :'( ) et tous les autres qui m'ont laissé vos avis, je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante ! **

**Pour tout vous avouer, il y avait un passage (quand Lucius devient Mangemort et l'épisode avec Wyatt) qui n'était pas encore écrit (et oui, j'ai rédigé cette fic à l'époque où j'écrivais des histoires sans jamais les achever). Et c'est vraiment grâce à vos encouragements que j'ai trouvé l'envie de finir une histoire que j'avais laissée tomber il y a longtemps. **

**Enfin bref, je suis ravie d'avoir partagé avec vous cette histoire. Je sais que mes personnages sont (un peu) une bande de sadiques (enfin, pas tous, mais la plus gentille meurt à la fin donc…), mais je m'y suis vraiment attachée (surtout à Bellatrix en fait). Et au fait, je viens d'apprendre que J.K. Rowling publie un nouveau livre en septembre ! OMG je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas être au courant plus tôt ! Enfin bref, ça n'a rien à voir mais je suis tellement contente qu'il faut que je le dise à tout le monde (quoique, je dois être la seule fan d'Harry Potter à l'avoir appris que récemment. '-)**

**Je vous fais à tous de très, très gros bisous, et encore merci ! Sarah. xx**


End file.
